


Хочешь мира - готовься к войне

by Laisekan, shizandra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Russian Mafia, Slash, UST, Underage Sex, mafia, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisekan/pseuds/Laisekan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: Виктор – глава русской мафии, Юрка – его единственный и любимый племянник. Он катается на коньках, готовится к чемпионату и даже не подозревает, что недавно появившийся на катке обычный любитель – новый оябун японской якудзы. О новом друге Юры не знает Витя, у него свои проблемы, и самая главная из них – это Отабек, единственный и самый верный помощник. Цербер, который мечтает когда-нибудь убить его, а пока просто следит за тем, чтобы ни один волос с головы Виктора не упал.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Самое главное предупреждение: это почти !тоталАУ. До NC-21 все-таки не дотягивает, но и NC-17 для этого фика уже маловато.  
> Мы очень старались выдержать «каноничные» характеры в рамках заданных реалий, но иногда это было просто невозможно. Поэтому герои не совсем привычные.   
> Матчасть пришлось «прогнуть» в некоторых моментах, так что имеются несоответствия с реальной жизнью.   
> «Шапка» может измениться, ибо фик в процессе. Единственное, что останется неизменным: «смерть главного героя» не появится.   
> Юрка и Виктор - родственники.  
> В шапке имеется гет, он действительно фике есть, но это не отношения в полном смысле этого слова.

Мегаполисы похожи друг на друга, даже если находятся в разных точках планеты. Небоскребы, стекло, яркие огни витрин, пестрые баннеры рекламы – что в Токио, что в Нью-Йорке одинаковы. Но душа все равно будет у каждого города своя. Как пульс, ритм, история. Юри скучал по «музыке ветра», по непередаваемому аромату специй и вкусу имбиря, который здесь был совсем другим. Здесь не цвела сакура, посетители не кланялись при входе в ресторан, и младшие больше не уважали старших.   
\- Оябун, - Мицуро открыл дверцу машины и застыл рядом в почтительном поклоне. – Мы на месте.   
Юри кивнул, вышел из салона и прошел следом за личным помощником. После городской жары прохлада ледового дворца приятно коснулась лица. Они успели пройти почти половину пути, когда им наперерез выскочил невысокий пожилой администратор. Увидев Юри, он заметно побледнел, испарина мгновенно выступила на его лбу.   
\- Господин Кацуки… - губы задрожали, взгляд заметался. – Мы не ждали вас так рано. Каток еще занят…   
Юри вскинул бровь, Мицуро выступил вперед, но Юри его придержал и обратился к администратору.  
\- Сколько еще?  
Администратор шумно сглотнул:  
\- Пятнадцать минут, господин.   
\- Это не страшно, - Юри позволил себе улыбку и, отстранив администратора, направился дальше. Мицуро догнал его и пристроился за спиной. Его напряжение Юри чувствовал затылком, но успокаивать помощника не хотел. Неизвестность пугает сильнее всего – эту аксиому Юри знал уже в шесть лет. Мицуро ошибся. А Юри ненавидел опаздывать и ждать. Наказывать помощника Кацуки не собирался, но Мицуро об этом знать было необязательно. Тот страх, что он испытывает сейчас, послужит ему лучшим уроком. 

…Коньки Юри надевал сам. Повседневную деловую одежду оставил на скамье, проигнорировав шкафчик. Скользнул взглядом по спортивной сумке в углу и вышел из раздевалки. И чем ближе он подходил к катку, тем сильнее билось сердце. Дома его увлечение терпели лишь только потому, что оно никому не мешало, а за самого Юри заступился дядя, пока жил в Японии. Здесь было проще. И за одно это он был благодарен Штатам.   
На льду был всего один человек. И еще один у бортика. Тренер похоже, если судить по тому, как внимательно он наблюдал за движениями молодого человека, едва-едва переступившего порог детства.  
\- Попробуй еще раз кантилевер. Как мы обсуждали, - у мужчины были темно-русые с проседью волосы, собранные в хвост. Волевое приятное лицо, квадратный подбородок с выразительной ямочкой. Он был в спортивной одежде и на коньках, как и его подопечный. Только лезвия были закрыты протекторами.  
Парень на льду остановился, тяжело дыша, кивнул, смахнул рукой со лба влажные пряди и вытер мокрое лицо. Видно, что он устал и устал адски, и тренировался на чистом упорстве. Оттолкнулся от бортика, набирая скорость, зашел на круг. Это было фантастически красивое движение. «Кораблик», вот только парень плавно присел, идеально выдерживая баланс, узкие бедра напряглись, а тело вытянулось параллельно льду, безупречно, изящно зависнув на столь необходимые для фиксации элемента бесконечно долгие восемь секунд.  
\- Отлично, Юра! - тренер звонко похлопал в ладоши и, сняв протекторы, красиво, но тяжеловато вышел на лед.  
Парень, меж тем, снова выпрямился и завершил движение красивой дугой. Остановился рядом, принял протянутое полотенце и с удовольствием вытер лицо снова.  
\- Я хочу добавить бильман и флип на конце, это добавит сложности и даст программе дополнительные очки, - предложил он.   
\- Думаю, мы обсудим это, - кивнул тренер. - Но не раньше, чем ты станешь чисто выполнять кантилевер. Пока что только два из трех. Доведи процент до девяти из десяти, и я готов буду с тобой поторговаться за усложнение программы, Юра...

\- Оябун, мы можем убрать их оттуда, - за плечом появился Мицуро, готовый к тому, чтобы загладить свой промах.   
\- Нет, - резко ответил Юри, привлекая внимание тех двоих, что были на катке. – В этом нет необходимости. Они не виноваты в том, что твои часы спешат.   
\- Да, господин. Простите, - Мицуро вспыхнул и отступил назад, сливаясь с тенью. Хотя, наверное, он мог бы припомнить Юри, что тот сам торопился закончить все дела и приехать на каток. Однако угрызений совести Юри не испытывал. Отслеживать наличие или отсутствие пробок и корректировку расписания хозяина с их учетом, входило в обязанности помощника. Заметив, что на него смотрят, Юри виновато улыбнулся.   
\- Простите, что помешали. Мы приехали раньше, чем было нужно.   
\- Ничего, мы почти закончили, - покачал головой тренер и, довольно легко развернувшись, подъехал к бортику. Улыбнулся, протягивая посетителю руку. - Cелестино Чалдини. А это мой подопечный, Юрий Плисецкий. В этом сезоне дебютирует во взрослой лиге.  
Парень по льду двигался так, словно в воздухе парил. Подъехал к бортику, плавно притормозил и замер, чуть неуверенно улыбаясь. Тонкий, наверное, к нему вполне можно применить термин «изящный», он больше походил на иероглиф «мечта».   
\- Здравствуйте, - поклон получился несколько неловким, но вполне искренним.  
\- Здравствуйте, - Юри пожал протянутую руку тренера. Скользнул взглядом по Юрию и кивнул, почти профессионально подмечая все то, что было спрятано за фасадом кажущейся почти хрупкой фигуры. Сильные развитые мышцы у фигуриста никого не удивят. Но движения, посадка, осанка… говорили гораздо больше. Вкупе с неуверенной улыбкой вызывало ощущение диссонанса и интерес. – Вы отлично катаетесь. Я почти завидую. – Чистая правда. На свете было мало вещей, которым Юри завидовал. Тот уровень мастерства, достичь которого он не мог – был в этом списке.   
\- Спасибо, - улыбка Юры стала чуть-чуть шире.  
\- В удовольствие или пытаетесь выйти на любительский уровень? - спросил Селестино. - Здесь тренируется довольно много любителей, некоторые выходят на рейтинговые соревнования. Вы кажетесь одним из таких спортсменов.  
\- Первое, - без колебаний ответил Юри. Мечты о профессиональном спорте из него выбили довольно быстро, оставив лишь отдушину – возможность просто работать с тренером «для себя» и только в свободное время. Слова тренера о том, что у него был талант, который позволил бы довести его до медали, он постарался забыть сразу, как услышал. – Я для такого слишком стар. И слишком неповоротлив. – Ложь. О его выносливости и скорости в семье ходили легенды. Но это не то, чем можно было похвастаться.   
\- Извините что спрашиваю, - Юра склонил голову к плечу, поежился, и принялся бодро вытирать мокрые волосы полотенцем. Разгоряченное в движении тело медленно, но верно теряло энергию, стоило только остановиться. - Вы часто здесь намерены бывать? Нам нужно знать, придется ли корректировать расписание.  
\- Да, - Селестино так же озадаченно хмыкнул и посмотрел на подопечного. - Есть такая вероятность.  
\- Не стоит, - Юри нахмурился. – Я не так давно в Штатах, и свободного времени у меня почти нет. Мы бы и сегодня не встретились, если бы не… обстоятельства. Так что не волнуйтесь.   
Юра кивнул и шагнул вперед, к выходу. Чуть покачнулся, когда надевал на лезвия протекторы, но удержал равновесие. Он был ниже даже на коньках, но совсем не казался хлипким или мелким. Скорее складывалось впечатление, что свое он еще наверстает в ближайшие год-два.  
\- Тогда хорошего вам катания, - его взгляд был не менее внимательным. - Только квадры не прыгайте. Можете травмироваться.  
\- Я похож на человека, который способен на прыжки? – губы Юри тронула улыбка, и он, пропустив своих новых знакомых, сам вышел на лед. Для пробы сделал два пустых круга, а потом сунул в уши наушники и, не вытаскивая плеера из кармана, включил музыку.  
…Сямисен. Здесь и только здесь он был самим собой. Снова мог вернуться в детство, когда катана и пистолет были лишь игрушками, которые можно было найти в кабинете у дяди. Когда коньки в подарок были той самой сбывшейся мечтой. Его техника была хоть и не безупречна, но умение отключаться от реальной жизни и полностью уходить в себя делали его «выступления» эмоциональными и живыми настолько, что ошибки забывались. С возрастом он потерял в гибкости, но его дорожки до сих пор были великолепны, и он это знал. Растяжка тоже была не идеальна, но тренировки с мечом помогали держать равновесие. Он четко знал, когда нужно остановиться, когда резкость движений нужно сменить плавностью. Он катался для себя. И за возможность делать это дальше был готов убивать снова и снова. Если Семья хочет видеть его Оябуном – он им будет. Но за любой косой взгляд в его сторону или смешок – дуло пистолета Юри или его катана будет последним, что увидит в своей жизни этот человек. 

2.

«Додж» заложил красивую петлю и остановился у парадного. Виктор вздохнул, усталым жестом потер переносицу и отошел от окна. Юра вернулся, тренировка закончена, снова все в порядке. Пусть и на ближайшие четверть часа.   
Ангельская внешность и далеко не ангельский характер. Сила воли, упорство, жесткость порой - это прекрасные черты для лидера и для человека, который способен и будет вести за собой других. В случае Юры - воля к победе, воля к тому, чтобы всегда быть первым. Везде. Кроме бизнеса семьи. В эту историю Виктор его вмешивать не собирался. Не для того отцу слово давал, чтоб однажды сдаться и ввести Юрку во всю эту грязь. Нет. Решение принято единожды и обжалованию не подлежит. Даже если Юрка будет орать, беситься, и грозить всеми демонами Ада.   
Света была не такой. Света вообще на всех них не походила. Тихая, спокойная, светлая. Паршиво, что ее нет. Не к кому прийти, некого обнять, не с кем побыть младшим братом. Теперь он сам стал старшим. Для Юрки. Для Бека. Для людей, которых считал семьей. Для людей организации.   
Юрка вышел из машины, закинув сумку за спину. Прошествовал мимо дворецкого, скрылся за дверью. Скоро раздадутся шаги. Когда он увидит билет на самолет с открытой датой...  
\- Я созвонился с Яковом, Юру встретят, - Витя окинул взглядом кабинет и снова вернул свое внимание собеседнику. - И все-таки… мне страшно его отпускать. Я не уверен, что ему вообще где бы то ни было будет безопасно. Он часть семьи Никифоровых, пусть Светка и дала ему фамилию отца, все равно. Он из Никифоровых.  
\- Не ты ли выносил мне мозг с его переездом? – Отабек поднял взгляд от отчета, который изучал последние пять минут. Цифры отчета ему не нравились. И поднимающуюся возню он тоже чувствовал. Но пока сформулировать что именно было не так – не мог. Иногда это было ощущение взгляда в спину. А иногда секундный приступ паники, стоило ему потерять Виктора из поля зрения. Его интуиция работала отлично, но понять, откуда последует удар – Отабек не мог. И это нервировало его гораздо больше. Впереди крупная, многомиллионная сделка, и, если она сорвется, у них у всех будут очень большие проблемы. - Ты можешь подождать еще немного и не отправлять его прямо сейчас.   
\- Тогда у него появится какой-нибудь безумный план и, спорю на что угодно, - он реализует его с блеском. А разыскивать Юрку по всем штатам мне не улыбается. Особенно теперь. Помнишь, как мы его с самолета сняли? Ему приспичило на Аляску сгонять, к офигенным голубоглазым собаченькам… - Виктор оперся бедрами о край письменного стола и прикрыл глаза. Юрка тогда всех переиграл. Включая собственного дядю, всю охрану и деда. Всех, кроме Бека. - Нам сейчас хватает пиздеца. И прибавлять к нему еще и Юрку я не хочу.   
\- Никто не даст тебе гарантий, что, свалив из-под твоего контроля, он не попытается снова удрать или сделать что-то по-своему, - Отабек отложил отчет и потянулся, отчего тонкая ткань водолазки без рукавов обтянула торс. – А если он останется здесь – никто не поручится за то, что тебя не попытаются взять за задницу через него. Он под таким же ударом. Но принимать решение тебе. Как и составлять с ним разговор, - на этом месте Отабек усмехнулся. – Жаль, я попкорн не люблю – очень бы пригодился.   
\- Моя жизнь похожа на остросюжетный триллер, зато твое общение со своим семейством больше напоминает мыльную оперу, - фыркнул Виктор. - Так что не надо мне тут… вые…   
Отабек в черном. Он сам в белом. Крупные мраморные черные и белые плитки на полу. Сейчас сцена просто-таки как шахматная партия. Не хватает только дурацкой короны на голове.  
\- Но тебе чертовски повезло, что все они в Казахстане, а ты здесь, - Витя подался вперед, замер, глядя прямо в непроницаемо-черные глаза. - А может и не повезло. Как посмотреть.  
\- М-м-м… завидуешь? – Отабек позволил усмешке искривить губы и заплясать искорками в глазах. Не красавец, но стильный, жесткий, бешеный и почти сумасшедший Отабек Алтын получал почти физическое удовольствие от хождения по краю. Его личным краем был Виктор Никифоров. Впрочем, в этом они друг друга стоили. Под началом Виктора была армия денег и цифр. Под руководством Отабека – армия головорезов всех мастей и исполнителей. Такой возбуждающий, острый и почти сладкий тандем, от которого сносило башню.   
\- А ты? - тонкие сильные пальцы Виктора на секунду сжались на его шее, но вместо того, чтоб и дальше причинять боль, ладонь скользнула выше, и большой палец смял губы казаха. Очень мягким, очень естественным, очень интимным был этот жест. Привычным.  
\- А есть чему? – не отпуская его взгляда, Отабек приоткрыл рот, чувствительно прикусил подушечку пальца и скользнул поверх языком. – Это не из меня сделают чучело, если узнают, что я трахаюсь с мужиком. Но лучше это, чем общение с твоим дорогим племянничком… дядюшка… - Он смеялся. Смеялся нагло, вызывающе, очень жарко. – Не боишься, что он подрастет и заткнет тебя за пояс?   
\- Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы у него была нормальная жизнь, - прозрачные голубые глаза потемнели. Виктор еще не злился, но был достаточно напряжен, чтобы не заметить подначки. - Я хочу, чтобы его руки были чистыми. Чтобы он сам оставался незапятнанным делами семьи. Нет, я не боюсь этого. Пусть заткнет. Пусть станет гениальным фигуристом, чемпионом мира, пусть со временем открывает собственную школу, тренирует детей, лишь бы только не совался в бизнес. Пусть он делает то, чего мы никогда не сможем сделать. Это все, чего я для него хочу.   
\- Жена, детишки? – черты лица Отабека затвердели. – Он не такой ангел, каким ты его себе представляешь, Виктор. Он уже вырос. И, знаешь что… я не удивлюсь, если однажды увижу его в своей постели только потому, что ему захочется достать тебя.   
Красивое лицо Виктора исказилось и в следующий момент он рванулся вперед, и уже другая рука сжала горло Отабека.   
\- Даже не думай, Бека… не приведи Боже такому случиться. Его я просто выдеру, а вот ты станешь покойником.   
\- Даже если он сам этого захочет? – Отабек стиснул его запястья, а потом рванулся вперед, делая подсечку и опрокидывая Виктора на пол. Оседлал бедра, перехватил руки, нависнув и заглядывая в глаза. Его обычное спокойствие словно окрасилось в багрянец. Голос просел, продрав болезненной щекоткой вдоль позвоночника. – Или ты его задницу для себя бережешь?   
\- Он сын моей сестры, мой племянник, моя кровь. У нас не принято ебать родню, Бек, - полупрезрительный изгиб губ, и бешенство во взгляде. Почти убийственная ярость. - Я предупредил.  
\- Как скажешь, мой сладкий, - Отабек улыбнулся почти довольно, мазнул губами по его губам и, тут же откатившись, гибко поднялся. – Если это случится, я так и скажу, чтобы сначала за официальным разрешением прогулялся.   
Виктор рассмеялся. Поднялся на ноги, отряхивая с одежды несуществующую пыль. Откуда-то из-за двери раздался вопль, полный возмущения и ярости. Да, точно. Разговор с Юрием. А вспышки ярости у них просто милая семейная черта.  
\- Уверен, что не хочешь попкорна?  
\- Уверен, что я могу разозлить его еще больше, - Отабек шагнул вперед, резко дернул Виктора на себя и, языком раскрыв его губы, почти силой вломился в рот.   
Дверь открылась с грохотом. Вежливо стучать, и вообще следовать этикету господин Плисецкий умел исключительно в присутствии посторонних.   
\- Сука, вы серьезно?! Вы это серьезно?! - Дверь захлопнулась, а на них посыпались не самые слабые удары. Юрка был в бешенстве.   
Отабек отпустил Виктора мгновенно. Оттолкнул легонько и, перехватив руки Юры, заломил за спину, удерживая силой. Больно, но терпимо. В самый раз, чтобы пригасить эмоции.   
\- А завидовать нехорошо. И вламываться без стука – тоже, – почти пропел он на ухо бешено вертящемуся в его руках подростку. – Витя, тут кажется, кто-то по солдатскому ремню соскучился.   
\- Заглохни, Бек! Чучело чумазое!!! - вертелся в его руках Плисецкий. - Уебу гада…  
\- Юра, успокойся и выслушай меня, - Виктор облизнулся и, шагнув к аллегорической группе «подавление», крепко, с силой, так, чтоб не вырвался, обнял племянника. Тонкий, едва заметный запах пота, остаточный флер туалетной воды, куда более сильный запах фаст-фуда, снова в Мак заезжали, непорядок. Юра брыкался, рычал, но и только. Если бы он действительно, реально хотел - воплями и тычками они не отделались бы. Юрка умел драться по-настоящему. Эффектно и больно. И учили его не отнюдь не показушники. Тот ж Отабек и учил.   
\- И тебя уебу, - дергался в его руках Юрка, но стоило положить ладонь ему на затылок и легонько взъерошить волосы - замер, застыл, тяжело дыша.  
\- Вот и умница, - выдохнул ему в ухо Виктор и бросил беглый взгляд на Отабека. Дескать, отпускай, можно.  
Тот покачал головой, словно сомневаясь, но руки разжал. И даже помог выпрямиться. И поправил сбившуюся одежду. А потом отступил на шаг, ловя взгляд Виктора с немым вопросом в глазах, расшифровать который не составило труда: уйти или остаться?  
Виктор покачал головой. Легко, едва заметно. Нет, не уходи. И вопрос не в том, что он не способен справиться с пацаном. Нет, вовсе нет. Просто иногда только лишь его слов недостаточно.   
\- Ты меня нахуй усылаешь? Я тебе что тут, табуретка, чтоб меня переставлять? Мешает - а, давай, блядь, задвинем!.. у меня чемпионат на носу! Я, блядь, с катка не слажу, программа горит, а ты меня… блядь, куда?!  
\- В Питер, - негромко ответил Виктор.  
\- В Питер?! Это где? За полярным кругом?! - Юркины плечи дрожали. Он весь был напряжен как струна, и вот-вот готов был сорваться снова.  
\- Всего лишь в России.   
\- Нахуя?! - Юрку несло, и остановиться он не мог. Он злился, а когда он был зол, свою речь он контролировать не старался совершенно.  
\- У нас могут быть проблемы, и будет лучше, если тебя здесь не будет некоторое время, - по-прежнему спокойно ответил Виктор.  
\- Не пизди, - процедил Юра.  
\- За языком следи, - холодно бросил Отабек и вернулся к своему отчету. – Виктор никогда тебе не лгал, а с переломанными ногами чемпионат ты не откатаешь. В Питере есть отличный ледовый дворец.   
\- Я, блядь, визжу от восторга! - зло выдохнул Плисецкий. Но руки уже комкали дорогущий викторов пиджак. - Вить… ну не надо, ну нахера в Россию-то? Ну давай в Канаду? Ну? Там база нормальная, и тренеры есть. И Чао-Чао туда рвануть может. И ты недалеко, ну?   
\- В Канаде достанут, понимаешь? Один континент, граница свободная. И я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Только не с тобой, понимаешь? Ты самое дорогое что есть у меня, Юрка. И если с тобой что-то случится…  
\- Ты превратишь все вокруг в радиоактивный пепел, - фыркнул Юра.  
\- Типа того, - согласился Виктор.  
\- Это ненадолго, - вздохнул Отабек. – Это просто интуиция. И если нам все это только кажется, и ничего не случится – вернешься обратно, под Витькино крылышко. А если состроишь щенячьи глазки, то, может, улетишь даже не завтра.   
\- Котячьи, епта, - шмыгнул носом Плисецкий. - Я котов люблю, а не псину.  
\- Котов, угу, - Виктор осторожно отстранился и отпустил его, позволяя взъерошенному племяннику отойти и рухнуть в свободное кресло. - Думаю, пара дней еще есть, так что собери все, что считаешь нужным. Я звонил Якову, тебя встретят, все покажут, пояснят. Жить будешь рядом с Ледовым, счет я для тебя открыл, карты, документы, разрешения - все готово.  
\- Но эти «пару дней» постарайся не высовываться из дома. А если все-таки приспичит – даже не пытайся от охраны сбежать, - Отабек смотрел жестко, почти зло. – На домашний арест посажу, и Витя ключей не найдет.   
Юрка мгновенно вскинулся.  
\- У меня тренировки вообще-то, и отменять их я не буду!  
\- Ты меня хоть слышал? Я сказал, чтобы ты от охраны не бегал, как обычно. Если попадешься – подставишь Витьку, это ты и так знаешь.   
\- Слышал, не глухой, - насупился Юра. - Может, сам за мной ходить станешь?  
\- Юра, - Виктор вернулся к столу, оперся о него бедрами и скрестил на груди руки. - Бек не телохранитель. Он мой советник и помощник.  
\- Угу, и ебет тебе не только мозг, - окрысился тот.  
\- А вот это мое личное дело, в которое тебе лезть не стоит по причине несовершеннолетнего возраста.  
\- А на восемнадцать ты мне свое хоум-видео преподнесешь?   
Отабек обжег Виктора взглядом и, криво усмехнувшись, повернулся к Юре:  
\- А ты хочешь? Так ты только скажи, я профессиональную съемку организую. А потом тебе подарю. Перевязанное ленточкой.   
\- А если хочу? - сверкнул глазами Юра.  
Отабек сузил глаза:   
\- Окей, будет.   
\- Даже не думайте, - жестко отрезал Виктор, мгновенно темнея лицом. Он многое мог позволить Юре, но не это. Границы терпению и границы допустимого были всегда. - Хочешь девок - получишь девок. Ты знаешь, что я могу дать тебе все. Вопрос в том, стану ли. Не борзей, Юра. И Бек… узнаю, что ослушался - шею сверну.  
\- Не хочет он девок, - Отабек покачал головой, снова возвращаясь к отчету. – Он хочет чемпионат и медаль.   
\- Вот и пусть тренируется для чемпионата и медали, - вздохнул господин Никифоров.  
\- Вот и буду, - буркнул Юрка. - Но полечу, если что, не раньше, чем через неделю.  
\- Если ситуация усложнится, ты вылетишь ближайшим же рейсом, - возразил Виктор и, обойдя стол, опустился в свое рабочее кресло, точно демонстрируя, что разговор на сегодня закончен.  
Юрка зашипел, гордо вскинул нос и припустил прочь, грохнув напоследок дверью. Виктор выдохнул.  
\- Серьезно? Ты записал бы гребанное домашнее видео?  
\- Разве что для личного пользования. А ему бы преподнес диск с чем-нибудь из интернета. Исключительно для того, чтобы полюбоваться на его выражение лица, - Отабек прикрыл глаза и облизнулся. – Идея о домашнем видео мне нравится, но я не уверен, что готов являть камере свою задницу. Так что можешь быть спокоен.   
\- Я с вами поседею к чертовой матери раньше, чем это предусмотрено природой, - хмыкнул Виктор. - Какое уж тут спокойствие?  
\- Все равно твоей седины никто не заметит, - съехидничал Отабек. – Разве что брюнетом вдруг станешь. А что, тебе пойдет. Узнавать правда перестанут, но хорошая маскировка еще никому не мешала.   
\- Мне и так нравится, - Виктор улыбнулся и покачал головой. - Шутки шутками, но подобного не стоит делать. Даже развлечения ради, даже для себя. Я и без того нарушил кучу правил. И не хочу рисковать больше чем требуется. Тем более так глупо и бесполезно.   
\- У меня и без того найдется, чем тебя шантажировать, - Отабек обжег его острым взглядом. – Так что это я бы оставил исключительно для себя. Чтобы было что смотреть холодными зимними вечерами лет через семьдесят.   
\- Не шути со мной так, Отабек, - медленно покачал головой Виктор. Он даже не пошевелился, кажется, но в руке вдруг очень опасно качнулся ствол, нацеленный поверх крышки стола на собеседника. - Ты знаешь, что шутки я терплю до определенного момента. И есть вещи, которые я не спущу даже Юрке.  
\- Хм?.. – Отабек вскинул бровь и улыбнулся. Медленно поднялся, подошел к столу и почти лег на него грудью так, чтобы дуло пистолета упиралось ему в лоб. Поймал взгляд Виктора и демонстративно облизнулся. – Кажется, кому-то тут не хватает острых ощущений. Спарринг? Достанешь меня хотя бы раз – и я позволю тебе меня трахнуть. А если нет… Я поимею тебя прямо там. Так, что ты будешь визжать, как сучка.   
\- Там есть камеры и ведется видеонаблюдение, так что не получится. Но мне нравится идея. - Вороненое дуло скользнуло вниз, вдоль тонкого носа, погладило губы и исчезло. Виктор поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу, походя, но довольно больно, шлепнув партнера по заднице. - Идешь?  
\- Даже не надейся до нее добраться, - хмыкнул Бек, отправил недосмотренный отчет в сейф и направился вслед за Виктором, привычным взглядом проверяя, все ли в порядке в особняке. Он не был начальником службы безопасности, но Виктор все равно спросит с него. Кстати, о безопасности. – Через два дня приезжает Мила. Официально – как наблюдатель от одной из сторон сделки. Но, если помнишь, ее папаша мечтает породниться с твоей семьей, чтобы не платить «громадный процент» за перевозку. Так что будь осторожней. Она мастер провокаций.   
\- Мила, рыжая бестия, - прищелкнул языком Виктор. - А что, отличная мысль, развести Бабичева, или лучше, отдать его на растерзание. Отец бы вряд ли одобрил, но старик не задумываясь, отдаст меня, лишь бы только с его траффиком ничего не приключилось. Она горячая штучка, не находишь?   
\- Нахожу, - Отабек кинул на него смеющийся взгляд. – Очень и очень горячая штучка. Я бы, пожалуй, даже попробовал. Хоть с тобой на пару, хоть по-отдельности.   
\- Предлагаю подумать на эту тему, - прищурился Виктор. - Если не увлекаться, а сделать все по уму, имеем все шансы. Хоть ты, хоть я, хоть оба вместе. Или ты сам хочешь стать зятем Бабичева? М?  
\- А если хочу? – Бек словно скопировал недавно сказанные Юркой слова. Оглянувшись, он перехватил Виктора и несильно толкнул спиной в стену. – Что, если мне надоело быть всего лишь помощником? Бабичев давно мечтает о преемнике. Почему бы мне им не стать?  
Коленом в живот, захват за плечо, рывок, толчок и локтем в скулу, зло, жестко, не жалея. Ни Бека, ни себя, ни сил. Ничего. И хорошо, что под рукой нет ничего тяжелого, потому что добил бы. Хоть вазой, хоть подсвечником, хоть какой другой декоративной хуйней. В каждой шутке - доля шутки. И такими долями Виктор не брезговал доставать всех. Особенно своих. Так на прочность и проверяют.  
\- Так что ж не стал еще?  
\- Повода не было? – Бек не сопротивлялся. Но и признаков того, что ему больно – не подавал. – Только дай мне его, Никифоров. – А вот теперь это был угроза. Нешуточная. Реальная. Мало что в жизни он не терпел. Предательство было тем самым страшным грехом, за который он убивал. Сам. Собственными руками. – Только дай.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что в таком случае ты не жилец, Бека. - До ближайшей комнаты всего два шага. Два шага. Его воли хватило на эти шаги. И на то, чтобы закрыть дверь изнутри. Губы у Отабека были с привкусом металла. В кровь разбил. Ну и пусть.   
\- И сам не гам, и другим не дам? – Отабек зашипел в поцелуй, запустил одну руку в волосы Вити и стиснул пряди, надавливая на затылок, а другой смял белый пиджак. – Раздевайся, если не хочешь лишиться этой тряпки.   
\- У тебя и так есть все, Бек, - Виктор раздраженно стащил пиджак, рванул из-за пояса рубашку, дернул пояс брюк. - Чего ты хочешь, Алтын? Чего ты еще хочешь, мое золото?  
\- Может, у меня нет тебя? Ты есть у Юрки. У семьи. Но не у меня? – Бек шагнул вперед, двумя пальцами стиснул подбородок. Подался вперед, прикусил губу, оттянул и отпустил, размазывая по ней собственную кровь. Опустил другую руку вниз, отбросил его руки в стороны и сам взялся за пряжку ремня.   
\- У меня есть одна слабость, - Виктор прикрыл глаза, обнял его за шею, вплел пальцы в волосы, слизывая с губ медно-соленое. - Я не могу допустить, чтобы и ты стал моей слабостью. Не могу. Не имею права, Бека.   
\- О, я в курсе, - почти прорычал тот. Расправился с его ремнем, брюками, бельем, огляделся, пытаясь понять где они оказались. Гостевая комната. Отлично. На кровать Виктора он почти швырнул. Сам разделся быстро, обыденно, не рисуясь, хотя похвастаться ему было чем. Натренированное тело, смуглое, с россыпью родинок внизу справа и тонким шрамом слева, узкие бедра, широкие плечи – Отабек Алтын отлично знал, как выглядит, но сейчас и здесь красоваться не собирался.   
Подойдя к кровати, он несильным толчком раздвинул ноги Виктора и навалился на него сверху, втираясь между бедер.   
\- Когда-нибудь я избавлюсь от своей слабости, Витя, - желание причинить боль кипело внутри, пенилось. Выдержка трещала по швам, но он хорошо знал границы. – И тогда мы будем с тобой наравне.   
Вместо ответа Виктор запрокинул голову, подставляя гладкое беззащитное горло, точно предлагая: ну, давай, вцепись и разорви, кто тебе помешает сейчас? Точно не я!  
\- Слишком просто, Витя, - оскалился Бек в ответ, впиваясь в подставленную шею. Завтра следы нальются синим, но водолазок в гардеробе достаточно. Больно. Ему самому тоже больно, и он давно стал проклятым мазохистом. – Дай сюда свои губы, - Бек вернул его голову в нужное положение и вломился в рот. Царапая тонкую кожицу губ, трахая языком бесстыдно, глубоко и нагло, с непристойным влажным звуком.   
Больной ублюдок. Когда-то так Витю назвал крестный, застукав за «гомосятиной». Его отделали так, что пришлось потом везти в больницу. Отцу, конечно, ничего не сказали. Тогда как раз Светки не стало. Сообщить о том, что сын оказался пидарасом - это добило бы старика. Так что о случившемся знал только он, сам Виктор и Бек…  
Удачный несчастный случай - и тех, кто помнил, осталось двое.   
И эти двое сейчас наматывают кишки друг друга на кулаки, потому что это единственное что им остается.   
Витя так и остался больным ублюдком. Потому что прекратить этого безумия не мог. Да и не хотел. Вместо этого он полосовал до крови плечи и спину «дурного казашонка», «кривоногого отребья» и «сучьего племени», отдаваясь ему так, как никому и никогда. Потому что свой до последнего вздоха. Потому что такой же больной ублюдок, как и он сам. И плевать что почти насухо. Плевать что это почти насилие. Больным ублюдкам сгодится.  
К утру на них обоих не будет живого места. И снова придется мазать одному – спину и плечи, другому – задницу. Но «обязательная программа», как сказал бы Юрка, еще не закончена. Даже если кровать скрипеть устала, а от измочаленной простыни ничего не осталось. В них обоих давно нет ничего святого. Стыд умер, краснеть разучились.   
Беку нравилось чувствовать свой вкус в Викторе. Видеть, как кончает любовник от ласки его языка, хозяйничающего там, где еще минуту назад бешено ходил его, Бека, член. Кожа саднит от трения, Витя полон чужим семенем, которое стекает по бедрам. Грязно. Вкусно. Безумно. Слизывать свой вкус, выдаивать последние искорки удовольствия из Виктора…

 

…За окном темно. Они не включили свет. Некоторые вещи должны и обязаны происходить в темноте. Например - тяжкий смертный грех. Может быть однажды все закончится. Но не сейчас и не здесь.  
Еще один поцелуй. Губы болели, и вряд ли припухлость спадет до послезавтра, когда приедет Милочка. Пусть себе любуется, маленькая развратная дрянь. Быстрее в койку прыгнет.  
\- Насчет Милы…. Бабичев хороший клиент, у него огромные связи, так что девочка нам нужна. Присмотримся, подумаем, устроим вечер с шампанским. - голос Вити был сиплым, горло болело и саднило, но ему совершенно точно было хорошо.   
\- Камеры и фото? – хмыкнул Отабек, проводят губами по его шее. Кожа здесь была слишком чувствительной после его губ и зубов. И отзывалась легкой болью. – Надеюсь, ты не это задумал. Бабичев простит тебе это только, если ты на Миле женишься. И старик не дурак так просто делиться с тобой. В этой сделке он заинтересованная сторона, но как только он найдет другую возможность…   
Семья Никифоровых специализировалась на транзите. Отработанные каналы доставки контролировались лично Беком и очень жестко. Второй стороной медали семейного бизнеса была легализация «черного нала» и банковские махинации. В первом их сильнейшими конкурентами были гонконгские триады, во втором – якудза с их политикой захвата контрольных пакетов акций. «Оружейный барон» Бабичев мечтал о расширении своего влияния на международном рынке оружия. Но его покупатели – латиноамериканские картели – были слишком… «себе на уме», так что страх Бабичева был понятен. И он, как никто другой, понимал, что любая осечка в транзите приведет к катастрофе. Как и то, что его «экспансия» не нравится слишком многим. Бабичев рисковал, отправляя Милу в Штаты, но, похоже, никому другому доверить это не мог. К тому же картели оценят этот его жест. Как только предоплата поступит в банк Виктора, разойдется по тысяче подставных счетов, где будет заморожена до получения картелями первой партии оружия, начнется первый этап операции. Мила все это время будет «висеть над душой», а Бек ненавидел контроль.   
\- Нееет, - качнул головой Виктор. - Это слишком топорно. И глупо. Ничто не держится так недолго как обычный шантаж. Милочка не из тех, кто будет сильно стыдиться собственной фигурки и воплей «еще, милый» на камеру. Даже если мы с тобой обработаем ее в «два ствола» она с удовольствием это «хоум-видео» будет демонстрировать своим любовникам. Нет, Бека, не та история. Я скорее поставлю на ее собственное честолюбие. Она не захочет постоянно быть папочкиным залогом. И она достаточно умна, чтоб попытаться сыграть соло. Я бы рискнул привязать ее к нам. Красивая умная девочка, красивые умные мальчики и Штаты, страна возможностей.   
\- Если мои информаторы не врут, она слишком любит отца, - покачал головой Отабек, провел рукой по его животу и «забыл» в опасной близости от паха, зарывшись кончиками пальцев в жесткие тонкие волоски. – К тому же старик давно ввел ее в бизнес, и на ней и без того большая ответственность. Соло она может захотеть сыграть только, если ее цели разойдутся с планами отца. Но мне нравится твоя идея. Особенно про «два ствола». Только держи Милу подальше от Юрки. Она известная любительница юных мальчиков и коллекционер девственников.   
\- Значит надо успеть заняться ею до того, как она увидит Юрку… Правда, если мелкий откроет рот, у нее уши завянут, - негромко фыркнул Виктор, а потом всем телом потянулся, тихо охнул и медленно сел на постели, упираясь в подушки позади себя обеими руками. - Мне завтра придется помотаться. Наши финансисты предложили пару хороших сделок. Нужно обезопасить банк и рассчитать сделки. Надеюсь, что управлюсь часам к одиннадцати. Это при условии, что не случится никаких форс-мажоров.  
\- Может, наоборот, пусть Юрка развлечется? – Бек поджал губы и отвернулся. Внутри колыхнулось болезненно и снова притихло до следующей вспышки. – Я тоже буду занят. Надо все проверить еще раз. По точкам пройтись. Если понадобится, придется лететь к границе, так что будешь встречать Милу без меня.   
\- Бросишь бедного-несчастного меня на рыжую? - полюбопытствовал Виктор. Он очень медленно и осторожно собрал собственные вещи, разбросанные по комнате, но одеваться не стал. Сначала душ, потом все остальное. - Это жестоко, Бека.  
\- С ней ты и без меня справишься, - Отабек тоже сполз с постели и, как был обнаженным, подошел к окну. Приоткрыл створку и шумно вдохнул аромат цветущего сада. Дорожки из кирпичной крошки, разноцветные фонари на солнечных батареях рядом с розовыми кустами – город шумел, жил, сходил с ума где-то далеко, давая о себе знать заревом и едва доносившимся шумом автострады. Лениво лаяли собаки, гудело электричество проволоки над высоким забором. Здесь его, Отабека, никто не увидит. И можно не держать лицо. И даже чуть расслабить плечи. Бек зашипел, когда от движения на нескольких царапинах лопнула корочка и выступили капли крови. – За Гошкой только присматривай. Я знаю, что это он должен за тобой смотреть, так как он у нас начальник безопасности, но у него в последнее время какие-то проблемы на личном фронте, может что-то упустить.   
Почти невесомое прикосновение губ, кончик языка снял с царапин кровь, и Виктор отошел, направляясь в ванную.   
\- Его баба кинула. Должны были обручиться на следующей неделе, но не вышло. То ли какой-то еврей сманил, то ли еще чего, но Гошка в раздрае. Я уже в курсе. Только не решил еще, нагрузить его или отправить в отпуск ненадолго, чтоб развеялся.  
\- Первое. И под присмотром, чтобы ошибок не наделал, - Отабек поежился, зашипел от легкой боли от прикосновения Виктора. Хотел еще что-то добавить, но его прервал телефонный звонок. Проводив взглядом уходящего в ванную Виктора, он нашел сотовый под ворохом своей одежды и принял звонок:   
\- Бек. – Коротко, но на той стороне поймут.  
\- Дон хочет встречи. Якудза прислала нового Оябуна. И у него есть какие-то новости.   
Отабек поморщился. Убийство старого якудзы доставило им в свое время много проблем и заставило здорово подергаться. Убийц так и не нашли, ни одна из группировок ответственность на себя не взяла, и самого Бека этот факт нервировал. Но свято место пусто не бывает. Якудза и так припозднилась. Но это не повод для личных встреч с главной Коза-Ностры. Значит, случилось что-то еще.   
\- Я передам боссу. Когда и где?   
На той стороне немного помолчали.  
\- Завтра. Точное время и место сообщу дополнительно.   
\- Как минимум за два часа, - отрезал Бек. – Иначе нас не будет. И у меня должна быть возможность проверить территорию.   
\- Дон даст вам такую возможность, - ответили ему и отключились. Бек выругался и поднялся. Слишком опасно. Очень опасно. У них есть общие дела, но они все равно конкуренты с американо-итальянскими кланами. В свете убийства якудзы, предстоящей сделки и собственной интуиции выглядело все это настолько… плохо, что хотелось упаковать Виктора и отправить в Россию вместе с Юркой.   
Никифоров вернулся очень быстро. Всего-то минут пять. Достаточно чтоб смыть с себя следы бурно проведенного времени, и от запаха Бека на коже не осталось и следа. Тонкий травянистый запах геля, шампуня и все. Он даже бедра полотенцем не обернул, вышел, аккуратно промакивая тело мягкой тканью.  
\- Что там? – он слышал звонок, но не слышал разговора. Неприятная, досадная почти мелочь. Виктор не любил быть не в курсе событий. Любых.   
\- У японцев новый босс, - Отабек небрежным жестом отправил телефон обратно на пол. – Леруа хочет встречи. У него есть новости. Встреча завтра. Либо это настолько срочно, либо нам просто давно подписали приговор, и теперь подготовка к его исполнению закончена. И завтра нас попытаются убить. Думаю, ты представляешь себе, как сильно мне это не нравится.   
На гладком красивом лице Виктора не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
\- Если со мной что-нибудь случится, Юрки здесь быть не должно. Ты единственный, кому я могу его доверить. И не спорь. Я хочу, чтоб он был в безопасности, любой ценой. Я знаю, что ты не в восторге, но тебе я доверяю как самому себе. Ты моя правая рука. И ты единственный, кто сумеет его сберечь.  
\- Ты думаешь, что завтра я тебя отпущу одного, а сам останусь здесь? – Отабек выпрямился, глядя на него с просыпающейся злостью. – И поменьше пафоса и лести, Виктор, ты знаешь как сильно я это не люблю. Завтра даже не думай отходить от меня. И вспомни, куда закинул бронежилет последний раз.   
\- Вспомню, не сомневайся, но да, отпустишь, а сам повезешь Юрку, даже если для этого его придется связать и связанного передать Якову в Питере с рук на руки, - выдержал его взгляд Виктор.   
\- Нет, - жестко отрезал Отабек. – Никаких передвижений. Вообще. Мы уже можем быть под колпаком. Перевозка - самое уязвимое звено. Если боишься за него – засунь в бункер на сутки. Но сейчас быть здесь для него безопаснее. Одного тебя я не отпущу.   
\- У тебя есть шанс избавиться от меня раз и навсегда, мое золото, - кончиками пальцев Виктор погладил его стриженный затылок, очертил твердую линию скулы и накрыл губы. - Не этого ли ты хочешь?   
\- Когда-нибудь я тебя грохну. Собственными руками. Но до этого момента ты должен хотя бы дожить, - Отабек ответил на поцелуй, на удивление мягко, почти нежно, но по-прежнему непристойно. Обнял, подхватил, приподняв над полом, целуя долго и болезненно. – Не спорь со мной, Витя. Хотя бы в этом послушайся меня, и не прибавляй мне седых волос.   
\- В твоей шевелюре они будут слишком видны, - Виктор обнял его, с силой вжался всем телом, а потом уперся ладонями в плечи. - Все, отпусти. - Он вздохнул и лбом прижался ко лбу любовника. - Хорошо. Юрку в бункер, но с инструкциями по защите в случае ситуации, если нас превратят в напичканные свинцом трупы. Жилет у меня в гардеробе, я помню, завтра ты едешь со мной, а сейчас вали в душ и спокойной ночи. А у меня, похоже, слетает часть планов и меня это ни капельки не радует.  
\- С Юркой на тему бункера сам будешь разговаривать, - выдал Отабек, возвращая его на пол и отпуская. – Меня твой племянничек на дух не переносит. И лучше будет, если ты скажешь ему об этом сегодня. Жилет я завтра на тебе проверю. Планы можно изменить. За два часа мне скажут место, надо будет провести разведку. Одному Поповичу я это не доверю. Вали, если не хочешь продолжения, - он шлепнул Виктора по упругой ягодице и наклонился за своей одеждой. Душ он примет у себя. И надо будет смазать царапины. Кстати…   
\- Попроси Тихона, чтобы задницу тебе обработал, иначе завтра сидеть не сможешь.  
\- Сам справлюсь, не первый раз, - фыркнул господин Никифоров и принялся неспешно одеваться. Педантично и аккуратно, не пропуская ни единой складочки на одежде, будто в этих шмотках ему не до Юркиных апартаментов предстояло дойти, а прием отсидеть.   
Отабек какое-то время наблюдал за его стараниями, а потом усмехнулся.  
\- Шею прикрой. Или, думаешь, он не в курсе, отчего такие следы появляются? Мне все равно, но он ведь опять хоум-видео потребует.   
\- Иногда мне кажется, что на самом деле малыш уже давно не малыш, вполне знает, чего на самом деле хочет. А хочет он не только чемпионат и медаль, но и тебя, - Виктор огляделся, но, так и не найдя чем прикрыться, выдернул из рук Отабека его собственный шарф-арафатку, белый в черную клетку.  
\- Только если для того, чтобы достать тебя. Или отомстить за тотальный контроль, - Отабек вздохнул и принялся повязывать ему шарф. Стильно, чуть небрежно. Внимание не привлекает, в образ вписывается. – Все, готов.   
\- Доброй ночи, Бек, - Виктор улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Шел чуть неловко, приноравливаясь к легкой саднящей боли. На завтра она затопит бедра и низ живота, будет тянуть, отвлекать и досаждать целый день. И это только часть завтрашних неприятностей. Но оно все равно того стоит. Видеть, как застывает в напряжении лицо Бека, как плавится его тело в вышибающем дух оргазме, как сотрясается каждый мускул под золотистой кожей. Красиво.   
Он не выскользнул за дверь. Неловко вышагнул. И только там, в коридоре выпрямился, распрямил плечи, вздернул подбородок, нацепил на зацелованные губы полуулыбку. Он - хозяин и точка. И ему нет дела до всего, что думают остальные. Он хозяин. А кто считает иначе – тот найдет свое последнее пристанище на дне залива.


	2. Chapter 2

3.

Если бы под рукой было что тяжелое — полетело бы в стену. Но у двери стоял только шкаф, свалить который при всем своем нечеловеческом желании Юрка не мог. Так что пинком ноги вперед полетела, кувыркаясь, сумка со спортивными шмотками и коньками.  
— СУКИ!!!  
Он, как был, тупо плюхнулся на пол, сжимаясь в комок, и глухо завыл. Не в том жопаболь, что Витька все за него решил. Наверное, не в том. Скорее всего, на самом деле. Пусть решает, он босс. Просто их тут заебашить могут, всех, он читал об операциях совместных ФБР-овцев с интерполицией, читал как шлепнули японского ебуна, или как их там, боссов якудзы, называют. В общем, тупо не подчинился приказу полисмена — огонь на поражение.  
Размажут к ебеням и все. И нет Виктора Никифорова. И Отабека, мать его, Алтына тоже нет. Никого нет. Деда не стало два года назад, а до сих пор болит, где-то внутри тянет, и никакими делами это не забивается, никакой учебой, никакими адовыми тренировками. А мать он и так не помнит, и батю тоже.  
Витька, правда, чтоль не понимает вообще? Да, он хочет выиграть чемпионат, хочет выиграть Гран-при, хочет медальки, кто ж их не хочет? Но еще больше он хочет, чтоб Витька смотрел на него с трибуны, живой, падла, здоровый, чтоб все хорошо было, чтоб благородные доны не стрелялись по стрелкам-подворотням.  
Только Витька — глава Семьи с некоторых пор, вот как деда не стало, так и возглавил бизнес. Дела, блядь, делишечки. О нет, от господина Плисецкого ничего не скрывали, но в детали не посвящали. Ну да, дядюшка — делец, да, отмывает мафиозные бабки, да, куча махинаций, контрабанда, может даже убийства заказные, но тебя, малыш, это не касается, ты чистенький у нас, так мама хотела и деда так решил. Быть тебе чемпионом, Юрочка, ты ж так на ангела похож, и двигаешься хорошо, вот тебе коньки и тренер, поди потренируйся.  
И ведь рвал же жилы, и ведь в юниорских победил и не раз, а два года к ряду, потому Чао-Чао и предложил выводить во взрослую лигу. А Бек поддержал. И охраны добавил.  
Бек. Вообще наверное, он должен плеваться и называть пидорасами и Витьку, и Бека, потому что в общем пидорасы и есть. Вот только по глубочайшему убеждению Юрки, пидорасы равняется пиздаболы, равняется говнюки и ушлепки, которые ни слова сдержать не могут, ни сделать что-то не через жопу. А эти двое явно не рукожопы и слово держат. Всегда и во всем. Может, конечно, это с ним они так, а с остальными нет, ну так остальные — не семья.  
Он вообще случайно увидел как Бек Витьку лапает. А Витька его за горло держит, и скалится во все свои голливудские тридцать два. И стоит у обоих, аж распирает штаны. Однажды он набрался наглости и спросил Витьку в лоб, типа ты что, с мужиками трахаешься? Витька красиво так выгнул бровь, сказал: «Нет, с мужиками не трахаюсь. Только с Беком. Тебя ведь это интересовало? Трахаю я исключительно девок, чего и тебе советую, Юрочка». Он тогда покраснел, как помидор и свалил на тренировку. Зато потом полночи ему Витька с Беком снились. Боженька, дай развидеть, пожалуйста. Потому что в таком ключе думать об этих двоих ему не хотелось совсем.  
И вот опять, только херь всякую из головы выбросишь, как они снова откалывают что-то новенькое. И не просто новенькое, а обжиманцы в кабинете. Идиоты. А если бы зашел кто другой? Да их бы обоих с цементом на ножках в пролив отправили.  
Питер, бля. В Питере — пить. Там сдохнуть от тоски можно. Чем там заниматься-то? Кроме тренировок, конечно. А если Интерполу до фени где искать и ловить? Если ФБРовцы явятся по его душу? Ну или там якудзы? Коза-ностра? Триады? А рядом никого? Ну, кроме Фельцмана. Но дед Яша ни разу не бодигард. Он какой-то там крутой решала, дедушкин старый товарищ.  
Возле кровати парочка новеньких чемоданов. Оба красивой леопардовой расцветки. И рюкзак на кровати. Из той же коллекции. Точно Отабек постарался. Витька за такое уебал бы. А Бек вроде как поддерживает.  
Все равно гады… оба.  
Юра тяжело поднялся на ноги, добрел до кровати, спихнул рюкзак на пол и рухнул поверх подушек и покрывал. Все по пизде идет. Только к чему привыкнешь — и привет.  
График придется менять, каток — менять, тренера и того менять. Хорошо этому сегодняшнему чуваку-японцу. Роскошное время себе отхватил. Даже если просто так круги понарезать. Хотя… какие в жопу круги? Ноги у японца что надо, не жирдяй, на коньках держался уверенно, у многих даже не на льду коленки дрожат и лапки подкашиваются, а этот нормально так стоял. Но квадры так и так не прыгнет. Тройной — может быть, если сильно постарается, через месячишко.  
Посмотреть бы.  
А что, Бек же сказал — если все будет тихо, то эта вот херь ненадолго, и он сможет вернуться. Было б отлично, если б Беков нюх на этот раз его подвел и это все просто глюки. Обычные глюки… боженька, пусть так и будет!  
Юрка вздохнул, сел на постели и бросил ненавидящий взгляд на чемоданы. Все равно придется манатки собрать. На всякий пожарный случай. А случаи бывают разные.

…Виктор явился, когда один из чемоданов был уложен полностью, а самое-самое было собрано в рюкзак в формате ручной клади. Это важно: всегда иметь с собой смену белья, комп, зарядные, документы. Шмотки можно банально купить, но что-то должно быть с собой на первый случай. А деньги, карты, документы — это вообще святое.  
Выглядел Витя порядком затраханным. Никакие шарфы не спасут. Губы — что силиконом накачали. Ну пиздец просто. И глаза такие — то ли виноватые, то ли злые — хрен проссышь.  
— Блядь, што? С утра «привет, немытая Россия»?  
— Нет, — Витя вошел, пересек пространство, обогнул диван и опустился на него, разглядывая хаос вываленных вещей. — С утра бункер. Но с вещами.  
— Орла своего с собой потянешь, или меня ему завещал? — Юрка свернул и столкал в кармашек ультратонкий пуховик. Свернул до состояния сжатого кулака. Вместо свитера — самое оно.  
— Орел сказал, что ты его на дух не переносишь, и от пажеского караула отказался, — в том же тоне ответил Виктор.  
— Тогда что за херь ваще? — деловито спросил Юрка, на глазок прикидывая вес рюкзака. По всему выходило, что в ручную кладь прокатывает. Ноут ультралегкий, зарядные весят немного, кошелек, деньги, вообще особо ничего не весят, а сменка одежды не дотягивает и до килограмма.  
— У нас завтра встреча с итальянцами. И новым японским главой. Это может быть подставой, а может быть и просто встречей для знакомства. Наверняка не известно. Если подстава, то инструкции в отношении тебя однозначны: тебя вывозят из страны, и ты отправляешься в Питер. Продолжаешь тренироваться, побеждаешь в чемпионатах. Денег на твоих счетах хватит на нормальную жизнь.  
— Што, блядь? — нехорошо прищурился Юрка. — Ты вообще себя слышишь? Ты меня сейчас в лошню не записывай, Виктор. Я не крыса, чтоб с корабля бежать!  
— Не крыса, — дернул уголком губ Виктор. — Ты мой племянник. И я тобой дорожу, даже невзирая на тот факт, что ты ведешь себя как говнюк малолетний.  
— А в ебало?  
— Не дорос еще.  
Юрка аккуратно водрузил рюкзак на чемодан и подошел к дивану. Спихнул шмотки на пол, рухнул в подушечные недра, подгреб поближе к Виктору и поднырнул под заботливо протянутую руку. Это правильно и хорошо. Теперь, когда деда нет, еще правильней. Виктор есть у всех. У своего батыра, у семьи, у партнеров своих дурацких, Виктора нет только у него самого. И Юрка скучал. Безумно, отчаянно скучал по таким вот моментам, когда можно сидеть и просто обниматься, в тишине, когда за окном темно, когда из сада доносится прохлада, когда Виктор никуда не спешит, а просто перебирает его волосы. Когда Виктор — его.  
— Я не хочу без тебя, — негромко сказал Юрка, прикрывая глаза.  
— Почему без меня? Я с тобой, — Виктор склонился к нему, обнимая всем собой так, что через рубашку, через пиджак чувствовалось тепло его тела. У него невозможно-голубые глаза. Таких даже у деда не было. У самого Юрки глаза зеленые, отцовы. Жаль, что не голубые.  
— Я боюсь, что тебя тоже не станет. Что я останусь один. Что у меня больше не будет тебя. Никогда, — Юрка свернулся клубком почти что на его руках, уткнулся носом в его грудь, как маленький, как когда-то, очень-очень давно. Тогда Витька был только его и ничей больше. — Я ужасно хочу, чтоб ты был на трибуне, когда я стану кататься. И чтоб я свою первую медаль мог отдать тебе там.  
Виктор молчал, но Юрка чувствовал, как быстро и гулко бьется в груди его сердце. Под его ладонью бьется. И для него.  
— В моей жизни есть всего два очень-очень важных для меня человека. Я доверяю им как самому себе, а может и больше. Они для меня все. Все, ради чего я существую, ради кого дышу и хожу по этой земле. Они те, за кого я готов убивать. Но если они предадут меня, мне не останется ради чего жить.  
Два человека. Не один, а два. И хотелось бы сейчас разъебенить лицо второго, только второй, кажется, об этом даже не догадывается. Другой этих слов никогда не слышал. И у другого нет этого момента, пусть даже Виктор совсем недавно выбрался из постели того другого. У каждого из них есть своя часть Виктора. Кому-то достаются злые болючие поцелуи и крики, кому-то — спокойное тепло глаз и вот эти обнимашки.  
— Ты его лю…  
Виктор быстро прижал его к себе так, что губы так и не вытолкнули последнего слова.  
— Не произноси его. Никогда не произноси. Есть шанс, что услышат. Есть шанс, что ты обретешь свое самое уязвимое место. Поэтому — никогда не произноси этого слова. Просто живи ради тех, кому ты его не скажешь. Живи, дыши, дерись, катайся, завоевывай медали, дари их… так будет правильно…  
— Я тебя тоже, — тихо-тихо выдохнул Юрка, жмурясь. Нет, он не станет реветь. Это удел ребенка. А он уже не ребенок. — Во сколько подъем?  
— В семь. В половине восьмого я выезжаю, а ты спускаешься в бункер, — показалось, или Виктор губами коснулся его макушки?  
— Ты главное вернись, — Юрка поерзал и отстранился. Снова сел, ладонями растер пылающее лицо.  
— Вернусь, — серьезно кивнул Виктор. — И обещаю, что если все пройдет нормально, буду смотреть на тебя с трибун, потому что это важно для тебя. — Он поднялся, легонько взъерошил юркины волосы. Неловко отошел к двери и обернулся. Всего на миг поймал его взгляд своим и улыбнулся своими невозможными голубыми глазами, точно обещая, что все будет хорошо. Может быть. В это очень хотелось верить.  
…Юрка еще долго лежал на диване, на том месте, где до этого сидел Виктор. Лежал, обнимая подушку, глядя на погром, учиненный в комнате, и думал. Обо всем, что сказал Виктор. Обо всем, о чем он промолчал. О Беке, о завтрашнем дне, об итальянском доне, о триадах, о новом японском боссе, о тренировках, о предстоящем чемпионате, о сегодняшнем японце, который любитель, который нифига на любителя не похож, снова о Беке и о том, почему Виктор не говорит этому дурному бешбармаку о том, что любит его…  
У него есть человек, ради которого хотелось жить. И кататься. И рвать все континенты на британский флаг. И он знал теперь тему этого сезона. Селестино охуеет просто, он что-то там о любви придумал. Любовь это тупо и банально, слишком просто. Если очень часто о ней говорить — в нее перестаешь верить. Виктор прав. Есть вещи, о которых стоит НЕ говорить. И он тоже не скажет. Он будет катать об этом. Катать о несказанном. Потому что так правильно.

4.

Желание проигнорировать приглашение было велико. Мицуро настаивал именно на этом, мягко напоминая о судьбе предыдущего оябуна. Несмотря на великое множество возможных причин для убийства, ни следов, ни настоящих мотивов никто так и не нашел. Семья не надеялась на помощь правоохранительных органов, но и собственные возможности себя исчерпали. Юри имел полное право приглашение «не услышать», но формально дон был хозяином той территории, на которой они работали. У них были точки пресечения, конкуренция, но пока это не выходило за рамки вооруженного нейтралитета, стоило поддерживать имеющийся статус-кво. К тому же, для местных дельцов Юри был новым лицом. Возможно, дону просто хотелось познакомиться. О том, будет ли на встрече кто-то еще, Мицуро не сообщили, но собственные агенты докладывали, что как минимум представитель русского бизнеса также приглашен. У Юри на столе лежал отчет с полным описанием возможного взаимодействия и имеющихся схем работы практически всех крупных семей и кланов, работающих в Штатах, но изучить его досконально он не успел, занятый ликвидацией последствий раскола, произошедшего после смерти прежнего оябуна. Приехав в Америку, Юри фактически получил разрозненные группировки вместо организации с жесткой иерархией. Америка расслабила людей, заставила их забыть о традициях, поманив призрачной свободой. Юри самолично отдал приказ о ликвидации возглавивших группировки людей и их ближайших помощников. Произвел чистку, выявил несколько шпионов и только-только начал входить в курс дела. Все это заняло время, было упущено несколько возможных сделок, но убытков удалось избежать. И если Юри собирался здесь работать дальше — своих возможных партнеров, конкурентов и врагов он должен знать в лицо. И эта встреча была очень кстати. Мицуро так не считал, но обычно не обманывающая Юри интуиция молчала. Мицуро пришлось смириться с его решением.  
Юри отложил в сторону короткую справку о счетах и посмотрел на Мицуро. Тонкое лицо помощника сейчас было непроницаемо, но стиснутые в полоску губы выдавали его напряжение. Юри улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну, за которым неторопливо проплывали ярко освещенные улицы, но он смотрел только на отражение в стекле. Мицуро был красив так, как только могут быть красивы полукровки. Не старше самого Юри, чуть более эмоциональный, преданный и влюбленный в собственного босса. Не настолько, чтобы у Юри возникло чувство вины за мысль использовать его не только как помощника, но достаточно, чтобы эта самая мысль казалась очень привлекательной.  
Юри вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. От эйфории и покоя, оставшегося со вчерашнего посещения катка, ничего не осталось. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что предстоящая встреча его не беспокоит, но банального любопытства было все же больше. Как и у Леруа, у Никифорова была своеобразная репутация. Мнения знавших его кардинально различались, и Юри не терпелось составить свое.  
— Господин, — привлек его внимание Мицуро. — Мы подъезжаем. — Вопросительные интонации в его голосе Юри слышал очень хорошо.  
— Я не изменю своего решения, Мицуро. К тому же мне хочется попробовать итальянскую кухню.

…Бек был готов рычать. Он предпочел бы заброшенный склад, подворотню или даже загородный особняк, вокруг которого можно поставить мальчиков с винтовками или установить камеры. Но ресторан связывал ему руки. Слишком много народа вокруг, а двух часов до встречи — не хватит для того, чтобы изучить личные дела персонала, который можно заменить. Гости, повара — удар может последовать, откуда угодно. Убить можно, даже не доставая оружие. Достаточно капли яда, чтобы убрать конкурента. Нетипично для мафии, но новые времена требуют новых решений. А анализатор химического состава может и не помочь.  
— Я отправлю на кухню пару мальчиков, — хмуро предупредил он Виктора по дороге. — И обращай внимание на то, что тянешь в рот, Витя. — Сегодня он был весь в черном. Закрыт, замурован. О, он отлично умел сливаться с тенью. О его истинном месте в иерархии мало кто знал из тех, кто не принадлежал семье. Незаметный на фоне яркого Виктора, тихий, спокойный — он почти не привлекал к себе внимание. И был доволен этим фактом.  
— Звучит очень двусмысленно, Бек, — тонко усмехнулся Виктор. — Но я постараюсь не нервировать тебя.  
Внешне господин Никифоров был спокоен. Очень позитивен и улыбчив. Пожалуй, сторонний человек, совершенно с ним не знакомый, мог бы посчитать совершенно очаровательного молодого (что-то около тридцати) мужчину поверхностным и чрезвычайно легкомысленным. Может, все дело в пепельных, почти невесомых даже на вид волосах? Или прозрачных голубых глазах? Или в привычке одеваться в светлое? В общем и в целом, милый, не представляющий угрозы купидон.  
А вот хрена, господа. Купидон мог собственноручно убить, не изменив при этом выражения лица.  
— Стоило явиться с бутылочкой своего «Рислинга», и никто слова бы не сказал, а мы славно побеседовали бы за бокальчиком с новым оябуном.  
— Леруа ты исключил из числа собеседников? — Отабек в ответ сверкнул глазами. — Я навел справки. Якудза припозднилась с новым главой, и тот приехал к внутренним разборкам. На дно залива отправилось что-то около двенадцати человек и это только те, кого потом нашли. Уверен, что хочешь с ним просто пообщаться?  
— Нам придется с ним общаться. Леруа зло знакомое и почти родное, — Виктор бросил взгляд за окно. — Японец — нечто новое и пока не изученное. Но отчет есть отчет, а значит, новый глава, как минимум, достаточно жесток и прагматичен для того, чтоб управлять недрогнувшей рукой. Мне вот только интересно, старика прислали или молодую кровь. Ты вот прикинь: Леруа — нашего поколения. У молодняка как мы — слишком мало связей наверху. Мы не можем оперировать политиками и бюрократами, к примеру, так, как это делал отец.  
— Все это — вопрос времени, — Бек пожал плечами. — Новые лица должны доказать, что достойны такого доверия. К тому же это чужая страна и здесь другие законы. Уверен, что у того же Леруа есть и связи, и зацепки. Пока мы не пытаемся влезть в местную власть — нас терпят. Как только ты сделаешь хотя бы попытку… Нас просто ликвидируют. Сейчас достаточно владеть информацией, а в этом у нас почти нет конкурентов. Пытаясь расширить свое влияние, можно огрести. Ты можешь считать по-другому, но у нас и без того достаточно конкурентов.  
Машина плавно свернула на парковку и притормозила. Виктор выдохнул. Время играло отнюдь не на них.  
— Цель — остаться в живых и понять, что на самом деле вокруг нас происходит. Потому что предположений у меня масса, но я ни черта не могу собрать все воедино.  
Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и только тогда открыл дверь, покидая салон. Люди, шум, негромкая музыка, музыка, люди, люди, люди…  
Отабек промолчал и выбрался следом. Сейчас он действительно очень напоминал тень, и даже швейцар на входе не остановил на нем взгляд. Мальчики у дверей были из команды Леруа, хотя изображали персонал ресторана. Слишком цепкий взгляд. Идя за Виктором, Отабек оглядывался, подмечая пути отхода на тот случай, если вдруг станет жарко. Заметил двух японцев, делающих селфи, и позволил себе легкую улыбку. Кто бы сомневался… Но в общем зале Леруа встречу не устроит, для этого есть кабинки.  
— Гоша, держи канал связи открытым, — Отабек незаметно коснулся высокого воротника. — Я должен слышать, что происходит в зале.  
— Да, Бек, — коротко отозвался Попович и затих. Леруа вышел им навстречу как хозяин.  
— Жан, — Виктор, как заведено, раскрыл объятия ему навстречу и трижды расцеловал воздух где-то в районе ушей.  
— Виктор, — ослепительно улыбнулся Леруа. Полукровка, с итальянскими и французскими корнями, он был родным племянником прежнего дона, достаточно цепким и хватким, чтоб подхватить власть в семье, когда дядюшки не стало. — Рад, что ты приехал. Как твои дела? Как семья?  
— Спасибо, твоими молитвами, дорогой, — вернул приветствие тот, проходя в отдельный коридор, ведущий к зарезервированному кабинету. — Сказать честно, был удивлен срочностью, с которой ты нас созвал. Пришлось корректировать планы, очень, знаешь ли, накладно в наше время что-то очень быстро менять.  
— Всем нам приходится чем-то жертвовать, — пожал плечами хозяин. Однако сожаления в серо-голубых глазах не было. — Временем, делами. Главное, чтобы мы сами были здоровы были, мы и наши близкие…  
И не понять, угроза или предупреждение.  
— Я рано? — В кабинете кроме него, Леруа, его консильери и Отабека больше никого не было.  
— Ты всегда вовремя, Виктор. Это наш восточный гость задерживается. Впрочем, у него есть еще пять минут…  
Отабек улыбнулся уголками губ. Привычка Джея «не видеть» тех, кого он не считал достойными своего внимания, могла бы обидеть, но Беку было все равно. Тем более что в этот разговор влезать он не собирался.  
Телефон Леруа чирикнул, привлекая внимание, и тот, бегло взглянув на дисплей, прижал ладонь к груди, извиняясь.  
— Прошу меня простить, оябун прибыл и я должен встретить гостя…  
Он вышел из кабинета, неспешно и вальяжно, настоящий дон, даром что всего-то на год моложе самого Виктора. Вернулся он так же, тихо, спокойно, немного пафосно, пропуская впереди себя молодого человека. Такого же молодого как он сам. И это новый оябун якудзы?  
— Виктор Никифоров, — представил дон своего «коллегу». — Юри Кацуки, новый глава наших японских партнеров.  
— Рад познакомиться, — Виктор улыбнулся и коротко почтительно кивнул. Не презрительно, но и не традиционно-глубоко. Они друг друга не знают, но минимальный жест уважения продемонстрирован.  
Юри слегка поклонился в ответ и прошел внутрь. Следом за ним тенью проскользнул молодой человек и статуей замер у стены.  
— Доброго вечера. — У Юри был приятный акцент, но слова он выговаривал все и правильно. Черные волосы, очень темные глаза — он был бы похож на Отабека, если бы не его светлая кожа. Алтын с интересом окинул взглядом фигуру нового главы якудзы. Явно не из тех, кто игнорирует спортивный зал и тренировки. Напряжен, но выдает это только блеск в глазах. И то, как быстро он выцепил взглядом оружие у присутствующих и камеру в верхнем правом углу. — Ваше приглашение было неожиданным. Больше никого не будет?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Леруа, приглашая гостей присаживаться за стол. — Заинтересованные стороны присутствуют, а прочим о нашей встрече знать не нужно.  
— Даже так? — выгнул бровь Виктор. Он уделил внешности нового главы японцев самое пристальное внимание, но улыбки себе не позволил. Юри был оябуном и на «карьерной лестнице» стоял так же высоко, как и он сам. А значит — никакого смеха, никакой небрежности. Молодость еще не означает неопытности или слабости.  
Юри. Звучит почти так же как Юрий. А Юрку слабаком назовет только полный и законченный кретин.  
— Даже так, Виктор, — Жан манерно щелкнул пальцами и тут же появился официант. Подали вина, в качестве апперитива и что-то легкое, закуски как комплимент от шефа. — Я попросил подать «Кьянти» хоть ты и любишь белое. «Рислинги», я не ошибаюсь? Простите, господин Кацуки, ваши вкусы изучить у меня пока не было возможности, но итальянскую кухню по праву считают вкусной и достаточно демократичной, чтоб нравиться всем.  
— Я доверяюсь вашему выбору, — Юри тонко улыбнулся — Мне нравится итальянская кухня. Пусть мы не в Италии, уверен, повара продемонстрируют свое мастерство. Надеюсь, они не фанаты Борджиа.  
Отабек с силой прикусил губу. Значит, о яде подумал не он один. Определенно, стоит подружиться с новым якудзой. По принципу «друзей надо держать близко, а врагов еще ближе». Что-то подсказывало, что этот тип кишки на вертел наматывать будет с точно таким же спокойно-одухотворенным лицом.  
— У вас прекрасное чувство юмора, господин Кацуки, — рассмеялся Леруа. Он хозяин, ему можно. Виктор же поддержал остроту улыбкой, скользнувшей и на дне его глаз.  
— Могу только порадоваться присутствию приятного, остроумного и эрудированного собеседника, — господин Никифоров поднял наполненный бокал и вдохнул терпкий виноградный аромат вина. Ничего лишнего, никаких посторонних примесей, и на свету благородный цвет.  
— Вам показалось это шуткой? — Юри принял свой бокал, скользнул взглядом по Джею, по Отабеку и сделал короткий глоток. — В таком случае пусть действительно будет шуткой. Мне нравится вкус. Очень… терпкий. Дядя очень любил такое.  
— Иногда по-другому нельзя, Кацуки-сан, — заметил Виктор. — Иногда перевод серьезного разговора в шутку спасает положение. Но я понимаю, что именно вы имеете в виду.  
— Я ценю хорошую кухню и хорошие вина, и для меня кощунство убивать с помощью еды или вина, — Леруа отпил из своего бокала и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Я не мой дядя, если бы мне вздумалось последовать примеру дальних родственников из Сицилии, я бы сделал это иначе, чем накормив неугодного человека ядом.  
Отабек незаметно перевел дух. Леруа он поверил. Минус одна проблема.  
— И как же? — Юри кивнул, принимая ответ Дона. — Традиции Италии или традиции Америки?  
— Зависит от обстоятельств. И человека, — серо-голубые глаза Леруа остро блеснули. Дон был чист. Пока что чист. Или очень хорошо прятал свои трупы.  
Принесли салаты и закуски, и радушный хозяин пригласил их воздать должное прекрасной кухне. Действительно прекрасной, потому что распознать соусы, которыми были заправлены блюда, Виктор не мог, хоть готов был поклясться, что это классика, что отступлений от рецептов нет.  
— Хоть с запозданием, но примите мои соболезнования по поводу утраты близкого вам человека, — Леруа отставил бокал и бросил взгляд на Юри. — Слишком много потерь. Невосполнимых и несвоевременных. Но жизнь не стоит на месте, и мы вынуждены принимать ее удары и двигаться дальше. Что-то уходит, что-то приходит.  
Юри потемнел лицом. Сделал осторожный глоток вина и отставил в сторону бокал.  
— Я не всегда соглашался с ним и с его методами работы, — неторопливо, аккуратно подбирая слова и ни на кого не глядя, произнес Юри. — Но потери Семьи невосполнимы. И, как его преемник, я обязан найти тех, кто убил его. Найти и уничтожить так, чтобы духи предков были довольны мщением. Даже если мой поиск займет целую жизнь.  
— Насколько мне известно, полиция серьезно взялась за это дело. Они заинтересованы в том, что бы отыскать и исполнителя, и заказчика убийства. Если пожелаете, я буду держать вас в курсе дела. К тому же, ФБР присылают сюда одну из лучших своих ищеек. Джакометти хуже бульдога, если уж вцепится — не отпустит, — негромко добавил Леруа, выразительно поглядев на Виктора.  
Юри кивнул:  
— Я буду благодарен за любую информацию.  
«Но ищейка может раскопать больше, чем нужно», — мысленно закончил за него Отабек. До сих они старались быть достаточно предусмотрительными для того, чтобы не попадать в поле зрения федералов. Но старый оябун владел легальным бизнесом и входил в Совет директоров крупного холдинга. Его смерть замолчать бы не удалось, даже если бы его убили в своей постели, а не на глазах у сотен гостей. Отабек перехватил проницательный взгляд помощника Кацуки и сделал себе мысленную пометку узнать все и про этого помощника, и про ищейку ФБР. Если он действительно так хорош, нельзя упускать его из вида.  
— К сожалению, мы живем в смутное время, и вынуждены бороться за собственное существование и существование своих… семей, — кивнул Леруа. — Мои связи к вашим услугам.  
— Что-нибудь уже узнал о нем? — протянул Виктор. — Об этой ищейке.  
— Да, — кивнул Леруа. — Кристофф Джакометти. Он получил награду и повышение за расследование цепочки преступлений картелей два года назад. Так что будь осторожен, Виктор. Очень, очень осторожен.  
Ответить Виктор не успел. У Кацуки зазвонил телефон и, судя по тому, как напряглись его плечи, звонок был из числа тех, которые игнорировать нельзя.  
— Прошу прощения, — Юри взял салфетку и поднялся. — Мистер… Леруа, передайте поварам мое искреннее восхищение. Спасибо за проведенный вечер, мне жаль, что он оказался настолько коротким.  
— Всенепременно, Кацуки-сан, — Леруа так же поднялся, как и запоздавший буквально на секунду Виктор. — Надеюсь на нашу дальнейшую дружбу и сотрудничество.  
Виктор церемонно поклонился, на сей раз по всем правилам. Японец ему пожалуй импонировал. А в остальном будет видно.  
— Приятно было познакомиться, Кацуки-сан. Добро пожаловать в Штаты…  
Уходил Юри, уже вытаскивая на ходу телефон. Следом за ним вышел его помощник и дверь закрылась. Впрочем, открылась она снова почти сразу: унесли первую перемену и добавили в бокалы еще вина.  
— Виктор… послушай меня… — Жан посерьезнел. — Мне неприятно это говорить, но у тебя завелась «крыса», дорогой. Мне задают вопросы люди, которые не должны были ничего знать о наших с тобой общих интересах.  
Бек мгновенно сбросил с себя видимую расслабленность. Вот оно. То, ради чего, собственно, дон и собрал их.  
Виктор не вздрогнул даже. Не изменился в лице.  
— «Крыса»? — уточнил он медленно.  
— Совершенно верно. Это утечка, Виктор, который не должно было быть. Я не хочу менять тебя, очаровательное, дорогое моему сердцу, и такое родное зло на нечто, мне совершенно не известное, но и подставлять своих людей — тоже. Поэтому в этот раз тебе придется справляться своими силами. А после — мы поговорим.  
— Я польщен, Жан, — вежливо кивнул Виктор. — Хотел бы я знать, откуда тебе это стало известно. Но ты своих информаторов не сдашь, не так ли?  
— Я не знаю информаторов. Только то, что сказал тебе. Я замораживаю Скандинавский путь, Виктор. Я не знаю, что должно было быть на тех… драккарах, мое дело маленькое, но мне кажется, что ты влез куда-то в очень опасное.  
— Я понимаю, — медленно кивнул Виктор. Неприятный удар. Очень болезненный и несвоевременный. Но Жан в своем праве не ставить под угрозу тщательно охраняемый «поток», чтоб не привлекать ненужное внимание. — И поддерживаю.  
И все-таки, почему именно сейчас? Все внутри корчится и орет, что сливают, что есть какая-то безумная многоходовка, что играет против кто-то очень серьезный. Только кто и зачем?  
— Надеюсь, ты не считаешь что это моих рук дело — устранение оябуна?  
— Даже если и твоих, я верю, что у тебя были на то причины, и что ты обезопасил тылы, — Леруа поддел кусочек пиццы, свернул его и откусил, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. — Это не та информация, за которую бы я хорошо заплатил. И, надеюсь, что твой… — он обжег скользящим взглядом Отабека, — помощник знает, как позаботиться о тебе, если вдруг настанет время.  
— Ты так ко мне привязан? — улыбнулся Виктор, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Леруа. Это, пожалуй, было странно, такая забота о его персоне. Хотя в одном мнении они с Жаном сходились: знакомое зло лучше незнакомого, и он сам вряд ли променял бы дона Леруа на любого другого.  
— Разумеется, — тот очаровательно улыбнулся. — С кем еще я могу вот так посидеть за бутылочкой вина? К тому же мне нравится на тебя смотреть, ты почти так же красив, как я.  
— Спасибо за информацию, Жан, я ценю твою дружбу, — Виктор отсалютовал ему своим бокалом. Немедленно захотелось что-нибудь разбить. Растереть в пыль. Уничтожить. Сделать что угодно, лишь бы только выплеснуть клубящееся глубоко внутри бешенство.  
— Надеюсь, наш статус-кво не изменится, — Леруа сделал глоток вина и завел разговор о погоде. Рассказал о виноградниках, о зреющем вине, о Сицилии, предложил попробовать сыр, а потом и тирамису. Разговор тек легко, спокойно, словно разговаривали двое друзей ни о чем и обо всем. Вино ударило в голову, зашумело в крови, и Джей ослабил воротник.  
Бек скользнул взглядом по стиснувшим ножку от бокала пальцам Виктор, и шагнул вперед, воспользовавшись паузой в разговоре.  
— Нам пора, Виктор, — шепнул он достаточно громко для того, чтобы Леруа услышал его.  
— Да, — как-то на автомате ответил Никифоров и, отставив бокал, поднялся. — Благодарю за вечер, Жан. И за услугу. Ты знаешь, что я не люблю быть должником, так что… если я могу чем-то тебе помочь, обращайся…  
— В нашем деле услуги и долги стоят дорого, — Леруа улыбнулся сытой, довольной улыбкой. — А такие обещания — и того дороже. Я запомню, Виктор.  
— Услуга? — обычно молчащий на таких встречах Бек поймал взгляд Леруа и вскинул бровь. — Ты соскочил с дела, не представив нам доказательств, Жан. Это твое право. Наше право — не поверить твоим объяснениям.  
Леруа имел право вспылить. Имел право предъявить претензии Виктору за поведение Отабека, но он только сощурился, откидываясь на спинку и глядя на него с нескрываемым интересом.  
— Виктор… За сколько ты уступишь мне своего… помощника?  
— Он бесценен, Жан. Он — бесценен. Ты ведь никогда никому не позволишь даже посмотреть в сторону Криспино, не так ли? Твой консильери вместе с тобой вырос, он твой друг, твой брат, твоя правая рука, как бы это не прозвучало, — тонко усмехнулся Виктор.  
— У человека должно быть две руки, Виктор. И место левой вакантно, — Леруа улыбнулся. — Но я должен был хотя бы попытаться. Впрочем, жизнь длинная, случиться может что угодно. Так что береги своего консильери, Виктор. Люди, не боящиеся говорить правду — многого стоят. Те, кто видят под словами истинный смысл — еще дороже. А те, кто знают, что его там нет…  
— Ты многословен, Жан, — Отабек нахмурился. — И пафосен.  
— Я пьян, — тот с виноватым видом развел руками, а потом махнул, словно выпроваживая их вон. — Уходи, Виктор. И забери своего мальчика. У него слишком черные глаза для того, чтобы быть человеком.  
— Доброй ночи, Жан, — уголками губ Виктор обозначил улыбку и покинул кабинет. Может, он прогадал. Но отчего-то казалось, что нет. Чутье говорило что нет, не прогадал. Но чуть-чуть расслабиться он себе позволил, только сев в машину. — Если бы я только мог сберечь и тебя тоже…  
— Уверен, что он пал бы к твоим ногам, если бы ты приложил чуть больше усилий, — Отабек усадил Виктора в машину, обошел и устроился в салоне с другой стороны. Слишком спокойный. Слишком собранный. — Жан мастер пускать пыль в глаза.  
— Он и так прав не заявит, — вздохнул Виктор. — У Жана другие задачи. И услуга в данном случае — максимум такая же подсказка. Просто в нужный и удобный момент она придется так же кстати, как нам его подсказка сегодня… Мне стоило дать тебе решать самому, консильери.  
— Меня никто не спрашивал, — Бек хмыкнул. — Я только приложение к тебе. — И не понять, радует его этот факт или раздражает. Или он просто смеется над заблуждениями тех, кто видит в нем только исполнителя хозяйских прихотей.  
— Твое мнение для меня очень и очень важно, ты об этом великолепно знаешь, — Виктор с силой сжал пальцы, так, что побелели костяшки. — И все-таки… «крыса». Теперь понятно, почему переговоры затянулись так надолго. Наши оппоненты знают условия и знают о наших сложностях. Стоимость активов падает.  
— Не думаю, что это связано, даже если «крыса» действительно есть, и это не попытка Жана прикрыть свою задницу, — Отабек откинул голову и прикрыл глаза, но мозг лихорадочно перебирал варианты. — Твои потенциальные партнеры заинтересованы в легальных доходах, ты — один из немногих, кто может им это обеспечить. И они стараются не встревать в другие направления твоего бизнеса. По принципу «меньше знают — меньше скажут на допросе». Возможно, они просто надеялись уменьшить процент комиссии за легализацию. А вот если Жан не соврал, и «крыса» действительно есть… Отказаться мы уже не можем, это поставит под удар весь бизнес. Я уже не говорю про неустойку. Жаль, он не сказал, кто именно интересовался этой сделкой. Так было бы проще.  
— Нужно заняться логистикой на действующих каналах. И если будет время, займись лично новым. Нужно чтобы был канал, о котором будет знать очень ограниченный круг лиц. Ты, я, пара людей, которых выберешь сам, — быстро заговорил Виктор. — А я прощупаю заинтересованных людей… У нашего финансового бизнеса могли появиться конкуренты. Да. Может. Я даже рискну предположить, что это триады. Или наш милый новый оябун. Спорю, что этот палец вместе с головой отхватит…  
— Гонконг никогда не интересовался банковской сферой, их конек — нелегалы, — Отабек нахмурился. — Я бы согласился с якудзой, но он вряд ли успел куда-то запустить свои лапки. И… он странный. Он был бы последним, с кем бы я рискнул заключать договор. Слишком бьет диссонансом. Слишком много ухищрений для того, чтобы прикрыть истинную сущность. Он походя вытянул из Жана все, что ему было нужно так, что тот этого даже не заметил. И я уверен, что тот звонок был специально спланирован. Чтобы был повод уйти.  
— Слишком сложно… — поджал губы Виктор. — Слишком. Что, если убийство старика было лишь поводом для того, чтоб расширить сферы влияния? Всего только убрать нас, убрать итальянцев с доски?  
— А это не слишком сложно? — хмыкнул Отабек и снова стал серьезным.- Я проверю все прежде, чем мы начнем работу. Не дергайся. А «крысу» пусть Попович ловит. — Он немного помолчал. — Забавно… Интуиция меня обманула? Жан нас не тронул. Ужин закончился, мы едем домой. И мы живы.  
— Может и нет, мы все еще ни хрена не понимаем, что происходит, Бек. И меня это бесит. И еще придется что-то решить с Юркой. Думаю, что он и будет тем, кто рано или поздно удавит меня моим собственным галстуком, — Виктор негромко рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову на спинку сидения. — Иногда я жалею, что влез во все это. И рад, что решил не пускать во все это дерьмо Юрку.  
— Если бы не влез, вас бы убрали. «Наследных принцев» в живых не оставляют, это главное правило всех переворотов и дворцовых интриг. А если боишься, что Юрка тебя удавит — не носи галстук. Хотя твоим галстуком он удавит, скорее, меня. Он ревнует тебя ко мне. И очень сильно. Ты — его слабое место. Только не забудь его из бункера выпустить, как приедем. А то точно удавит.  
Виктор придвинулся к нему близко-близко и почти беззвучно выдохнул на ухо:  
— И ты бесишься, что я не сплю с тобой в одной постели? — легкая, чуть заметная насмешка-подтрунивание.  
Отабек окинул его холодным острым взглядом:  
— Я не бешусь. Тебе кажется. Кто тебя так возбудил? Жан или якудза?  
— Никто из вышеперечисленных, потому что меня заводишь только ты, — фыркнул Виктор и отстранился. — Юрка иногда заходит по ночам. Тебе не говорили? Заходит. Просто стоит и смотрит, как я сплю. Иногда садится прямо на пол и смотрит. Пару раз я слышал, как он плачет. Но встать я не могу. Это заденет его. Ударит по гордости. Он считает слезы слабостью. И боится, что однажды меня не станет. Поэтому я всегда ухожу. Потому что сейчас я и лед — это все, что есть у него.  
— Я не лезу в ваши с ним дела, — Отабек отвернулся к окну. — Ты принял решение и мне все равно, что стало причиной. Я знаю, что ты считаешь Юру ребенком, но он не ребенок, Витя. Он давно вырос. И когда-нибудь вам придется друг друга отпустить.  
— Я знаю, Бека, знаю. Знаю, что не могу, не должен и не имею права защищать его всю жизнь. Это сломает его еще гарантированнее. Но, наверное, сейчас я нуждаюсь в нем, чтобы окончательно не слететь с катушек и не стать монстром, — Виктор опустил руку на сидение рядом с Отабеком и легонько, почти невесомо коснулся его бедра тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Я буду монстром за тебя. Я мараю руки кровью за тебя. Потому что могу. И хочу, — улыбка Отабека была кривой, болезненной. Все верно, он — Цербер, ручной пес. Он не верит ни в рай, ни в ад, поэтому ему все равно. Почти все равно. И это «почти» — Виктор. И та грань, на которой они стоят. — Ты любишь Юрку. Этого достаточно, чтобы не упасть.  
— Есть кое-что еще, что ты должен знать. Я переписал завещание. В случае моей смерти ты становишься его опекуном. И финансы уходят под твое управление до его совершеннолетия. — Тепло тела Отабека даже через одежду Виктор ощущал слишком остро. Почти болезненно. — Не обязательно что-то говорить или возмущаться, Бека. Просто прими это.  
Отабек сощурился и вдруг подался вперед. Стукнул водителя по плечу:  
— Прогуляйся-ка пока. А еще лучше пересядь в машину к ребятам Гоши, я сам поведу.  
Водитель, лично вымуштрованный Беком, припарковался рядом с каким-то уже закрытым магазином, и молча вышел, оставив ключи в замке зажигания. Отабек несколько долгих секунд смотрел прямо перед собой, а потом перехватил руку Виктора и потянул на себя.  
— Так. Что за мысли о смерти вдруг? — он говорил спокойно, почти незаинтересованно, но глаза сияли злостью.  
— Это естественно в нашей ситуации Отабек, и очень логично. Я должен думать обо всех и, в первую очередь, о дорогих мне людях. — Виктор позволил на короткий миг управлять собой, как куклой, а потом уперся свободной рукой в спинку переднего сидения и замер. — Ты прекрасный аналитик и замечательный боец, и ты сам понимаешь рациональность моего поступка, если откинуть эмоции. Я защищаю свое. И тебя я тоже защищаю.  
— Слишком много слов, Витя. И мне не нравится то, что ты задумался об этом именно сейчас. Ты нервничаешь. И боишься. Есть что-то, о чем я не знаю? И, — его губы изогнулись в усмешке, — с чего вдруг ты решил, что умрешь ты? Может, это мне пора писать завещание? Кстати, действительно пора. Правда, завещать мне особо нечего.  
— Есть, — покачал головой Никифоров. — Мы домой сегодня доедем, господин Алтын? Я бы очень хотел закончить наконец этот скомканный вечер перед телевизором на диване.  
— Ты не смотришь телевизор, — Отабек посмотрел на него почти испугано, но на водительское место пересел без возражений. Завел машину, тронул с места и потянулся к магнитоле. Когда за рулем он был сам, музыка помогала ему сосредотачиваться на дороге, а не на проблемах, мысли о которых крутились в голове. — Будем дома максимум через пятнадцать минут.


	3. 5

— Отъезд откладывается? — Юрка окинул Виктора изучающим взглядом и, подхватив чемодан и рюкзак, принялся подниматься по ступенькам наверх, прочь из осточертевшего за целый день бункера. Комфортабельный и удобный, фактически номер-люкс, только обустроенный таким образом, чтоб выдержать прямое попадание ракеты, пожар и взрывы вокруг — запертому в одиночестве Юрке казался самой натуральной тюремной камерой.  
— Пока что да, — кивнул Виктор, помогая ему вытащить чемодан на площадку и дальше на второй этаж. — Не похоже, что ты этому рад.  
— Я рад, что вы вернулись живые и здоровые, — буркнул Юрка, сворачивая к себе. Заметив, что Виктор остановился у порога и не собирается проходить в комнату, напряженно спросил: — Не здоровые? Не живые? — лицо его вытянулось и побледнело. — Что-то с Беком?  
— Нет, все хорошо, — покачал головой Виктор. Односложно и устало. Совершенно не похоже. Обычно он был куда более разговорчивым.  
— Тогда не делай такого похоронного выражения на лице, Никифоров. А то я решу, что вы кого-то покрошили и теперь придется скрываться где-нибудь в Мексике, а я Мексику не люблю.  
— Просто устал, — Виктор протянул руку, тяжело взъерошил его волосы и шагнул назад. — Ты прости, что так долго сегодня. Отдыхай…  
— Я и так отдыхал все это время, — Юра толкнул дверь, ногой пропихнул в комнату чемодан, сверху водрузил рюкзак. — Ты куда? — но, натолкнувшись на смертельно усталый взгляд, отступился. — Можно я тебя провожу?..  
— Провожай, — Виктор притянул его к себе за плечи, и они медленно пошли по коридору.  
— Вить, ну чего случилось-то? Ты сам на себя не похож, — в какой-то момент не выдержал Юрка.  
— Ничего, все как всегда. Просто я очень о вас беспокоюсь. Очень хочу вас защитить, но у меня не всегда это получается. И сейчас я дико боюсь недотянуть и потерять вас. — Он остановился у двери в свои апартаменты, прислонился спиной к стене. Тяжесть не отпускала, как и подкатывающий к горлу страх. И бороться с ними сил попросту не было.  
— Ты выспись, ладно? Телефон бы выключил, а то знаю я тебя, сорвешься ни свет ни зоря… — Юрка потянулся и, как Виктор парой минут ранее, взъерошил длинную пепельную челку. — Доброй ночи, Вить.  
— Доброй ночи, — улыбнулся тот и скрылся за дверью.  
Какое-то время Юрка тупо стоял там. Просто стоял, буравя взглядом витую ручку, а потом просто развернулся и побрел обратно. Спустился этажом ниже, сел на ступеньку, притянув к груди ноги. Ему никто и никогда не расскажет, что на самом деле творится. Однажды он слышал, как Бек сказал, что Виктор поступил правильно, приняв семейный бизнес и всю эту херню. Потому что если бы он этого не сделал, их обоих убрали бы и очень быстро.  
Он столько раз сталкивался со всем, что касалось «бизнеса семьи», что в какой-то момент попросту смирился с ним, как с неизбежным злом. Деньгами этого самого бизнеса оплачивалась его учеба, контракт с Селестино, тренировочные костюмы, костюмы для выступлений, и еще куча всего, что было необходимо ему как спортсмену.  
Но когда «дела» накрывали его так, как сейчас, оставалось единственное желание — разгромить что-нибудь. Разбить. В порошок стереть. Главное чтоб Витька этого не видел.  
— Для отпущенного на свободу у тебя не слишком радостный вид. Не сиди на холодном, — Отабек, уже без куртки, в своей любимой тонкой безрукавке и босиком, на мгновение остановился у подножия лестницы, заметив Юру, и пошел вверх по ступенькам. Поравнялся с ним, рассеянным жестом взлохматил волосы, устроив беспорядок, и направился дальше, уткнувшись в телефон. Спокойное лицо, расслабленное тело. Словно и не мотался где-то целый день.  
— Бек, — позвал его Юра, поймав за руку. — Ты это… сильно устал? Я просто заколебался там сидеть, а с Гошкой заниматься не хочу.  
— И за что ж ты так бедного Жорика не любишь? — темные глаза Отабека заискрились от смеха. — Засиделся, размяться надо? — поколебался немного, а потом кивнул в сторону лестницы в подвал. — Я сейчас подойду.  
— Гошка меня трогать боится, не то что в бараний рог скрутить. А ты нет, — Юрка взмыл со ступеньки, довольно кивнул, отпуская его руку. Так хоть мысли дурные из головы выкинуть можно.  
Он чуть не кубарем скатился вниз, рванул дверь зала, проскочил «железо» и, хлопнув ладонью по выключателю, ворвался в тренировочный зал. Стянул с ног кроссовки, попрыгал на месте, встряхнул руками, покрутил шеей. Привычные движения, заученные телом до автоматизма.  
Отабек появился спустя почти десять минут. Уже без телефона и сменив тесные джинсы на привычные спортивные штаны.  
— По полной или так, размыться? — спросил он. Походя пару раз ударил по висящей в стороне боксерской груше, с раздумьем на лице остановился у стенда с шестами, но покачал головой и вошел в круг к Юре.  
— Сам-то как? — Юрка стянул мастерку, кинул в сторону, оставшись, как и Бек, в штанах, футболке и босиком. — Если устал, то размяться. Но я б все-таки по полной.  
— Слышал бы тебя Витька — был бы в шоке, — усмехнулся Отабек, вставая в стойку. — Он уверен, что ты исключительно матом со мной разговариваешь. Ну давай, малыш, покажи как сильно ты меня терпеть не можешь.  
— У-иди-ко-мне-мой-хороший-чууурочкааа… — Юрка рассмеялся, распахнул объятия и кинулся навстречу Беку с намерением облапить и повиснуть на нем по-обезьяньи.  
Но вместо того, чтобы отклониться или встретить ударом, Отабек вдруг шагнул вперед и подхватил его, прижимая к себе и поднимая над полом. Из-за почти одинакового роста они смотрелись странно, но более крупный и сильный Отабек держал Юру легко и почти трепетно.  
— Сволочь ты, Юрка, — выдохнул он куда-то ему в шею. — Я к тебе со всей душой, а ты меня «чуркой»… Не заберу я у тебя Витьку. Кроме тебя ему по-настоящему никто не нужен. Все остальное — лишь его воображение.  
— Ты дурак или прикидываешься? — Юрка брыкался, пыхтел, вырывался, и не собирался оставлять попыток освободиться. — Думаешь, я не вижу? Мне срать на остальных, они левые все, кроме тебя. Тебя Витька любит. Сюрприз, бля…  
— Угу. Могу даже показать как. На спину особо не дави, больно, — Отабек фыркнул и вдруг разжал руки, мгновенно уходя из зоны доступа. Опустился на одно колено, оперся кулаками, глядя на Юру снизу вверх сощуренными глазами. Подойди ближе — и получишь подсечку. Удар ногой отобьет легко. И руками тоже особо не помахаешь. «Думай, Юра», — буквально сияло в насмешливых черных глазах.  
— Он тебя любит, — упрямо повторил Юрка, отпрыгнув назад. Прищурился, легкой, почти танцующей походкой обошел его, заходя со спины. Бросок? Толчок? Бросок все же, и шею в захват.  
Только Бек словно читал его мысли, и в последний момент ушел в перекат. Молниеносно развернулся, ударил под колени, не сильно, так, чтобы те только подломились, и поймал Юру почти у пола.  
— Полегче, парень. Если что-нибудь себе повредишь — Витька мне голову свернет. На пару с твоим тренером. — Опустил и вскочил на ноги, разминая шею. Не спарринг, а булавочные уколы для разминки и пробуждения боевой злости. Юрка был способным, очень. Но опыта пока не хватало. Опыта, интуиции и реакции. Но это у него все впереди. — За дыхалкой следи.  
Юрка угукнул и кинулся в атаку. Не отводя взгляда, вертелся, кружился, дергал сам, пытаясь поймать, в замок, в захват, подкатиться, подсечь, безжалостно, и не жалея себя самого. И остановился, глядя со злостью:  
— Ты жалеешь меня!  
— Разумеется, — почти мурлыкнул Отабек. Он даже не запыхался. — Кто-то орал, что у него чемпионат на носу.  
— Так нечестно! — прошипел рассерженным котом господин Плисецкий и, за малым не расстилаясь над матами, прыгнул на противника, намереваясь опрокинуть его и добить, как учили, локтями в лицо.  
Тот опрокинулся на спину, принял на себя летящего Юрку и перекинул через себя за голову, в последний момент извернувшись и придержав так, чтобы смягчить удар. Но больно было все равно.  
— Честность — это роскошь, Юра. Позволить ее себе могут немногие. Ты слишком рассеянный. Не хочешь думать, только двигаться. Так не понравилось в бункере?  
— Ебанааааашкааа… — Юрка зажмурился. Больно просто феерически. Терпимо, на самом деле, но Беку об этом знать нельзя. — Святыыые макаросики… Бека… чтоб тебя… уйййй… — для пущего впечатления он даже цыкнул и зашипел, не слишком эффектно выгнулся, приподнимая над полом поясницу.  
Отабек рядом оказался мгновенно. Придержал, не давая двигаться:  
— Лежи. — Взволнованно провел ладонями по бокам, завел руки под спину. — Что болит? Где?  
Юрка рванулся, оплетая его ноги своими, толкнул всем телом, всем собой, опрокидывая на пол, перекатываясь, по инерции подминая противника под себя, и навалился, несильно прижимая его горло предплечьем.  
— Попался!  
Отабек дернулся, но почти тут же расслабился.  
— Попался. Злой ты, Юрка. Я, между прочим, чуть не поседел, думал с позвоночником что, — улыбнулся и рванулся в сторону, перекатился и снова оказался на спине, но теперь его ноги тесно оплетали бедра Юры, жестко их фиксируя. — Кажется, я начинаю Жорку понимать. В бараний рог тебя скрутишь, а потом ни медалей, ни чемпионата. Кстати, ты в курсе, что твой обожаемый дядя как бы тоже умеет на коньках кататься?  
— Не в курсе. Но видел, как он на лед смотрит, когда я катаюсь… — Юрка расслабился и закрыл глаза, скрывая удивление. Что еще он о Витьке не знает? — Просто он никогда не выходил со мной кататься, всегда съезжал с темы, даже когда я в шутку предлагал.  
— Была травма, — произнес Бек, отпуская бедра Юры и ладонью накрывая его затылок. — Он не может прыгать, но вряд ли забыл, как делается все остальное. А катался он красиво. Очень. Думаю, даже ты бы удивился. Он… видит в тебе себя. Нет, не так… Он сделает все, чтобы у тебя получилось то, что когда-то не вышло у него. Он тоже когда-то мечтал о медалях. Не судьба, видимо.  
— О как… — задумчиво протянул Юрка, обеими руками упираясь в пол по обе стороны от головы Бека. — Он вообще никогда об этом не говорил. Неприятная тема, да? Я не должен был просить его. Черт. Это неправильно. — Он сполз с Отабека, озадаченно потер ладонями щеки, вздохнул. Зачем-то посмотрел по сторонам, даже не пытаясь сосредоточить хоть на чем-то расфокусированный взгляд. — Ты знаешь, как все получилось?  
— Знаю, — Отабек уселся по-турецки, подперев голову кулаком и глядя на Юру с интересом. — Ничего приятного на самом деле. — Он заколебался, покусывая губы и переводя рассеянный взгляд с предмета на предмет. А потом все-таки решился. Улыбнулся криво, поймал взгляд и не отпускал до самого конца. — Если хоть словом обмолвишься о том, что знаешь это — самолично шею сверну и скажу, что сам с лестницы упал. Ни для кого из врагов это интереса не представляет, но Витька об этом вспоминать не любит. Ему было шестнадцать, когда… мы друг у друга случились. Просто так вышло. Подростки, гормоны разве что из ушей не льются, стоит даже на бабок дряхлых. Витька тогда с тренером катанием занимался, я борьбой. Ну… Так вышло в общем. А потом нас застукали. Крестный его. Какой-то дальний родственник, правая рука твоего деда. Крутой мужик был, сильный. Свету тогда с твоим отцом убили, полный пиздец начался. До этого дед твой намертво стоял, только бы Витьку в бизнес не тащить, мечтал, что он фигуристом станет. А крестный… — Отабек замолчал и задрал безрукавку, повернувшись боком, где на смуглой коже белел шрам. Длинный, тонкий. Когда-то была глубокая рана. И следы швов еще остались. — Он как нас увидел, так у него крышу снесло. Контроль потерял полностью. Я Витьку прикрыть успел, нож отобрал. Так он его сначала шлангом каким-то, а потом и голыми руками отходил. До переломов. Крестный решил, что после смерти Светки новость о том, что сын с мужиком спит, дед бы не пережил, поэтому ему сказали, что Витька попал в аварию. С фигурным катанием было покончено. Меня выслали из страны, а его под конвоем отправили учиться. Это тема для него больная, Юрка. Мы с ним — больные. Не любовь это, а выверт подсознания. И тебя к делам он допустит только через свой труп. Ты — все, что у него есть.  
— Нихуя ж себе, — Юрка был бледный до синевы, и неяркий свет зала только усугублял бледность. Он отвел взгляд от Бека, поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку. Брезгливость не для спортсменов. И не для тех, кто привык каждый день ожидать дурных новостей. — Но ты не прав, Бека. Ваще не прав. Ты его не слышал… просто тупо не слышал. Но ладно. Черт… Прости. Я не хотел это… и доставать не хотел. Сорян короче.  
— Извиняющийся Юра — зрелище на для слабонервных, — Отабек только слегка коснулся его руки, но поднялся сам. — Не стоит. Твое отношение ко мне — это одна из констант вселенной. И Витькин мир тоже переворачивать не надо. Он считает, что ты меня еле терпишь. Я не против, пока ты ведешь себя осторожно и думаешь о том, что делаешь и как это может отразиться на других.  
— Не, ну трындец, Алтынище, — надулся тут же Юрка. — Ты реально тут передо мной идиотом прикидываешься, а с Витькой умным? Я тебя с зеленых соплей знаю, и Витьку тоже. А как деда не стало — вы с ним моя константа вселенной, моя семья.  
— На хер ты меня посылаешь действительно постоянно, — Отабек рассмеялся. — Выдохни, ничего не изменилось. И если ты начнешь вдруг приму из себя корчить — в лоб получишь точно так же, как и всегда.  
Юра фыркнул, потом обошел его и запрыгнул на спину, обнимая ногами за талию, а руками за плечи. В свое время дед специально заставлял ему смотреть старые, совковых времен, мультики, чтоб понимал тонкости великой, бля, русской непостижимой души.  
— Покатай меня, Большая Черепаха!  
— Детство в заднице заиграло? — фыркнул Отабек, подхватывая его под колени и морщась от боли в плечах. — Тогда уж песенку пой. Львенок.  
— Пфффф… — фыркнул Юрка и заорал: — Меня не пугаааают ни волны, ни ветеееер, плыву я к единственной дяде на свееетеее!..  
— Э, нет, это из другого мультика, — уже дошедший до лестницы наверх Отабек остановился. — Давай по программе.  
— Это не правильно, потому что я нифига не на солнышке лежу, сейчас ночь, и ты меня несешь наверх, — возразил Юрка и взъерошил жесткие черные пряди волос своего невольного «коня».  
— Так и я не черепаха, — Отабек оглянулся через плечо. — Хочешь ехать — плати.  
— С тобой и так… бля, ну не натурой же ж, — сморщил нос пока что не состоявшаяся звезда фигурного катания. — Ну Бек… ну это…  
— Песенку спой, фея, — Отабек закатил глаза. — Маленький еще натурой расплачиваться. И в интернете на порносайтах сидеть, вместо того чтобы спать — тоже. Скажи спасибо, что Витька не знает, чем ты в свободное время занимаешься.  
— Не зажимать же мне горничных по углам? — фыркнул ему на ухо Юрка. — А порносайты и правая рука это жизненная необходимость, чтоб не ехать крышей. Я ж «принцесса». — Смешок получился отчего-то не слишком веселым, точно это прозвище он где-то и от кого-то услышал, но его наличию как-то не очень радовался. — Над моей невинностью трясется, наверное, вся служба безопасности с тобой во главе?  
— Мне факт наличия твоей невинности, как понимаешь, не особо интересен, чай не девушка. Мне главное, чтоб не абы с кем, не в подворотне, без последствий и чтоб тебе понравились. Мне даже все равно на то кто это будет — мальчик или девочка, — Отабек вздохнул, подбросил его и понес наверх, шагая через ступеньку. — А служба безопасности над тобой по другому поводу трясется. Чтобы не убили — как максимум. Как минимум — чтоб не трахнули без твоего согласия, если уж тебя так эта тема интересует. Идиотов везде хватает. А быть изнасилованным — удовольствия мало. И дело даже не в тебе самом может быть, а в желающих Витьке отомстить. Это если невинности касаться. И жизни в целом.  
— Ну, типа, я тоже от тебя тащусь, Алтынище, — еще тяжелее вздохнул Юра. — С такими темпами — правая рука это все что мне светит в этой жизни. О, еще порносайты. И может быть посылки из секс-шопа. Не, я все понимаю, но мне все равно по этому поводу, прости, но херово. — Первый пролет прошел в возмущенном пыхтении и какой-то смущенной паузе. — Бек… слышь, отпусти меня.  
— Считай это своим наказанием за плохое поведение, — фыркнул тот, отлично чувствуя причину его смущения. — И не все так плохо. — Они пересекли холл, почти неслышно поднялись на второй этаж. Отабек ногой открыл дверь Юркиной комнаты, подошел к кровати и развернулся к ней спиной. — Слазь, Большой черепахе хватит на сегодня. И может, тебе просто девчонку привести? Чтобы пар сбросил. Можем даже без Витьки оформить.  
Юрка отпустил руки, разжал ноги и упал на постель, мягко спружинив на матрасе.  
— Ты мне ее приведешь, что ли? — он залился краской по самые уши, что весьма забавно смотрелось с учетом его фарфорово-светлой кожи. — Сам справлюсь.  
— Я ж тебе не жениться на ней предлагаю, — Отабек расправил плечи и зашипел: следы, оставленные Виктором, снова напомнили о себе. Надо было обычную футболку надевать. — Выпьете по бокальчику, она сама все сделает.  
— Фу, бля, — скривился Юрка. — Охренеть как ты в меня веришь! Сама все сделает. Я не бревно. Я мужик. И все. — Он встал с кровати, обошел его, присвистнул, рассмотрев поближе живописно «расписанную» спину. — Пиздец, дайте мне это развидеть!  
— А завидовать нехорошо, — Отабек обернулся, глядя на него с вызовом и легкой усмешкой. — И я в тебя верю. Только ты ж стесняться начнешь. Или материться с утроенной силой, чтобы смущение скрыть. О тебе ж забочусь. Ну так что? Девочку? Мальчика? Или правой рукой обойдешься?  
— Бек, отвали, а? Ну все, прикольнулся и хватит. Припечет, сам найду с кем перепихнуться, у меня на ледовой стадами красивые ходят, так что повторяю для батыров: сам разберусь, и не смей лезть. Пожалуйста.  
— Больно надо. Просто если ты так на других от недотраха кидаешься, моя работа эту проблему устранить, — Отабек усмехнулся открыто, повел плечом, словно сбрасывая Юркин взгляд, и направился к выходу. — И Витьку не доставай сверх обычного, он и так дерганный.  
— Привести Витьку в адекватное состояние твоя наиглавнейшая обязанность, — Юра совершенно по-детски показал ему язык. — Методы тебе известны, как никому другому.  
Забавно, а ведь он должен был злиться, раздражаться, и психовать от отвращения. Быть «толерантным» несколько напряжно, особо когда таковым приходится быть к самому дорогому человеку. И его правой, во всех отношениях, руке.  
Он откинулся на постель и прикрыл глаза. Да, надо бы присмотреться к окружающим. Пара девчонок есть. И они даже уже во взрослой лиге. Значит можно, ибо его одногодки выглядят как плоские камбалы, смотреть не на что. Впрочем, Бек в одном прав. Когда приперло — уже по барабану мальчик или девочка, особенно если мальчик или мужчина будет красивым. Как Витька. Или как Бек. Как сам Юрка. Или хотя бы как тот японец с катка…


	4. 6

Отабек почти не курил. И если позволял себе сигарету, то только ради удовольствия или снять напряжение. Еще реже — чтобы помочь себе сконцентрироваться, когда думать не хочется ни о чем, или мысли крутятся вокруг совершенно другого. Его «другим» всегда был Виктор, Витя. А сейчас еще и Юрка, которого он упорно продолжал считать «мелким», вопреки всему тому, что говорил Никифорову и самому Юрке. А ведь и правда вырос. И проблемы у него еще совсем чуть-чуть — и станут совсем взрослыми.  
Под окном лениво залаяла собака, и Отабек встряхнулся. Мотнул головой, прогоняя из головы остатки ненужных сейчас мыслей, затушил сигарету, немного подумал и, прихватив папку с отчетом, устроился на подоконнике. Сжал переносицу на секунду и вернулся к бумагам. Можно было, конечно, использовать ноутбук, но читать с экрана Отабек не любил, так что бумага в его личных расходах занимала немалую долю. Но пока Виктор терпел, обозначая свое отношение фырканьем, Отабек продолжал насиловать принтер, распечатывая не только отчеты, но и графики с таблицами.  
Сейчас в его бумагах не было ни того, ни другого. Зато с первого листа на него смотрели яркие зеленые глаза Кристоффа Джакометти — новой ищейки, «лучшей», если верить словам Джея. И, бегло проглядывая «послужной» список Джакометти, Отабек был вынужден с ним согласиться. Десятки громких убийств, ни одного не раскрытого, не идеалист и не ангел, раскрытие убийств считает чем-то вроде искусства и дела чести одновременно. Перфекционист, душа компании, очарователен, отлично знает свои как сильные, так и слабые стороны, умело использует первые и скрывает вторые. «Поймать убийцу» для него равно «словить оргазм». Не берет взятки, поводов для шантажа не дает. Все его любовники и любовницы после расставания с ним остались в отличных отношениях, а это уже высший пилотаж. Очень умен, отличная интуиция, еще более отличная хватка. Отабек только морщился, читая отчет. Слишком опасен. Вроде все на ладони, ничего не скрыто от глаз, а зацепиться не за что. И если и есть рычаги давления на Джакометти, то Отабек их пока не видел. Родители, жена, дети? В досье стоит прочерк. Нет информации или нет родственников? Отабек закусил губу и отшвырнул папку с отчетом. Судя по информации паспортного контроля, Кристофф Джакометти пересек границу США двое суток назад. Пожалуй, стоит установить облегченную слежку…

Юри ломал все правила. Он отлично это знал, отдавал себе отчет о риске, но его собственные возможности здесь были очень ограничены. К сожалению, при зачистке ему пришлось избавиться в том числе и от тех людей, которые именно сейчас были очень нужны. Аналитики и простые исполнители — Юри сполна осознал на себе, что значит «кадровый голод». Желающих пополнить ряды боевиков было достаточно, но по-настоящему умных людей среди них почти не было. Предложение, сделанное Доном на встрече, было всего лишь данью вежливости, и они оба это понимали. Именно поэтому сейчас Юри стоял перед дверью в номер не самой шикарной, но достаточно хорошей гостиницы, ожидая, пока ему откроют. Мицуро, замерший за его плечом, только стискивал зубы, молча и очень выразительно не одобряя поведение Юри. Иногда этой его способности Юри даже завидовал.  
— Доброго дня. Чем могу помочь? — открывший дверь мужчина… производил впечатление. Высокий, поджарый, коротко стриженный блондин обладал очаровательной улыбкой и потрясающе длинными ресницами, скрывающими кажущиеся прозрачными глаза.  
— Мистер Джакометти? — Юри позволил себе улыбнуться, чувствуя ответный изучающий взгляд, буквально шарящий по его телу. — Кристофф Джакометти?  
— Именно, — тот свернул улыбкой. — Но для вас просто Крис. Так я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
— Возможно, — Юри поймал его взгляд, с удивившей его жадностью следя за таким открытым и подвижным лицом. — Токиро Кацуки был моим дядей.  
Улыбка слетела с лица Криса мгновенно. Сузив потемневшие глаза, он отшагнул в сторону, распахивая дверь пошире и пропуская Юри внутрь. По Мицуро он еле скользнул взглядом, но тот и так остался стоять за дверью, когда Юри переступил порог.  
— Извините за бардак, — Крис прошел вглубь номера, смахивая по дороге с кресла сваленную одежду. — Что-нибудь выпьете? У меня есть чай.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Юри вежливо улыбнулся. Наблюдать за передвижениями Криса было сплошным удовольствием. Неторопливые, плавные. Хищные. Юри знал толк в красоте, ценил ее и не считал нужным это скрывать. И последние дни были в этом плане очень… насыщенными. Этот русский, которого про себя он назвал «Пепельным ангелом». Или этот мальчишка на катке. Такие тонкие черты лица. Такие бездонные и мятежные глаза у обоих. У Криса глаза совсем другие. Почти ласковые. Почти теплые. Прозрачные. И такие же опасные.  
— Я не займу у вас много времени, — успокоил его Юри, присев в предложенное кресло. — Вы занимаетесь убийством моего дяди.  
— Откуда вам это известно? — Джакометти опустился в соседнее кресло с банкой содовой. Суды по тяжелому взгляду, Дон в своей оценке не ошибся. Ищейка.  
— У меня свои источники, — Юри покачал головой. — Они не имеют отношения к вам, и если бы дело не касалось моей семьи, я бы не позволил себе вломиться к вам номер.  
— Вряд ли вы готовы назвать мне имя убийцы, — Крис усмехнулся.  
— Я надеялся, что его мне назовете вы, — Юри подался вперед. — Я не знаю, кто убил моего дядю. Я не знаю, что стало причиной. Я могу лишь подозревать. И мне мало имени убийцы, мне нужно имя заказчика. Я здесь, чтобы сказать вам, что сделаю все, чтобы помочь вам найти его. Мои собственные поиски мало что дали, к сожалению, среди моих… помощником детективов нет. Но вы — здесь. И я готов вам помочь всем от информации до техники.  
Крис сузил глаза.  
— Вам настолько это важно? — ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, но Юри буквально видел, как он просчитывает возможности.  
— Это не взятка. И не коррупция. Считайте спонсорской помощью, тем более, что наши цели абсолютно совпадают.  
Крис усмехнулся:  
— Не совсем. Вряд ли ваша цель — арест. Я… навел справки о вашем дяде и о его роли в иерархии «теневой Америки». Если я правильно все понимаю, именно вы — его преемник. Вы очень рискуете, придя сюда.  
— Ваша специализация — убийства, а не борьба с организованной преступностью И в вас достаточно авантюризма и соперничества для того, чтобы удержать себя от того, чтобы не вызвать подкрепление.  
Крис фыркнул:  
— Похоже, не только я наводил справки.  
На это Юри отвечать не стал, но да, Мицуро расстарался. И теперь Юри знал о конфликте Джакометти с начальником департамента по борьбе с международной организованной преступностью, и о том, что Крис не будет помогать идейному противнику, даже если они коллеги.  
Крис встал, покружил по комнате, покусывая губы, и наконец остановился перед Юри. Скользнул взглядом по его лицу, губам, ключицам в вырезе рубашки.  
— Я должен знать границу ваших возможностей и вашей доброты, господин… Кацуки. Или лучше называть вас Оябуном?  
— Не стоит, — Юри гибко поднялся из кресла, в свою очередь не отпуская его взгляд. — Но будьте уверен: если вы эту границу переступите — я дам вам знать.  
Крис улыбнулся уголками губ и отошел.  
— Принято. Я не ожидаю быстрых результатов, но у меня есть зацепки. В Мюнхене я встречался с человеком, у которого есть информация. Имя убийцы мне не назвали, но у меня хотя бы есть направление. В любом случае, мне нужно ознакомиться с делом и поговорить со свидетелями. Ваша доброта распространяется на возможность пообщаться с теми, кто был тогда с вашим дядей?  
Юри поджал губы. Это была ошибка, о которой он сожалел до сих пор. Не он отдавал приказ, но он мог остановить.  
— К сожалению, нет. Разве что вы умеете разговаривать с духами.  
Крис отвернулся:  
— Несчастные случаи и пропавшие без вести. Я мог бы и не спрашивать.  
— Мы проводили свое расследование. Я перешлю вам результаты. Их немного, но, возможно, они вам пригодятся. Мой телефон, — Юри протянул прямоугольник картона, на котором от руки был написан номер. Просто номер и ничего больше. — На звонки этого телефона я отвечаю сам. Если вам что-то понадобится, или у вас будут новости — звоните в любое время.  
Крис принял визитку, едва коснувшись его кончиками пальцев. Поймал взгляд, улыбнулся одними глазами, и Юри, коротко кивнув, направился к двери. Здесь ему больше нечего делать. Даже если он спиной и задницей чувствовал чужой тяжелый взгляд. Даже если больше всего ему сейчас хотелось остаться одному.  
— Оябун? — Мицуро выпрямился, как только он появился на пороге. Юри скользнул по нему невидящим взглядом и направился к лифту.  
— Все хорошо. Созвонись с «Полярной звездой» и арендуй на час.  
— Да, господин, — Мицуро склонил голову и потянулся за телефоном.

…Отключиться полностью не получалось. Слишком много мыслей. Временами хотелось не летать по льду, а взять в руки катану. Но оружия ему хватало и в «обычной жизни». Время коньков принадлежало только ему. Когда-то он так решил. И придерживался этого решения до самого конца.  
Сегодня он не стал использовать наушники, а отдал диск с записью технику, и теперь дворец наполняла композиция, которая у Юри была самой любимой. Под нее он учил свою первую «программу», которую потом показывал дяде. Так или иначе они жила с ним. В нем. Прыжок. Позади остался двойной флип. Для разогрева. Чтобы отключиться наконец-то. Он даже Мицуро отослал. Только бы остаться одному.  
— Хорошая скорость, но тяжеловато сажаешь, — не слишком громко, но так, чтоб было слышно. Юра стоял, опираясь рукой о бортик, практически изогнувшись в бильмане. Наблюдал внимательно, пристально, и до поры не выдавал собственного присутствия.  
Юри на мгновение замер, вскинулся и расслабился, узнав Юру. Пожал плечами и пошел на следующий круг.  
— Я не профи. А для меня хватает. Здравствуйте, Юра. Я задержался?  
— Нет, — тот покачал головой, а потом выпрямился. — Просто я рано, а Селестино сегодня опаздывает. Простите, что помешал… но у меня иногда бывает… просто мне нравится, как вы двигаетесь, и я хотел бы, если вы не возражаете, внести некоторые коррективы. — Он снял протекторы и шагнул на лед, но двинуться дальше себе не позволил, точно ожидая одобрения или отрицания от мужчины на катке.  
Юри подъехал к нему и остановился, глядя в глаза.  
— У вас… м-м-м… как это… синдром отличника? — его теплые темные глаза смеялись. — Боюсь, что вносить коррективы придется в слишком многое. А я уже достаточно стар для того, чтобы ломать однажды вбитое в тело.  
— Я просто вижу, что у вас получится, у вас подходящая конституция, — Юрка выдержал его взгляд, и принялся изучать тонкое красивое лицо в ответ. Большие для японца, очень выразительные карие глаза, выраженные скулы, тонкий нос, подвижные губы. Да, пожалуй… жаль что времени мало и Селестино скоро явится. — Уверен, что вы гнетесь во всех полагающихся частях. А то, что у вас сильные ноги я и так вижу.  
— Мне не шестнадцать, — Юри покачал головой и отъехал спиной вперед. — Так что вы польстили моей гибкости. — Странно, почему общение с этим почти мальчиком не раздражает и не дергает? Потому, что к его реальной, настоящей жизни он не имеет отношения? — Мой плюс — это моя выносливость. Когда я занимался этим более… основательно, большинство прыжков программы были во второй части. Где-нибудь на соревнованиях это принесло бы пользу, но я даже не любитель.  
— Мне тяжело, — понимающе кивнул Юра. — Я беру связками, артистичностью. Ну и техникой. Хотя в этом сезоне хочу поставить каскад из квада, двух трикселей и двойного. Но во второй части если не злюсь — просто умираю. Никакие тренировки на выносливость не спасают. Так что да, выступай вы на соревнованиях — уделывали бы всех во второй части, особо если без технических провисов.  
Юри снова остановился. Закусил губу, стиснул пальцами переносицу, решаясь. Давно. Он очень давно не делал ничего подобного. Не показывал никому и никогда, кроме самых близких и собственного тренера. Сначала — потому что был не уверен в том, что делал. Потому что был всего лишь мальчишкой, а тренер никогда его не хвалил. Потом — уже не хотел сам. Нет, не так. Просто оказалось, что показывать больше некому.  
— Я могу показать, — все еще нерешительно произнес он. — Программу. Уверен, что когда вы увидите, как плохо все в ней, желания корректировать у вас пропадет.  
— Ну, не решайте так уж сразу за меня, — улыбнулся Юрка, опираясь локтями о бортик позади себя. — Не бывает плохо сразу все. Как говорит один мой друг — прыжки у меня как у боженьки, но совершенно зверское выражение лица при этом, а надо улыбаться. Или вот… дорожка шагов иногда не дается, но в моем арсенале есть бильман и кантилевер. Может у вас совершенно феноменальная дорожка шагов и просто восхитительная либела. Потому что флип был не так уж и плох, просто с непривычки тяжеловатое приземление. Я готов смотреть. И сделаю это с удовольствием.  
— Скорее, от отсутствия регулярных тренировок, — вздохнул Юри. — Катаюсь только когда у меня есть достаточно свободного времени, что бывает не так уж часто, или когда нужно снять стресс. — Он выехал на середину катка, вскинул лицо и прикрыл глаза. Дождался начала композиции и сделал первый шаг, на удивление, отключившись от реального мира почти мгновенно. Дядя, Джакометти, даже этот юный фигурист — все отошло на задний план. Здесь и сейчас был только Юри Кацуки. Стремительный, юный, полный тоски по любви и свободе.

…У него действительно оказалась идеальная, почти гениальная по точности исполнения дорожка шагов, совершенно потрясающие вращения и неплохие лутц и флип. И ужасный сальхов.  
Юрка не выдержал уже в самом конце. Выбрался на лед, дождался завершения, кинул на плечо полотенце и подкатил к азиату. Японец, точно так. Протянул мягкую, пахнущую кондиционером ткань и улыбнулся.  
— Не катастрофа ничуть, вы хорошо катаетесь. Есть что поправить, но я могу помочь, если у вас такое желание возникнет.  
— Мне, как любителю, вполне хватает, но от помощи я бы не отказался, — Юри принял полотенце из его рук и вытер лицо, радуясь тому что дыхание почти не сбилось. Значит, не все так плохо как он думал. И тело все еще помнит. — Но вам надо готовиться к своим соревнованиям.  
— Одно другому совершенно не мешает, — Юра пожал плечами, стремительно взял разгон, заложил петлю, вышел на позицию и прыгнул сальхоф. Разнообразия ради тройной. Мягко посадил его, заложил более короткую петлю и остановился возле собеседника. — Это сложно только на первый взгляд. Пока не попробуете. Четко и точно в необходимой последовательности и с нужной скоростью. Скорость и угол вхождения очень многое решают, и именно их вам и не хватает. Либо некому было ставить, либо сами вы не сумели разобрать прыжок на составляющие.  
— Я не самый уверенный в себе человек, когда дело касается льда. Мой тренер отрабатывал свои деньги, но не был перфекционистом и не готовил будущего чемпиона, — пришла очередь Юри пожимать плечами.  
— Считайте, что меня мучительно гложет чувство прекрасного и я просто хочу, чтоб оно от меня наконец отвязалось, — фыркнул Юрка, подкатился чуть ближе, встал позади японца и легонько подтолкнул его грудью в спину. Он был меньше, легче собеседника, но чуть более привычным ко льду. — Расслабьтесь когда толкаетесь, расслабьтесь когда набираете скорость, здесь сосредоточенность не нужна, она нужна в момент разворота и самого прыжка. Вы можете. Я это вижу и знаю. О… как вас зовут? Может я и спрашивал, но у меня как-то не очень с запоминанием имен, так что извиняюсь.  
— Юри, — Кацуки рассмеялся. — Почти как Юра. — Он двигался точно так, как говорил Юра. Первая попытка получилась не очень, но гораздо лучше, чем до этого. Сделав круг, он остановился перед Плисецким и сузил глаза. — Вы не только фигурист. Ваши движения выдают в вас интерес не только к фигурному катанию. Но, подозреваю, вам не хватает резкости.  
Юрка фыркнул.  
— Угу, а так же веса и мозгов, как говорит мой спарринг-партнер. В наше время уметь только танцевать — значит подвергать себя множеству рисков. Так говорит мой опекун. Ну и наконец, если руки-ноги не переломают — почему бы и нет. Это уже Селестино. Но борьба именно в качестве дополнительного бонуса и для самозащиты.  
— Вес играет роль только если ты борец сумо. Легкий, неподвижный противник имеет очень хорошие шансы против тяжелого и неповоротливого, — Юри покачал головой, глядя на Юру с любопытством. — С мозгами — это, конечно, проблема. Но мне кажется, что это не ваш случай. — Странное ощущение. Не опасность. Осторожность. Интерес. Юри никогда не тянуло к людям намного младше себя, но сейчас он не мог понять свой интерес. Ему нравилось смотреть на Юру: тот был красив. Нравилось видеть на дне его глаз ураган юношеских эмоций. Но дальше этого понимания он зайти не мог.  
— Мы совершенно точно можем друг другу помочь, — убежденно кивнул Юра. — Пара занятий — и сальхов ваш. А вы расскажете как завалить вооот такого шкафа, — и он тут же живо показал габариты своего предполагаемого противника, представив перед собой Отабека.  
— Хм? — Юри сузил глаза. — Он не особо высокий, но крепкий и устойчивый? Двигается быстро? Его упор — сила или скорость?  
— Выше меня на полголовы, широкая спина, мускулы что надо, очень быстрый. Так что я его могу сделать только если прикинусь опоссумом, — господин Плисецкий вздохнул. — По-другому совсем не выходит.  
В глазах Юри заплясали смешинки:  
-Это и есть ваш спарринг-партнер? — он чуть отъехал с задумчивым видом. — Уличный бой? Классика? Или всего понемногу?  
Юрка обреченно угукнул.  
— Этот, по крайней мере, не боится вообще со мной дело иметь. Остальные в группе опасаются мне руки-ноги повыдергивать.  
— Я бы на их месте тоже опасался, — Юри покачал головой. — Любое неловкое движение — и будет травма. Ваш партнер не боится? Или не считает ваше занятие катанием чем-то важным?  
— Не боится. За что ему отдельное спасибо. И он достаточно аккуратен, чтоб не искалечить. — Юра закатал рукава водолазки, демонстрируя синяки на запястьях там, где Бек удерживал его за руки вчера. — Вот. Ну еще на предплечьях, на щиколотках, где захваты были, ну и по мелочи. Он намного меня сильнее.  
Юри подъехал поближе, легко коснулся следа на руке.  
-Он действительно очень сильный. Но и у вас тонкая и чувствительная кожа. Иначе, при таких синяках, у вас были бы травмы. Это не мое дело, но ему все-таки следует быть аккуратней. Но теперь я понимаю ваше желание победить его. Осознание собственной беспомощности очень… бесит.  
— Не всегда и не со всеми, но с теми, кто снисходительно ко мне относится — да, однозначно. У меня не так много друзей, но этот человек пожалуй единственный, кого я могу отнести к этой категории. И тем не менее, он опять-таки единственный, кого мне хотелось бы победить хотя бы раз, — Юрка вздрогнул от прикосновения, но руки не отнял. Закусил губу, вздохнул, зубцами царапнул лед. — Я отнимаю ваше время, простите.  
— Я здесь отдыхаю, — Юри улыбнулся, мазнул по коже большим пальцем и отпустил руку. — А вы мне помогаете. Мне с вами проще, чем… — С кем именно — он договаривать не стал. — Если хотите — победите. У всех есть слабые места.  
Юрка снова вздрогнул и поднял на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
— Тогда располагайте мной, — он улыбнулся и сдул челку, упавшую на глаза. — Я не профессиональный тренер, денег драть не буду. Просто хочу помочь. Вот.  
— Разве что за ужины-обеды-завтраки, — Юри улыбнулся. — Договорились?  
— Селестино меня вместо ужина-обеда-завтрака сожрет, — рассмеялся Юрка. — Я же на режиме. Но за контрабандный какао и макпирог буду очень благодарен.  
— Я не буду кормить вас пастой, — пообещал Юри. — Я знаю, что такое режим.  
— По рукам, господин Ю-ри! — кивнул Юрка и прислушался. Где-то в коридоре уже страстно ругался Селестино. На что в этот раз — одному богу известно. Но настроение отчего-то было совершенно прекрасным.  
— Мое время закончено здесь, похоже, — Юри улыбнулся и неожиданно даже для самого себя взлохматил его волосы и отъехал, помахав рукой. — До встречи, Ю-ра.  
— До встречи, — махнул Юрка рукой и, оттолкнувшись, принялся стремительно наращивать скорость. Чао-Чао будет бурчать, но ничего. Главное — он делом занят. Любимым делом. А остальное — не важно.


	5. 7.

— Она облапала твою задницу… — Виктор отложил в сторону планшет и поднял взгляд на Отабека. Его голос был очень спокоен. Он и внешне был очень спокоен, но это не означало что на самом деле Виктор Никифоров не был готов кого-нибудь убить. — И выглядела при этом так, будто уже трахает тебя, при том отчего-то на моей же постели. И это только первый день.  
Отабек хмыкнул и покосился на него, делая вид, что увлечен бумагами.  
— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, то решил бы, что ты ревнуешь. Но, блондинов, кажется, она все-таки предпочитает больше.  
— Если и так, если на секунду предположить, что я ревную? — склонил к плечу голову Виктор.  
— Тогда твой блистательный план тебе придется воплощать одному? — Бек вскинул бровь, улыбаясь. — Или твоя ревность не настолько… большая?  
— Томно изгибаться не буду. Показательно швыряться посудой тоже. Душить… если будет настроение. Черт… я не думал, что меня это так выбесит, — Виктор нахмурился. И правда не думал. Не подозревал совершенно, что при виде Милы, мнущей зад Бека, пытающейся прижать его в отведенных апартаментах, у него попросту снесет крышу.  
— Она могла просто проверять твою реакцию, — Отабек встал и прошелся по кабинету с задумчивым видом. — Слухи о нас все равно идут. Да и следы на нас обоих очень говорящие. Нельзя давать ей и малейшей зацепки. Хорошо, что Юрка держится подальше, пока она здесь. Ибо я и ты — это только предположения, а Юрка действительно твое слабое место. Какого черта она вообще в отеле не поселилась?  
— Мила была крестницей моего отца, а сам Бабичев — его другом. Она всегда останавливалась у нас, когда приезжала. Традиции и все такое. А Юрка, кажется, себе кого-то нашел. Черт, давно пора было, — Виктор проследил за его передвижениями и закусил губу. — Тихарится, но пусть. Это его дело и его право. Мы справимся со всем, даже с залетной деточкой.  
Отабек хмыкнул.  
— Для начала справься с Милой. Тот телефон, который ты ей подарил по приезду, был с «начинкой». И она нашего «жучка» нашла. Как только осталась в своей комнате одна, она проверила телефон.  
— Умная, хитрая, уважаю, — вздохнул Никифоров. — Будь нашей — я бы порадовался, а так могу только уважать. И думать, что делать. Она теперь у нас без насекомого выходит? Хожу где хочу?  
— Да как же, — Бек остановился у окна, улыбаясь как-то очень нехорошо. — Я предполагал, что она сделает что-то подобное. «Жучок» вернули, когда она ушла в душ. И знаешь… Ты ей нужен. Я видел, как она смотрит на тебя. Словно примеривается, как лучше к тебе подступиться. Не разочаруй девочку, если она полезет тебе в постель. Пусть думает, что у нее все под контролем. Женщины почему-то считают мужика своим, стоит им переспать.  
— И что, с тобой тоже бывало? — поинтересовался Виктор. — Знаешь, иногда у меня складывается такое ощущение в отношении тебя.  
— Я не считаю себя ответственным за бабу, которую трахнул, даже если в ее мечтах мы женимся и рожаем детишек. Я, может, и собственник, но женщины к этому не имеют никакого отношения.  
— А я?  
Отабек прикрыл глаза:  
-Что ты хочешь услышать, Витя? Что я считаю тебя своим? — Он оглянулся, не скрывая в глазах болезненной тоски. — Я бы рад, но ты моим быть не хочешь. Я убью за тебя. И не потому, что ты Никифоров.  
— Не могу, — негромко возразил тот. — Я не могу, Бек. — Виктор поднялся и подошел к нему. Ладонью обнял за шею, лбом прижался ко лбу, дыша сорвано, сквозь зубы. Потерся кончиком носа о нос, ловя его дыхание. Он молчал, но каждый его жест, все в нем говорило, буквально вопило: я и есть твой, со всеми потрохами, просто я не скажу тебе этого, потому что не могу. Потому что на самом деле это уже приговор.  
Бек развернулся к нему, стиснул, сжал, ничуть не жалея.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь, Витя. Почти также как любишь. Как и я тебя. Потому что без тебя, твари белобрысой, мне этот чертов мир не нужен. Ты меня сломал. Ты меня уничтожил когда-то. Как и я тебя. Мы с тобой пара больных ублюдков, которые никак не могут решиться сделать последний шаг. Тебе страшно. Ты хочешь и не хочешь услышать от меня признание, да, Витя? Наматываешь нервы на кулак себе и мне, только мне это нравится. Я проклятый мазохист, и это ты сделал меня таким. Но я не жалею. Я убью за тебя. Но и тебя когда-нибудь я тоже убью, — он говорил, шептал горячо, заполошно, почти захлебываясь воздухом и словами. Словно торопился сказать то, что кипело внутри. Не отпуская. Касаясь губами губ.  
— Знаю, — беззвучно почти артикулировал Виктор. — Знаааю… — он ловил губы Отабека своими, прихватывал их зубами, задыхаясь от переполнявших его эмоций. Всегда так: невозможно находиться рядом, невероятно трудно держать себя в руках и не прикоснуться, не поцеловать, не вцепиться в плечи, не сжать, не сделать больно, чтоб услышать сорванное «Еще!»  
— Если тебя не станет… Поэтому будь добр — выживи, — Отабек мазнул поцелуем по его губам и увел губы в сторону. Просто обнял, ослабив хватку, без злой страсти, почти с нежностью. Успокаивая. Согревая. Светло. Без намека на все то, о чем они говорили. Слишком редко между ними были такие моменты. Слишком.  
— Ты выживи. Ты мне нужен. Очень нужен, Бека. Как воздух. — Виктор зажмурился и выдохнул. Обнял в ответ, уткнулся в плечо, вдыхая теплый горький запах мужчины. Его друга, почти-брата, любовника. Любимого.  
Отабек вплел пальцы в его волосы, на секунду чувствительно потянул и почти сразу же следом — пригладил, ероша. Не хотелось говорить. Только слушать чужое дыхание и чувствовать объятия. Он стал слишком сентиментальным, но возраст, когда подобное считал слабостью, он благополучно миновал. У него почти не осталось гордости. Ее заменила цель.  
— Витя… С Милой нужно что-то решать. Пока она осваивается, но когда все начнется, она должна считать, что контролирует тебя.  
— Даже сейчас ты работаешь голосом моего благоразумия и совести, — выдохнул ему в ухо Виктор и осторожно отстранился. Разрушать момент не хотелось, но увы, было необходимо. — Будет. Я же секс и просто красивый сукин сын. Но думаю, что она захочет не просто проверить, но и спровоцировать. Так что будешь гулять по коридору в процессе. И скорее всего присоединишься. Я… улыбаюсь, Бека, но мне больно. И да. Я ревную. Относись к этому как заблагорассудится.  
— Она может тебе понравиться, — Бек погладил его по щеке. — Ты же не гей, Витя. Просто я твое проклятое исключение. Но тогда ревновать тебя буду уже я.  
— Я хочу быть проклятым, Отабек, — Виктор поймал его руку, раскрыл ладонь и губами коснулся серединки. — К черту все, займи сегодня чем-нибудь Юрку. Не хочу, чтоб она на него наткнулась. Или чтоб он вошел ко мне в неподходящий момент. Или… просто сделай так, чтоб он не попался ей на глаза.  
— Он и так занят, — Бек провел кончиком языка по своим губам, глядя потемневшими глазами на Виктора. — Но если хочешь… Мы можем с ним куда-нибудь прокатиться. За шмотками, например.  
— Снова вернетесь с кучей леопардового шмотья, — фыркнул Виктор. — Да, езжайте. Так будет лучше всего.  
— Я постараюсь его притормозить, — Отабек улыбнулся. — Но если понадобится помощь — зови.  
Вместо ответа Виктор губами накрыл его губы, кончиком языка скользнул в рот, на мгновение, на короткое мгновение, уместившееся между ударами сердца.  
— Все, вали. И не приходи сегодня.  
Отабек замер.  
— Предлагаешь мне номер в отеле снять?  
— Нет, — тот покачал головой. — Нет. Не заходи просто. В мою комнату.  
— Собираешься оставить ее на ночь?  
— Нет, в моей постели сплю только я.  
Отабек сузил глаза и отвернулся.  
— Хорошо, я понял. — Отошел, подхватил свои бумаги и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

План был четким. Жестко регламентированным, как все, что связано с логистикой. Естественно, надежд на то, что все пройдет гладко и четко, Отабек не питал. Но мелкие проблемы он был готов решать. Впрочем, как и крупные. И сам факт того, что отмашку на начало должна дать Мила, его бесил неимоверно. Все готово, нужна только команда, а четкой даты начала Бек еще не знал. Он никогда особо не разбирался в экономике, а Витя информацией особо не делился, но и того, что Бек знал, хватало для беспокойства. Бизнес семьи Никифоровых — полулегальный бизнес — был весьма лакомым кусочком. «Отмывка денег», их вывод и легализация — многие были бы рады получить над этим контроль, чтобы не платить значительные суммы комиссионных за «финансовые услуги». Но Виктор был гением, несмотря на кажущуюся простоту и ветреность, и соперников себе не знал. Бывший Оябун не раз пытался прибрать фонд Никифоровых к рукам, скупая акции в том числе и через подставных лиц, но личная разведка Отабека работала отлично, и старшему Кацуки приходилось отступать, пока этот вопрос не вынесли открыто. Его убийство Виктору на самом деле было выгодно больше, чем бы кому бы то ни было, но главным критерием успешного развития бизнеса был минимум физического устранения. Никакие следы, обвинения и прочее не должно бросать даже тени на имя Никифорова. Репутация в мире бизнеса имела почти физический вес и стоимость. Вот и сейчас все транши по сделке должны пройти через один из банков Вити. Как только колумбийцы переведут деньги на счет, и Витя получит свою часть за транспортировку, Отабек скомандует начало. И три партии оружия Бабичева будут доставлены по назначению. Разными путями и способами, но это те подробности, о которых Отабек предпочитал не делиться даже с Виктором. В конце концов, у каждого из них своя работа.  
И все могло бы начаться еще два дня назад, когда приехала Мила, которая должна была встретиться с представителем колумбийцев, чтобы засвидетельствовать отправку первого транша. Но прошло уже почти три дня, Мила ездила по бутикам, общалась с другими партнерами отца и строила глазки. На самом деле Виктор не знал о… многом. «Облапать задницу» — это было одним из самых невинных ее «шалостей». Вчера вечером она залезла ему в штаны. Присутствие Виктора ее не напрягало, но у Бека складывалось впечатление, что она проверяет его, их реакцию. И на самом деле сегодняшняя встреча могла закончиться чем угодно.  
Отабек зашел в свой кабинет, положил бумаги в сейф, тщательно его запер, проверил «ловушку» и отправил сообщение Юре. Пара магазинов, какой-нибудь бар с «контрабандным» пирожным, еще что-нибудь… Вернуться, чтобы забыться сном. Они никогда не напивались с Юркой. Тот — потому что еще «маленький» и Витька следил за ним как коршун, а у Отабека всегда были другие способы расслабиться. Может, пора попробовать?  
Юрка появился всего-то десятью минутами позже. Собранный, одетый, готовый ко всему на свете.  
— Байк или тачка? — у него, кажется, на все один вопрос. Совместные вылазки у них были не особо частыми, но с того момента, когда Юрка узнал о том, что время от времени Бек катается на байке, этот вопрос стал традиционным. И как же горели Юркины глаза, когда он смотрел на Бека в такие моменты. Байк или тачка? Байк, скажи байк!!! Ну пожалуйста, скажи. Это ж так круто!  
Тот только усмехнулся. Гонять на мотоцикле в их не самое неспокойное время — подвергаться дополнительному риску, но иногда адреналин, обычный адреналин, здорово прочищает мозги.  
— Если пообещаешь не отпускать руки и изображать из себя Кейт Уинслет на носу «Титаника».  
— Для этого я должен сидеть впереди тебя, я не за твоей спиной! — возразил Юрка, чуть не не пританцовывая на месте. Отабек таки согласится и это будет поездка на его черном монстре. Крууутооо! — Я согласен, куда едем?  
Отабек пожал плечами:  
— Можем прошвырнуться по магазинам, а потом завалиться в какой-нибудь бар. Твой родственник был настолько любезен сегодня, что дал нам фактически официальный выходной. Так что пользуйся случаем.  
— Прости, но я тут почти охерел от радости. Виктор дал выходной? Он тут решил устроить оргию с зачитыванием какой-нибудь финансовой отчетности? — Юрка замер, недоверчиво вскинув бровь. — Как-то на него это вообще не похоже. Но раз на то пошло… предлагаю поехать в «JJ-king’s». И кухня отличная и шоппинг выше всяких похвал. М-м-м… и Витьке леопардовые джинсы прикупим. Я размеры знаю!  
— Думаешь, я не знаю? — Отабек в сопровождении Юрки вышел из комнаты, направился к лестнице, у верхней ступеньки оглянулся, кинув короткий взгляд на дверь кабинета Виктора, и почти бегом спустился в холл. — Но за леопард он нас с тобой пустит на корм рыбам. Кстати, почему за столько лет ты даже не заикнулся о том, чтобы завести дома кота? Ну или кошку.  
— Ты представляешь, как по дому гуляет, к примеру, рысь и точит когти о дверь его кабинета? — фыркнул Юрка, пропустив мимо ушей это самое «думаешь, я не знаю»». О, Бек знал лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Но ревности отчего-то вдруг не возникало. Вообще. — М м м… если бы я приперся в твою постель, что бы ты сделал? Чисто гипотетически? — Рискованный вопрос. И не то чтоб Юрке этого хотелось, просто любопытно. Нет, он бы этого не сделал никогда. Он слишком хорошо видел насколько Бек любит Витьку. И наоборот, насколько Витька помешан на своем «Золоте». Но подраконить обоих иногда стоило.  
— Смотря зачем тебе это будет нужно, — Отабек остановился и развернулся, глядя ему в глаза. — В твою внезапно вспыхнувшую ко мне любовь я вряд ли поверю, так что, скорей всего, устрою тебе допрос по всем правилам. Если тупо «первый раз — с тем, кому доверяешь», то вариантов не так много. По любому другому поводу — либо выкину за порог, либо закутаю в одеялко и буду няшить, пока слезы не высохнут. А котенка можешь завести. И разрешаю даже свалить все на меня, если Витька ворчать будет.  
— Я не реву, между прочим… — С того дня как не стало деда. Но об этом Юра предпочел умолчать. — Ты ж помнишь, что Витька меня в Москву сбагрить пытается… В Питер то есть. Как я в Питер с котеищем поеду? Там же кучу справок каких-то там хитрых надо заиметь, ну и карантины всякие. Ты что ли будешь возиться? Я хочу. Правда хочу. Но мелкое мурлычело — это ответственность, а я не всегда смогу быть с ним рядом. Чемпионаты, все такое.  
— Какими взрослыми мы вдруг встали, — Бек фыркнул, развернулся и спустился по лестнице в гараж. Подмигнул одному из парней Поповича, сидящему за стеклом комнаты видеонаблюдения и, пробравшись между припаркованными машинами, добрался до своего «монстра». Поймал взгляд Юрки, выразительно кивнул на целый стенд со шлемами и погладил кожаное сидение.  
Юрка безропотно поплелся к стенду. Само собой, облачаться в полный экипировку не стал. Это означало бы влезть в цельный кожаный комбез, и спец-защиту. Так он делал только раз, когда упросил Отабека покатать его на скорости. Было круто и стремно. Когда он слазил с байка — подрагивали колени, но было ясно зачем все это на себя напяливают: один из гонщиков на треке не справился с управлением. Без защиты его бы размазало о покрытие. А так — отделался переломами и трещинами. И выжил.  
Так что господин Плисецкий напялил на себя грубую куртку, перчатки и шлем. И вернулся к байку, всем своим видом демонстрируя: видишь, ты мне не напомнил, но я таки все знаю сам. Гуглил.  
— И няшить меня совсем не обязательно. Я… почти выбрал…  
— Того, кто будет тебя няшить? — Отабек придирчиво проверил крепления, а потом внезапно сжал плечи, заглядывая в глаза. Черты лица стали резче, жестче. Таким, именно таким Бек был редко. И обычно это означало, что он хочет сказать что-то очень важное. — Мне все равно, как ты ко мне относишься и кем считаешь. Но я буду первым, кто свернет шею любому, кто попытается навредить тебе хоть как-то. И я буду тебя гладить по головке, лечить коленки и даже работать жилеткой, если это тебе по-настоящему понадобится. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты об этом знал.  
— Я знаю, Отабек. — Юра серьезно кивнул. — Спасибо. Ты очень помогаешь мне на самом деле. Правда. Но я надеюсь, что с этим разберусь сам. И решу, чего я хочу больше: трахать кого-то или быть гм… выебанным. Вот.  
Отабек вскинул бровь и отпустил Юру.  
— Вот даже как. Витька мне голову оторвет. За все мои провокации, — он еще раз проверил крепления и оседлал мотоцикл. — Садись. И надеюсь, что когда придет время, ты мне ее или его покажешь. Я должен знать, можно ли этому человеку тебя доверить.  
— Типа, поживем — увидим, — фыркнул Юрка, и тут же последовал его приказу. Сел позади, крепко обнял Бека за талию, вспомнил кое-что, отпустил, поднял лицевой щиток и включил звук в шлеме. Разговаривать-то как-то надо. — Вот, теперь все оки-доки. Не боись, Батыр, Юрочка тебя защитит!  
— Придурок, — бросил Отабек и завел мотоцикл. Подождал, пока откроется дверь гаража и выехал. Сделал круг вокруг маленького фонтанчика у крыльца и направил байк к большим кованым воротам. Отсалютовал выскочившему из КПП Поповичу и, поддав газу, рвану с места. Гошка, конечно, Витьке тут же нажалуется, что не на машине и без охраны, но сегодня можно. Специально поджидать точно не будут: слишком спонтанной получилась это поездка, а нарваться на случайные он даже мечтал. Адреналин сбросить, например.  
— Держись! — почти крикнул он в микрофон и прибавил скорости, несясь в сторону сверкавшего вечерними огнями города.

***

Они вернулись поздно ночью. За ними лично ездил Георгий. И выглядел Попович после приезда весьма озадаченным.  
Но это было уже после… всего. После разговора с Милой, после ужина, после откровенных прикосновений и двусмысленных взглядов и фраз. После. Ужин завершился тем, что Виктор поднялся из-за стола, аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой, обошел стол и вздернул девушку из кресла рывком. Она рассмеялась, но и виду не подала что ей не нравится, что ей больно или неприятно.  
Он протащил ее по коридору, толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь в гостевую, опрокинул на постель, все еще слыша ее смех. Смех захлебнулся стоном, стоило раздвинуть ее ноги коленом. Далеко не нежно, не ласково и совершенно не осторожно. Ей это нравилось. Это было видно по блядским глазам, по тому, как она закусила губу, когда он до талии задрал кургузое платьице. Это чувствовалось по ее пульсу, по тому, как поднялась температура ее тела, как судорожно сжались ее пальцы на его плечах.  
Он все еще следовал правилу — в своей постели он спит один. А трахается… только с Отабеком. Так что ей вход в его спальню заказан.  
Он использовал свои презервативы, он имел ее в своем собственном ритме, чутко вслушиваясь в реакции ее тела. Можно имитировать оргазм ором и закатыванием глаз. Но не сокращением мышц внутри, не дрожью, прошивающей тело с головы до ног. Ей было хорошо. Может быть потому, что он слишком долго не кончал? Может, потому что стоило представить перед мысленным взглядом напряженное лицо Бека, как последовала разрядка, после ее второго? Третьего раза?  
Она хороша. Даже очень. По-настоящему горячая штучка. Но дела делаются не так, девочка. Хоть Виктор мог поспорить на что угодно что даже во время секса она думала — лихорадочно думала — над тем, как быть дальше.  
Он даже поцеловал ее. С нежностью. Настоящей, не придуманной и не вымечтанной нежностью. Погладил по щеке кончиками пальцев, шепнул на ухо какую-то чушь и вышел, притворив за собой дверь. Нужно было узнать, что там с Юркой, вернулись ли его мучители из вечерней «самоволки».  
Вернулись. И даже дрыхли в Юркиной комнате. Одетые. В повалку на неразобранной постели. А духан стоял такой, что топор вешать можно. Набухались, красавцы…  
Что-то мелкое скользнуло через протянувшийся от входа луч света. Мелкое, да не совсем. Негромко, но нахально и требовательно мявкнуло, и Виктор присел от неожиданности, щурясь, всматриваясь в пушистый ком с усами, хвостом и ушами. Кот?  
— Ну привет… — он почесал кончиками пальцев за ушами, чем мгновенно добился довольного урчания. — Типа добро пожаловать…  
Надо будет проследить, чтоб котенку купили еды, лоток и что там еще положено котятам. Что еще необходимо для счастья Юрке? Оказывается — пушистого шерстяного комочка. Чего не хватает для счастья Виктору Никифорову? Оказаться рядом со спящими пропойцами, и быть таким же пьянючим как они. Но вместо этого Виктор Никифоров бредет к себе, принимает душ и валится без сил на постель. Жаль, что с запахом нельзя смыть воспоминания. Очень жаль.

Отабек проснулся от жажды. Пошевелился, зашипел от мгновенной острой боли в бедре и открыл глаза, пытаясь найти себя в пространстве. Судя по освещению, было не особо раннее утро. Память пробуксовывала, но совесть молчала, а это значит, что ничего особо страшного все-таки не случилось. Правда, почему-то ныли подушечки пальцев. И комната была Юркина. Собственно, сам ее хозяин сладко посапывал, уткнувшись головой ему куда-то в грудь, судя по лохматой макушке, к которой он прижимался подбородком. А вот откуда взялась боль в бедре, стоило выяснить. Хорошо, что они все время пили не пиво и ничего не смешивали, сейчас было бы не в пример хуже. Отабек поерзал, стараясь не разбудить Юрку, и посмотрел на свои ноги. Встретился взглядом с глазами янтарного оттенка и невольно вскинул бровь. Котенок. Настоящий. Нагло развалившийся между ним и Юркой, и теперь недовольно смотрящий на посмевшего потревожить его покой. Вопрос, где они такого зверя откопали, память проигнорировала. Но, судя по тому, что мелкий кот был необъясним образом похож на Юрку, это таки его находка. Прелесть.  
Отабек вздохнул и попытался выбраться из на удивление сильных Юркиных объятий. Но тот во сне стискивал его, как свою подушку, поэтому усилий пришлось приложить гораздо больше. А заодно вспомнить, что Юрка, в отличие от него, к алкоголю не особо привычен, а значит не проснется, даже если ему сейчас на ухо заорать. Так что Отабек принялся действовать смелее и уже через пару минут ерзанья, недовольного кошачьего урчания и такой-то матери, встал на ноги. Голова немного кружилась, во рту разве что песок на зубах не скрипел, но тело не болело. Кроме того, он чувствовал себя хорошо. Почти легко. Голова была восхитительно пустой и все, что было нужно — это следовать приказам тела. Вода. Туалет. Душ. А потом все остальное.  
— Пьянь, — резюмировал Виктор, протягивая на выходе из комнаты ему бутылку минералки. В меру холодной, с уже свинченной крышечкой. — В честь чего вы так набрались?  
— В честь выходного? — Отабек принял бутылку и припал к горлышку. Выпил до дна и выдохнул с наслаждением. — Ты велел убрать Юрку, приказание выполнено, сэр. Все остальное было бонусом. Или форс-мажорными обстоятельствами. Пока не вспомню все — точнее не скажу.  
— Вспоминай, потому что Юрку спрашивать бесполезно. Но вашему подопечному уже привезли еды, лоток, наполнитель, кошачий дом, когтеточку и кучу игрушек. Когда вы успели все это заказать?.. — он кивнул в сторону и неспешно пошел по коридору в сторону комнаты Бека.  
— Интернет — наше все, — пробормотал тот, совсем не уверенный в том, что именно там они делали заказ. И вообще, они ли? А если и они, то когда успели? — Где мой байк? И как мы оказались дома? Я, конечно, пьянь, но не настолько, чтобы самому за руль садиться.  
— По всей видимости, когда вы оба дошли до ручки, ты позвонил Поповичу и вас обоих забрали. Твой байк в гараже, в целости и сохранности. Ваш кошак в порядке, и мы с ним уже познакомились. К сожалению, маленький кот говорить не умеет так что официально не представился, — негромко рассмеялся Виктор, а потом посерьезнел. — Хорошо, что все обошлось.  
— У меня отлично работает «автопилот», кто бы мог подумать, — вздохнул Отабек, переступая порог своей комнаты. На ходу сдернул куртку, в которой так и завалился спать, снял майку. Проходя мимо зеркала, скользнул взглядом по своему отражению и остановился, с удивлением изучая синяки. Не особо большие и совсем не страшные, просто новые. Вечером их не было — это точно. — Хорошо прошел вечер, похоже, — хмыкнул он и отошел. — В конце концов, каждый развлекается как может. Но мне все еще интересно. Откуда Гошка нас забрал? — И где все-таки они взяли котенка. И когда? До появления Гошки или после?  
— Из ночного клуба в центре JJ-king’s, — Виктор проследил за ним взглядом, прошел в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь, и опустился в кресло. — Кстати, он сказал, что тебя не слишком хотели отпускать. К чему бы это?  
— А он не сказал случайно, в каком виде он нас застал? — Отабек покосился на него и расстегнул ремень. Облегченно выдохнул, скинул джинсы и отправил их в другое кресло. Определенно, так было лучше. Заказать котенку все приблуды они смогли. А расстегнуть элементарно пояс перед тем, как спать завалиться — нет. Позорище.  
— О таких подробностях Георгий умолчал. Но я начинаю подумывать о том, стоит ли мне начинать ревновать или нет? — Следы на теле. Словно кто-то хватал и удерживал. Отчетливо прослеживается пятерня на предплечье. А ведь Бек никому не позволяет оставлять на себе следы. Никому кроме Виктора. И в этом они схожи.  
— Прости, Витя, но тут я ничем тебе не помогу, не помню, — Отабек вздохнул, поднес пальцы к глазам, пытаясь понять все-таки, почему они ноют. Было же что-то похожее когда-то. Очень давно. Вспомнить бы еще. — Могу сказать только одно: Юрку я не трогал. Да и трахался с кем-нибудь вряд ли. — Он повернулся к Виктору, ловя его взгляд. — Как прошел твой… вечер?  
Виктор вздохнул и зажмурился на мгновение. Поднял на него взгляд и бросил:  
— Насыщено. Подойди. Пожалуйста.  
Хотелось только одного: уткнуться лицом в живот Отабека, вдыхать запах алкоголя, пота, сна, бог весть чего еще. И запах самого Отабека. И ни о чем не думать.  
— Я страдающий от похмелья и я же — «подойди»? Садист, — тот сощурил глаза, но встал. Подошел к сидящему в кресле Виктору, запустил руку в волосы. — Плохое утро?  
— Просто сложное. Без тебя, — Никифоров подался вперед, обнял его обеими руками за бедра и вжался лицом в подтянутый крепкий живот. Судорожно выдохнул, вдохнул, втянул в себя его запах, как иные втягивают «дорожку». — Я рад что все в порядке и что вы вернулись. Мила довольна. И собиралась сегодня за обедом с нами переговорить.  
— Наконец-то начнем работать? — Отабек нахмурился, потянул его легонько за волосы, заставляя поднять лицо навстречу взгляду. — Что не так, Витя? Раньше ты был не дурак завалить девчонку, я же помню. Но у тебя вид, что это не ты ее, а она тебя. Может, не стоило это начинать? Или, раз начали, надо продолжить?  
— Я кончил только когда представил, что трахаю тебя, до этого она успела словить оргазм раза три. Так что, наверное, что-то где-то пошло не так, но останавливаться поздно, — Виктор поднялся, кончиками пальцев погладил его шершавую от утренней щетины скулу, потянулся было поцеловать, но остановился, вздохнул, отстранился и рухнул назад в кресло. — Ради бога, вали в душ и чистить зубы.  
— Какие мы неженки, — фыркнул Отабек и послушно отправился в указанном направлении. Долго плескался и вышел спустя почти пятнадцать минут в одном только обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце. — Ты умеешь быть роботом, Витя. Надеюсь, с нашей Милочкой ты все-таки был другим. Женщины очень четко чувствует наше к ним отношение.  
— Я не до конца пока что сволочь, Бек, — Виктор приоткрыл глаза, кажется, все это время он просто дремал в кресле. Ночь далась ему тяжело, это было видно. — Но я правда устал. Очень устал.  
— Думаю, даже ты не можешь включать и выключать эмоции по собственному желанию, — Отабек покачал головой, глядя на него, а потом подошел и просто подхватил его на руки, вытягивая из кресла. Дошел до кровати и опустил на нее свою ношу. — Поспи. С Милой я разберусь. Если только пообещаешь мне потом глаза не выцарапать. А то ты странный в последнее время.  
— Не выцарапаю, — вздохнул Виктор, ловя его за руку. — Убью, успокоюсь, прощу и забуду…  
— Похоже, тебе тоже нужно кого-нибудь завести. Слушай, давай тебе собаку заведем? Будет тебе мозг расслаблять, — Отабек сел рядом, свободной рукой потянулся к пряжке ремня. Хватит того, что он сам проспал так. К Юрке, кстати, тоже надо зайти. Проверить как он там.  
— Мне хватит того, что я тебя завожу, — хмыкнул Виктор, вытягиваясь на постели и раскидывая руки в стороны. — И на первое время кота хватит. Представления не имею что с ним делать.  
— Чесать за ушком, — Отабек с наглой ухмылкой почесал Виктора за его ухом, — играть, кормить, не шевелиться пока он на тебе спит, слушать как он мурлычет и делать вид, что не замечаешь, если он сделает лужу. А вообще пусть им Юрка занимается. Он у нас кошатник.  
— Бек, — Виктор щекой потерся о его ладонь и прикрыл глаза. — Спасибо тебе. За все.  
Отабек нахмурился:  
— Ты меня пугаешь.  
— Считай это кризисом среднего возраста. Бек… если ты сейчас не поднимешься и не станешь собираться, ты отсюда не выйдешь.  
— Да какой нахуй кризис среднего возраста? — матерился Бек редко, но иногда других слов не оставалось. А еще в такие моменты он раскрывался. Становился тем, кем, в сущности, был. Не особо уверенным в себе, с проблемами в общении и болезненно преданным тем, кого любил. Обнажался его истинный возраст, все комплексы и сомнения, которые он так истово прятал, отказывая себе в возможности быть слабым. — И угрозы твои — херня. Ты даже с постели встать не в состоянии.  
— Не в состоянии?! — Виктор рывком притянул его к себе, перекатился, подминая, оседлал бедра, склоняясь к лицу. — Я много на что гожусь, Бека. Я, блядь, не в состоянии только трахнуть девчонку, потому что хочу трахаться с тобой! Я вру сам себе, что могу быть нормальным, но я, блядь… я тебя… — он сдулся, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо. — Я не могу без тебя. Я сдохну без тебя, Отабек.  
Алтын обнял его, медленно выдыхая и закрывая глаза.  
— Тебе страшно, — провел ладонью по волосам, по спине. Без капли интимности, успокаивая, унимая бешеный стук сердца. Теперь он понимал. И почему Виктора почти бьет в истерике. И почему тот так устал этой ночью. Только вот помочь он не мог. Никак. В себе бы разобраться. Витя телячьи нежности особо не любил, слабость показывал очень и очень редко. Но сейчас было все не так, как обычно. И, похоже, этого «обычно» больше не будет. — И я все-таки подарю тебе собаку. Будет гонять Юркиного кота. Я с тобой, Витя. Я просто с тобой. А если ты только со мной трахаться хочешь — так вообще хорошо.  
— Я люблю тебя, ничего мне не надо, ни собак, ни повелителей мух, ни леопардовых джинсов… Я ничего не могу контролировать, ничего из того что происходит… И не могу никого защитить. Я не знаю, что делать, я себя идиотом чувствую, который без тебя, как без поводыря, не способен самостоятельно даже с постели подняться. Я люблю тебя, — он не кричал, даже, наверное, не говорил, он выдыхал куда-то в шею, горячо и отчаянно. И очень-очень больно.  
Отабек замер. Словно эти слова его парализовали. Несколько долгих секунд он бездумно смотрел в потолок, даже его руки застыли. А потом лицо словно… сломалось. Как старая маска, покрывшаяся трещинами, рассыпается от неосторожного удара. Океан из боли, сомнений, страхов, тоски — в почерневших глазах Отабека эти эмоции смешивались, перетекали одна в другую, искрили, метались, набегали и отступали.  
…Он сбегал тайком от тренера. Коридоров в старой спортивной школе было много, но их все он знал наизусть уже на третий день после того, как пришел. Ему нравилась борьба, в группе он хоть и не прижился, но приходил на тренировки с радостью. Побить «грушу», разогреться, хорошо подраться, а потом сбежать туда, где целая половина школы была отдана под каток. Там занимались фигуристы, и поначалу Бек честно пялился на девчонок и их пируэты. А три дня назад на лед вышел парнишка чуть старше его, с длинными пепельными волосами. И Бек пропал. Умер просто на этой проклятой трибуне. Забыв про время, родителей и тренера, смотрел и смотрел огромными глазами на «ласточки», прыжки и все то, что выделывал тот парень. Тогда ему здорово влетело за опоздание, но Бек этого даже не особо заметил. А на следующий день понесся в школу за час до начала занятий. И снова смотрел и смотрел, как заколдованный. Совсем как сейчас…  
— Витя… — Отабек потянул Виктора на себя, укладывая на грудь и разворачиваясь на бок. Обнял всем собой, прижимаясь скулой к его виску. — Я твой, Витька. Всегда был только твоим. Со всеми тараканами и потрохами. Твой до самого конца. Я. Твой.  
Виктор выдохнул, напрягся, снова расслабился и легонько тронул губами его губы.  
— Я не должен был этого говорить. Теперь все станет еще труднее. Но держать все в себе я больше не могу. Прости меня, Бек. Это тебе придется нести тоже. Это больно. И тебе больно, я знаю. И я чувствую то, что в тебе. И за это спасибо. Только молчи, ладно. Не произноси этого вслух. Хотя бы один из нас должен остаться безупречным и без слабостей. Пожалуйста, Бек.  
— Дурак ты, Витька, — Отабек с силой обнял его. — Умный, а дурак. Не слов надо бояться. Или ты думаешь, если я промолчу, то меньше трястись над тобой буду?  
— Не станешь, но оставь мне хотя бы иллюзию, а? К тому же, нам все равно надо что-то решить с Милкой, а с тебя уже твое полотенце угуляло, и ты продолжаешь меня провоцировать, — утренней идеальной укладке конец, да и переодеваться в любом случае придется. Рубашка вымята, как и брюки. Но есть что-то, что важнее и дороже всего на свете. Этот вот момент. Глаза Бека напротив, прикосновение его рук, дыхание на щеке.  
— Если эта стерва запустит наконец операцию, я даже позволю ей себя соблазнить, только чтобы к тебе не лезла, — фыркнул Отабек. — И ты сытый. Так что я вместе с полотенцем иду заниматься делами, а ты спишь, потом ешь, общаешься с Юркой и отдыхаешь. Считай, что у тебя выходной.  
— Запустит, — улыбнулся Виктор. — А выходной это прекрасно. Но собаку все равно не надо. Но я обещаю подумать.  
— Вот и отлично, — Отабек отстранился, чмокнул его в нос, а потом и вовсе встал. Не стал дотягиваться до полотенца, а направился к шкафу. — Кстати, у Юрки скоро день рождения. Хоум-видео ты дарить запретил, а на большее у меня фантазия отказывает.  
— Упаковку презервативов и пирожки с мороженым. У него детская мечта была после того, как он увидел такие пирожки где-то в японском ресторане, — Виктор снова улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. — Он будет счастлив.  
— Окей, тогда с меня презервативы, раз уж с порнушкой обломалось, — уже одетый Отабек подошел к Вите и навис над ним, заглядывая в лицо. — Я вспомнил. Вчера я изображал из себя диджея. А Юрка висел на пилоне. Пару раз пришлось вступиться за его честь, когда особо распаленные не с первого раза поняли, что к нему лапки свои тянуть нельзя. Я отыграл даже пару сетов, представляешь? Лет двести этим не занимался, со старших классов еще. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь это позорище записал.  
— Убью обоих, — пообещал Виктор, на секунду обнимая его за шею и привлекая к себе. — И за танцы, и за пьянку, и за разнузданное веселье.  
— Тебе тоже надо попробовать, вдруг понравится. А то слишком серьезный, — Отабек тронул губами его губы, а потом раскрыл их языком и погрузил его в рот. Первый утренний настоящий поцелуй. С привкусом горечи, но им не привыкать.  
— Я подумаю, — выдохнул Виктор в его губы. — Хорошего дня, моя очень правая очень рука и бесценный кадр.  
Отабек закатил глаза и отстранился.  
— Никакой романтики, — встал, привел в порядок волосы, задернул портьеры и, зевая, направился к двери. — Я придумал. Щенка я подарю Юрке на день рождения. Только вспомню, где мы откопали этого кота… — но последние слова он говорил уже в коридоре.


	6. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В качестве предупреждения: NC-сцена. Слешно-гетная. Групповая.   
> Виктор/Отабек/Мила

Пушистик был явно с примесью породистых кровей. Красивый. Светло-кремовая шерстка по всему телу, мордаха палевая, как и хвост, кончики лап и ушей, и даже кисточки на острых вершинках. У кого вообще рука поднялась такое чудо на улицу выставить?  
На вид ему было месяца четыре, но в ветеринарке, куда они завалились после того, как кроха сунулся под колеса, сказали, что на самом деле ему всего пара месяцев, просто кто-то из родителей был из Кунов, вот он и вымахал. Громозека, блин. Это Бек сказал, что Громозека. Потому что кто это такой Юрка не знал, пока после побудки, тяжкой, надо сказать, не загуглил. А потом посмотрел преотличнейший мульт. И да, кисо однозначно Громозека. И урчит громозекоподобно.  
Громозека жрал все, что только не давали. Память голодного желудка не позволяла ему отходить от миски, пока там была еда. Так что от миски мелкий пузан откатывался или отползал. Или уносился на юркиных руках под озадаченный взгляд Поповича, под удивленный и теплый взгляд Виктора, или Отабека.  
Кот цеплялся за него когтями, орал дурным голосом, требуя еще еды, но после поглаживания за ухом умолкал. В ветеринарке расписали сколько и когда пузан должен был хавать, и бумажку с рекомендациями они с Беком умудрились не проебать в своих ночных приключениях, равно как и переноску с котом. А значит что? Они с Отабеком — ответственные, и называть их распиздяями и давать подзатыльники перед ужином было совершенно не обязательно. Судя по исцарапанным рукам Витьки, Громозеку тот купал под душем собственноручно.  
Впрочем, спать котенок отправился к Юрке. И лоток был водружен в его уборной. И наблюдал Громозека за тем, как Юрка принимает душ, восседая на крышке унитаза. Впервые в жизни Юрий Плисецкий чувствовал себя ответственным не за себя самого. И чувство это оказалось до чертиков волнующим и непривычным. И пугающим.  
— И кто бы мог подумать, что все, что ему было надо — это котенок? — Отабек с философским видом пил легкое вино. Детское время вышло, настало время ужина. Вот-вот должна была появиться Мила. Это их первый ужин на троих. Ради такого он даже переоделся. И теперь щеголял в черной водолазке, которая только прибавляла ему возраста. Ленивые жесты, такой же ленивый взгляд и даже тонкий кожаный с вкраплениями металл ошейник был надет специально. Отабек знал, что похож на большую хищную кошку. Сытую, и от того — благостную и почти добрую.  
— Теперь мы об этом осведомлены, — улыбнулся одними уголками губ Виктор, проследив взглядом, как завершили сервировать стол. На троих. Юрка изъявил желание остаться у себя. В общем и целом — оно и к лучшему. Мила Юрца все еще не запеленговала, а значит распускать руки не станет. А что будет дальше — совсем скоро станет видно. — Кстати, я видел… в смысле видео из клуба. Что могу сказать, если ты однажды решишь завязать, тебе определенно светят лавры Дэвида Гэтты.  
— О, оно все-таки существует, — Отабек оживился. — Обязательно посмотрю потом, надо же знать, какой степени талант я благополучно проебал, отдав предпочтение боевым искусствам.  
— Ну зачем же проебал? — выгнул бровь Виктор. — Ты вполне себе можешь в качестве хобби время от времени появляться в клубе инкогнито, взять себе псевдоним, экзотический прикид и жечь напалмом, так сказать.  
— Я подумаю, — хмыкнул Отабек. — Посмотрим, может удастся подговорить Юрку составить мне компанию. Вместе у нас неплохо получилось.  
— Бека, в этом случае вас будет сопровождать Попович и вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать! На другое я не согласен.  
— Ага, и что тогда останется от нашего инкогнито? — Отабек вернул стакан на стол. — Да и Юрка постеснятся на Гошкиных глазах выделываться.  
— На твоих не стеснялся. И нахуй посылать не стесняется, — скептически скривился Виктор.  
— Это разные вещи. Послать на хуй — особого ума не нужно. Станцевать стриптиз на пилоне — показать себя совсем с другой стороны. Кстати, перед тобой он вряд ли бы начал выделываться. Чтобы не упасть в твоих глазах, — свою «речь» Отабек закончил насмешливым фырканьем.  
— То есть тот факт, что я ему сопли, слюни подтирал, памперсы менял и коленки пластырем заклеивал — это не падение в моих глазах, а красиво исполненный танец — это прям армагеддон? — вздохнул Виктор, кивком позволяя налить вина и себе, и подсаживаясь к столу. — Ладно же…  
— Он этого не помнит. А раз не помнит — значит, не было. А если помнит, то был слишком маленьким, — Отабек вздохнул и потянулся к нему через стол, касаясь пальцев. — Выдохни, Витя. Ты слишком напряжен. И перестал понимать мой плоский юмор. — Отабек кивком головы отправил прислугу прочь. — Я сам сегодня буду на разливе.  
— Что она сегодня сказала? Что я пропустил? — спрашивать Виктору не хотелось, но было необходимо. Хотя бы для того, чтоб понимать, что делать дальше. И чего не делать.  
— Мы встретились в офисе банка с каким-то очень скользим типом, — Отабек убрал руку и выпрямился. — По правде говоря, я бы его сначала пристрелил превентивно, и только потом разговаривал. Но он был очень вежливым и с солидной охраной. Так как сделка не наша, а Бабичева, Мила вела весь разговор. Как я понимаю, первый транш прошел благополучно. Твои мальчики не подкачали, счета половины номеров получила Мила, другую половину — колумбийцы. Наш аванс поступит завтра с утра. Как только ты убедишься, что деньги на счету — дашь мне отмашку, и я запущу все это. Нам не ставили жестких сроков для первой партии, но мне хотелось бы закончить побыстрее. Джей подложил нам здоровую свинью, заморозив траффик, но не могу сказать, что я его не понимаю.  
— Он в своем праве, и в общем, он прав. До тех пор, пока мы не поймем с какой стороны нас бьют — нельзя сливать чистые потоки. Нельзя, потому что мы и так рискуем остаться с голой жопой. Особенно если учесть эту интерполовскую ищейку, Джакометти. Чертовски жаль, что у него настолько безупречная биография и послужной список. Я был бы рад, если б на нашей стороне играл такой человек, — Виктор кивнул. Есть не хотелось, но это — часть ритуала, соблюдать который нужно безукоризненно. Соблюдение ритуалов и правил для них сейчас жизненная необходимость. И кто его знает, как долго это еще протянется.  
— Его специализация — убийства. Я изучил все, что мои мальчики смогли найти. Он не ангел, далеко не белый и не пушистый, но принципиальный и нет ничего, из-за чего его можно было бы схватить за жопу. Он далеко не идеалист, достаточно циничен, я так понимаю, чтобы использовать помощь якудзы. Кто-то из наших видел, что рядом с ищейкой крутится кто-то из мальчиков оябуна. Вряд ли это совпадение. Не удивлюсь, если выяснится, что они работают вместе. Только понять не могу: Кацуки настолько уверен в том, что потом Крис не сдаст его с потрохами, ему настолько плевать или настолько хочется узнать, кто грохнул его родственника?  
— Кацуки производит впечатление. Якудза слабаков не держит. Даже его дядюшка был тем еще… клещом. Ты же знаешь, он еще отца пытался за яйца взять. И меня. Не думаю, что молодой оябун будет хоть в чем-то слабее. Скорее, даже зубастее. Его задача не просто выжить, но и поднять организацию. И он в сущности камикадзе. Он знает, что рискует всем. Но все равно прет вперед. Уважаю таких людей. Когда готов размазаться, но сделать. Так что, скорее всего, он идет ва-банк. Собирается решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Сейчас у него в приоритете — узнать кто грохнул дядюшку. Черт, я бы тоже хотел это знать, — Виктор откинулся на спинку стула и на миг прикрыл глаза. — Но у нас в приоритете очаровательная рыжая бестия.  
— Ого, какая речь, — Отабек в удивлении вскинул бровь. — Проняло. Он произвел на тебя такое сильное впечатление?  
— Скорее нет. Просто произвожу анализ имеющихся данных и прикидываю, чем нам может грозить деятельность нового оябуна, — Виктор покачал головой и поднял на него взгляд. Нет. Не произвел. Вообще мало кто способен произвести на него достаточное впечатление.  
— И горящие от восторга глаза — это результат анализа? — Отабек рассмеялся. — Кажется, я этому парню начинаю завидовать. И подумывать о том, чтобы взять его под наблюдение. На пару дней. Кстати, он может продолжить попытки своего любимому дядюшки и добрать нужное количество акций, чтобы пролезть в Совет директоров. Я знаю, что ты у нас в этом деле гений, я просто предупреждаю. Кстати, о японцах и пирожках с мороженым. Что все-таки будем дарить Юрке?  
— Может, нанять ему любого тренера, которого он только пожелает? Кажется, Чалдини он вертит как ему вздумается. И очень часто остается на катке после окончания тренировок, — Виктор улыбнулся. — Нашел себе кого-то? И прекрати, мне, конечно, приятно чувствовать твою … ревность. Но оно того не стоит.  
— Нанять «любого тренера» ему можно и без дня рождения, если ему это надо, — тему «кого-то» Бек решил обойти. — Просто ему восемнадцать. А оно бывает только раз. Значит, нужно что-то серьезней. Машину рано. Может… байк? Облегченный вариант.  
— Лучше сразу пристрели, чтоб я не мучился, — в голубых глазах плеснул почти-ужас. — Ты статистику видел? Это ж натуральный донороцикл. Если, конечно, остается что-то, кроме клеток спинного мозга для того, чтоб передать на операцию. После аварий это натуральная охотничья колбаска в натуральной же упаковке!  
— Ну я же жив, — Отабек вытянул ноги и сполз по сидению пониже. — Но ты поседеешь раньше времени — это точно. Тогда слушаю твои предложения.  
— Ты сам говорил, что если я поседею, этого все равно никто не заметит, — фыркнул господин Никифоров. — Машина сгодится. Права у него есть. Хотя… есть у меня еще одна мысль. Купить ему собственную квартиру.  
— И ты его отпустишь? Вот так просто — возьмешь и отпустишь из-под своего крылышка? Оставишь без присмотра и опеки? Он же сразу пошлет всю охрану и всех нас вместе взятых.  
— Я должен это сделать. То есть должен буду однажды, потому что я и так сделал все, чтоб о его существовании знало как можно меньше народу. А в глаза вообще исключительно свои, — особо счастливым Виктор не выглядел совершенно точно. — Но я не хочу знать, когда он станет кого-то приводить к себе, это неправильно. Можно сделать еще лучше: пускай выбирает колледж. Любой. Или университет. Любой. В любом месте Штатов. А я сумею и подогнать защищенные банковские вклады, и недвижимость и… это, наверное, перебор уже, да?  
Бек вздохнул и наиграно-жалобно протянул:  
— А я всего лишь про подарок спросил… Он и так выберет. А ты и так сделаешь все вышеперечисленное. И отпустишь, когда придет время, я знаю, ты сильный. Может, просто у него спросим, что он в подарок хочет?  
— Спрошу, — обреченно протянул Виктор. — Но не дай боже, если я услышу от него «собаку». Ты будешь первым, кто горько об этом пожалеет, Бек!  
— У него котенок есть, зачем ему псинка? — Отабек пожал плечами с самым наивным видом.  
— Здесь есть котенок? Значит, мне не показалось. Доброго вечера, мальчики, — Мила вошла в столовую, почти бесшумно ступая по ковровому покрытию. Отабек только поморщился, глядя на десятисантиметровые каблуки, которые надела Мила. Их стук должен был быть слышен задолго до появления их обладательницы. Похоже, они перестарались со звукоизоляцией.  
— Доброго, — Отабек взял со стола бокал и отсалютовал пришедшей девушке. С самого начала он изображал из себя невоспитанного варвара, не стоит выходить из образа. Впрочем, Мила не обиделась. Только прошлась откровенным взглядом по его фигуре, уделила особое внимание всему, чтобы было ниже пояса, и улыбнулась, откидывая за спину рыжую прядь. Сегодня она была в красном платье с таким глубоким декольте и открытой спиной, что для того, чтобы понять ее намерения, не нужно было быть телепатом.  
— Можешь даже не лгать, говоря, что рад меня видеть, — Мила подошла к столу, поймала взгляд Виктора и кивнула. Словно и не было между ними этой ночи.  
— Спасибо за разрешение, я оценил, — фыркнул Отабек, с большим интересом наблюдая за ними. Похоже, одного Виктора ей было мало. Или она ожидала большего. Признания в любви и порыв бросить к ее ногам весь бизнес?  
Как галантный джентльмен, господин Никифоров отставил свой бокал, поднялся из-за стола и деликатно выдвинул стул для дамы, предлагая ей присесть  
— Прекрасные ироничные пикировки. Как же мне этого не хватает на самом деле! Доброго вечера, Мила, ты как всегда сногсшибательна! — придвинув стул так, чтоб она устроилась поудобнее, Виктор принял ее руку, тронул губами пальцы и вернулся на свое место.  
— Расслабься, Витя, — Отабек только хмыкнул. — Не прием у королевы, да и материться Мила умеет похлеще нас с тобой. Верно, милая? — он встал, подхватил бутылку вина и налил в бокал Милы, «обновив» свой и Виктора.  
— «Трахни меня», например? — та поймала взгляд его взгляд и, не отпуская, сделала медленный глоток. Демонстративно облизнула губы и отвернулась.  
— Ну почему же? Ничего нецензурного в этом нет, — Отабек тоже поймал взгляд, но только Виктора, склонился к Миле и громко шепнул на ухо: — А вот «выеби меня»… Суть не меняется, но сколько страсти и экспрессии.  
— Для варвара у тебя слишком большой словарный запас, Бек, — томно протянула Мила.  
— Ничуть. Просто с утра я выучил парочку новых. Вот и использую их, чтобы блеснуть интеллектом.  
Мила передернула плечом:  
— Витя, твой помощник слишком наглый. Подозреваю, что тебе не раз предлагали укоротить его длинный язык.  
— Предлагали, — спрятал улыбку за глотком вина Никифоров. — Но, представь себе, он меня таким вполне устраивает. Никто не ожидает от наглого, неотесанного и грубого помощника интеллекта, не так ли? Могу поспорить, ты его вот прямо сейчас хочешь до звездочек в глазах.  
— И даже не буду спорить, — Мила откинулась назад. — Я даже больше скажу: я хочу вас обоих.  
— Откровенность — оружие ничуть не хуже лжи? — Отабек подошел к двери, отдал распоряжения и вернулся за стол. Почти сразу в столовую вкатили тележку с накрытыми крышкой блюдами.  
— Разумеется, — почти мурлыкнула Мила, блеснув глазами сквозь прядь волос. — Ее почти не ждут, все равно что эффект неожиданности.  
Отабек закатил глаза:  
— Тоже выучила пару новых слов?  
— Я же должна произвести впечатление, не так ли? — Мила очаровательно улыбнулась и, подождав, пока откроют крышку поставленной перед ней тарелки, взяла столовые приборы. — У нас торжественный ужин? Я что-то пропустила?  
— Все в твою честь, дорогая, — Отабек поднял бокал.  
— Я же должен произвести впечатление радушного хозяина, щедрая душа, все такое, — усмехнулся Виктор. — Считай, это отличительная черта семейства Никифоровых. Предпочитаю брать от жизни все что она мне дает. И отдавать все что способен. И да воздастся дающему сторицей!  
Он отсалютовал своим бокалом, сделал глоток вина и вернул свое внимание гостье:  
— Итак, откровенность имела место быть. Пожелания?  
— Никаких телячьих нежностей и кофе в постель утром. Все остальное — пожалуйста. Я всегда готова к экспериментам, — Мила промокнула губы салфеткой.  
— Когда ты успела стать такой блядью? — не удержался от вопроса Отабек.  
— С тех пор, как решила брать от жизни все, прям как Витя? Я люблю секс, мне понравился Витя, но мне мало, и тебя, Бек, я тоже хочу. Но ты строишь из себя девственницу. Думаю, может, Витя поможет?  
Виктор резко подался вперед, ей на встречу, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Что же тебя ТАК изменило? Ты всю жизнь тащилась от хоккеистов, бредила карьерой модели и нахрен игнорировала попытки наших отцов нас сблизить.  
Он кончиками пальцев погладил ее руку. Не то чтоб нежно, нет, скорее дразняще, позволяя на каком-то эмпатическом уровне ощутить прилив возбуждения.  
— Мне все еще нравятся хоккеисты, но на них мир не заканчивается. Да и как любовники, они годны через одного. Слишком много самомнения, — Милы фыркнула, облизнулась в ответ на прикосновение, покосилась на Отабека. — Да и жизнь меняется. Я просто расставила приоритеты. Но у нас с тобой все равно бы ничего не вышло. Слишком похожи.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, было бы нескучно, — пожал плечами Отабек, а Мила вдруг подалась к Виктору и шепнула прямо в его губы:  
— Я была бы ужасной женой, Витя. И Бек был бы первым, кого бы я попыталась затащить в постель.  
— Так спроси его, — не разрывая взглядов, предложил Виктор, касаясь ее губ своими. — Спроси, согласится ли он, потому что я не приказываю. Захочет ли он взять тебя, захочет ли трахнуть твой ротик, или возьмет сзади. Посмотри на него, и спроси у него сама.  
— Какой большой выбор, — губы Милы дрогнули. Она миг коснулась языком губ Виктора и отстранилась. — Обязательно спрошу, но позже. А то эта чудесная лазанья остынет.  
Отабек встретился взглядом с Виктором и улыбнулся глазами. Есть не хотелось, после ночной попойки алкоголь лез исключительно легкий, но сейчас был скорее необходимостью. Хорошо, что Юрка, скорее всего, уже дрыхнет без задних ног.

…Ужин проходил молча. Но тишина, разбиваемая только скрипом приборов о тарелки, не была гнетущей или тяжелой. Разливающееся напряжение было совсем другого рода и эпицентром его была Мила. С каждым глотком ее щеки все больше розовели, дыхание учащалось. И когда подали десерт, Отабек только усмехнулся про себя. Взял виноградинку, коснулся языком и обнял губами. О, он был мастером провокаций ничуть не хуже, чем Мила. Поэтому, как только он закончил с виноградом, потянулся за бананом.  
Виктор в который раз мысленно возблагодарил небеса за то, что стол укрывала скатерть, и под крахмальной тканью стояк, недвусмысленно демонстрировавший его собственные желания, был не виден. Пылающие скулы запросто можно было списать на выпитый алкоголь, чуть подрагивающие руки на него же. Вот только Бек его красноречивых выразительных взглядов, кажется, не замечал.  
— Итак… — Отабек облизнул палец и вскинул взгляд на Милу. — Детка, ты озвучишь нам свои планы или я могу считать себя свободным и с чистой совестью идти спать?  
— Какой же ты хам, Бек, — Мила отбросила в сторону салфетку. Только обиды в ее голосе не было. Да и в горящих глазах она отсутствовала.  
— Возьми Виктора, он джентльмен, — фыркнул Отабек. — Мы как плохой и хороший полицейский. Чтобы у тебя был выбор, дорогая.  
Мила встала с места. Похоже, алкоголь здорово ударил по ее мозгам, да и дневной адреналин искал выход. Резко отодвинув свой стул в сторону, она подошла к Отабеку, рванула его за ошейник и зубами впилась в его нижнюю губу. Заурчала, почувствовав металлический привкус, и отпустила, напоследок проведя языком:  
— Моя комната ближе.  
Виктор так же поднялся из-за стола, обошел аллегорическую группу, на секунду сжал талию девушки, почти больно, с опасной ноткой жесткости, склонился, опалив обнаженную шею дыханием и шепнул, чуть прихватив мочку уха:  
— Видишь ли, милая, я тоже стал бы херовым мужем. Потому что я умираю, как хочу это увидеть.  
— Парочка извращенцев, — выдал Отабек и встал. Стиснул запястье Милы, почти скалясь. — Отпусти меня, дорогая, мы с тобой еще не в тех отношениях, чтобы я позволял тебе настолько интимные вещи.  
Мила хмыкнула, но пальцы разжала. Позволили Виктору увлечь себя в комнату, постель в которой была уже аккуратно расправлена. Ждала? Заранее знала, чем кончится ужин? Возможно, предполагала, что сейчас окажется на кровати, а с платьем придется попрощаться. Но Отабек, поймав взгляд Виктора, надавил на ее плечи, недвусмысленно ставя ее на колени прямо там, у порога.  
— Поработай ротиком, детка.  
Она сама расстегнула его пояс и молнию. Стянула джинсы с бедер вместе с бельем и даже облизнулась прежде, чем взять покачивающий перед ее лицом уже почти возбужденный член.  
Виктор не спешил. Пересек комнату, опустил тяжелые шторы, занавешивая окна, ослабил шейный платок и опустился в кресло. Прекрасный обзор. И на постель, и на Бека. При виде последнего отчетливей сносило крышу. Его просто хотелось. Без условностей, без ограничений. Без всего, впрочем, прослойка в виде Милы была вполне пикантной приправой. Так они еще не трахались. Никогда. Хоть сказать, что Виктор об этом не думал — означало бы солгать. Думал и не раз. И дрочил, представляя, как вместе с Беком трахает абстрактную девчонку. Даже ощущение ходящего в одной влажной щели другого члена — было. Слишком яркое. Слишком будоражащее воображение.  
Он забросил ногу на ногу, пытаясь хоть немного унять бешенное возбуждение, охватившее его. Но взгляда от них так и не отвел. Сосала девочка профессионально. Влажные непристойные хлюпающие звуки, судорожные выдохи, гортанное урчание — швырнуть на пол и выебать, не снимая трусиков. Будет больно, но она оценит.  
Отабек поймал его взгляд, нагло улыбнулся, закусил губу и потянул Милу за волосы, заставляя ее отпустить.  
— Достаточно. Займись Витей.  
Мила рассерженно зашипела, но, оглянувшись и оценив вид Виктора, усмехнулась и гибко поднялась с колен. Покачивая бедрами и на ходу сдирая платье, являя их взглядам такое же красное кружевное белье, подошла и опустилась перед Виктором. Демонстративно облизнулась, расстегивая его брюки и принимаясь за работу. Бек за ее спиной только вскинул бровь, глядя в шалые глаза Вити, а потом, почти рисуясь, принялся раздеваться. Водолазка, до конца снять джинсы, носки, белье, оставшись в одном ошейнике и загаре, который так лип к его коже.  
Виктор судорожно вздохнул, едва полные умелые губы скользнули по стволу, впился взглядом в Отабека и поманил его ближе. Сгреб в горсть рыжие пряди, накрутил их на кулак и улыбнулся, едва уловив стон Милы.  
— Я хочу… чтоб ты ее трахнул, Бек. Ты будешь смотреть мне в глаза и трахать нашу девочку. Медленно. Трусики можешь не снимать. — И голос даже не дрогнул. Только губы пересохли, пришлось быстро облизнуть их. Впрочем, не помогло.  
— А ты, значит, будешь только смотреть? — Отабек вскинул бровь. — И не мечтай, Витя. — Не отпуская его взгляда, он встал позади Милы, выпростал из ее волос руку Вити, скользнув пальцем по внутренней стороне запястья, губами провел по шее тяжело дышащей девушки и зашептал ей на ухо: — Смотри на него, дорогая. Смотри, чтобы он видел, что ты чувствуешь, пока я тебя ласкаю.  
Он стянул лямку ее бюстгальтера, обнажил одну грудь, накрыл ладонью, стиснул, играя с уже стоячим соском. Мила застонала, вцепляясь в его пальцы, но взгляда от Виктора не отвела. И лишь заерзала, когда Отабек пустился в путешествие по ее животу. О, он знал, как это бесит и заводит, если, приласкав одну часть тела, вторую, парную, оставить без внимания. Мила сама сжала вторую грудь, запрокинула голову, дыша тяжело и часто. И замерла, стоило Отабеку добраться до края ее белья. Несколько секунд он словно медлил, а потом, вместо того, чтобы проникнуть под кружевную ткань, подразнил кончиком пальца поверх.  
— Да ты уже течешь, детка.  
Мила в ответ выматерилась, Бек рассмеялся, но уступил. Сдвинул кружево в сторону, погладил влажную набухшую плоть и проник пальцем внутрь, в горячее, влажное, почти шелковое. Мила задрожала, низко застонала, попыталась свести бедра, но, сжав руку Отабека, сделала только хуже. От движения он проник глубже, и она вскинулась.  
— Проверим предел твоего терпения, Витя? — Бек смотрел на него насмешливо, нагло. — Насколько хватит тебя, если наша красавица займется в это время тобой?  
— Почему бы и нет? — Виктор потянулся вперед, приподнял лицо Милы за подбородок и впился губами в ее губы, сминая покусывая, вылизывая, трахая ее рот в одном ритме с пальцами Бека. Он чуть развел в стороны бедра, позволяя девушке удобнее устроиться меж его ног, а потом провел пальцами по самой кромке ошейника Отабека, подцепил пальцем, притягивая сильнее, заставляя его сильнее навалиться на Милу. — Проверяй. Маленький спор — кто кончит быстрее?  
— Постарайся, детка. Мы же не хотим проиграть, правда? — Отабек вывернулся из-под руки Виктора, отстранился немного. Лицом зарылся в волосы Милы, вдохнул аромат духов, надавил на ее поясницу, вытягивая пальцы. Мила вздрогнула, но покорно склонилась к паху Виктора.  
— Умница… — Отабек нагло улыбнулся, отодвинул в сторону мешающееся белье и одним долгим толчком вошел в девушку. Зафиксировал бедра и заработал, почти насаживая ее на себя, задавая ритм, в котором она принимала в рот член Виктора. — Сладкая-сладкая девочка.  
Мила стонала от его движений, от того, как он менял угол и глубину проникновения, то убыстряясь, то замедляясь.  
— Давай, моя хорошая, заставь кончить этого белобрысого ублюдка.  
— За белобрысого ублюдка ответишь, — прошипел сквозь зубы Виктор. Пожалуй, следовало бы признаться себе самому, что он переоценил собственные силы. Он видел перед собой яростное напряженное лицо Бека, закушенные губы, капельки пота, стекающие по его шее. Он чувствовал пряный острый запах смазки, химический запах латекса, запах пота и духов Милы. Он чувствовал, как сжимаются ее губы на его члене, как головка проникает глубоко в сжимающееся горло. И его просто выносило от переполняющих ощущений. Выносило напрочь.  
— Хочешь получить нас обоих, дорогая? — Отабек остановился фактически за секунду до оргазма Милы. Или Виктора. Не понять. В ответ Мила только развратно застонала и отстранилась, выпуская изо рта налитый член Виктора. Сжала мышцы, обернулась, глядя на Отабека бешеными глазами.  
— Надеюсь, ты сейчас не пошутил, Бек, — почти угрожающе прошипела она.  
— Спросим Виктора? — Бек выскользнул из нее, заменив член пальцами, почти невесомом дразня и проверяя степень растяжения. — Ты же примешь нас обоих?  
— Черт, да!  
— Черт? Или да? — Виктор выпрямился в кресле, пытаясь понять, сумеет ли он подняться и дойти до постели, или ноги его все-таки подведут? Сможет. Впрочем, можно поупражняться и в кресле. Если сползти пониже — его ноги станут отличной опорой. — Если да, то иди сюда, милая. И Бек… резинку.  
— Кажется, кто-то здесь стал очень и очень ленивым, — Отабек улыбнулся, освободил руку и встал. Помог встать Миле, походу облапав ее за задницу и оставив смачный поцелуй, а потом повел ее к кровати, наградив Виктора очень выразительным взглядом.  
Виктор не спешил, давая себе время на то, чтоб успокоиться. Несколько снизить градус напряжения и возбуждения. Оставил шмотки там же, на кресле, выудил из кармана брюк презерватив. Залететь Милка не должна ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
— Кажется, кто-то здесь стал очень и очень разговорчивым, — он подошел к кровати, присел на край, поймал Милу в объятия, зубами чувствительно прихватил тонкую кожу на бедре так, что наверняка останется след.  
Она выгнулась, вывернулась, чувствительно царапнув его по плечу. Повернулась к Отабеку, склонилась к его паху, лениво лизнув член и, надавив на плечи, заставила его откинуться на кровать. Тот вскинул бровь, но послушался. Лишь зашипел сквозь зубы, когда она оседлала его и опустилась на почти каменную плоть.  
Несколько размеренных глубоких движений, и Виктор встал, сжал ее бедра, вынуждая остановиться, замереть, буквально вытянуться на Отабеке, приставил головку к влажному входу в ее тело и осторожно надавил. Плоть подалась неохотно, и он скользнул внутрь, чувствуя, как проезжается по твердокаменной плоти Бека, каким-то совершенно запредельным эхом улавливая хриплый протяжный стон Милы и свой собственный.  
Пауза. Чтоб дать всем троим отдышаться. Чтоб перестали плясать под зажмуренными веками алые мошки. И осторожный пока что толчок, сопровождаемый тяжелым звонким шлепком ладони по заднице, все еще обтянутой красным кружевом.  
— О-а-а, да-а-а… — восторженно выдохнула Мила, ерзая на двух членах, словно растягивая себя под них и заставляя мужчин еще сильнее стискивать зубы. Это было странно — так чувствовать друг друга. И даже можно было накрыть ладонями чужие пальцы, впившиеся в девичьи бедра. Бек дышал тяжело, почти загнано, грудь и плечи блестели от выступившего пота, а абсолютно пьяный взгляд, казалось, не мог остановиться на одном предмете, перебегая с одного на другое, пока не зацепился за лицо Виктора. Встретивший с ним глазами, Отабек облизнул пересохшие губы и опустил ресницы, шепча едва слышно:  
— Ну что, детка, ты готова?  
— Да, — Мила подалась вперед, на миг закрывая его от Виктора, впилась губами в губы. — Да!  
И Виктор без слов наподдал бедрами, вынуждая ее упасть, обеими руками цепляясь за простыни. И сильнее, увереннее, резче, чтоб она больше не касалась губами губ Отабека, и в довершение склонился, кусая за шею совсем как заправский вампир, впиваясь пальцами в бедра, пятная кожу следами.  
Как же хочется самому вцепиться губами в его губы, пить сухие колючие выдохи, стиснуть пальцами крепкую шею. Черт.  
Отабек понял. Он всегда все понимал в одного взгляда. И сейчас потянул Милу к себе, вжал лбом в свое плечо и приподнялся Виктору навстречу. Сдвинулся внутри Милы, и та почти заверещала от враз обострившихся ощущений, но Бек видел только горящие Витькины глаза. Так близко… Чуть податься вперед…  
…и вжаться губами в губы. До боли, до горечи. Чтоб чувствовать острый терпкий запах, чтоб царапаться о щетинки, от которых он так и не избавился утром. Хорошо, просто крышесносно хорошо.  
Они двигались в одном ритме даже сейчас, когда между ними тонкое напряженное тело женщины. Они все равно останутся одним целым, изломанные, искореженные, изувеченные когда-то. Останутся одним, ведь даже сейчас им хорошо. Особенно сейчас.  
Мила кончила первой. После долгих и совсем уж безумных стонов, сжалась, содрогнулась, хрипя и матерясь по-русски. Ногтями прошлась по плечам Бека и обмякла, кажется, потеряв сознание. Отабек снял ее с себя и Виктора осторожно. Уложил рядом, провел рукой перед лицом, а потом аккуратно переложил ее голову к себе затылком. Повернулся к Виктору, улыбнулся хищно, облизываясь, и стиснул в кулаке его напряженный член, сдирая с него латекс.  
— Что ты творишь? — Витя крупно задрожал, на секунду запрокинул голову, жмурясь от прошившего удовольствия и снова опустил взгляд на Бека.  
— Она все равно в отключке, а ходить с этим по коридору мне не улыбается, — Отабек оскалился, потянул его на себя. Рукой обнял оба их члена и прижал к своему животу. — Двигайся.  
— А изгваздаться в сперме тебе нормально, — Виктор опустился на него сверху, упираясь рукой в постель, и снова наподдал бедрами. Зубами прихватил его нижнюю губу, а в следующий момент вломился языком в рот и снова в том же безумном ритме, как будто боялся, что его остановят, что ему не позволят, что не дадут закончить начатое.  
— Салфетки есть, — прошипел Отабек, выгибаясь, почти выламываясь ему навстречу. Распаленный, возбужденный, лишившийся всех своих масок — сейчас и здесь он принадлежал только Вите. И почти отдавался ему сейчас. Члены терлись друг о друга, о руку Отабека, о его живот. Не то горячее и влажное, что было минуту назад, но во сто крат ярче, острее. Бек целовался так, словно это был последний поцелуй в его жизни и ее срок истекал. Словно напитывался впрок. Измазанный в поту, смазке, губной помаде Милы. Кажущийся таким покорным и жадным.  
— Люблю тебя, — едва слышно выдохнул Виктор, изливаясь ему на живот. Он уткнулся куда-то в его шею, жадно глотая горячий тяжелый воздух и просто мечтал не подохнуть прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.  
— Мен сені сүйемін, — еле слышно выдохнул Бек куда-то в волосы и стиснул зубы, кончая. Несколько долгих минут лежал, бездумно глядя в потолок и поглаживая Виктора по плечу и спине. Нега разливалась по телу, шевелиться не хотелось, но пора было уходить. Они закончили быстро, но Мила могла очнуться в любой момент. — Нам пора, Витя.  
— Да, пора, — тот осторожно поднялся на ноги, протянул руку Отабеку и рывком поднял и его. Осторожно уложил на разоренной кровати Милу и даже прикрыл ее одеялом. Он старался не смотреть как одевается Бек. Он нихрена не понимал казахского, но отчего-то знал, шкурой чувствовал сказанное. Каждое слово. Оно словно впечаталось, въелось в него, вплавилось. Сам он тоже одевался на автомате, по инерции. Подрагивали руки, ноги. Как безумное, колотилось в груди сердце, когда они вышли из комнаты. Странно, но когда он взял Бека за руку и повел за собой — ни волнения, ни страха уже не было. Он легко открыл дверь в свои апартаменты, толкнул в темнеющий проем Бека и запер за собой. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной сегодня. В моей постели. На всю ночь. Пожалуйста.  
Черные ресницы Бека дрогнули, распахнулись. Скулы затвердели, поджались губы.  
— Витя, это рискованно, — глухо произнес он. В глазах тлело, тлело, тлело что-то, догорало.  
— Плевать, — Виктор ладонями обнял его лицо и замер, глядя в глаза. — Я и так проебываю слишком много времени и шансов. Бесценных шансов. Но если ты скажешь нет — значит нет.  
— Дурак ты, Витька, — Отабек перехватил его руки, коснулся губами запястья. — Как есть дурак. — Он привлек его к себе, обнял, чмокнул в нос и отошел, снова снимая то, что надевал пару минут назад. Добрался до ванной комнаты и исчез за ее дверью, чтобы появиться через пару минут, уже чистым, разморенным и сонным.  
Виктор к тому моменту уже лежал в постели, глядя в потолок. Не спалось. Несмотря на усталость, нервы и неурядицы — не спалось совершенно. Он перевел взгляд на вернувшегося из душа Бека, зачем-то подвинулся, освобождая ему место на и без того огромной кровати.  
От него все еще немного пахло духами Милы, но куда сильнее — туалетной водой Отабека, чуть-чуть его потом и сексом.  
— Я старше тебя, но иногда мне кажется, что это ты, а не я опекаешь всех.  
— Нет, я опекаю только тебя и Юрку. Должен же это кто-то делать, — Отабек опустился на край кровати, оставив полотенце на полу рядом, и, как был обнаженным, забрался под одеяло. Дотянулся до Вити, погладил морщинку, залегшую на лбу. — Ты напряжен. Это мое присутствие так действует? Витя… если ты не привык и тебе некомфортно, то я уйду. Не хочу, чтобы ты ночь ворочался и шарахался от меня вместо того, чтобы спать.  
Тот напротив, придвинулся ближе, поколебался, а потом обнял его за талию под одеялом и прикрыл глаза, с видимым удовольствием принимая ласку.  
— Все нормально, правда. Я привык даже к тому, как Юрка по ночам пинался своими костлявыми коленками. Он иногда спал со мной, когда был мелкий совсем.  
— Юрка — не я, в этом все дело, да? — Отабек обнял его за плечи, переплетая ноги. — Это не долг, не обязанность. Черт… что не так, Витя?  
— Почему для тебя это легко? Почему мне сложно со всем этим разобраться? — Виктор лбом уткнулся в его лоб, слепо, наощупь.  
— Потому что однажды я все для себя решил и мне не нужно произносить это вслух? — Отабек пригладил его волосы, глядя в глаза и едва касаясь губами губ. — Ты считаешь это слабостью, ненавидишь это. Ты столько времени пытался закрыться от меня и себя, что теперь не знаешь, что делать. Хотя, может, я не прав, психолог из меня всегда был так себе. Но… я обещаю тебе, слышишь, я тебе обещаю, что не воспользуюсь твоим отношением ко мне. Да ты и сам мне не дашь. Скорее, пристрелишь.  
— Я знаю, — Виктор даже не кивнул. Скорее чуть дрогнули ресницы. И все. И больше ничего. — Спи давай, — он с нежностью погладил Бека по спине и улыбнулся одними уголками губ. — Спи. Все будет хорошо, Бека.


	7. Chapter 7

9.  
Гошан внял не сразу. Он долго пыхтел, возмущался, пытался шуршать и сверять графики, что-то там еще предпринимал, лишь бы только подсунуть кого-то из своих мальчиков в ледовый во время тренировок, но Юрка был непреклонен.  
\- Ебусь я там, что не ясно? - он выдержал взгляд Поповича стоически, мужественно выпятив подбородок и выкатив грудь. Отабек бы за словом в карман не полез, а Витька пообещал бы вымыть рот с мылом, но Гошан только набычился и все. Зато в следующий раз в спортивную сумку сунул упаковку презервативов. И это было даже почти смешно. Нет, вообще-то это и было смешно, потому что его парни теперь всегда оставались снаружи, а перед этим обшаривали арену до того, как та открывалась для посетителей в принципе.  
Конечно, существовала вероятность, что это Отабек или сам Виктор настучали Поповичу по бубну, и тот перестал изображать наружную слежку. Или Гошан прислушался к голосу рассудка и решил оставить кесарю кесарево, то есть юниорок Юрке. Ну и Бек, наверное, получил свою дозу счастья. Угу, Юрочка, репей подхвостовый, наконец-то устроил личную жизнь, трахает в уголке девочек и перестал иметь в мозг господина Никифорова.   
А то, что Юрочка задерживается - так это ж правильно! Какая бурная личная жизнь у парня! Молодое дело…  
С Юри оказалось неожиданно приятно общаться. Просто говорить на самые разные темы. И околоспортивные, и о книгах, и о фильмах новых, о традициях. Обо всем. И с каждым разом его прыжки оказывались все лучше, все легче, он и впрямь катал как боженька, выносливый что твой демон. Иногда Юрка сдыхал раньше, чем успевал сам откатать запланированный кусок, но Юри всякий раз выходил из ледовой схватки с непобежденным упрямством.  
Взамен японец дотошно раскладывал по полочкам каждую его ошибку в борьбе. Так четко и так доступно, что становилось стыдно, как он сам раньше не допер о причинах той или иной косячности.  
Иногда, правда, стыдно становилось совершенно по другой причине: тренировки, хоть и выматывали, все равно оставляли простор фантазиям. Так что иногда, за стаканчиком латте с сахарозаменителем и макдаковским пирогом, Юрка ловил себя на том, что у него тупо стоит. Особенно если засмотреться на худощавые бедра Юри и крепкую задницу. Увы, дурное влияние Виктора и Отабека было налицо. Хоть девочки ему нравились тоже. Но не рыжая, прикатившая пару дней назад. Мила, так ее назвал Бек. Красивая, с холодной, фарфоровой белизны кожей, медно-рыжими волосами и подтянутой спортивной фигуркой, она хоть и вызывала вполне определенные томления в паху, но так же при взгляде на нее возникали нормальные ассоциации с белым удавом. Красиво и ой как небезопасно.   
Домой не хотелось. Накануне охи-вздохи остохренели просто. Можно подумать, Витька с Беком ее там в два ствола обхаживали. Хотя возбуждает, надо признать.   
\- ...вот и пришлось сказать, что я тут с кем-то… ммм… интимные отношения имею, лишь бы только опекун отвалил. Иначе тусил бы уже, и жаждал крови, - пояснил Юра, одним большим глотком допивая свой какао. На Юри он старался не смотреть. И без того стояк с трудом удавалось скрыть под мастеркой.  
\- Крови? - Юри спрятал улыбку в уголках губ. Его улыбки в принципе чаще всего были именно такими - едва заметными. То только в глазах, то вот как сейчас - в уголках губ. Красивых губ. - За что? За наши занятия?  
\- Он просто очень меня опекает. Ну в смысле, он же мой опекун. И он меня любит. Он моя семья. Но иногда я готов его придушить за то, что он окружает меня гиперопекой со всех сторон. Еще бы на льду матов накидал, чтоб я не расшибся нечаянно, - смешно сморщил нос Юра. - Так я правда останусь невинным, как агнец.  
\- Но, как я понял, ты же сказал ему, что у тебя здесь… интимная жизнь, и он отстал. Значит, не против?   
\- То, что он отстал еще не значит, что за мной не присматривают, - фыркнул Юрка. - Он раз в неделю с Селестино кофе пьет. Вот думаю, может правда с кем замутить. Тогда можно будет честные глаза делать.  
Юри поднял на него взгляд. Теплые карие глаза внезапно показались почти колючими. А потом Юри отвернулся.  
\- Тебе всего… семнадцать? - Они не разговаривали о возрасте, но Юри угадал удивительно точно, хотя Юрке редко когда давали больше пятнадцати. - Я не особо помню себя в это время, но знаю, что обычно в этом возрасте хочется не за книгами и коньками, а с девушками. И совсем не просто гулять под луной. Неужели рядом нет никого, кто бы тебя интересовал?  
\- Рядом? - удивленно вскинул брови Юра, представляя перед мысленным взглядом то мадам Барановскую, своего хореографа и репетитора, то того же Гошана, то самого Виктора, и внезапно покраснел до кончиков ушей. - Нет, рядом нет. Школа закрытая, дома тоже особо не на кого глянуть. А кроме школы, катка и балетной студии я никуда особо не высовываюсь.  
\- Коллеги? На катке ты один, но в балетной студии должно быть очень много красивых девушек, - заметил Юри, рассеянно помешивая трубочкой лед в своем стакане с соком.   
\- Ты много общался с танцовщиками? Там карьеристы. И тело как инструмент. Пролезть там в каст шоу или еще чего, - Юра вздохнул. - Мне кажется, что вообще с кем-то отношения иметь - это офигеть как сложно. Тебя используют, ты используешь. Ничего нормального. Вот с тобой просто. Жаль, что ты парень, Юри.  
Тот обжег его взглядом и отвел глаза.  
\- У тебя странные представления об отношениях. Не все начинается и заканчивается сексом. Или рядом с тобой только такие примеры отношений?  
\- Мне казалось, у нас с тобой… мы с тобой вроде как неплохо ладим. Дружим, что ли? Это же тоже отношения или нет? - нахмурился Юрка, отошел к урне и уронил опустевший стаканчик в нее. Вернулся к сидящему на скамье Юри и присел рядом. - Прости, идиотизм какой-то. Наверное, я сегодня не особо говорун ртом.  
Юри непонимающе нахмурился:   
\- Ты же имел ввиду другие отношения? Не дружеские. Или я что-то не понял?  
\- Ээммм… - Юрка как-то уж очень стремительно загонял себя в тупик. - Наверное, будь ты девушкой, я бы предложил тебе встречаться. У тебя глаза красивые очень. Не глаза воина, а в общем, просто красивые. Бля. Прости, фигню несу.  
Явно не ожидавший такой «исповеди» Юра сморгнул и неожиданно смутился.  
\- Наверное, хорошо, что я не девушка. Потому что я точно не тот человек, рядом с которым тебе было бы хорошо. Катком и кафе жизнь не заканчивается, а ты ничего не знаешь обо мне.   
\- Так и я ж гипотетически, - выдохнул все еще пунцовый Юрка. - Я понимаю, что своя жизнь у каждого, свои тараканы и свои проблемы. Ты в общем тоже обо мне нифига не знаешь. Может, я маньяк какой на самом деле. Или синяки у меня потому что мне нравится, когда мне делают больно. Ну или еще чего.  
\- Я умею различать синяки от того, когда тебе нравится боль и от спаррингов, - усмехнулся Юри, поводя плечами и оглядывая зал. Очень цепко и внимательно. Наверное, даже слишком для простого парня, чье хобби - фигурное катание. - Меня не напрягает мое незнание. Может, просто потому, что я доверяю интуиции. А она говорит, что ты не можешь быть плохим человеком. Ты, как и все мы, со своими «тараканами», конечно, но ты не плохой.   
\- Ладно, - неловко хмыкнул Юрка. – Мне, наверное, пора. Вроде как должен был уже успеть намиловаться со своей это… девушкой типа. Покатай еще по свободе вращение. Тебя на выходе все еще чуток штормит.  
Юри нахмурился, продираясь через слова Юры, а потом покачал головой.  
\- Так ты здесь потому, что у твоего опекуна девушка? Я правильно понимаю?   
\- О боже, нет, - рассмеялся Юрка. - Мне просто нравится с тобой болтать. Я стал часто задерживаться после тренировок, мой опекун решил что у меня кто-то есть и я не стал его разубеждать. Я ж типа взрослый, мне полагается уже вроде как ээмм… иметь девушку или парня. Вот. У него тоже есть типа кто-то. Я просто не лезу в его дела.  
\- В тебе нет ревности. - И не понять, то ли вопрос, то ли констатация факта.   
\- Я… просто я знаю, что он сделает для меня все. И я тоже буду из шкуры выпрыгивать для него. Он мне как брат… хоть не могу сказать, что я не устраивал ему истерики.  
\- Мы все собственники. - На этот раз Юри улыбался одними глазами. И тут же напрягся, когда к нему подошел парень, которого Юра уже видел не раз. “Помощник”, - только отмахнулся тогда Юри. Высокий как для азиата, довольно красивый, явно полукровка. Его лицо было похоже на фарфоровую маску, но глаза были слишком живыми. Яростными. Угрожающими. Но была ли в них ревность - разобраться было невозможно. В этот раз он на Юру даже не взглянул. Склонился к Юри, опустив глаза, словно стеснительная девушка и шепнул ему на ухо пару слов. Черты лица Юри словно затвердели. Стали жестче, острее. Он поджал губы, и тут же их расслабил. Кивнул помощнику и тот отошел. Юри зажмурился, стиснул переносицу пальцами. - Ненавижу линзы.   
\- Носи очки, хотя бы здесь, - предложил Юрка. - Здесь тебе не надо ни на кого производить впечатление. Ну на меня так точно не надо.  
\- Кататься в них не очень удобно. К тому же у меня тогда ужасно глупый вид, - Юри рассмеялся. - И зрение портится гораздо сильнее.   
\- Не глупый, - покачал головой Юрка. - Совсем не глупый. Тебе кажется. Пора, да? Когда будешь в следующий раз?  
\- Не знаю. У меня нет режима и графика, - Юри покусал губы, о чем-то размышляя. - Я могу тебе позвонить.   
\- А позвони, - Юра достал собственный телефон. - Меня можно дергать в любой момент, я не супер-занятый человек.  
Юри потянулся за сотовым.  
\- Я могу просто попасть в неудобный момент. Говори номер.  
Юра продиктовал.   
\- Неудобный - это какой? Вряд ли ты меня с кого-нибудь сдернешь. Да и если я не возьму сразу - потом перезвоню точно. Или напишу сообщение. Так даже лучше наверное будет.   
\- В этой жизни может быть все, - Юри быстро записал номер и нажал вызов. - Если это будет неуместно, просто дай знать. И… если вдруг просто захочется поболтать - звони. Не факт, что отвечу сразу, но тоже перезвоню.   
Юрка отбился и быстренько внес номер в телефонную книгу.  
\- Ты клевый. Если что будет неясно или будет нужна помощь - говори. - Он протянул руку собеседнику и улыбнулся.   
Юри на мгновение сильно, но осторожно взял его пальцы.  
\- Надеюсь, ты сейчас не выругался. В любом случае - мы скоро встретимся.   
Легкая дрожь вдоль спины закончилась очередным приливом краски к щекам, и Юрка, чтоб скрыть смущение, тряхнул головой, отчего челка снова съехала на глаза. Встретимся. Да. Обязательно. Особенно если удастся снова обойти Гошку, не попасть на глаза Беку и отправить Чао-Чао. И да, если его не зашлют в Питер. Витька вроде как подуспокоился и пока что угрозу свою отложил. И это круто, потому что расставаться с внезапно появившимся другом Юрке совершенно не хотелось.  
\- Ээмм… это вообще комплимент был. Про то, что ты классный и ты мне нравишься.  
\- Да? Тогда я не буду обижаться, - Юри, улыбаясь, поднялся с места. - Тебя подвезти?  
\- Не, не надо, меня ж ждут типа, волнуются и переживают. И суют в карманы рюкзака презервативы, - Юрка фыркнул, поднялся, забросил за плечо сумку и кивнул. - До созвона. Хорошего дня, Ю-ри.

***

 

Юри ненавидел слабость и ненавидел чувствовать себя слабым. Слабые в их семье не выживают. А он хотел жить. Сейчас - особенно. А еще Юри ненавидел дилеммы. Потому что сейчас у него была если не цель, то хотя бы стимул и желание. Его стимулом и желанием стал мальчишка, младше его чуть меньше, чем на десять лет. Не настолько большая разница, чтобы считать себя педофилом, и все же. Когда для него увлечение катанием превратилось вдруг во влечение к Плисецкому - Юри понять не мог. Они встречались не так часто, но Юри все больше ловил себя на том, что их встречи становятся все продолжительнее и все чаще заканчиваются в кафешках или маленьких ресторанчиках. Для этих вечерних встреч Юри сначала выкраивал время, переносил или отменял переговоры или инспекции, а потом ему это надоело, как и вечно недовольный взгляд Мицуро, и он сам перестроил свой график работы, оставляя себе свободным вечер. Они катались вместе или по-отдельности, Юрка учил его каким-то элементам, смеялся, потом уже Юри занимался с ним тем, что знал гораздо лучше. И про себя признавал, что тот, кто учил мальчишку драться - лично его очень интересует, как возможный спарринг-партнер. Дикая смесь профессиональной борьбы с “уличным” стилем не ограничивала Юру в приемах и способах самообороны, позволяя телу выбрать наилучший вариант. А еще Юри разглядел в его движениях деликатность, с которой учили Юру. Чтобы не сломать наработанное для фигурного катания, не сделать его неуклюжим на льду. Гениальным “драчуном” Юрке не стать, но ему это и не надо. Достаточно того, что он гениальный фигурист.   
Юри вообще о Плисецком много думал. Думал, вспоминал, радовался встречам. И ловил себя на том, что заглядывается на тонкое подвижное лицо или на хрупкую фигурку, в которой скрывалась огромная сила и упорство. Уважение - это чувство появилось самым первым. Настойчивости, упрямству, воле и стойкости. Юри знал цену полету надо льдом слишком хорошо, чтобы не недооценивать. Потом появилось восхищение. Талантом, внутренней красотой, странной ранимостью и страхом, который иногда сиял в прозрачных зеленых кошачьих глазах. Очень красивых глазах.   
Обычно Юри четко отдавал себе отчет в том, что чувствует и откуда берутся эти чувства. А вот когда появилось желание - вспомнить не мог. Физическое влечение, пока еще легкая ревность, желание видеть чаще и ближе. Непосредственный и живой Юра делал его жизнь ярче, но сделать его частью этой самой своей жизни Юри не имел права. Он Оябун. Преступник по закону. Он отдает приказы убить и убивал сам. Он решает дела семьи и вся та благотворительность, которой он занимается параллельно - на самом деле лишь попытка договориться с собственной совестью. Юре не место рядом с ним. Чистому, солнечному мальчишке нечего делать в его жизни. Но отказаться от встреч с ним Юри не мог. Да и не хотел. Юрка был только его. Только для него, а не для Семьи.   
Возможно, все было бы гораздо проще, если бы Юри не видел, как иногда Плисецкий смотрит на него. Как смущается и отводит взгляд. О том, что это легко можно объяснить возрастом, адреналином и гормонами не особо разбалованного физической лаской тела, Юри старался не думать. Как и о том, что точно такая же реакция у Юры может быть на кого угодно более или менее симпатичного. 

...Юри покосился на часы, поймал себя на этом и улыбнулся. Юрка заканчивает тренировку через пятнадцать минут. Это значит, что придет ИХ время. И, может, Юра даже расскажет о котенке, которого приютил пару дней назад, Тогда, в том телефонном разговоре, он захлебывался от эмоций. А Юри хотелось увидеть их вживую в его глазах. Десять минут… И уже можно идти переодеваться…  
Юра как всегда появился вдруг. Усталый, довольный, излучающий немного злую, но вполне здоровую усталость. Влажные волосы подсохнут, пока они будут говорить, он перестал сушиться, чтоб не терять времени. Просто вытирался полотенцем и все.   
\- Привет, - он улыбнулся, разом сбрасывая усталость как сбрасывал перед выходом на лед мастерку, просто поведя плечом. - Как у тебя дела?  
\- Как обычно, - уже готовый к выходу на лед, Юри с улыбкой пригладил его торчащие в стороны прядки. - Сегодня я увидел не все, но у тебя получается гораздо лучше.   
\- С твоей дорожкой я справлюсь еще не скоро, - немного смущенно пожал плечами Плисецкий и перебросил через шею полотенце. - Она у тебя просто офигенная. Ты ее катаешь просто как боженька.  
\- Должна же и у меня быть сильная сторона, - Юри не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться. Взъерошенный, уставший Юрка…   
\- Ты очень выносливый. Это офигеть как важно. Выносливость такая штука, которая не всем дается. Я вот очень быстро сдыхаю, но докатываю программу, как говорит Чао-Чао - на упрямстве. Но четыре раза в неделю у меня спортзал и еще кардио, в общем, я стараюсь… - он ступил за бортик, прикрыл лезвия протекторами и тяжело оперся руками о край. - Хочу посмотреть на твои тройные. Ты ведь их откатывал, правда?  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не мастер, - Юри повел плечами, размял шею и отъехал. Сделал пару кругов, разогнался и прыгнул, правда, не тройной пока, а двойной, но приземлился очень чисто.   
\- Отлично, - Юрка похлопал. - Прекрасный выход. И ты молодец, прыгнул с поднятой рукой. Это высший пилотаж, плюс баллы. Мало кто рискует так прыгать. Сложнее удержать равновесие. Ты красиво это сделал. Очень.  
Юри рассмеялся и ушел во вращение. Казалось, что этот элемент доставляет ему настоящее удовольствие.   
\- Спасибо. Но ты точно так же прыгаешь тройные. А скоро замахнешься и на четверной. Вы уже придумали программу?   
\- Я уже делаю четверной, - Юрка не выдержал, снова сдернул протекторы, выломился на лед, взял разгон, ускорился до нужного предела, и прыгнул. Довернул уже на льду. Ошибка не критичная. Не ошибка даже, огреха по причине усталости. Но посадил аккуратно и красиво вышел в петлю, раскинув руки. - Так что ты теперь просто-таки обязан осилить тройные. Все тройные. А программу заканчиваем. Я не думал, что Чао-Чао помешан просто на русской классике. Может, конечно, с кем советовался, но у меня просто-таки крыша едет от "Апассионаты". Она бешеная. Нервная. Знаешь, такая, которую катать надо либо в диком раздрае, либо окончательно рехнувшись.  
\- Тебе ведь нравится, - Юри сделал вокруг него круг, резко затормозил совсем рядом. - Ты такой же. Слишком много эмоций. Как твой котенок?   
\- Спит на моей подушке, следит за мной когда я в душе, и обижается, если меня долго нет, - Юрка поднял на него взгляд. Именно поднял, потому что Юри был немного выше, потому что когда он был близко - приходилось поднимать взгляд, чтоб смотреть ему в глаза. - Раньше я хотел, чтоб на меня с трибун смотрел мой опекун. Для меня это было очень важным. - Он погрыз губу, зубами сдирая подсохшую корочку, отчего нижняя губа покраснела и чуть припухла. - Мне хочется, чтоб на трибуне был и ты.  
Темные глаза Юри полыхнули.   
\- Спасибо. Я не обещаю, но постараюсь, - предельно серьезно сказал он и, подъехав ближе, коснулся уголка губ и покачал головой. – Не трогай. Ранки на губах могут заживать очень долго. У меня есть бальзам, иногда я им даже пользуюсь.   
\- Бесполезно, - Юрка мотнул головой, вздохнул и снова улыбнулся. - Все равно вхлам сгрызу, дурацкая привычка. И еще я ужасно не люблю, когда что-то на губах чувствуется. Как пластилин или замазка, просто фу.  
\- Может, тебе просто не попадались нормальные? – Юри опустил руку и отъехал. – Настаивать не буду. Тебе надо идти или еще покатаешься?  
\- Посмотрю на тебя, ты не против? Мешать не хочу, - Юра тряхнул головой, но закончил фразу. - Я и так у тебя всегда так много времени отнимаю.   
\- Если бы твое присутствие меня напрягало - я бы нашел другое время и мы бы больше не пересеклись. Я здесь для удовольствия, Юра, и только. Мне не нужно готовиться к чемпионату.  
Юри сделал два круга, а потом скинул верхнюю кофту и остался только в майке, обнажив рельеф мускулов, что невообразимым образом сделало его моложе. Лукаво улыбнувшись Юри, он выкатился на середину катка, включил плеер на телефоне и сделал первый шаг.   
Он катал программу Юры. Ту самую, еще не законченную, которая состояла еще из обрывков, кусочков. Юри их соединил так, как хотелось ему. Что-то заменил, что-то добавил. Он не парил надо льдом, как Юрка, его вариант был более тяжеловесным, но сложных элементов там было больше, значительно больше. Настоящий вызов даже для его выносливости.   
Юра вернулся к бортику и замер там, опираясь локтями позади себя, с удивлением и каким-то затаенным внутренним восторгом наблюдая за катающимся японцем. Такой свою программу он не представлял даже. Она так естественно и логично “села” на катание Юри, что казалось будто Юри изначально самостоятельно делал ее под себя. Под возможности собственного тела.  
Юрка следил за ним неотрывно, чутко вслушиваясь в музыку. Ни единой неточности, ни одного непопадания в такт, все так правильно, так гармонично, и казалось, что это не в телефоне музыка, музыка слышится потому что ее создает тело танцующего на льду мужчины.  
Юри закончил программу эффектным движением, которое было бы еще более красивым, будь у него длинные волосы. Устало оперся ладонями о колени и закрыл глаза, успокаивая дыхание.   
\- Я использовал твою программу. Прости, - еще чуть задыхаясь, произнес он, подъезжая спустя почти минуту. Влажная майка облепила торс, но, стоило признать, испарина на плечах заставила кожу сиять.   
\- Ты мне показал ее совершенно другой, - признался Юрка, протягивая ему полотенце. - И это было очень и очень красиво. Это было так… гм… сексуально.   
\- Обычно я и сексуальность - вещи несовместимые, - Юри неожиданно смутился, прячась за полотенцем. - Но спасибо. Я видел, как ее катаешь ты. И теперь больше всего хочу увидеть ее целиком. Такой, какой она должна быть. Ты легче, ты умеешь летать. Это действительно красиво.   
\- Вот стоим мы на ледовой арене и говорим друг другу комплименты, - неожиданно рассмеялся Юрка. Следующим, что он протянул Юри, была бутылка воды. - И я немного завидую… а не, забей.  
\- Тебе неприятно? - глаза Юри погасли. - Извини. Я не буду.   
\- Наоборот, - вздохнул Плисецкий, опуская глаза. - Я просто… наверное, я просто вижу какой ты здесь и завидую той, которая видит тебя таким каждый день. Вот. Извини, такие вещи обычно не говорят, но мы вроде как друзья, но я все равно не должен был говорить. - Дурацкая ситуация на самом деле. Вроде как мужчинам такие вещи не говорят. Вроде как, видя перед глазами пример Виктора и Бека, он должен был шарахаться от подобных признаний. А он смотрит на то, как его программу катает другой человек и в штанах тесно становится.  
Юри вскинул на него взгляд, коснулся подбородка, мягко вынуждая поднять голову, и заглянул в глаза. Придвинулся ближе, коснувшись дыханием лица, подушечкой пальца провел по губам.  
\- Можно? - очень тихо и хрипло спросил он. - Если ты меня пошлешь - то будешь прав. Но я… очень этого хочу.   
У Юрки враз ослабли колени. Взгляд у Юри был такой волнующий, такой темный, зовущий. До дрожи, до просевшего от волнения голоса. Он видел как иногда целуются Витька с Беком. И было это так жарко и голодно, что вот эта вот нежность казалась странной. Но почему? Почему странной или почему Юри? Каша в голове, путаница. И сердце из груди выпрыгивает, просто абзац.  
\- Я… - ощущение было пугающим. Гладкая кожа ладони, сухая и отчего-то немного жесткая, мозоли? Наверное. У него тоже мозоли, от станка. Но глаза близко, и они такие… - Можно…  
Больше Юри спрашивать ничего не стал. Только подался ближе и коснулся губами приоткрытых губ. Легко, очень нежно, словно боясь, что его оттолкнут. Отстранился на миг, обласкал взглядом и вернулся снова. Касаясь крошечными точечным поцелуями, такими горячими, выматывающими. На самой грани пристойности с явно различимой страстью, которую Юри явно сдерживал. То ли сладко, то ли горько. То ли отстраниться, то ли потребовать еще и больше.   
Юрка судорожно выдохнул, ладонью обнял его за шею и зажмурился, то ли от полноты чувств, то ли просто боясь посмотреть ему в глаза. Это было на самом деле пугающе, особенно ощущение головокружения и щекотка где-то в груди. Это, типа, бабочки в животе? Вообще куда-то не туда уплыли мысли. При чем тут любовь?  
В поясницу упирался бортик, по голым рукам - холод, только ему адово жарко. Наверное во всем виноват пышущий жаром Юри. Так близко, что Юрка мог ощутить, как бьется ему на встречу чужое сердце.  
\- Спасибо, - Юри коснулся поцелуем его виска, провел ладонями по плечам, рукам. - Спасибо, Юра. Ты… волшебный. - Он был возбужден, это чувствовалось через два слоя одежды, ощущалось в тяжелом горячем дыхании, но голос был странно нежен, как и руки, удерживающие его. Юри удерживал его как хрустальную статуэтку.   
\- И что будет дальше? - Юрка рискнул открыть глаза и поднять на него взгляд. Он понятия не имел как себя ведут люди потом. Понятия не имел что делать, куда подевать собственные руки, всего себя. Его потряхивало от волнения, и он страшно волновался. Просто одно дело общаться со сверстниками в школе. Там другое: “элита”, дети богачей, каждый повернут на чем-то своем. Да и не слишком хочется общения. Девчонки - модели, парни - будущие политики-бизнесмены и все такое. Юри - взрослый мужчина, и это пугало и волновало сильнее всего. Просто потому что с ним, с Юркой такого не случалось никогда в жизни. Совсем.  
\- Я не знаю, - искренне, как-то растерянно ответил Юри, привлекая его к себе, обнимая. Собой, своей силой, теплом, нет, жаром. - Я действительно не знаю. Знаю только то, что хочу. Хочу быть с тобой. Но я старше. Моя жизнь слишком… опасна.   
\- Опасна? - Юра нахмурился и закусил губу. Снова. Опасна как - идешь по улице и внезапно на голову свалился кирпич? Опасна - заслали в командировку в “горячую точку”? Или опасна как - едешь в тачке и ее расстреливают отморозки из гетто? - Старше? Старше это херня, Юри. Глупость. Никто не упрекает модельку за то, что та со стариком живет! То, что я – парень, а ты - мужчина… это напрягает. У русских за такое в общем бьют. Или убивают. И это реально опасно.   
\- Ты не в России, ты здесь, - Юри провел ладонью по его волосам, улыбаясь.   
\- Господин, - Мицуро словно соткался из темноты в проеме двери. Чуть более бледный, чем обычно, с поджатыми губами – он смотрел не на Юри, а на Юру. С настоящей ненавистью, странным страхом. – Оябун, вы пригрели змею на груди.   
Юри напрягся. По его телу словно волна прошла, лишая его тепла и той нежности, что была.   
\- Ты забылся, Мицуро? – в его голосе запела ярость. Настоящая холодная ярость. Казалось, что еще немного – и зазвенит, как клинок. Юри чуть отстранился от Юры, но руки так и не опустил, то ли защищая, то ли просто не желая отпускать.   
\- Тот, на кого вы смотрите с такой нежностью – любимый и единственный племянник «Белой бестии» - Виктора Никифорова. Можете убить меня, господин, но я не верю в такие совпадения. Вы осторожны, но по законам этой страны – этот… человек – несовершеннолетний. Хватит одного доказательства, чтобы дела Семьи пошатнулись. И я уверен, что все это задумано. Что этого мальчика вам подослали, зная вашу страсть к фигурному катанию. Вас хотят ослабить, вы уже слабы, господин, - Мицуро говорил горячо, истово веря в каждое слово. А Юри холодел все больше.   
\- Это правда? – одними губами спросил он у замершего Юры, наконец отпуская его. – Твой дядя… и ты…  
Юрка покраснел. Это вот “твой дядя и ты” - больно резануло по нервам. Чтобы он с Виктором?! Чтобы он… ЧТО?!  
\- Опасно… вот оно что… - Слишком неожиданно. Сложно вообще уместить в голове нечто, что никак поймать и понять не получается. К примеру, что здесь, на льду, произносится Витькино имя. Что произносится с такой злостью. Что его подозревают в подлости и… попытке совратить и очернить? И постойте-ка, кого? Господин? Этот хрен назвал Юри - “Господин Оябун”? Якудза, что ли? - Якудза?! Ты… ты глава якудзы?! Боже… что за хрень… - растерянность, беспомощность, немного, совсем немного страха, злость, разочарование, боль. Эмоции стремительно-неуловимо мелькали на его лице, а потом вдруг пришло спокойствие. Такое, с которым он принял новости о смерти деда. Такое, которое поселилось в нем, когда он впервые узнал чем занимается его семья.   
Пригрел змею, значит. А то, что они тут его, Юрку, тупо захерачить могут. Просто убить и все. Или вообще в заложники взять и вертеть Витькой как им только заблагорассудится? И это пиздец, дорогая редакция, потому что он сам приказал охране шарахаться за пределами ледового. Только вот сейчас никуда нахрен не смоешься, потому что за спиной бортик, а перед ним - бледный Юри. Юри… человек который только что целовал его с удовольствием, надо сказать. Человек, с которым он сам хотел бы распрощаться с невинностью, как бы это ни прозвучало. Человек, который на самом деле - враг?   
\- Меня зовут Юрий Плисецкий, - он медленно и раздельно проговорил привычные слова, упрямо вскинув голову, глядя прямо в глаза почти-тезке. И пусть понимает как хочет. И думает что угодно. Но блядью его считать? За что? - Мой дядя и опекун - Виктор Никифоров. Я готовлюсь к Гран-при по фигурному катанию, этот год - первый год во взрослой категории. Мой тренер - Селестино Чалдини и тренирует он меня уже пять лет, здесь, на этом самом катке. Это ВЫ пришли на мой лед. И сам ты змея, придурок… - он рванулся прочь, гордо расправив плечи. Но как же херово-то, а? Господи, ну за что?  
Колени подрагивали, да и всего его как-то уж слишком сильно трясло. Можно было подумать, что он только что отпахал целый день сначала у станка, а потом на льду десятки километров намотал. Безумно хотелось проораться. Или зареветь, как в детстве. От горькой обиды и разочарования. Ну ваще, запал, называется. И на кого? На главаря японской мафии!  
В какой-то момент он просто потерял концентрацию и равновесие. В какой-то момент ноги тупо разъехались и Юрка просто навернулся на лед, стесав ладони и едва не расквасив нос. Пиздец, чемпион!  
\- Юра!! – Юри оказался рядом очень быстро. Словно забыл о том, что было сказано лишь минуту назад. За метр присел и к Плисецкому подъехал по льду на колене. Коснулся плеча, но провести рукой дальше не рискнул. – Как ты?   
Юрка тяжело сел, пятная лед розовым.  
\- Я в порядке, - он покачал головой. - Бля… глава японского синдиката на льду… Витька меня теперь из дома не выпустит. Или в Питер этот гребанный отправит. А я ведь правда подумал, что мы могли бы… что ты не стал бы трястись надо мной… что ты другой, не такой как все, кто меня окружает.   
Юри стиснул кулаки. Несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на его макушку, а потом медленно поднялся.  
\- Ты прав. Я такой же, как и все. Якудза. Убийца. Но я тебя не трону. Обещаю. Прости, что… так вышло. Больше ты меня не увидишь. Нет необходимости уезжать. Удачи, Юра, - он склонился в глубоком поклоне, а потом развернулся и покатился к другому выходу, у которого, замерев, стоял его помощник. Его высокая сильная фигура показалась вдруг неповоротливой, тяжелой, как сломанная шарнирная кукла. Очень неуклюжая кукла, которая только чудом держалась на льду. У самого выхода Юри остановился на миг, повернул голову, словно собираясь обернуться, но заканчивать движение не стал. И растворился во мраке через пару секунд.  
Юрке пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак для того, чтобы просто подняться на ноги. И не зареветь. Слезы это вообще отстой. Слезы это то, что никому показывать нельзя. Особенно охране. Если Витька узнает, или если доложат Беку или Гошану - все, пиши пропало. Никаких выходов, здесь на каждой трибуне по охраннику торчать будет. Или его все-таки отправят в Россию. Перспектива ни к черту.  
Он даже переоделся. Умылся в туалете, а когда поднял взгляд на себя в зеркале - понял, что нифига отморозиться не получится. Губы припухли, и только законченный идиот скажет что это от того, что Юрка их тупо грыз. Глаза красные, физиономия бледная, ладони стесанные. И полный раздрай прям-таки написан на лице.   
Он запал на главу якудза. Он тупо запал на главу якудза. И не просто запал, а хотел с ним переспать. Надо все-таки посмотреть правде в глаза и самому себе в этом признаться. Он хотел, чтобы это был Юри. И он хотел Юри. Ему нравится общаться с Юри. Ему нравится смотреть на Юри. Юри, Юри, давай, идиот, повтори это имя еще раз сто.  
Машины японца на парковке уже не было. Ну естественно… он же сказал что не побеспокоит. Вот схуле все так?  
Домой добирались в молчании. Юрка смотрел в окно и на попытки разговорить не реагировал. Иногда под настроение он почти лекции о фигурном катании читал. Рассказывал всякие приколы о чемпионах, о рекордах, и это всегда было интересно. Во всяком случае среди охраны даже негласное соревнование было: кто выиграл - тот сопровождает Юрку.  
Сегодня он просто молчал, переваривая все происшедшее. И это было безрадостно. Потому что друзей у него нет. Ну, кроме Бека. Но тот не друг скорее, а… черт его знает что. Но Юри - он особенный. Был особенным.   
“Додж” как всегда заложил круг перед домом, и Юрка, собрав манатки, выбрался из салона и поплелся в дом. Только б рыжая на глаза не попалась. Вот только б не! И Витька. Тоже не стоит. Начнет выспрашивать что случилось, а он говорить совершенно не готов.   
Сейчас бы обнять Громозеку и завалиться на кровать. И не шевелиться. И чтоб никто не лез. И забить на все на свете. Вот только обычно вечером он звонил Юри. А что ему делать теперь?  
Громозека его шаги услышал еще от начала лестницы, наверное, потому что ждал под дверью и урчал как маленький трактор. И стоило Юрке переступить порог, как пушистая тушка принялась тереться о его ноги.  
\- Ну что ты… хороший мой… тварюшка меховая… - Юра шипел, но гладил котенка по спине, пушистым бокам, позволял вылизывать свои ладони, а потом тупо сел на пол, сгреб его в охапку и обнял. Шершавый язык до боли продрал щеку. - Что мне делать, а? Что же мне делать, Громозека…  
Дверь за спиной открылась и закрылась. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом что-то зашуршало и на плечи легла теплая, пропахшая Беком, кожаная куртка, в которую его завернули и подняли с пола вместе с котенком. Отнесли на кровать и опустили, обняв и прижав к себе. На голову опустилась теплая тяжелая рука, пальцы зарылись в волосы. И ни звука. Ни вопроса. Словно Бек давал ему возможность самому решить, что делать дальше.  
Он думал, что будет молчать. Стоически и мужественно. Он же мужик в конце концов. Но это вот все, эта забота - они его доконали окончательно, и Юрка разразился сухими, нервными, сдавленными рыданиями, уткнувшись Беку в грудь. Громозека протестующе уперся лапами, раздраженно мяукнул и вывернулся из его рук, и Юрка только сильнее обнял Бека.  
\- Схуле все так, а?.. - всхлипывал он. - Блядь, Шекспир какой-то… все по пизде, черт… прости… херня творится какая-то…  
\- Никто не говорил, что это легко, Юрка, - Отабек обнял его за плечи, прижался губами к макушке, терпеливо пережидая. - Это больно, если по-настоящему, а не просто на перепихнуться. Больно, Юрка, но это можно пережить. Правда.   
\- По-настоящему? - смешок вышел каким-то истеричным. - Мне семнадцать, и я тут о чемпионате должен думать, а не о… пипец… Ромео, блядь, зачем же ты, Ромео?.. почему мы не самая обыкновенная семейка, Бек? Почему я не могу привести никого домой и сказать - знакомьтесь, это мой папа, мама, дед, это мой дядюшка. Почему у нас все не так? Почему нельзя влюбиться в какую-нибудь куколку Барби? Почему у меня все через жопу, а? - он снова рассмеялся дурному каламбуру. - И у вас тоже все, блядь, через жопу!..  
\- Так получилось, Юрка, - тело Отабека напряглось, стало почти каменным. - Может, тебе стаканчик чего покрепче? Или валерианки? - Отабек приподнял его голову, снял пальцем текущие капельки со щек. - Что случилось, малыш?   
\- Не надо, - Юрка мотнул головой, отвел взгляд, шмыгнул носом, тяжело задышал. Вот как это объяснить, а? - Просто человек, с которым я хотел… я ему не безразличен, я знаю, но мы вообще никак. В смысле нам нифига не светит ваще. Мне семнадцать, я тут типа несовершеннолетний по законам и всяко. У него работа. Ответственность. И секретарь, который считает, что я задумал подставу и шантаж… Не то чтоб он этого хрена с горы слушал, но у них типа предубеждение. В общем, не будет нифига…  
Отабек нахмурился:  
\- Он? Это парень? Блядь, Витька мне точно голову свернет. Что за тип, да еще и с секретарем? Где ты его встретил? И… подожди… что за хрень с подставой и шантажом?  
\- Не важно, Бека, просто вот забей. Нифига не будет и все. И буду я милым мальчиком-фиалочкой, встречу какую-нибудь девочку на соревнованиях и все пучком. - И никаких оябунов. Никакой японской якудзы. Никаких обвинений. И поцелуев крышесносных у бортика. И взглядов, что продирают кажется до нутра.  
Отабек хотел что-то сказать, но, заглянув в упрямые глаза, только поджал губы.  
\- Это проблема? Для тебя этот человек - проблема? Или тут есть еще что-то?   
\- Не он для меня, - совсем тихо ответил Юрка. - Я для него.   
\- Подстава или шантаж? - Бек сузил глаза. - Судя по всему, он взрослый. Ох, Юрка, в кого же ты вляпался?   
\- Это не Чао-Чао, - Юра растер ладонями по лицу подсыхающие слезы. - Это ничего, Бек. Все нормально. Правда. Мы просто больше не увидимся. Вот и весь Шекспир.  
\- Поэтому ты плачешь, - Отабек провел пальцем по его щеке, пригладил волосы. - Пообещай мне, что если станет совсем невмоготу, ты придешь ко мне. И мы поговорим. Или просто напьемся и пойдем в клуб висеть на пилоне. Или пойдем и набьем морду твоей зазнобе, раз он такой параноик и заставил тебя плакать.  
\- По рукам, - через силу улыбнулся Юра. Представить что они с Беком едут в логово Якудзы, чтоб “набить морду зазнобе” - оябуну - получалось с трудом. Реально странно все. И грустно. - Спасибо тебе. Ты, блин, лучший.  
\- При Витьке только так не скажи, а то он решит, что либо он, либо мир рехнулся, - Отабек улыбнулся, потянулся, чмокнул Юрку в лоб и отпустил. - Ты моя семья, Юрка. Поэтому всегда буду рядом, - он встал, вскинул бровь, глядя на устроившегося на краю его куртки котенка, и хмыкнул. - Ладно, оставлю, а то твой зверь мне глаза выцарапает. Ну и тебе будет с чем обниматься перед сном.   
\- Хорошего вечера, Бека, - Юра сел и потянул на себя куртку вместе с Громозекой. Котенок потянулся, подставляя под ласковую руку пушистое пузико и снова заурчал.   
\- Не грусти, все образуется, - Отабек взъерошил его волосы, дернул за ухо котенка и вышел из комнаты. Плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, вытянул телефон и с потемневшим лицом набрал номер. А когда на той стороне ответили - заговорил быстро, отрывисто:  
\- Гоша, надеюсь, ты знаешь всех, кто ходит с Юркой на каток. Ну или твои парни в курсе происходящего. А если нет, то мне нужны записи с видеокамер. Что значит “может не быть”? Хорошо, я понял. Молись, чтобы тебе повезло, и они там все-таки есть, - Отабек закончил разговор и направился к себе, стиснув зубы. Посещающего каток взрослого с секретарем Отабек представлял себе плохо. Явно не фигурист, тренерам не нужно секретари, а вот родители детишек или спонсоры… Или любители юных мальчиков и девочек. Причем последние даже реальней, особенно с учетом паранойи. В любом случае, он должен знать.


	8. Chapter 8

Круг замыкался. Школа-дом-каток-школа-дом-танц-класс-спортзал… и так снова и снова и снова, пока не начинало тошнить и пока не начинает кружиться голова. И поговорить не с кем. Только Громозека приходил, сворачивался клубком на его коленях, когда он валился на кровать, в отчаянной попытке хоть чем-то занять собственный измученный мозг.  
Бессмысленное занятие. Он начинал с математики, но заканчивал всегда одним и тем же: брал в руки телефон и медитировал, глядя на номер телефона, подписанный только именем: Юри.  
Трудно, снова и снова заставлять себя откладывать трубку и не звонить. Смотреть в глазки-бусинки котенка и не звонить, быть на катке, откатывать собственную программу и не звонить. И буквально видеть под зажмуренными веками как катает его программу Юри. Стремительно, красиво, сложно и безусловно хорошо.  
Нереальный кошмар. Дурдом просто. И вырваться из него никак не выходило. И самое замечательное, что время от времени он ловил на себе внимательный взгляд Бека. Или Гоши. Или кого из парней, которые до этого постоянно с ним ходили.   
Юри катастрофически не хватало. Он понял это, в очередной раз выбираясь с ледовой арены и привычно сворачивая к крошечному кафе в здании спортивного комплекса. Сейчас они вместе засели бы в уголке за чаем и обсуждали бы… да что угодно, вплоть до вчерашней премьеры “Стражей галактики”. Вот только Юри - оябун и у него совершенно другие приоритеты. И дела. И все.  
Юра вздохнул и все-таки присел за столик. Мятный чай и гранола. И он все-таки решился нажать на кнопку вызова, выслушивая в трубке длинные гудки.  
Звонок не принимали долго, а потом в трубке раздался неверящий и немного встревоженный голос Юри:  
\- Юра? - он был такой… яркий, этот голос. Тоскливый, чувственный, он переливался эмоциями, словно радуга.   
\- Привет? - как-то очень тихо и почти убито спросил Юрка, едва вспомнив, что нужно дышать. - Я должен извиниться. Я наговорил тебе разного… я был неправ. Просто ты всегда относился ко мне хорошо, а я в общем сорвался, когда… услышал о тебе. Вот. - Он сглотнул, прикрыл глаза, молясь, чтоб решимость его не оставила. - И еще я хотел сказать, что мне тебя очень не хватает. С точки зрения твоего секретаря мои слова, наверное, кажутся той самой подставой. Но мне действительно не хватает тебя. На льду. И здесь, в кафе. И вечером. Я, оказывается, привык звонить тебе. Представляешь?   
\- Привет, - после недолгого молчания выдохнул Юри. Его голос словно “улыбался”. - Я… Прости, я не знаю, что сказать. Ты был прав тогда. Я якудза, и по законам я преступник. Я старше, и я должен был… Шиматта… Прости, Юра, я действительно не знаю, что сказать. Но мне тоже не хватает… тебя. У меня никогда не было друзей, они были мне не нужны. Я думал, надеялся, что могу назвать другом тебя. Хотя бы другом. И, наверное, это не телефонный разговор.  
\- Не телефонный, - эхом повторил Юрка. Совсем не телефонный, потому что для того, чтоб кое-что сказать все-таки нужно смотреть в глаза. Телефон - это хорошо, это отличное средство для связи. Но взгляд, голос, эмоции, написанные на лице, это куда важнее простых слов. Даже если это слова “я тебя хочу”. - Друг - это слишком мало. И это далеко не все, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе.  
\- Мы… - казалось, что Юри сложно говорить. И сейчас он ничуть не напоминал взрослого. Такой же растерянный подросток. Пусть и с очень большими возможностями и чудовищной славой предшественников за спиной. - Мы могли бы прогуляться. Где-нибудь. Я обещал, что ты меня больше не увидишь, но готов нарушить свою клятву. Если ты хочешь. Если ты… Я просто хочу увидеть тебя еще раз.  
\- Говори где, - какая дурость, Юрка, какая феерическая дурость! Но отказаться от возможности еще раз увидеться он просто не мог. Останется одна маленькая досадная проблемка: охрана. Его ж ведь пасут и серьезно. Бек и Гошка не позволят ему гулять нигде без охраны. И можно было просто-таки поклясться, что Витя и Бек знают Юри в лицо. - Я приеду куда скажешь, главное, чтоб не очень далеко от ледового… если можно. Чтоб охрану не поднимать на уши.  
\- Там, где ты будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности, Юра, - немедленно отозвался Юри. - Своей охраной распоряжаюсь я, поэтому мне будет проще. Просто назови место, и я там буду.   
\- «Старбакс» на углу возле спорткомплекса, - скорее всего ему еще прилетит за самовольность от Бека. Или от Виктора. Но главное, чтоб там себя безопасно чувствовали они оба. И чтоб охрана не парила мозг. Ну и в толпе легче затеряться, ведь так же? - Через час? Или сегодня никак?  
\- Я приеду, Юра, - коротко, сдержанно, почти неэмоционально. Только все равно казалось, что, даже если Юри убьют в этот проклятый час, он все равно придет, пусть и бесплотным духом. - Просто дождись меня. - Гудки оборванного вызова словно поставили точку, очень похожую на многоточие.   
Гранолу и чай Юрка проглотил, даже не заметив вкуса. И из кафешки вылетел пулей, заметил кукующего у входа охранника, мотнул головой, типа - я сам, и еще никто никуда не едет. Припустил к означенному “Старбаксу” так, словно от скорости передвижения жизнь зависела. Наверное, оно так и было в общем. Потому что от того, что будет дальше и чем закончится их разговор, будет зависеть очень и очень многое.  
В общем, это же Юри. Это Юри, тот самый Юри, что катал его программу, тот самый, которого он учил прыгать тройные и чьи рассказы о борьбе он слушал с раскрытым ртом, чтоб потом применять на Отабеке.  
Конечно, охрана осталась на парковке. Чуть в стороне, чтоб не мешать посетителям и не мозолить глаза полиции. Конечно, он сам забился, как и говорил, в уголок, чтоб обзор получше, но чтоб их со стороны заметить было не так уж легко. Конечно, он извелся, потягивая кофе и вяло ковыряясь в брауни. Не за этим он сюда бежал. Не за кофе и запретными пирожными. Ему был нужен Юри. И желательно не за столом, а в постели. 

Юри стиснул телефон и, откинув голову на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза. Юра… “Любимый и единственный” племянник Никифорова. Знающий о делах собственной семьи, но принимающий ли в них участие? Тогда, тем вечером, Юри показалось, что его убили. Он искренне ненавидел Мицуро, хотя отлично понимал, что быть параноиком - его работа. Будь Юри просто Юри - ему было бы все равно, чем занимаются родственники Юры. Но Оябун не имел права не учитывать все. Он отвечает за слишком многое, чтобы не обращать внимание на слова Мицуро и на ту информацию, что он собрал. Даже если Юра действительно не имеет к делам своей семьи никакого отношения, это не значит, что его не могут использовать “втемную”. На месте Виктора он бы так и сделал. Все логично на самом деле.   
Кроме его собственных эмоций и чувств. В этом они с Юркой, который до сих пор не имел никаких отношений, были равны. И стоит бы послушаться голоса разума и оставить все, как есть, забыть о солнце в прозрачных зеленых глазах, улыбке и тонком красивом лице, но это выше его возможностей. Похоже, он действительно слаб. Потому что не хочет забывать. Не хочет оставлять как есть. Хочет… рискнуть? Даже если это провокация с последующим шантажом, он все равно хочет рискнуть.   
Юри медленно выдохнул, открыл глаза и встал. Поколебался немного, но решил не говорить Мицуро. Сегодня он будет просто Юри. Джинсы, простая куртка, капюшон на голову и очки. Юра никогда не видел его в очках. Пусть улыбнется. Пусть даже рассмеется. Пусть.   
Выскользнуть из дома незамеченным - пустяк для того, кто умел с детства быть невидимкой. Пробежаться до метро, проехать пару остановок, пересесть на другую ветку, и еще пара остановок. Охрана у “Старбакса” почти незаметна, но есть. Значит, Юра здесь. На пороге Юри притормозил, словно решая что-то для себя окончательно. А потом толкнул дверь, и взгляд сам собой устремился в самый дальний и темный уголок. Сердце замерло, а потом заколотилось в груди, но ноги уже сами несли его к маленькому столику.   
\- Привет, - он улыбнулся одними глазами и опустил капюшон. Не оябун и не якудза. Просто молодой мужчина, который пришел на встречу с тем, кто снится.   
Юрка мгновенно поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. Помимо воли, очень смущенно и как-то почти восторженно. Будь сейчас в кафе кто-то из домашних - обомлели бы, слишком уж отличался этот Юрка от того инфернального исчадия, каковым зачастую был дома.  
Непривычная одежда. Раньше Юрка видел его либо в спортивном и на льду, либо в костюме и за столиком. Сейчас на Юри обычная куртка, обычные ходовые джинсы. И очки. Очки, которые меняли его лицо совершенно, делая глаза за стеклами такими испуганными. Большие карие глаза олененка Бэмби.  
\- Вот ты какой на самом деле… привет, Юри…  
А тот не удержался. Потянулся через стол, коснулся волос мимолетной лаской, смутился и опустился на стул, выдыхая и пряча глаза.  
\- Я настоящий только на катке. И с тобой. Поэтому, наверное, ношу линзы. Чтобы помнить, - он растерянно оглянулся, не особо представляя себе, что нужно и можно сейчас говорить. Особенно когда хочется просто молчать. Просто быть рядом. Увидели бы его сейчас его люди… - Я не угроза тебе. И уверен, что ты… не станешь угрожать мне. Но думать обо мне плохо имеешь полное право. Я тот, кто я есть. Даже если это два разных человека. Я-настоящий и я-живущий.   
\- Я не говорил ни Виктору, ни Беку о тебе. А охрана никогда тебя не видела, так что… ты единственный человек за пределами дома, которого я называю близким. Моим другом, - Юрка смотрел ему в лицо и со всей отчетливостью понимал, что пропал окончательно. - Да, я его племянник, но последним условием, которое дед поставил ему перед смертью, было то, что я никогда не должен попасть в круг бизнес-интересов семьи. Я должен остаться свободным. И должен жить обычной жизнью. Такой, которую выберу сам. Я выбрал фигурное катание, потому что это получалось лучше всего. Когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, скорее всего я уеду из города. А может и из страны. В Канаду, например. Я смогу тренироваться дальше, участвовать в чемпионатах, обязательно выиграю Олимпиаду. И это будет возможно благодаря деду. И дяде, который согласился с ним… Мне семнадцать. Да. И я знаю, что если кто-то захочет, он сделает все, чтоб очернить и тебя, и Витьку. Я никогда не сделаю ничего чтоб навредить хоть кому. Просто я… - он выдохнул, на короткий миг отвел взгляд, наткнулся на раскрошенный брауни в тарелочке, закусил губу. - Я представлял, как мы с тобой занимаемся лю… - на этот раз он сам себе накрыл губы ладонью. Он не должен говорить этого. Потому что это сущее издевательство. И почти то самое, о чем так переживал секретарь Юри.  
Глаза Юри полыхнули за стеклами очков, но он усилием воли погасил огонь. Правда, отвести пронизывающего, жаркого, потяжелевшего взгляда от смущенного лица Юры не смог.   
\- Наверное, тебе повезло, - чуть хрипло начал он, но с каждой секундой его голос креп. - Меня готовили к этому с тринадцати лет. Поздно на самом деле, но отец, который оставил свой “пост” ради этого, настоял на том, чтобы мне оставили хотя бы детство. Он заплатил своим положением в Семье, и к власти пришел мой дядя. Он был суров, но любил меня, как родного сына. Он согласился с моим отцом, и до тринадцати меня почти не трогали. Я занимался фигурным катанием, зная, что ничего больше не будет. Со мной занимались учителя, дядя лично учил меня владеть катаной. До тринадцати я был обычным ребенком, которому не интересны дела взрослых. Когда дядя переехал в Штаты по решению Семьи, мне показалось, что мир опустел. Я любил его. Он учил меня всему, что знал сам. А когда его убили… я сам захотел занять его место. Мы, каждый из нас, знает, что жизнь, что мы ведем - опасна и может закончиться в любой момент, но когда умирают близкие… - он покачал головой, улыбаясь светло, но печально. - Я понимаю твоего опекуна, Юра. И не хочу, чтобы присутствие рядом со мной угрожало тебе. Ты тот, кого потерять я не хочу. Даже если ты будешь далеко, мне хватит знания, что с тобой все в порядке.   
\- Мне этого знания не хватит, - едва слышно выдохнул Юрка. - Я знаю, что ты где-то есть. Я надеюсь, что с тобой ничего не случилось, что ты жив, свободен и здоров. Я могу слышать твой голос, но если не вижу тебя - это больно. Так же, как разбиться об лед.  
Юри закрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая. Облизнул пересохшие вдруг губы. Мысли лихорадочно метались в голове. Что сказать или что сделать? Все ясно, все понятно и недомолвок не осталось. Взять бы его за руку и сбежать куда-нибудь. Так наивно и по-детски. Но у Юры охрана и…   
\- Юра, - он потянулся вперед и выругался, опрокинув на себя стакан с напитком. Поморщился и встал, поджав губы. - Прости, что-то я неуклюжий стал. Я сейчас…   
Юрка проводил его взглядом, а потом, решившись, поднялся из-за столика и пошел за ним. В туалете были люди. Не нагрешишь совершенно точно. Но можно по крайней мере дернуть бумажных полотенец из лотка и, подойдя ближе, прикоснуться. Пусть через одежду. Пусть резко и дергано. Но прикоснуться.  
\- Неловкий, это ничего. Я тоже иногда как слон в посудной лавке.  
Юри смущенно повел плечами, поправил сползшие почти на самый кончик носа очки и вздрогнул, когда с силой захлопнулась дверь. Вскинулся, заметив, что они остались одни. Но ненадолго. Это “Старбакс”, значит ненадолго.   
\- Пойдем, - взял Юру за руку и затянул в кабинку. Стены в пол, дверь тоже, снаружи не видно, что в ней двое. А если закрыть за собой дверь… Кабинка маленькая, тесная. Зато близко. Очень близко.  
Никогда в жизни Юрка не думал, что будет с кем-то целоваться в кабинке туалета. Никогда в жизни Юрка не был так рад тому, что кабинки тесные. И вообще тому, что кабинки здесь есть.  
Он обнимал Юри за шею, дышал им, и кажется, малость спятил, потому что Юри был здесь, рядышком, по-настоящему был, а не в его воображении.   
\- Юра… Юрио… - Юри обнимал его крепко, сильно, совсем не так, как на катке. Нежность лишь каплей, и целый океан страсти, почти голода. Он целовал Юру жадно, глубоко. Забывшись. Потерявшись в себе, Юре и своих эмоциях. Где-то на краю сознания промелькнуло насмешливое “оябун в туалетной кабинке” и пропало, сметенное яростным чувством. Это его! Это только его! Только его, Юри!   
Юрка отзывался на каждый поцелуй с совершенно недетской яростью, он целовался так же, как катался: взлетая, паря, почти зло, требовательно, отчаянно понимая, что бОльшего не будет, не сейчас так точно. Потому что он не готов отдаваться здесь. Потому что слишком мало времени. И потому что не место. Просто не место.  
Он чуть не плакал от совершенно дикого по своей силе возбуждения, что поднималось изнутри, что погребало под собой, лишало разума. Он вцепился в плечи Юри и вздрогнул, когда снова громко хлопнула входная дверь. Они снова не одни.  
\- Юри…  
\- Тш-ш… - тот накрыл ладонью его рот, вжался лицом в шею, дыша тяжело, загнанно. Зажмурился, обнимая второй рукой за талию, так ясно чувствуя его возбуждение. Ками-сама… - Только молчи, - едва слышно выдохнул он в его ухо, вжал лицом в собственное плечо, второй рукой накрывая пах.  
Юра сдавленно охнул, обеими руками с силой обнял Юри за плечи и помимо воли толкнулся бедрами навстречу ладони. Кажется, что жар пальцев прожигал одежду, достигая плоти, и это было так жарко и так крышесносно.   
Но нужно молчать. Он попросил молчать, а значит ни звука, даже ни всхлипа. Ничего, он даже дышал через раз, кусал губы, жмурился, но молчал.  
Сознание Юри словно разделилось. Одна часть прислушивалась к тому, что происходит за пределами кабинки. А другая - чутко следила за тем, чтобы Юре было хорошо. Напряженный, дрожащий, такой сильный и тонкий его мальчик.   
Открылась и закрылась дверь соседней кабинки - и Юри замер, застыл, судорожно стиснув зубы. Через пару минут дверь снова открылась, и он сильнее сжал пальцы. Шум воды, шорох бумажных салфеток. Снова стук и они одни. Юри с силой пригладил бугорок под ладонью, стиснул, помассировал, ловя губами тихие горячие выдохи.  
Все закончилось слишком быстро. Уж очень много было эмоций, и не меньше напряжения. Юрка хотел его так сильно, что не сдержался. Содрогнулся, беззвучно крича в ласкающие губы, чувствуя, как по щекам из-под век сбегают горячие мокрые дорожки слез.   
\- Юри...   
Юри молчал. Только сцеловывал соленые капли, проводя губами по щекам. Это… сводило с ума. Это все сводило с ума. Так сильно, что весь мир схлопнулся до этой кабинки. Панические мысли возникали и тут же пропадали в водовороте эмоций. Не девственник, не подросток на пике гормонального бума, а ведет, тащит за собой, словно отливом утаскивает в океан.   
\- Все хорошо… - и не понять, то ли себя убеждает, то ли дрожащего в объятиях парня. - Все хорошо, Юра… - и плевать на собственное возбуждение. Ему хорошо сейчас. Так хорошо, что хочется просто держать его в объятиях и целовать мокрое лицо и припухшие губы.  
Юркина куртка так и осталась болтаться на стуле в зале, так что стафф не решит, что они ушли. Есть еще немного времени. Вот так вот постоять вместе. Только в штанах неприятно мокро. Есть, оказывается, в удовольствии и свои минусы.  
\- Да, хорошо, - тихонько выдохнул Юра. - Я же жить без тебя не смогу.   
\- Жизнь длинна, Юра, - Юри обнимал его, тесно прижимая к себе. - А я хочу, чтобы она остановилась. Как глупо и сопливо, но кому какая разница, если слова сами рвутся? - Я хотел бы вернуться на каток. Хоть там видеть тебя. Ты не против?  
\- Только за. Главное, чтоб охрана на каток не совалась… мои меня наверное скоро в коробочку возьмут, - Юра рассмеялся и снова затих, когда дверь в очередной раз хлопнула. Наверное, надо выбираться, пока в машине не запаниковали и не вызвали Гошку. Или, что еще веселее, Бека.  
Юри тепло хмыкнул ему в волосы и отстранился. Подождал, пока пришедший покинет туалет, и улыбнулся подрагивающими губами.   
\- Пора?   
Юра угукнул и, потянувшись, сам коснулся его губ своими.  
\- Я это… штаны затру, ладно? А то запалят дома. Отабек первый и запалит. Он внимательный просто.  
\- Прости, - Юри покаянно покачал головой, поймал его поцелуй, коснулся языком губ и открыл дверцу. - Тогда я подожду тебя в зале. - Пригладил его волосы, словно не мог себя остановить от того, чтобы не прикоснуться, и вышел.  
Какое-то время Юрка еще стоял в кабинке, потом со вздохом приспустил штаны и вытерся, попытавшись по максимуму уничтожить “следы преступления”. И все равно пару белесых капель пришлось замыть и даже подсушить под сушилкой для рук. Так что из туалета он выбрался с пылающим лицом, полыхающими ушами и шеей. Но уже относительно спокойным.   
Он опустился на свой стул и, о странность, принялся с упоением поглощать раскрошенное пирожное. Есть хотелось дико.  
\- Спасибо, - Юра слизнул с губ крошку, но на Юри посмотрел очень серьезно. - Не подумай, что я смеюсь там или… спасибо. Я буду тебя ждать.   
\- Я надеюсь, - одними губами произнес Юри, поймал в отражении силуэт на пороге, и нахмурился. – Это твои?   
Юрка вздохнул, подняв взгляд.  
\- Мои… по ходу, паника началась, долго на глаза не показывался. Прости. Наверное, мне пора, иначе сейчас Гоше позвонят. Или Беку. Или уже позвонили.  
Юри поджал губы. Черты его лица затвердели.  
\- У тебя могут быть проблемы?  
\- У меня - нет. Разве что вышлют к черту на рога или закроют дома. Но у тебя они могут быть, - Юрка помрачнел и поднялся, надевая куртку.  
\- Справлюсь. Здесь нечем гордиться, но я не беззащитный мальчишка, - Юри поймал его за руку, погладил костяшки пальцев, глядя снизу в его лицо. – Будь осторожней, Юра.   
\- Хорошего вечера, Юри, - кивнул Юрка. - И доброй ночи… созвонимся…  
Он выскользнул из кафешки, вздохнул, наткнувшись на охранника, подхватил его под руку и потянул за собой, невзирая на сопротивление и удивление последнего.  
\- Идем, горе мое… подумаешь, пропал на десять минут, с официанткой в сортире обжимался, а вы в панику сразу...  
Губы болели. Ранка, затянувшаяся было ранее снова лопнула и чуть-чуть кровила. Но какой же это на самом деле было мелочью! Поцелуи грели. Мысли о том, что это был Юри, что он не безразличен Юри, и что они обязательно увидятся снова - кружили голову. Вот только оставалась еще одна фигня: его охраняют, а значит отлучки будут ой как заметны. И Гоша или Бек совершенно точно просекут и выкупят в чем дело. Узнают ли кто его “зазноба” - вот вопрос.  
Машина плавно тормознула у парадного и Юрка, подхватив рюкзак с манатками, выкатился из салона. Привычно дернул дверь, вошел в холл, поежился, смерив взглядом лестницу. Рухнуть спать, обнять Громозеку и спать. А завтра - будет завтра.  
\- Однако, как у нас Джульетта за лето изменилась. – Отабек. Который чертовски хорошо умел быть незаметным, когда сам этого хотел. Вот и сейчас – он стоял чуть в стороне от входа, но взгляд скользил мимо. Бек повел плечами, неслышно подошел к Юрке и оценивающим взглядом прошелся по его лицу. Мечтать о том, что он ничего не понял, смысла не было. – У него внезапно закончилась паранойя?  
\- Нет. Просто я очень хотел его видеть. И, наверное, продавил его паранойю, - покачал головой Юра. - Во всяком случае мне хочется на это надеяться. Потому что именно его я хочу.  
Отабек покачал головой:  
\- Даже не знаю сочувствовать тебе или поздравлять, - провел по припухшим губам, оставленному на шее следу. – Я пока не вмешиваюсь, Юрка, но будь осторожней. Если ты его только хочешь, будет лучше, если это так и останется только желанием. Потому что я не хочу вмешиваться в твою личную жизнь, но и оставить тебя без присмотра я не могу. А этот тип, кем бы он ни был, заставляет меня дергаться. Хотя бы потому, что ходит коридорами, в которых нет видеокамер. О чем он, похоже, отлично знает.   
Юрка вспыхнул. Опля, значит все-таки очень пристально смотрят. И будут смотреть. И еще пристальней. Бека, заботливый Бека. Он действительно переживает и волнуется. И действительно хочет, чтоб было как лучше, а не как всегда через жопу и он совершенно не виноват, что сам Юрка хочет, чтоб было через жопу. Вот прям из штанов выпрыгивает.  
Но прикосновение - явно лишнее. Потому что вызывает желание приоткрыть губы и впустить в рот кончик пальца. А это, Юрочка - ой. Блядством отдает.  
\- Мы пересекаемся только там. Я не лезу в его жизнь, и не претендую на нее. Есть у него жена, может уже есть дети - мне все равно. Я просто хочу его. Мне интересно с ним, пусть даже те несколько часов, что мы проводим рядом, - привычка вздыхать уже начинала раздражать. Лучше б он орал какое-нибудь непотребство прежде, чем начинать говорить. Или дергал плечом, или пинал ступеньку, или еще чего. - Мне рано влюбляться, Бека. У меня есть на плечах голова, да, я могу поступать как пацан, которым и являюсь… но я постараюсь не впутывать в мои истории тебя и Виктора.   
\- Потрахались и разбежались? - и не понять, то ли доволен Бек таким ответом, то ли нет. Но напряжения в плечах поубавилось. - Надеюсь, ты этим не на льду занимаешься? Или заниматься собираешься.   
\- А так же потрепались за чашкой кофе, обсудили пару новых фильмов и пообжимались у бортика. Я тебя очень прошу, ты с моим участием хоум-видео не снимай, - Юрка вдруг улыбнулся и фыркнул. Ага, как ему – так подари… а как Отабеку так не надо. - В общем как-то вот. И не переживай, я таки собираюсь предохраняться. Не совсем идиот какую херню цепануть...  
\- Кто он, Юра? - Отабек словно решил не ходить кругами, а задать вопрос в лоб. - Он взрослый, у него есть секретарь. Он умеет не попадаться на глаза, и администратор не хочет называть его имени, подсовывая явную фальшивку. Возможно, это и не фальшивка, но в этой стране обладателей таких фамилий столько же, сколько Ивановых в России. Он может быть чьим-то отцом, спонсором или вообще сутенером, подыскивающим себе юных мальчиков и девочек. И это без учета твоего отношения к семье. Я не могу не дергаться, Юра. Я верю ТЕБЕ. Но я не могу верить ему.  
\- Было бы круто обзавестись настоящим спонсором… ну там “Найк” или “Рибок”... Бек, я не знаю что тебе на это все сказать. Я понимаю. Я, бля, правда понимаю. И все что могу пообещать - что постараюсь не влипать в истории, и если мне потребуется помощь, жилетка или набить ему морду - я приду к тебе. Потому что ты Бека, и ты моя семья. Как и Витька.   
\- А еще ты мастер заговаривать зубы, я знаю, - еле слышно фыркнул Отабек. - Подумай над тем, чтобы как-нибудь его мне показать. Хотя бы издалека. Обещаю, что не буду бить ему морду без повода. И будь на связи. Всегда будь на связи. И не смей сбегать от охраны. Если тебе нужно - просто позвони мне и скажи хотя бы где ты.   
\- Даже если я не соглашусь, ты ведь все равно найдешь способ увидеть его, - Юра кивнул. - Он не сделает мне ничего из того, чего я не захочу, чтоб со мной сделали. И спасибо, Бек. Особенно за понимание. Я знаю, что я не сокровище, и что выдержать меня надо постараться. Так что спасибо.  
\- Кажется, я начинаю скучать без твоего мата. Это котенок виноват или просто ты вырос? - Отабек взлохматил его волосы. - Держи меня в курсе, Юра. Витьке я пока не скажу, хотя он пристрелит меня, если узнает, что я был в курсе. И да, подумай над тем, что я сказал. Не прошу “случайной” встречи прямо завтра, но… сам понимаешь.   
Юрка вывернулся из-под его руки, зашипел, тряхнул головой.  
\- Я, бля, подумаю, бля. Не орите слишком громко, а то ваши барахтанья на троих мне слышны как в кинотеатре, хоть с попкорном под дверь падай.  
\- Вот это тот Юрка, которого я знаю, - Отабек сузил глаза. - Не ври, хлопня, это было всего раз. И то ты спать свалил. А если ты еще что-то слышал, то это либо без меня, либо это твое богатое воображение.  
\- Ну ты бооорзый, лимита казахская… - Юрка несильно толкнул его кулаком в бок и добавил плечом. - Не спал я, мучился от звукового сопровождения. Ладно... пойду я. Громозека соскучился, и я хочу спать. Видишь, аж бледный от мучений.  
\- Вижу. Губы у тебя особенно бледные. Ты хоть тональником что ли пользуйся, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя Витька словил.   
\- Отвезешь меня в магазин косметики? Никогда в жизни ничего такого не покупал… помада типа “труп невесты”, тональник? Откуда такие познания? Уииии!!! Бек отвезет меня по магазинам!!! - Юрка принялся сигать вокруг него дурным козлом. - Отвезешь? Отвезешь?  
Отабек только сматерился. Перехватил его поперек талии, прижал к себе спиной, пофыркивая в ухо.  
\- Отвезу. Если пользоваться будешь. А если нет, то самолично накрашу. Так везти или сам?  
\- Вези! А в паб заедем по дороге? На пилоне повисеть? - Юра повис в его руках, но дрыгаться перестал.  
\- Только если Витьке сам скажешь, что мы отчаливаем, - Отабек легонько его встряхнул и отпустил. - Можно даже и на пилоне повисеть.  
\- Сообщу, не ссы, лягуха, - Юра приземлился, мячиком подпрыгнул на месте и рванул наверх. - Готовься к веселому вечеру. Кстати… ты видел уже себя на ютубе? Бека, ты красавчик просто, диджеи с Ибицы нервно курят бамбук в сторонке!  
\- На ютубе? - Отабек резко затормозил, вскинулся, хмурясь. - Какого хрена?! - стиснул кулаки и метнулся в сторону, противоположную Юрке, к информационщикам. У выхода, правда, притормозил, обернулся, крича в спину убегающего Юрки. - Не раньше, чем через час!  
\- Суровый ты, Бек, как Черный Плащ!..   
Громозека дрых на кровати, ноут перемигивался индикаторами, все как всегда. Кроме яркого, сочного следа поцелуя на шее. Не приснилось. Не приглючилось. Все было на самом деле. Только вот теперь придется понять, как сделать так, чтоб Бек не увидел Юри. Или вообще что с этим делать, потому что предчувствие того, что за подобное близкое знакомство он получит по самое не балуй сначала от Бека, а потом от Виктора. И вряд ли отделается легким испугом.  
Душ и переодеться. А там будет видно. И да, придется надеть майку с высоким воротом, чтоб не светить наливающимся синяком. Особенно перед Витькой. Ему знать не обязательно.


	9. Chapter 9

Отабек почти не спал вторые сутки. Обострившаяся паранойя вкупе с интуицией орали благим матом, что он что-то упускает. Что-то, что так рядом, но он не видит. Сходя с ума от неизвестности, он перетряхнул все, до чего только мог добраться. Сразу после встречи с Леруа Попович взялся за поиски «крысы», но кто-то успел раньше, и спустя двое суток Отабек, хмурясь и темнея лицом, выслушивал короткий отчет о смерти одного из парней, задействованных в трафике. Том самом, Скандинавском. И по факту был «засланным казачком» от самого Леруа. И Бек, и Витя об этом знали, но парня не трогали, лишь тщательно фильтровали информацию, к которой его допускали и подозревали, что Леруа в курсе. Этакая вариация на тему «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю». Собственно, точно такие же «агенты» в стане итальянцев были и у Виктора. Ничего особенного на самом деле, просто необходимость, которую понимали и они, и сам дон. Но убитый парнишка оказался истинной «крысой», сливая информацию кому-то третьему. Кому именно – теперь было не узнать, кто-то очень оперативно подчистил все следы. Но это была самая малая из их проблем. На финансовый бизнес никто не покушался, но все остальное доставляло слишком много хлопот. Мила, порхающая словно бабочка, строящая глазки, раздражала и напрягала. И вовсе не своим кокетством и попытками затянуть в постель то его самого, то Виктора, а странными тяжелыми взглядами, которые Бек иногда ловил. Она талантливо изображала из себя дамочку облегченного поведения с ветром в голове, но ее игре Отабек не верил. Но и поймать на лжи не мог. В конце концов, дело кончилось тем, что он приставил к ней «топтунов» и регулярно проверял список ее звонков. Впрочем, Миле ничего не мешало использовать другой телефон, с которым она приехала изначально, а получить распечатку с этого ее номера было в разы сложнее. Она ездила по магазинам, ресторанам, заводила мимолетные романы и, Бек был готов в этом поклясться, следила за ними. Словно выжидала.   
И, словно этого было мало, вокруг началось непонятное и нездоровое шевеление, причин которого Бек поймать пока не мог. Парни, работающие на наземных потоках, жаловались на нервозность, и вот это Отабек уже пугало. Каждого из них он знал сам. Проверял, учил. Нервам каждого из них мог позавидовать любой, и если уж им казалось, что в спину кто-то смотрит, то пора было бить тревогу. Бек усилил охрану, но эта мера не помогла. Он был на грани того, чтобы пойти к Витьке и н пару дней заморозить транспортировку, но сомневался. Все еще сомневался. И когда среди ночи раздался телефонный звонок, он даже вздохнул с облегчением. Что бы это ни было, время ожидания закончилось.   
\- Господи, что опять? - пробормотал Виктор, переворачиваясь на бок. Он уснул очень поздно, спал слишком чутко в последнее время и совершенно не высыпался. Вернее, существовала высокая вероятность того, что он начнет высыпаться. Как сахар из ложечки. И это будет не весело. - Какого черта не дают нормально поспать?..  
Отабек поморщился, дотянулся до тумбочки, на которой оставил телефон и, раз уж Виктор проснулся, остался в кровати.  
\- Бек, - коротко бросил он в трубку. Долгую минуту молча слушал то, что говорили ему на том конце, бледнея так, что это было заметно даже в ночном освещении, а потом отключился и уронил телефон на одеяло. Пару мгновений смотрел прямо перед собой, а потом с рычанием скатился с кровати. Походя смел пустой стакан на пол и заметался по комнате.   
\- Парней на границе накрыл Интерпол, - он говорил сухо, отрывисто, но голос подрагивал от бешенства и ярости. – Всю партию. Ждали. Их ждали. Взяли всех, кто не успел удрать. Черт!!!   
\- Наши потери? - как-то уж очень спокойно уточнил Виктор, садясь на постели. Катастрофа уже случилась. Это уже произошло. Теперь нужно решать и быстро какие шаги предпринимать. - Это был груз Бабичева.   
\- Та часть, что шла этим потоком – вот наши основные потери. И парни, которых придется вытаскивать, пока они не раскололись, - Отабек не мог остановиться. Вернее, это мысли, вихрем взметнувшиеся в его голове, не давали ему остановиться. – Это груз Бабичева, ему это так же невыгодно, как и нам. Это и его потери тоже. Но нас действительно могли слить. Хотя та же «крыса». Мы так и не знаем, кому он давал информацию. Он знал о Скандинавском потоке, о том, что мы собирались его задействовать. Догадаться о том, что мы воспользуемся другим путем, когда Леруа его прикрыл, у умного человека не составит труда.   
\- Нам важно сохранить отношения с Бабичевым и минимизировать информацию среди деловых кругов… хотя Джей скорее всего уже обо всем в курсе. Отправляй адвокатов, поднимай по тревоге группу-три. Нам в любом случае платить. Репутацией или деньгами, вот в чем вопрос, - Виктор выбрался из-под одеяла, включил свет и принялся быстро одеваться. Проблемы нужно встречать во всеоружии. И одетым. Никто не должен даже догадываться о том, что тебя выдернули из кровати или вообще с кого-то сняли.   
Отабек развернулся, собираясь что-то сказать, но телефон снова заиграл. Судя по сорвавшемуся дыханию, этого звонка Бек не ждал. Резко развернулся к окну, принял звонок молча. Так же молча выслушал собеседника и отключился.   
\- Вторая половина партии… Судно атаковали. Не федералы, пираты. Что смогли - забрали, остальное теперь на дне. Они его… взорвали. Они его просто отправили на дно! – телефон жалобно хрупнул в его судорожно сжавшейся руке. – Это облава, Витя. Нас загоняют, как волков. – Резко развернулся, ловя взгляд ярко блестящих глаза. – Собирайся. И буди Юрку. Вы уезжаете. И прямо сейчас. Я разберусь здесь сам. Если это федералы, то конечной целью будет твой арест, если кто-то другой – тебя просто убьют. Поэтому ты сваливаешь, и даже не смей спорить. Хотя бы ради Юрки.  
\- Нет, Бека, я остаюсь. А вот Юрец летит в Питер. Билет был с открытой датой, Якову я сообщу, Гошка посадит его в самолет, - Никифоров обошел постель, остановился рядом с Отабеком и, потянувшись, накрыл его губы своими. - Я не собираюсь бегать. Это будет тем самым сигналом о слабости. А слабость я себе… нам позволить не могу.  
\- Это не слабость. Это разумная предосторожность. Если тебя запрут, ты лишишься возможности контролировать и управлять. Лишишь Юрку защиты. Не хочешь уходить – хрен с тобой. Отвези Юрку сам, самолично сдай с рук на руки Якову и возвращайся. Мне хватит двух дней, чтобы поднять связи и выяснить в чем дело.   
\- Бека, Юрка достаточно взрослый, чтоб тихариться и крутить с кем-то роман так, чтоб никто не видел того, с кем он обжимается. Если он способен на это, он справится, - бледно, но очень решительно возразил Виктор. - Он улетает. Я остаюсь. Я ценю твое мнение, но… остаюсь.  
Отабек поджал губы. Желание стукнуть Витю по голове, спеленать и в таком виде отправить в Питер оказалось настолько сильным, что ему пришлось стиснуть пальцы в кулаки, чтобы удержаться. Сейчас ему было плевать на бизнес, на себя, на весь проклятый мир. Только Витька и Юра – вот что имело значение. К черту репутацию, гордость и все остальное.   
\- Если ты попадешься федералам – я не буду вытаскивать твою задницу. - Упоминать о том, что федералам попадется, скорее, он сам, ибо его парни никогда не общались с Витей напрямую, он не стал. Они изначально разделили ответственность и сферы контроля именно для этих целей. – В аэропорт Юрку отвезешь?  
\- Отвезу и прослежу чтоб он не свинтил… и обосную его отлет, - Виктор кивнул, с силой обнял его, поцеловал сильно, почти больно, и отпустил.  
\- Он не поверит в сказки, Витя. Но и правду ему знать нельзя, иначе упрется. Особенно сейчас, когда у него кто-то появился, - Отабек повел плечами, слизнул с губ вкус Виктора и принялся одеваться. – Я узнаю, что там с рейсами и организую отлет. Я не очень хорошо помню, но ближайший рейс кажется только утром.   
\- Мы с тобой выбирались и не из таких передряг, Бека, выкрутимся, - он ободряюще улыбнулся и направился в душ. Умыться, освежиться и заставить себя окончательно проснуться. Утро выдалось даже слишком ранним.

 

Громозека толкнулся лобастой головенкой в подставленную ладонь. Шерсть щекотала кожу, отвлекая от бледного напряженного Юркиного лица. Выходило откровенно так себе. Не у Громозеки, а отвлекаться.  
Сначала Юрка не поверил. Потом проорался. Потом заявил, что никуда не полетит. Наотрез. Потом пару раз сухо и горько всхлипнул в подушку и отстрочил кому-то смс. А потом поплелся принимать душ. Времени было не так уж и много. Аккурат одеться, съесть бутерброд уже в машине и добраться до аэропорта. Бек уже регистрировал Юрку на ближайший рейс. До Москвы, к сожалению. Но Яков на звонок ответил и сказал, что Юру в Москве встретит.  
\- Кота придется оставить здесь. Мы не успели взять справки, - с сожалением добавил Виктор, убирая в сторону пустую переноску. Юрка мужественно сдержался. Только подхватил мурчащую животину на руки и прижал к себе, зарываясь носом в пушистый подшерсток. - Мы за ним присмотрим. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Да за вами кто б присмотрел! - бросил Юра. - Вы ж ходячие недоразумения… в собственных ногах путаетесь!  
Он отпустил котенка, затянул шнурки на кроссовках, еще раз проверил документы, посадочный талон, который ему распечатал Бек, карты и наличку, зарядные к планшету и телефону и поднялся на ноги. Бросил на плечи рюкзак, который планировал с собой в салон взять. Чемодан Виктор до выхода дотянул сам.  
\- Когда я смогу вернуться?  
\- Когда все успокоится, - уверенно ответил Виктор. Вот только у самого уверенности отчего-то не было ни на грамм. Слишком шаткой была ситуация. Слишком неопределенной. И не понятно было кто против них играет. От слова совсем. - База в России хорошая. Тренер тоже. Так что ты сможешь спокойно готовиться к чемпионату. В своей категории у тебя очень высокие показатели, так что точно будешь участвовать в отборочных, до них время еще есть.   
\- Ты обещал быть на трибунах, когда я буду кататься, - Юрка остановился внизу, в холле, прямо у открытых дверей, решительно развернулся лицом к Виктору и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он казался таким юным, таким невозможно светлым… Виктор обнял его, ероша и без того спутанные волосы.   
\- Я обещал, Юра. И я буду, - шепнул он на ухо. Машина уже ждала, подогнанная под самую дверь, и плевать на газон.  
Юрка обнимал его всю дорогу до аэропорта. Не отпускал, будто всей своей тонкой-прозрачной шкуркой ощущая приближение чего-то неостановимого и неминуемого. Чего-то опасного. И боялся. Потерять Бека, потерять Виктора. Потерять, так до конца и не обретя, Юри. И от этого хотелось подохнуть.  
До аэропорта осталось несколько минут, когда машину вдруг бросило в сторону, вперед и снова в сторону, завертело. В кузове что-то глухо забилось, и машина встала. Через затемненные стекла разглядеть что-либо было сложно, но людей, цепочкой бегущих к ним, нельзя было не различить. Казалось, что есть время рвануться в другую сторону, но сзади что-то грохнуло так, что голова сама вжалась в плечи. А еще через секунду дверца открылась и глухой из-за маски на лице голос произнес:  
\- Выходите. – Никаких опознавательных знаков, стандартная черная одежда, маски на лице, в руках у кого автомат, у кого пистолет, а у кого просто рация. Сзади догорала взорванная машина сопровождения, в лоб водителя и охраны их машины смотрели дула. Федералы? Конкуренты? И Бек остался дома.   
Не федералы. Эти не стали бы убивать. А судя по тому, насколько искорежена была машина сопровождения - живых там не осталось. Виктор отточенным жестом поправил манжеты белоснежной рубашки, незаметно нажав крохотную кнопку на часах. Сообщение Беку улетело мгновенно. Как и координаты.   
Из салона он выбрался нарочито аккуратно и медленно, демонстрируя что не вооружен. Вот только прежде чем он выбрался, пришлось буквально силой выдирать полу пиджака из Юркиных пальцев.   
\- Кто вы?  
Его вопрос проигнорировали. Стволом повели в сторону, недвусмысленно приказывая отойти. Тот, что стоял с другой стороны машины, распахнул дверцу, приставил дуло к затылку Юры.  
\- Ты тоже. Быстро.   
\- Ну что ж вы так грубо, - голос Виктора не дрогнул. Не изменилась ни единая интонация. Он только мимолетно обернулся к Юрке. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Пидарасы… - тот выбрался из салона, обнимая свой рюкзак. Бледный, губы дрожат, вот только терять лицо перед Виктором он не хотел. Страшно до усрачки. А что, если пристрелят? А если по приколу колени прострелят? - Нормально я… чего им надо?   
\- В машину, - отвечать на их вопросы явно не собирались. Быстро очистили салон, вытащили водителя и охрану, и увели. Один из безоружных кивнул в сторону ждущего их автомобиля. Не грузовик спецназа, даже не джип. Обычная машина без каких-либо особых примет. – Пожалуйста, не заставляйте нас делать вам больно.   
У авто их обыскали. Забрали телефоны, Юркин планшет, оставили только плеер. И только тогда усадили в салон. Впрочем, вдвоем их там не оставили, и рядом с Виктором устроился один из парней в маске. Он был безоружным, но о том, чтобы застать его врасплох, не стоило и думать. Слишком тесно.   
Машина тронулась с места плавно, унося их обратно в город. Но у самой границы они свернули в сторону, и теперь неслись по незнакомому пригороду, пока машина не въехала в большие кованые ворота. Сделала круг по хрустящей гравием дорожке и остановилась у небольшого домика. И все процедура повторилась снова. Дверца, дуло, короткий приказ. Но, стоило зайти в дом, как их оставили одних. Правда, осмотреться у них не получилось: почти сразу открылась дверь и в холл вышел… Юри. Строгий, холодный, с белыми губами и пустыми глазами. Окинув их безразличным взглядом, за которым внимательный наблюдатель разглядел бы тщательно сдерживаемые эмоции, он дернул щекой. Отдал какой-то приказ на японском, и из другой двери появились трое с такими же холодными и безразличными лицами. Подошли ближе, и взяли Юру в кольцо.   
\- Иди с ними, Юра, - Юри не смотрел на него. Кажется, здесь и сейчас он видел только Виктора. Смотрел и смотрел на него все таким же пустым взглядом.   
\- Ну здравствуйте, Кацуки-сан.... - Виктор осторожно отцепил судорожно сжатые юркины пальцы от своей руки, напрочь проигнорировав подошедших людей, развернул его к себе лицом и очень осторожно, кончиками пальцев приподнял голову, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза. - Все нормально, Юр. Все будет нормально, ты ничего плохого не сделал.  
Зеленый взгляд наполнился чем-то страшным. Точно Юрка сам себя поедом ел и молчал, не позволяя эмоциям прорываться за пределы тонкого напряженного тела. Только его пальцы раз за разом мяли рукава дорогущего викторова пиджака.  
\- Иди, Юрочка.  
Юрка отчаянно мотнул головой.  
\- Нет, Вить! Не, не надо!.. - он обернулся к Юри, вцепился взглядом в его лицо, силясь найти в нем хоть тень прежнего тепла. - Зачем ты так?  
\- Юра, - Виктор легонько подтолкнул его в сторону. - Не надо. Просто уйди. Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя. Нам с уважаемым Кацуки-саном нужно о многом поговорить.  
\- Витька!..   
Но его больше не слушали. Деликатно подхватили под руки и увели прочь.  
Юри проводил всю процессию тяжелым взглядом, а когда за ними закрылась дверь, стремительно подошел к Виктору и ударил так, что Никифоров отлетел назад. Сильно, не жалея, с яростью. В черных глазах плескались боль и бешенство.   
\- На самом деле я хотел заставить страдать тех, кого ты любишь. Но тебе повезло, очень повезло, что… - Юри остановился, замер, вскинул яростный взгляд. – Или Мицуро был прав. Это все ты? Это была твоя подстава? Юра на катке? Это ты? Чтобы ослабить меня?  
Воздух никак не желал наполнять легкие. Виктор судорожно кашлял, силясь вздохнуть. К кашлю мешался дурной смех и озарение. Вот он, тот, кто так красиво скрывался от камер, кто звонил по ночам и кого Юрка так старательно скрывал от всех. Тот, кто задурил ему голову. Или не задурил? Потому что несмотря на бешенство, несмотря на желание удержать маску безразличия, Юри Кацуки так и не смог сдержаться и на короткий миг в его глазах мелькнула… боль, когда Юрку силком уводили из холла.  
\- До этого… момента… я даже не… знал… что это ты… никто…   
\- Почему я должен тебе верить? – Юри оказался рядом. – Это было выгодно только тебе. Найти мое слабое место.   
\- Какое в жопу слабое место, Кацуки?! Я в бизнес твоей семьи никогда не лез. У меня паритет со многими, потому что интересы у наших гм… кланов совершенно разные. Мне не нужен твой бизнес, мне нужно только то, к чему я сам причастен… - дышать получалось все лучше. У него вышло даже снова встать на ноги и отряхнуть некогда безупречный костюм. - Это на меня нападают. И я поверить не могу, что это твоих рук дело. Зачем? За что? Где я тебе дорогу перешел?  
Юри нахмурился, но непонимание исчезло из его глаз практически сразу же, как появилось.   
\- Дядя угрожал твоему бизнесу, он скупал акции твоих банков, и у тебя не было с ним договора. Ты просто убрал его. И у меня есть доказательства.   
\- Я. Не. Убирал. Твоего. Дядю. - Виктор поднял на него взгляд, глядя прямо в глаза. - Лучше зло известное, изученное и проверенное. Да, он купил пакет. Но ровно тот, который мы позволили купить. И ровно для того, чтоб его не скупили колумбийцы.   
\- Забавно, - Юри сузил глаза. – А вот та самая ищейка из ФБР думает по-другому. 

_\- То, что вы пришли ко мне сами: это храбрость или глупость? – после церемонных приветствий и отказа от чая-кофе, Юри предложил гостю прогуляться по саду. Идеальные дорожки, камни, скамейки, цветы и деревья – здесь все напоминало о доме, но с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Юра, Юри почти здесь не бывал, найдя другое место для отдыха души. Но сейчас прогуляться по саду было приятно. В вечернем воздухе разливался запах ночных цветов, а сумерки окутывали весь сад, делая его призрачно-волшебным. Это место было последним, куда бы Юри привел копа, но сейчас этот коп был единственной ниточкой, которая могла привести его к убийце дяди._  
\- Я бы сказал, что это нечто среднее плюс желание застать вас врасплох. Очень по-детски, признаю, но я не мог удержаться, - Джакометти улыбнулся почти лукаво. – Ваш самоконтроль произвел на меня убойное впечатление, мне хотелось проверить пределы вашей выдержки.   
Юри изумленно посмотрел на него, и рассмеялся. Этот тип ему нравился. Ему всегда импонировали сложные люди.   
\- Это не самоконтроль, как сказал бы мой отец. Это всего лишь запаздывающая реакция на внешние раздражители.  
Крис хмыкнул, устраивая руки в карманы.   
\- И все же я останусь при своем мнении. Но не буду тянуть время, ваше так же дорого, как и мое. Я наведался к смежникам, толщина досье вашей семьи внушает уважение. Но я обещал себе, что не буду вмешиваться в ваши дела. Сейчас наши цели совпадают, ваши связи и помощь мне очень помогли, поэтому вы – второй, кому я рассказываю это. У меня есть предположения о том, кто, скажем так, заказал вашего дядю. Непосредственный убийца вас вряд ли интересует, я прав?  
\- Злись не на плетку, а на руку, держащую ее, - Юри сузил глаза, чувствуя, как гулко забилось вдруг сердце. Горе от потери единственного оставшегося после смерти отца родного для него человека он сумел запрятать и закрыть, обещая себе, что найдет и отомстит, но сейчас оно прорывалось вовне. Пусть пока только судорожным вздохом, но контроль трещал по швам. – Как вам удалось?  
\- Мне помогли. У… семей, подобных вашей, достаточно конкурентов и ненавистников. Скажем так, мне предоставили кое-какую информацию. Это должностное преступление, но моя персона слишком маленькая для того, чтобы размениваться на банальный шантаж. Кроме того, я вам доверяю. Поэтому дам вам копию собранных материалов.   
\- Это было бы просто отлично, - Юри кивнул, останавливаясь у искусственного пруда с небольшим водопадом. Немного помолчал, а потом поймал внимательный взгляд Джакометти и спросил одними губами: - Кто?   
Крис сузил глаза, закусил губу, словно решаясь и выдохнул:   
\- Никифоров. 

-… у меня есть фото и видео убийства, - Юри поджал губы. – Это были твои люди, Виктор.   
\- Повторяю, оябун, я не отдавал приказа убивать твоего предшественника, ни словом, ни намеком. Никогда, - упрямо повторил Виктор. А губу он прикусил, и теперь во рту гадкий металлический привкус крови. - Что ты… что ты сделаешь с Юркой? Он не враг тебе. И в дела он не вхож. Он вообще не имеет никакого отношения к нашему миру.  
\- Я. Не верю. Тебе. – Виктор поднял руку, погладил костяшками пальцев по наливающемуся синяку. – Я не буду шантажировать тебя жизнью Юры, он слишком мне дорог. Но я заставлю тебя признаться. – Что-то темное, страшное кипело в глубине его глаз. – На арест тебя и твоего помощника выписаны ордера. Ты теперь вне закона. И тебе некуда бежать.   
\- Говорят, ты отлично владеешь катаной, Кацуки-сан, - Виктор усмехнулся и отстранился, не позволяя касаться себя. - Мне не в чем признаваться. Тебе проще будет убить меня. Хотя… Юрка. Не говори ему. И не показывай меня. Не надо ему всего этого видеть. Тем более зря ты… надо было чтоб он улетел. По крайней мере не ненавидел бы тебя.  
\- Или тебя, - улыбка Бри была нехорошей. – Он знает, как я любил дядю. Он знает, как мне больно сейчас. Что будет, если он узнает, что это ты виноват?  
На короткий миг в глазах Виктора промелькнула боль.  
\- Единственное чего я хочу - чтобы он был счастлив. Выиграл свой чемпионат, гран-при, стал знаменитым фигуристом и однажды стал сам тренировать чемпионов. Даже если он будет меня ненавидеть, пусть так...  
Юри усмехнулся.  
\- Ты так легко сдаешься, - повел плечом и направился к двери. – Ты и Юра останетесь здесь. Под замком. До тех пор, пока я не решу, что с тобой делать.   
\- Сдаюсь? Нет, Кацуки. Я просто верю тем, кем дорожу больше, чем собственной шкурой, состоянием и жизнью. Юрке нужно тренироваться. И он расстроится если с его котом что-то случится. Так что будешь убивать меня или моего помощника - постарайся не угробить и кота тоже.  
\- Тебя я не убью. Вместо тебя умрет твой помощник, - Юри окинул его темным взглядом. – Равноценный обмен, как ты считаешь?   
\- Нет, не равноценный, - покачал головой Никифоров. - Ты считаешь, что мои люди убили твоего дядю по моему приказу. И собираешься убить исполнителя вместо заказчика.   
\- Ты же говоришь, что не отдавал такой приказ. Значит, все-таки лжешь? Или думаешь, что такой приказ мог отдать твой помощник без твоего ведома? В таком случае, все еще более логично.   
\- О, давай поиграем в буквоедство, - губы саднило, хоть кровить рассаженная плоть и перестала. - Я сказал «ты считаешь». Ты веришь в это. Я понятия не имею кто тебе продал информацию. Но уверен, что кто-то расчищает дорожку. Себе или кому другому. - Мысль о том, что японец доберется до Бека, что убьет его Золото - невыносима. Мысль о том, что Юрка будет ненавидеть его - причиняла боль ничуть не меньшую. Кто-то их сыграл. И продолжал играть ими, то так, то иначе раскладывая карты. Понять бы кто. И зачем.  
\- Тот, кто «продал» мне информацию – не имеет ни ко мне, ни к тебе никакого отношения. Он беспристрастен, потому что от нас ему ничего не нужно. Тебе нечего противопоставить его словам и доказательствам. А это значит, что я не изменю своего решения, - Юри снова отдал приказ на японском, но в этот раз «мальчики» появились из другой двери. – Тебе лучше не пытаться сопротивляться. Со сломанными конечностями ты вряд ли будешь счастлив, - он скользнул по нему последним взглядом и вышел, оставив Виктора на попечение своих людей. Несколько секунд стоял у окна в сад, бездумно глядя бутон, а потом направился в сторону комнаты Юры. 

Если бы Юрка мог - звезданул бы его креслом. Но кресло было тяжелым. Швыряться подушками и валиками - тупо. Так что в дверь полетела ваза.  
\- Какого хера, Юри?! Ты использовал меня чтоб к Витьке подобраться? Ты… Ты решил его убить? Боже, зачем я только тебе сообщение написал? Это я виноват!.. Дебил малолетний! Не головой думаю… сука… головкой, блядь!..   
\- На Виктора и Алтына выписаны ордера на арест, - Юри увернулся, но приблизиться к разозленному Юре не пытался. Не примет. Оттолкнет. – Я просто успел раньше. Твое право не верить мне, но я не использовал тебя. Никогда. И еще вчера я не думал о нем. Юра… - И все же он шагнул вперед. То ли в отчаянной надежде, то ли просто не в силах устоять на месте. Здесь и сейчас он не был так спокоен. Не пытался удержать лицо.   
\- Ты людей убил!.. Ты мог просто сказать! Один телефонный звонок! - Юрка попятился, с яростью глядя ему в глаза.   
Юри прикрыл глаза. Юра все не так понял. Все совсем не так. И настоящую правду он вряд ли примет. Поверит в нее.  
\- У меня была причина, - это все, что он позволил себе сказать. Чувствуя, как ломается внутри, корежит, он только стиснул зубы и отвел взгляд. Все. Просто все. – Тебя отведут к дяде. – Это минимум, что он может позволить. Извинений не будет. – Я не прошу тебя мне поверить. Но ты тут ни при чем.   
Он скользнул по Юрке тоскливым взглядом и повернулся к двери, отстраненно отмечая дать прислуге распоряжение, чтобы убрали осколки.   
\- Причина… я теперь понимаю, как становятся такими как вы… если с Витькой или Беком… если с ними что-то случится, у меня не останется другого выбора. Те, кто будет виновен об этом пожалеют. Я не Никифоров. Я Плисецкий. И вряд ли об этой фамилии услышат и расскажут, - зло выдохнул Юрка, отворачиваясь к окну. Стекло тут небьющееся. Он проверял. Чертовски жаль. И того, что кипящая внутри ярость не находит выхода, и того, что этого мужчину теперь он обнимет вряд ли. А поцелует разве что холодеющие губы.   
Ромео, нахера же ж ты Ромео...  
Юри не ответил. Услышал, но молча ушел. Чтобы через несколько минут за Юрой пришли все те же типы и вежливо попросили пройти с ними, если он хочется увидеться с дядей. 

\- Витька… - Юрка ринулся к нему, стоило только переступить порог комнаты. Обычной такой комнаты. Только без окон. - Витька, прости, я идиот! Прости пожалуйста, я не думал, что так все может… это я ему сообщение скинул, написал, что улетаю и что увидимся не скоро, Витька, ну прости кретина…  
Виктор обнял его, прижимая к себе, охнул от легкой боли. Рука у японца тяжелая. Трещины в ребрах схлопотать - на ура. Но Юрке об этом знать совсем не обязательно. Но да, кто же вообще мог предположить, что тот, на кого запал Юрка - целый оябун. Да и о том, что Кацуки увлекался когда-то фигурным катанием и вообще может сунуться на каток - никто не знал. Но вот он, Юрка Плисецкий, человек, который внезапно очень-очень дорог и главе якудзы, и русскому полулегальному воротиле. Ирония.  
Джульетта не ревет, но подозрительно зла. Понимает ведь все. Природа-матушка и боженька наделили его нормальной такой соображалкой. И в стрессовой ситуации у Юрки включается не паника, а голова. Очень ценное качество. Если б еще принимал решение не на эмоциях… наговорил наверное, всякого-разного японцу своему.   
\- Он сказал, что на вас с Беком Фэ-Бэ-Рэ выписали ордер, типа ищут вас за каким-то хером…  
\- Типа защищает по-своему, - Виктор рассмеялся. - Да, он сказал.  
Стоит ли говорить? Нет, не надо. Юрка не должен ненавидеть. Раз уж решил залипнуть на своем японском тезке - пусть. Живет, залипает, но не ненавидит.  
\- Прикольный такой способ защищать… но ладно, сгодится. Знаешь, мне кажется, что ты ему таки по-настоящему не безразличен. И это хорошо на самом деле. Он тебя не обидит. Так что у тебя есть все шансы отсюда выйти и забыть все как страшный сон.  
\- Нет! - мгновенно вскинулся Юрка.  
\- Да, - Виктор накрыл его губы ладонью. - Послушай меня. Просто послушай. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Нормально и спокойно. Я, как и дед, хочу чтоб ты никогда не запачкался во всем этом говне, Юр. Поэтому ты ничего не знаешь. И не узнаешь. Поэтому все доходы, что ложатся на твои счета, чистые, настоящие, белые. Все, что принадлежит тебе, все что в твоих фондах - чистое. Как и ты. И я не хочу, чтоб из желания отомстить, романтичного, конечно, но глупого, ты похерил все, чего для тебя пытался добиться твой дед, Бек и я. Никто, ни ФБР, ни ЦРУ, ни Интерпол не придерутся к тебе. А Кацуки тебя слишком любит, чтоб причинить тебе зло. Поэтому, Юра, что бы дальше ни случилось, ты будешь жить, будешь тренироваться и побеждать. Ради меня. И ради Бека.  
Когда он замолчал его ладонь была мокрой. От юркиных слез. Но плакал Юрка молча.  
Виктора увели почти сразу после того, как они успокоились. Юру перевели в комнату с окнами, выходящими в сад, молчаливая прислуга накрыла на стол по европейскому обычаю. Только Юри больше так и не появился.


	10. Chapter 10

Отабек почти не спал вторые сутки. Обострившаяся паранойя вкупе с интуицией орали благим матом, что он что-то упускает. Что-то, что так рядом, но он не видит. Сходя с ума от неизвестности, он перетряхнул все, до чего только мог добраться. Сразу после встречи с Леруа Попович взялся за поиски «крысы», но кто-то успел раньше, и спустя двое суток Отабек, хмурясь и темнея лицом, выслушивал короткий отчет о смерти одного из парней, задействованных в потоке. Том самом, Скандинавском. И по факту был «засланным казачком» от самого Леруа. И Бек, и Витя об этом знали, но парня не трогали, лишь тщательно фильтровали информацию, к которой его допускали, и подозревали, что Леруа в курсе. Этакая вариация на тему «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю». Собственно, точно такие же «агенты» в стане итальянцев были и у Виктора. Ничего особенного на самом деле, просто необходимость, которую понимали и они, и сам дон. Но убитый парнишка оказался истинной «крысой», сливая информацию кому-то третьему. Кому именно – теперь было не узнать, кто-то очень оперативно подчистил все следы.   
Но это была самая малая из их проблем. На финансовый бизнес никто не покушался, но все остальное доставляло слишком много хлопот. Мила, порхающая словно бабочка, строящая глазки, раздражала и напрягала. И вовсе не своим кокетством и попытками затянуть в постель то его самого, то Виктора, а странными тяжелыми взглядами, которые Бек иногда ловил. Она талантливо изображала из себя дамочку облегченного поведения с ветром в голове, но ее игре Отабек не верил. Но и поймать на лжи не мог. В конце концов, дело кончилось тем, что он приставил к ней «топтунов» и регулярно проверял список ее звонков. Впрочем, Миле ничего не мешало использовать другой телефон, с которым она приехала изначально, а получить распечатку с этого ее номера было в разы сложнее. Она ездила по магазинам, ресторанам, заводила мимолетные романы и, Бек был готов в этом поклясться, следила за ними. как будто... контролировала?   
И, словно этого было мало, вокруг началось непонятное и нездоровое шевеление, причин которого Бек понять пока не мог. Парни, работающие на наземных потоках, жаловались на нервозность, и вот это Отабека уже пугало. Каждого из них он знал сам. Проверял, учил. Нервам каждого из них можно было позавидовать, и если уж им казалось, что в спину кто-то смотрит, то пора было бить тревогу. Бек усилил охрану, но эта мера не помогла. Он был на грани того, чтобы пойти к Витьке и на пару дней заморозить транспортировку, но сомневался. Все еще сомневался. И когда среди ночи раздался телефонный звонок, он даже вздохнул с облегчением. Что бы это ни было, время ожидания закончилось.   
\- Господи, что опять? - пробормотал Виктор, переворачиваясь на бок. Он уснул очень поздно, спал слишком чутко в последнее время и совершенно не высыпался. Вернее, существовала высокая вероятность того, что он начнет высыпаться. Как сахар из ложечки. И это будет не весело. - Какого черта не дают нормально поспать?..  
Отабек поморщился, дотянулся до тумбочки, на которой оставил телефон и, раз уж Виктор проснулся, остался в кровати.  
\- Бек, - коротко бросил он в трубку. Долгую минуту молча слушал то, что говорили ему на том конце, бледнея так, что это было заметно даже в ночном освещении, а потом отключился и уронил телефон на одеяло. Пару мгновений смотрел прямо перед собой, и с рычанием скатился с кровати. Походя смел пустой стакан на пол и заметался по комнате.   
\- Парней на границе накрыл Интерпол, - он говорил сухо, отрывисто, но голос подрагивал от бешенства и ярости. – Всю партию. Ждали. Их ждали. Взяли всех, кто не успел удрать. Черт!!!   
\- Наши потери? - как-то уж очень спокойно уточнил Виктор, садясь в постели. Катастрофа уже случилась. Это уже произошло. Теперь нужно решать и быстро какие шаги предпринимать. - Это был груз Бабичева?   
\- Та часть, что шла этим потоком – вот наши основные потери. И парни, которых придется вытаскивать, пока они не раскололись, - Отабек не мог остановиться. Вернее, это мысли, вихрем взметнувшиеся в его голове, не давали ему остановиться. – Это груз Бабичева, ему это так же невыгодно, как и нам. Но нас действительно могли слить. Хоть та же «крыса». Мы так и не знаем, кому он давал информацию. Он знал о Скандинавском потоке, о том, что мы собирались его задействовать. Догадаться о том, что мы воспользуемся другим путем, когда Леруа его прикрыл, умному человеку не составит труда.   
\- Нам важно сохранить отношения с Бабичевым и минимизировать информацию среди деловых кругов… хотя Джей скорее всего уже обо всем в курсе. Отправляй адвокатов, поднимай по тревоге группу-три. Нам в любом случае платить. Репутацией или деньгами, вот в чем вопрос, - Виктор выбрался из-под одеяла, включил свет и принялся быстро одеваться. Проблемы нужно встречать во всеоружии. И одетым. Никто не должен даже догадываться о том, что тебя выдернули из кровати или вообще с кого-то сняли.   
Отабек развернулся, собираясь что-то сказать, но телефон снова заиграл. Судя по сорвавшемуся дыханию, этого звонка Бек не ждал. Резко развернулся к окну, принял звонок молча. Так же молча выслушал собеседника и отключился.   
\- Вторая половина партии… Судно атаковали. Не федералы, пираты. Что смогли - забрали, остальное теперь на дне. Они его… взорвали. Они его просто отправили на дно! – телефон жалобно хрупнул в его судорожно сжавшейся руке. – Это облава, Витя. Нас загоняют, как волков. – Резко развернулся, ловя взгляд ярко блестящих глаза. – Собирайся. И буди Юрку. Вы уезжаете. И прямо сейчас. Я разберусь здесь сам. Если это федералы, то конечной целью будет твой арест, если кто-то другой – тебя просто убьют. Поэтому ты сваливаешь, и даже не смей спорить. Хотя бы ради Юрки.  
\- Нет, Бека, я остаюсь. А вот Юрец летит в Питер. Билет был с открытой датой, Якову я сообщу, Гошка посадит его в самолет, - Никифоров обошел постель, остановился рядом с Отабеком и, потянувшись, накрыл его губы своими. - Я не собираюсь бегать. Это будет слабость. А ее я себе… нам позволить не могу.  
\- Это не слабость. Это разумная предосторожность. Если тебя запрут, ты лишишься возможности контролировать и управлять. Лишишь Юрку защиты. Не хочешь уходить – хрен с тобой. Отвези Юрку сам, самолично сдай с рук на руки Якову и возвращайся. Мне хватит двух дней, чтобы поднять связи и выяснить в чем дело.   
\- Бек, Юрка достаточно взрослый, чтоб тихариться и крутить с кем-то роман так, чтоб никто не видел того, с кем он обжимается. Если он способен на это, он справится, - очень решительно возразил Виктор. - Он улетает. Я остаюсь. Я ценю твое мнение, но… остаюсь.  
Отабек поджал губы. Желание стукнуть Витю по голове, спеленать и в таком виде отправить в Питер оказалось настолько сильным, что ему пришлось стиснуть пальцы в кулаки, чтобы удержаться. Сейчас ему было плевать на бизнес, на себя, на весь проклятый мир. Только Витька и Юра – вот что имело значение. К черту репутацию, гордость и все остальное.   
\- Если ты попадешься федералам – я не буду вытаскивать твою задницу. - Упоминать о том, что федералам попадется, скорее, он сам, ибо его парни никогда не общались с Витей напрямую, он не стал. Они изначально разделили ответственность и сферы контроля именно для этих целей. – В аэропорт Юрку отвезешь?  
\- Отвезу и прослежу чтоб он не свинтил… и обосную его отлет, - Виктор кивнул, с силой обнял его, поцеловал сильно, почти больно, и отпустил.  
\- Он не поверит в сказки, Витя. Но и правду ему знать нельзя, иначе упрется. Особенно сейчас, когда у него кто-то появился, - Отабек повел плечами, слизнул с губ вкус Виктора и принялся одеваться. – Я узнаю, что там с рейсами и организую отлет.   
\- Мы с тобой выбирались и не из таких передряг, Бека, выкрутимся, - Виктор ободряюще улыбнулся и направился в душ. Умыться, освежиться и заставить себя окончательно проснуться. Утро выдалось даже слишком ранним.

***

Громозека толкнулся лобастой головенкой в подставленную ладонь. Шерсть щекотала кожу, отвлекая от бледного напряженного Юркиного лица. Выходило откровенно так себе. Не у Громозеки, а отвлекаться.  
Сначала Юрка не поверил. Потом проорался. Потом заявил, что никуда не полетит. Наотрез. Потом пару раз сухо и горько всхлипнул в подушку и отстрочил кому-то смс. И поплелся принимать душ. Времени было не так уж и много. Аккурат одеться, съесть бутерброд уже в машине и добраться до аэропорта. Бек уже регистрировал Юрку на ближайший рейс. До Москвы, к сожалению. Но Яков на звонок ответил и сказал, что Юру в Москве встретит.  
\- Кота придется оставить здесь. Мы не успели взять справки, - с сожалением добавил Виктор, убирая в сторону пустую переноску. Юрка мужественно сдержался. Только подхватил мурчащую животину на руки и прижал к себе, зарываясь носом в пушистый подшерсток. - Мы за ним присмотрим. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Да за вами кто б присмотрел! - взвился Юра. - Вы ж ходячие недоразумения… в собственных ногах путаетесь!  
Он отпустил котенка, затянул шнурки на кроссовках, еще раз проверил документы, посадочный талон, который ему распечатал Бек, карты и наличку, зарядные к планшету и телефону и поднялся на ноги. Надел рюкзак, который планировал с собой в салон взять. Чемодан Виктор до выхода дотянул сам.  
\- Когда я смогу вернуться?  
\- Когда все успокоится, - уверенно ответил Виктор. Вот только у самого уверенности отчего-то не было ни на грамм. Слишком шаткой была ситуация. Слишком неопределенной. И не понятно было кто против них играет. - База в России хорошая. Тренер тоже. Так что ты сможешь спокойно готовиться к чемпионату. В своей категории у тебя очень высокие показатели, так что точно будешь участвовать в отборочных, до них время еще есть.   
\- Ты обещал быть на трибунах, когда я буду кататься, - Юрка остановился внизу, в холле, прямо у открытых дверей, решительно развернулся лицом к Виктору и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он казался таким юным, таким невозможно светлым… Виктор обнял его, ероша и без того спутанные волосы.   
\- Я обещал, Юра. И я буду, - шепнул он на ухо. Машина уже ждала, подогнанная под самую дверь, и плевать на газон.  
...Юрка обнимал его всю дорогу до аэропорта. Не отпускал, будто всей своей тонкой-прозрачной шкуркой ощущая приближение чего-то неостановимого и неминуемого. Чего-то опасного. И боялся. Потерять Бека, потерять Виктора. Потерять, так до конца и не обретя, Юри. И от этого хотелось подохнуть.  
До аэропорта осталось несколько минут, когда машину вдруг бросило в сторону, вперед и снова в сторону, завертело. В кузове что-то глухо забилось, и машина встала. Через тонированные стекла разглядеть что-либо было сложно, но людей, цепочкой бегущих к ним, нельзя было не различить. Казалось, что есть время рвануться в другую сторону, но сзади что-то грохнуло так, что голова сама вжалась в плечи. А еще через секунду дверца открылась и глухой из-за маски на лице голос произнес:  
\- Выходите. – Никаких опознавательных знаков, стандартная черная одежда, маски на лице, в руках у кого автомат, у кого пистолет, а у кого просто рация. Сзади догорала взорванная машина сопровождения, в лоб водителя и охраны их машины смотрели дула. Федералы? Конкуренты? И Бек остался дома.   
Не федералы. Эти не стали бы убивать. А судя по тому, насколько искорежена была машина сопровождения - живых там не осталось. Виктор отточенным жестом поправил манжеты белоснежной рубашки, незаметно нажав крохотную кнопку на часах. Сообщение Беку улетело мгновенно. Как и координаты.   
Из салона он выбрался нарочито аккуратно и медленно, демонстрируя что не вооружен. Вот только прежде чем он выбрался, пришлось буквально силой выдирать полу пиджака из Юркиных пальцев.   
\- Кто вы?  
Его вопрос проигнорировали. Стволом повели в сторону, недвусмысленно приказывая отойти. Тот, что стоял с другой стороны машины, распахнул дверцу, приставил дуло к затылку Юры.  
\- Ты тоже. Быстро.   
\- Ну что ж вы так грубо, - голос Виктора не дрогнул. Не изменилась ни единая интонация. Он только мимолетно обернулся к Юрке. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Пидарасы… - тот выбрался из салона, обнимая свой рюкзак. Бледный, губы дрожат, вот только терять лицо перед Виктором он не хотел. Страшно до усрачки. А что, если пристрелят? А если по приколу колени прострелят? - Нормально я… чего им надо?   
\- В машину, - отвечать на их вопросы явно не собирались. Быстро очистили салон, вытащили водителя и охрану, и увели. Один из безоружных кивнул в сторону ждущего их автомобиля. Не грузовик спецназа, даже не джип. Обычная машина без каких-либо особых примет. – Пожалуйста, не заставляйте нас делать вам больно.   
У авто их обыскали. Забрали телефоны, Юркин планшет, оставили только плеер. И только тогда усадили в салон. Впрочем, вдвоем их там не оставили, и рядом с Виктором устроился один из парней в маске. Он был безоружным, но о том, чтобы застать его врасплох, не стоило и думать. Слишком тесно.   
Машина тронулась с места плавно, унося их обратно в город. Но у самой границы они свернули в сторону, и теперь неслись по незнакомому пригороду, пока машина не въехала в большие кованые ворота. Сделала круг по хрустящей гравием дорожке и остановилась у небольшого домика. И вся процедура повторилась снова. Дверца, дуло, короткий приказ. Но, стоило зайти в дом, как их оставили одних. Правда, осмотреться у них не получилось: почти сразу открылась дверь и в холл вышел… Юри. Строгий, холодный, с бледными губами и пустыми глазами. Окинув их безразличным взглядом, за которым внимательный наблюдатель разглядел бы тщательно сдерживаемые эмоции, он дернул щекой. Отдал какой-то приказ на японском, и из другой двери появились трое с такими же холодными и безразличными лицами. Подошли ближе, и взяли Юру в кольцо.   
\- Иди с ними, Юра, - Юри не смотрел на него. Кажется, здесь и сейчас он видел только Виктора. Смотрел и смотрел на него все таким же пустым взглядом.   
\- Ну здравствуйте, Кацуки-сан.... - Виктор, напрочь проигнорировав подошедших людей, развернул Юру к себе лицом и очень осторожно, кончиками пальцев приподнял голову, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза. - Все нормально, Юр. Все будет нормально, ты ничего плохого не сделал.  
Зеленый взгляд наполнился чем-то страшным. Точно Юрка сам себя поедом ел и молчал, не позволяя эмоциям прорываться за пределы тонкого напряженного тела. Только его пальцы раз за разом мяли рукава дорогущего викторова пиджака.  
\- Иди, Юрочка.  
Юрка отчаянно мотнул головой.  
\- Нет, Вить! Не, не надо!.. - он обернулся к Юри, вцепился взглядом в его лицо, силясь найти в нем хоть тень прежнего тепла. - Зачем ты так?!  
\- Юра, - Виктор легонько подтолкнул его в сторону. - Не надо. Просто уйди. Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя. Нам с уважаемым Кацуки-саном нужно поговорить.  
\- Витька!..   
Но его больше не слушали. Деликатно подхватили под руки и увели прочь.  
Юри проводил всю процессию тяжелым взглядом, а когда за ними закрылась дверь, стремительно подошел к Виктору и ударил так, что Никифоров отлетел назад. В черных глазах заплескались боль и бешенство.   
\- На самом деле я хотел заставить страдать тех, кого ты любишь. Но тебе повезло, очень повезло, что… - Юри вдруг замолчал, замер, словно на него снизошло озарение. – Или Мицуро был прав? Это все ты? Юра на катке? Это ты? Чтобы ослабить меня?  
Воздух никак не желал наполнять легкие. Виктор судорожно кашлял, силясь вздохнуть. К кашлю примешивались дурной смех и понимание. Вот он, тот, кто так красиво скрывался от камер, кто звонил Юрке и кого тот так старательно скрывал от всех. Тот, кто задурил ему голову. Или не задурил? Потому что несмотря на бешенство, несмотря на желание удержать маску безразличия, Юри Кацуки так и не смог сдержаться и на короткий миг в его глазах мелькнула… боль, когда Юрку силком уводили из холла. Он, Виктор, это увидел, но тогда не понял.  
\- До этого… момента… я даже не… знал… что это ты… никто… - мыслей в голове было много, но говорить было еще немного трудно и больно.   
\- Почему я должен тебе верить? – Юри оказался рядом. – Это было выгодно только тебе. Найти мое слабое место.   
\- Какое в жопу слабое место, Кацуки?! Я в бизнес твоей семьи никогда не лез. У меня паритет со многими, у наших кланов совершенно разные интересы. Мне не нужен твой бизнес, мне нужно только то, к чему я сам причастен… - дышать получалось все лучше. Всплеск эмоций помог забыть про боль, так что у него вышло даже снова встать на ноги и отряхнуть некогда безупречный костюм. - Это на меня нападают. И я поверить не могу, что это твоих рук дело. Зачем? За что? Где я тебе дорогу перешел?  
Юри нахмурился, но непонимание исчезло из его глаз практически сразу же, как появилось.   
\- Дядя угрожал твоему бизнесу, он скупал акции твоих банков, и у тебя не было с ним договора. Ты просто убрал его. И у меня есть доказательства.   
\- Я. Не. Убирал. Твоего. Дядю. - Виктор поднял на него взгляд, глядя прямо в глаза. - Лучше зло известное, изученное и проверенное. Да, он купил пакет. Но на мой бизнес его процент голосов повлиять не мог. И уж лучше он, чем колумбийцы.   
\- Забавно, - Юри сузил глаза. – А вот та самая ищейка из ФБР думает по-другому.

_\- То, что вы пришли ко мне сами: это храбрость или глупость? – после церемонных приветствий и отказа от чая-кофе, Юри предложил гостю прогуляться по саду. Идеальные дорожки, камни, скамейки, цветы и деревья – здесь все напоминало о доме, но с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Юра, Юри почти здесь не бывал, найдя другое место для отдыха души. Но сейчас прогуляться по саду было приятно. В вечернем воздухе разливался запах ночных цветов, а сумерки окутывали весь сад, делая его призрачно-волшебным. Это место было последним, куда бы Юри привел копа, но сейчас этот коп был единственной ниточкой, которая могла привести его к убийце дяди.  
\- Я бы сказал, что это нечто среднее плюс желание застать вас врасплох. Очень по-детски, признаю, но я не мог удержаться, - Джакометти улыбнулся почти лукаво. – Ваш самоконтроль произвел на меня убойное впечатление, мне хотелось проверить пределы вашей выдержки.   
Юри изумленно посмотрел на него, и рассмеялся. Этот тип ему нравился. Ему всегда импонировали сложные люди.   
\- Это не самоконтроль, как сказал бы мой отец. Это всего лишь запаздывающая реакция на внешние раздражители.  
Крис хмыкнул, устраивая руки в карманы.   
\- И все же я останусь при своем мнении. Но не буду тянуть время, ваше так же дорого, как и мое. Я наведался к смежникам, толщина досье вашей семьи внушает уважение. Но я обещал себе, что не буду вмешиваться в ваши дела. Сейчас наши цели совпадают, ваши связи и помощь мне очень помогли, поэтому вы – второй, кому я рассказываю это. У меня есть предположения о том, кто, скажем так, заказал вашего дядю. Непосредственный убийца вас вряд ли интересует, я прав?  
\- Злись не на плетку, а на руку, держащую ее, - Юри сузил глаза, чувствуя, как гулко забилось вдруг сердце. Горе от потери единственного оставшегося после смерти отца родного для него человека он сумел запрятать и закрыть, обещая себе, что найдет и отомстит, но сейчас оно прорывалось вовне. Пусть пока только судорожным вздохом, но контроль трещал по швам. – Как вам удалось?  
\- Мне помогли. У… семей, подобных вашей, достаточно конкурентов и ненавистников. Скажем так, мне предоставили кое-какую информацию. Это должностное преступление, но моя персона слишком маленькая для того, чтобы размениваться на банальный шантаж. Кроме того, я вам доверяю. Поэтому дам вам копию некоторых материалов.   
\- Это было бы просто отлично, - Юри кивнул, останавливаясь у искусственного пруда с небольшим водопадом. Немного помолчал, а потом поймал внимательный взгляд Джакометти и спросил одними губами: - Кто?   
Крис сузил глаза, закусил губу, словно решаясь и выдохнул:   
\- Виктор Никифоров._

-… у меня есть фото и видео убийства, - Юри поджал губы. – Это были твои люди, Виктор.   
\- Повторяю, оябун, я не отдавал приказа убивать твоего предшественника, ни словом, ни намеком. Никогда, - упрямо повторил Виктор. А губу он прикусил, и теперь во рту был гадкий металлический привкус крови. - Что ты… что ты сделаешь с Юркой? Он не враг тебе. И в дела он не вхож. Он вообще не имеет никакого отношения к нашему миру.  
\- Я. Не верю. Тебе. – Юри поднял руку, погладил костяшками пальцев наливающийся синяк. – Я не буду шантажировать тебя жизнью Юры, он слишком мне дорог. Но я заставлю тебя признаться. – Что-то темное, страшное кипело в глубине его глаз. – На арест тебя и твоего помощника выписаны ордера. Ты теперь вне закона. И тебе некуда бежать.   
\- Говорят, ты отлично владеешь катаной, Кацуки-сан, - Виктор усмехнулся и отстранился, не позволяя прикасаться к себе. - Мне не в чем признаваться. Тебе проще будет убить меня. Хотя… Юрка. Не говори ему. И не показывай меня. Не надо ему всего этого видеть. Тем более зря ты… надо было чтоб он улетел. По крайней мере не ненавидел бы тебя.  
\- Или тебя, - улыбка Юри была нехорошей. – Он знает, как я любил дядю. Он знает, как мне больно сейчас. Что будет, если он узнает, что это ты виноват?  
На короткий миг в глазах Виктора промелькнула боль.  
\- Единственное чего я хочу - чтобы он был счастлив. Выиграл свой чемпионат, стал знаменитым фигуристом и однажды стал сам тренировать чемпионов. Даже если он будет меня ненавидеть, пусть так...  
Юри усмехнулся.  
\- Ты так легко сдаешься, - повел плечом и направился к двери. – Ты и Юра останетесь здесь. Под замком. До тех пор, пока я не решу, что с тобой делать.   
\- Сдаюсь? Нет, Кацуки. Я просто верю тем, кем дорожу больше, чем собственной шкурой, состоянием и жизнью. Юрке нужно тренироваться. И он расстроится если с его котом что-то случится. Так что будешь убивать меня или моего помощника - постарайся не угробить и кота тоже.  
\- Тебя я не убью. Вместо тебя умрет твой помощник, - Юри окинул его темным взглядом. – Равноценный обмен, как ты считаешь?   
\- Нет, не равноценный, - покачал головой Никифоров. - Ты считаешь, что мои люди убили твоего дядю по моему приказу. И собираешься убить исполнителя вместо заказчика.   
\- Ты же говоришь, что не отдавал такой приказ. Значит, все-таки лжешь? Или думаешь, что такой приказ мог отдать твой помощник без твоего ведома? В таком случае, все еще более логично.   
\- О, давай поиграем в буквоедство, - губы саднило, хоть кровить рассаженная плоть и перестала. - Я сказал «ты считаешь». Ты веришь в это. Я понятия не имею кто тебе продал информацию. Но уверен, что кто-то расчищает дорожку. Себе или кому другому. - Мысль о том, что японец доберется до Бека, что убьет его Золото, была невыносима. Мысль о том, что Юрка будет ненавидеть его - причиняла боль ничуть не меньшую. Кто-то их сыграл. И продолжал играть ими, то так, то иначе раскладывая карты. Понять бы кто. И зачем.  
\- Тот, кто «продал» мне информацию – не имеет ни ко мне, ни к тебе никакого отношения. Он беспристрастен, потому что от нас ему ничего не нужно. Тебе нечего противопоставить его словам и доказательствам. А это значит, что я не изменю своего решения, - Юри снова отдал приказ на японском, но в этот раз «мальчики» появились из другой двери. – Тебе лучше не пытаться сопротивляться. Со сломанными конечностями ты вряд ли будешь счастлив, - он скользнул по нему последним взглядом и вышел, оставив Виктора на попечение своих людей. Несколько секунд стоял у окна в сад, бездумно глядя бутон, а потом направился в сторону комнаты Юры.

...Если бы Юрка мог - звезданул бы его креслом. Но кресло было тяжелым. Швыряться подушками и валиками - тупо. Так что в дверь полетела ваза.  
\- Какого хера, Юри?! Ты использовал меня чтоб к Витьке подобраться? Ты… Ты решил его убить? Боже, зачем я только тебе сообщение написал? Это я виноват!.. Дебил малолетний! Не головой думаю… сука… головкой, блядь!..   
\- На Виктора и Алтына выписаны ордера на арест, - Юри увернулся, но приблизиться к разозленному Юре не попытался. Не примет. Оттолкнет. – Я просто успел раньше. Твое право не верить мне, но я не использовал тебя. Никогда. И еще вчера я не думал о нем. Юра… - И все же он шагнул вперед. То ли в отчаянной надежде, то ли просто не в силах устоять на месте. Здесь и сейчас он не был так спокоен. Не пытался удержать лицо.   
\- Ты людей убил!.. Ты мог просто сказать! Один телефонный звонок! - Юрка попятился, с яростью глядя ему в глаза.   
Юри отвел взгляд. Юра все не так понял. Все совсем не так. И настоящую правду он вряд ли примет. Поверит в нее.  
\- У меня была причина, - это все, что он позволил себе сказать. Чувствуя, как ломается внутри, корежит, он только стиснул зубы. Все. Просто все. – Тебя отведут к дяде. – Это минимум, что он может позволить. Извинений не будет. – Я не прошу тебя мне поверить. Но ты тут ни при чем.   
Он скользнул по Юре тоскливым взглядом и повернулся к двери, отстраненно отмечая дать прислуге распоряжение, чтобы убрали осколки.   
\- Причина… я теперь понимаю, как становятся такими как вы… Если с Витькой или Беком… если с ними что-то случится, у меня не останется другого выбора. Те, кто будет виновен, об этом пожалеют. Я не Никифоров. Я Плисецкий. И вряд ли об этой фамилии услышат и расскажут, - зло выдохнул Юрка, отворачиваясь к окну. Стекло тут небьющееся. Он проверял. Чертовски жаль. И того, что кипящая внутри ярость не находила выхода, и того, что этого мужчину теперь он обнимет вряд ли. А поцелует разве что холодеющие губы.   
Ромео, нахера же ж ты Ромео...  
Юри не ответил. Услышал, но молча ушел. Чтобы через несколько минут за Юрой пришли все те же типы и вежливо попросили пройти с ними, если он хочется увидеться с дядей.

\- Витька… - Юрка ринулся к нему, стоило только переступить порог комнаты. Обычной такой комнаты. Только без окон. - Витька, прости, я идиот! Прости, я не думал, что так все может… это я ему сообщение скинул, написал, что улетаю и что увидимся не скоро, Витька, ну прости кретина…  
Виктор обнял его, прижимая к себе, охнул от легкой боли. Рука у японца тяжелая. Но Юрке об этом знать совсем не обязательно. Но да, кто же вообще мог предположить, что тот, на кого запал Юрка - целый оябун. Да и о том, что Кацуки увлекался когда-то фигурным катанием и вообще может сунуться на каток - никто не знал. Но вот он, Юрка Плисецкий, человек, который внезапно очень-очень дорог и главе якудзы, и русскому полулегальному воротиле. Ирония.  
Джульетта не ревела, но была зла. Понимает ведь все. Природа-матушка и боженька наделили его нормальными мозгами. И в стрессовой ситуации у Юрки включается не паника, а голова. Очень ценное качество. Если б еще принимал решение не на эмоциях… наговорил наверное, всякого-разного японцу своему.   
\- Он сказал, что на вас с Беком Фэ-Бэ-Рэ выписали ордер, типа ищут вас за каким-то хером…  
\- Типа защищает по-своему, - Виктор рассмеялся. - Да, он сказал.  
Стоит ли говорить? Нет, не надо. Юрка не должен ненавидеть. Раз уж решил залипнуть на своем японском тезке - пусть. Живет, залипает, но не ненавидит. Странная логика для "арестанта", но Виктор почему-то верил, что Юри разберется. Вот ради Юрки и разберется. Не захочет причинять ему боль.   
\- Прикольный такой способ защищать… но ладно, сгодится. Знаешь, мне кажется, что ты ему таки по-настоящему не безразличен. И это хорошо на самом деле. Он тебя не обидит. Так что у тебя есть все шансы отсюда выйти и забыть все как страшный сон.  
\- Нет! - мгновенно вскинулся Юрка.  
\- Да, - Виктор накрыл его губы ладонью. - Послушай меня. Просто послушай. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Нормально и спокойно. Я, как и дед, хочу чтоб ты никогда не запачкался во всем этом говне, Юр. Поэтому ты ничего не знаешь. И не узнаешь. Поэтому все доходы, что ложатся на твои счета, чистые, настоящие, белые. Все, что принадлежит тебе, все что в твоих фондах - чистое. Как и ты. И я не хочу, чтоб из желания отомстить, романтичного, конечно, но глупого, ты похерил все, чего для тебя пытался добиться твой дед, Бек и я. Никто, ни ФБР, ни ЦРУ, ни Интерпол не придерутся к тебе. А Кацуки ты слишком дорог, чтоб причинить тебе зло. Иначе убил бы меня сразу. Поэтому, Юра, что бы дальше ни случилось, ты будешь жить, будешь тренироваться и побеждать. Ради меня. И ради Бека.  
Когда он замолчал его ладонь была мокрой. От юркиных слез. Но плакал Юрка молча.  
Виктора увели почти сразу после того, как они успокоились. Юру перевели в комнату с окнами, выходящими в сад, молчаливая прислуга накрыла на стол по европейскому обычаю. Только Юри больше так и не появился.


	11. 12

Отабек рычал, матерился, метался, сшибая мебель. Телефон он отправил в стену пару минут назад. Витьки нет. Юрки тоже. Он потерял их обоих. И о, боже, пускай они буду живы! Живы, а совсем остальным они, он, справится.   
Сигнал о ЧП с Витькиных часов пришел почти одновременно с тем, как зазвонил телефон. И судьба, видимо, хранила звонившего, потому что если бы он стоял перед Беком вживую в этот момент, тот просто и без затей свернул бы ему шею. А сейчас он накручивал километры по дому, заставляя себя успокоиться. А это было непросто. Очень и очень непросто. Страх за Витьку, за Юрку отключал сознание и самоконтроль. Не федералы. Это единственное, что он понял из телефонного разговора. И да, об этом ему бы уже сообщили. Это был кто-то другой. Похоже, тот же, кто накрыл весь траффик Семьи. Их слили. Их просто слили. Отабек пнул попавшийся на пути пуфик и со стоном опустился прямо на пол у стены. Надо собраться. Успокоиться. Пока он не увидит их трупы, для него они будут живы. А это значит, что им может понадобиться помощь. Прямо сейчас. «Соберись, мое золото…» Голос Виктора в голове был таким ясным, четким, живым, что Отабек невольно вздрогнул. Замер, с силой зажмурившись, а потом рассмеялся. И тут же накрыл рот ладонью, застонал, замедляя дыхание усилием воли. Он просто сходит с ума. Как просто оказалось свести его с ума. Слабак.   
Спустя долгую минуту Отабек выпрямился и отнял руку от рта, дыша равномерно, не давая себе сорваться в истерику до конца. Машина сопровождения взорвана, парни погибли, но автомобиля Вити на трассе не было. Его могли увести, Витьку с Юркой могли забрать вместе с ней. В любом случае, возвращения их к вечеру можно было не ждать. Бек посчитал до десяти. Потом до ста. Потом в обратном порядке до нуля. И когда через пару минут вставал на ноги – это был уже другой Отабек Алтын. Вити нет, Юры тоже. Это значит, что он остался один. И вся ответственность на нем. 

…Информация – новая религия нового мира. А интернет – пророк ее. По крайней мере, именно об этом думал Отабек, закрывшись спустя еще полчаса с командой программистов, работающих на Виктора. Взломы банков, счетов, подделка карт и все, что только можно сделать с помощью компьютера – эти парни занимались всем. Души не чаяли в Вите и, только узнав, с каким вопросом к ним пришел Отабек, оставили все дела, занявшись кто поиском, а кто восстановлением произошедшего на трассе. Им не особо повезло, и спутник смог поймать только часть, но и без того было все уже понятно. Грамотная ловушка. С учетом того, что времени на это у них было немного из-за спонтанного решения отправить Юрку подальше – особенно. Как только Витя минул двенадцатый километр, трассу перекрыли, отправляя остальной поток в объезд. И подловили на пустом шоссе. Гранатомет в машину сопровождения, и вот она уже пылает факелом. Машину Виктора обстреляли, но, судя по всему, взорвать ее не пытались. Пробили кузов, попали по колесам, но ни дверцы, ни бензобак задеты не были. А потом их вытащили из салона, пересадили в другой автомобиль и увезли. Куда именно – неясно, номера разглядеть не удалось, а спутников, висящих над нужным квадратом, не было.   
Зато Отабек увидел, как, сшибая выстроенный заслон, на шоссе ворвался красный спортивный автомобиль. Как резко остановился рядом с уже догорающей машиной, и как из него показался… Кристофф Джакометти. Тот самый ищейка. Судя по его злому выражению лица и тому, как он пинал колеса, было понятно, что это не его рук дело. Но то, как быстро он оказался на месте, говорило о многом. Например, о том, что он знает или хотя бы догадывается о том, кто забрал Виктора. И не только. А, значит, пора блондинчика навестить. 

Найти Джакометти было трудно. Он был неуловимым. Его видели то там, то здесь, но куда бы Бек не приезжал, Криса там уже не было. Эти кошки-мышки раздражали, бесили. Занимающиеся поисками Вити тоже не радовали. Телефоны и его, и Юрки были найдены в урне в торговом центре в самом центре города. Даже Юркин планшет не подавал признаков жизни. Словно и не было его никогда. Бек только скрипел зубами, а потом пересел с машины на мотоцикл. Скорость и адреналин помогали успокоиться, и, в конце концов, ему повезло, когда уже глубоко за полночь Крис Джакометти вернулся в отель.   
Стучаться Отабек не стал, впрочем, как и взламывать дверь. Он снял номер по соседству на фальшивую фамилию и перелез через балкон. Он рисковал получить пулю в лоб, но надеялся, что в Крисе достаточно любопытства для того, чтобы сначала задавать вопросы, а потом стрелять. Ему повезло. Крис встретил его дулом, направленным прямо в лоб, но пистолет не был снят с предохранителя. А когда Крис узнал Отабека, которого, без сомнения, видел на фотографиях, то и вовсе убрал оружие.  
\- Надо же… На ловца и зверь бежит, - Крис ухмыльнулся, нагло прошелся взглядом по его фигуре и отошел к столику, на котором стояла открытая бутылка виски.   
\- Поясни, - Отабек повел плечами, настороженно оглядываясь. Ему не нравилась глухая злость Криса, которая виднелась в уголках его опущенных губ. Не нравилось его видимое безразличие.   
\- Ты и твой босс должны были сидеть в камере предварительного заключения уже десять часов как.   
Отабек нахмурился. Мозаика начал складываться. Злость Криса там, на шоссе…   
\- Ты должен был арестовать нас, - выдохнул свою догадку Отабек.   
\- Смежники утверждали, что ты всего лишь «шестерка» при Никифорове, - Крис устроился в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. – А я считал обратное после того, как ознакомился с вашими делами. Никифорова считают финансовым гением. Но другими, силовыми операциями должен был управлять кто-то другой. Кто-то, умеющий держаться в тени. Ты, например. Черт, а я так хотел побыть сегодня личным спасителем… заработать плюсик в карму. Не судьба.   
\- Арестовать для тебя, значит, спасти?   
\- За голову Виктора назначена награда, ты же в курсе? Очень-очень много нулей. С колумбийцами нельзя давать осечек. Да и продавец, как я понимаю, тоже не поскупился на обещания. Но это только слухи. А вот насчет награды – нет. Извини, выпить не предлагаю. Ты за рулем, а у меня не то настроение, чтобы надевать на тебя наручники. Я пьян, ленив, и не хочу выходить из номера.   
Отабек резко выдохнул. Награда? Крис может лгать, но ему нет смысла в этой лжи. А он, Отабек, за своими поисками потерял контроль над ситуацией. Но если колумбийцы назначили награду, значит, это не они забрали Виктора. Отабек сглотнул, шагнул вперед, сгреб бутылку и сделал глоток прямо из горлышка. Зашипел, когда алкоголь обжег пищевод, но стало чуть легче. В голове прояснилось, и все происходящее разложилось на составляющие. И сразу появились вопросы.   
\- Я видел тебя на шоссе. Ты был вне себя. Но ты знал куда ехать. Где они будут. Откуда?   
\- Из нас двоих коп – я. И задавать вопросы – моя работа, - Крис лениво улыбнулся и сполз по сидению кресла вниз, откровенным взглядом окидывая всю его фигуру. – Мы следили за вами.  
\- Возможно. Но это не все, - Отабек сузил глаза и ухмыльнулся. Вернул бутылку на стол, подошел к Крису и опустился на его колени. Тот вскинул бровь в явном удивлении, которое, впрочем, быстро прошло. Отставив бокал в сторону, Крис провел ладонями по его бедрам и «забыл» их на боках.   
\- Продолжай. Мне нравится твой способ задавать вопросы.  
\- Какой интерес задавать вопросы, если ответа на них не слышишь? – следя за его реакцией, Отабек придвинулся ближе, одновременно отклонив торс назад.   
\- Логично, - Крис облизнулся и подался вперед. – Может, я не расслышал твой вопрос. Начнем сначала?   
\- Ты предполагаешь или знаешь, кто забрал Виктора или где он может быть. Все просто: кто или где?   
\- Мне казалось, что вопрос имею ли я отношение к тем, кто сдал ваш канал связи, для тебя будет актуальней. Нет, я ошибся? Как жаль, - Крис погладил его ноги, опустившись до колен, почти упирающихся ему в бока.  
\- Это я выясню сам. Меня больше интересует, как ты связан с теми, кто забрал Виктора. Я читал твое досье, ты чист, и никогда не был замечен в связях с преступным миром. Не с сутенерами и мелкими драгдилерами и воришками, а настоящими преступниками. Но сейчас, - Отабек подался вперед, втянул воздух у его шеи, шумно, по-звериному, - ты пахнешь неправильно. Неужели кто-то сумел подобрать к тебе ключик?   
\- Ты изучал мое досье? Я польщен, - Крис сузил глаза. О, удивления в них не было. Лишь что-то темное, сладостно-тяжелое билось в зрачках.   
\- Я прав, - Отабек смог удержать себя от улыбки. – Кто-то сумел. И этому «кому-то» ты слил что-то, какую-то информацию. Но тебя подставили. И увели твою добычу. Что тебе дали? Что пообещали? Деньги? Женщину? Мужчину? Не трогать близких? Соблазнили? Что они сделали, чтобы ты, непоколебимый Кристофф Джакометти продался?   
Крис вскинул голову, а потом столкнул Отабек со своих колен.   
\- Пошел вон, - не резко, но жестко и сильно. – Я не продаюсь за подачки. Мне не нужны деньги, мои близкие в безопасности, и женщину найти я могу себе сам.   
Он был в ярости. Тщательно контролировал эмоции, но глубоко внутри был в бешенстве и явно чувствовал вину. Отабек раздвинул губы в улыбке.   
\- Но, тем не менее, даже для тебя нашелся свой крючок. Что это было, Крис? Не материальное, я понял. Что-то совсем другое. Эмоции? Ты принципиальный, упрямый и прямой. Ты уважаешь честных и храбрых, - Отабек лихорадочно вспоминал, что еще было написано в том досье на Криса. И, судя по тому, как напрягся вдруг коп, он был близко, очень и очень близко к разгадке. Джакометти прислали сюда расследовать убийство, но он слишком много знает о том, что творится внутри семей для обычного копа. Значит, он влез гораздо глубже. Его не интересует киллер. Ему нужен заказчик. Что-то здесь… именно здесь… Кому выгодно исчезновение Виктора? Ответ простой: Семьям. Конкурентам, тем, кто жаловались на высокий процент, да еще куче народа, которым Никифоров так или иначе перешел дорогу. Нет, не то. Никто из нынешних боссов не был способен на такую комбинацию. Куда проще нанять киллера. Значит, здесь что-то другое. Нужно просто понять, с кем мог связаться Крис. И…   
\- Ты разговаривал с Кацуки, - выдохнул Отабек, потрясенный такой простой отгадкой. Он сам, он же сам читал собранное парнями Поповича о том, что Крису помогают мальчики нового оябуна. – Юри Кацуки. Он помогал тебе. Ты… Что ему нужно от Виктора?   
Крис поджал губы.   
\- Ты не слышал? Я сказал, чтобы ты убирался вон.  
Отабек медленно выдохнул, долгие секунды смотрел Крису в глаза, а потом хмыкнул и направился к двери, каждый шаг ожидая удара или выстрела в спину. И чуть расслабился только, оказавшись за порогом.

***

Из-за окна звуки не были слышны. Эта постоянная пантомима: сад-фонтанчик-бамбуковый баланс, ворота в стороне, дорожка, по которой время от времени прогуливался Юри. Оябун семейства Кацуки. Ямагути-Гуми. Так, кажется? Пора прекращать звать его Юри даже мысленно. Господин Кацуки. В строгом дорогом костюме. Идеально прямой и отстраненно-холодный.  
Оябун якудзы. Очень молодой. Очень красивый. Очень чужой. И это неизменно.  
Юрка сморгнул и придвинулся ближе, силясь разглядеть из-за гибких ветвей глициний что творится у ворот. Вроде как открыли. Вроде как забегали люди. Как паршиво что ничего нельзя услышать! Вроде как кого-то повалили на землю, заламывая руки. Кого-то в черном. Кого-то… Юрка вскинулся и заорал, узнавая. Стоило от очередного пинка дернуться коротко стриженному затылку.  
\- БЕК!!! Бек!!! Какого хера?! Бека… суки пустите его!!! - он молотил кулаками в стекло, проклиная японскую предусмотрительность. - Бек!!! придурок узкопленочный! Нахуя приехал…   
Бека вздернули на ноги, когда по дорожке от дома неспешно вышел Юри. Нет. Не Юри. Господин Кацуки. Оябун клана Ямагути-Гуми.   
Разумеется, Юру никто не услышал. Но появление Юри и его окрик подействовали. Отабеку позволили встать, но не отпустили. Тот окинул оябуна коротким насмешливым взглядом, что-то сказал, Юри повел плечами, и охрана повела Отабека в дом. Оставшись один, Юри усталым жестом размял шею, развернулся к дому, скользнул глазами по окнам и вдруг замер, словно напоровшись на Юркин взгляд.   
Напряженный, яростный, полный боли и ужаса. Юрка боялся. Не за себя. За того, кого считал частью своей крохотной семьи. Бек был тем, кто помогал ему, прикрывал его, в том числе и тогда, когда Юрка бежал на дурацкие свидания с Юри… А теперь Бека вломили, скрутили и скорее всего убьют. За что?!  
Это читалось во взгляде.  
За что?!   
Юри отвел глаза. Несколько секунд о чем-то мучительно думал, а потом направился к дому. С каждым шагом к крыльцу его подвижное лицо словно каменело, застывало. И порог переступил уже оябун. 

Отабек сидел на стуле, слизывая кровь с губ, и оглядывался, едва заметно морщась. У парней японца отличная реакция и хорошо поставлен удар. Но Отабек ожидал гораздо более худшего приема. Но, стоило Юри войти в комнату, как подумалось вдруг, что сама встреча, собственно, еще и не начиналась.   
\- Доброго вечера, - наглеть и провоцировать Юри не хотелось. Поэтому ни соблазнительных поз, ни наглой ухмылки Отабек не продемонстрировал. А позволил увидеть и боль, и усталость, и злость. – Вы забрали то, что принадлежит мне. Я хотел бы знать по какому праву.   
Такое вступление явно удивило Юри. Тот на секунду опешил, но взял себя в руки почти мгновенно.   
\- По праву потерявшего дорого мне человека? – Юри не стал подходить ближе, а остановился у стены. Вряд ли из-за страха, скорее опасался собственной реакции.  
\- Я могу понять скорбь, но не могу понять какое отношение к нам она имеет.  
Юри покачал головой, подошел к столу, взял из тонкой папки большие цветные фотографии и, подойдя к Отабеку, веером развернул их.  
\- Кто-нибудь вам здесь знаком?   
Отабек пробежался взглядом по лицам и нахмурился, остро чувствуя, что лгать и изворачиваться нельзя. Все, игры закончились.   
\- Да. Это мои парни. Схоронили буквально вчера. Хотите сказать, что имеете к их смерти какое-то отношение? Или кто-то из них был вам дорог?   
Юри молча вернул эти фотографии в папку и достал другие. Фото кадров с видео с камеры видеонаблюдения. Чем больше он их показывал, тем сильнее вытягивалось лицо Бека. Покадрово запечатленное убийство прежнего оябуна. И убивали старика его, Отабека, люди. Внутри разливался холод.   
\- Мне… нечем доказать свою непричастность, - глухо произнес он, судорожно пытаясь найти нужные слова. – Я понимаю, что вы верите доказательствам, но ни я, ни Виктор не отдавали такой приказ. Это было бы нелогично. Неразумно. Ваш дядя был публичной персоной. Его убийство подняло бы волну, которая опасна для всех нас. Мы бы не стали этого делать, да еще и таким образом. Ваш дядя был человеком старой закалки, но он хорошо чувствовал границы. И все вопросы с банком мы решили.   
В глазах Юри появилось сомнение, и Отабек тут же кинулся в атаку:  
\- Нас сливают. Не знаю, только ли нас и станет ли ваша семья следующей жертвой, но нас подставляют.   
\- Ваши каналы накрыли, это новость быстро разошлась, - Юри убрал фотографии.   
\- Один из них слили федералам. Мои парни говорят, что их ждали. Нас предупреждали, что в наших рядах есть «крыса». Мы ее нашли, но допросить не успели: парня убрали. Колумбийцы назначили за голову Виктора награду, и теперь по городу шныряют любители наживы. Вы изучали нас, я знаю, не могли не изучить. Вы знаете, как мы ведем дела. Как можно меньше убийств и громких дел. Любая огласка, малейшая тень отражается на финансовом бизнесе, на котировках. Виктор никогда не позволил бы сотворить такое.   
\- Хотите сказать, что это, - Юри кивнул в сторону фотографий, - фальсификация? Тому, кто мне это дал, нет смысла лгать.   
\- Крис, - Отабек опустил глаза. – Да. Я понимаю. Нет, вряд ли это фальшивка. Просто эти… люди могли работать на кого-то еще. – Он вскинул голову, ловя взгляд Юри. – Скажите, что с ними все в порядке. Пожалуйста. Что они живы.   
Юри стиснул зубы. Поколебался немного, а потом все-таки сказал:  
\- Они живы. И целы. Просто под замком. Я не мог придумать, что мне делать. Все оказалось слишком неожиданно для меня.  
\- Вы знали, что Виктор в этом не виноват, - убежденно ответил Отабек. – Пусть не мозгом, но интуиция вас не обманывала. Я… черт, делайте потом со мной что хотите, но дайте мне с ними увидеться. Пожалуйста. – Он открылся. Позволил увидеть все свои эмоции. Глаза Юри на мгновение расширились. Он резко отвернулся, закусил губу, а потом бросил:  
\- Хорошо. Вас отведут. А мне… нужно подумать. 

***

Едва в замке провернулся ключ, как Юрка подскочил к двери. Вообще он ожидал чего угодно. Только не Бека. Живого, здорового, почти что целого Бека. Господин Алтын окинул его внимательным взглядом, точно проверяя: цел ли господин Плисецкий, здоров ли, не хворает, не голоден ли.   
Нет, все в порядке, цел, жрать дают, вообще все зашибись, даже вот растяжку делаю, от пола с тоски отжиматься начал и пресс качать, да планочку по четыре минуты - хотелось заорать Юрке, но вместо этого он просто повис на Отабеке, обнимая его обеими руками за шею. Правда, ему на ухо Юрка отнюдь не радовался его появлению. Он за малым не орал шепотом, да все матами.  
\- Нахуя, Бека… придурок косоглазый… последние мозги тебе отбили? Схуле явился, Батыр?.. Тебя ж тут и порешат, ушлепок ты… чурка нерусская… дибилоид… Витька живой, тоже где-то тут, меня к нему водили… еще один блядь пидарас боевой, защищает меня… не надо меня защищать, не пристрелит он меня… а вас обоих на дно пустят, блядь…  
\- Тш-ш, - Отабек подхватил его и вместе с ним опустился в кресло. Как с ребенком маленьким. - Не все так страшно. Самурай этот странный, но он хотя бы слушает, а не сразу с плеча рубит. Его обманули, а нас подставили. Все пошло по пи…. Но я рад, что Витька тут, по-настоящему рад, сейчас и ему, и тебе тут безопасней. Я вообще бы вас пока здесь оставил. Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо.   
\- Если с тобой что случится, Витька тут ад на земле устроит, даже если его самого убивать будут. И я тоже, - куда тише добавил Юра. Он не выспрашивал, не требовал ответов. Если придет время - найдет и спросит у кого надо. Сами приползут рассказывать. Самурай… да, точно. Юри это прозвище подходит. Самурай.   
\- Ох, Юрка… - Отабек слабо улыбнулся. И вот что говорить ему, что делать? Вроде взрослый. Но такой ребенок еще. - Все уладится. Успокоится. Просто там возня началась нехорошая. А здесь никого из вас искать точно не будут, не догадаются. С Кацуки я еще поговорю.   
\- Бека, - Юрка осторожно сполз с него и, не глядя больше в глаза, перебрался в соседнее кресло. - Я ему сегодня утром смс-ку написал, что я улетаю. Ты увидеть хотел м-м-м… того, с кем я встречаюсь в смысле… в общем, увидел считай. Это из-за меня все в общем. То есть если б я не написал, нас бы не уперли так. И парней бы не положили. Оябун сказал, что на вас с Витькой какие-то облавы начались. Если это типа помощь, то какая-то тупая. Бля… ты прав, все по пизде пошло…  
\- Та-а-ак, - медленно и очень осторожно выдохнул Отабек. Несколько секунд молчал, кусая губы, а потом резко и встал подошел к окну. Прикрыл глаза, прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу, пережидая, пока хоровод мыслей в голове уляжется. - Ну ты и… чудо… Значит, это он на катке был. И решил, что тебя Витька подослал. Ну… имел право на самом деле. Но, блядь… Ты вообще не при делах. Ему слили инфу, что это Витька отдал приказ на устранение его дяди, а у японцев с клятвами сам знаешь как… Витьку и меня арестовывать собирались, он просто вас перехватил. И… черт… Черт! - он с силой ударил кулаком в стену. Полегчало. Отпустило. - Ромео с Джульеттой… Юрк, но он же… как же вы так?   
\- Молчи, блядь, Бека, - было почти слышно, как Юрка краснеет. Мнется, смущается, может, даже пытается под землю со стыда провалиться. Безуспешно, естественно. - Вот так, Бек. Он катается как боженька. Хобби у него такое. Руки не распускает. Не спали мы с ним. В кафешке посидеть, за ручки подержаться, пообжиматься где не увидят. Это, блядь, эпично как-то все… А Витька правда… того? Нет, не надо, я ж всей этой поебени знать не должен! Блядь, но Витька не мог! Он не мудак мокрушный и не коза-ностра! Деда такого ваще не одобрял, я помню. Тогда что за хрень?  
\- В кафешке? За ручки? - Отабек еле подавил желание побиться головой о стену. - Этот вот кусок льда - за ручки? Охренеть. Нет, у меня фантазии не хватает. - Он не удержался, рассмеялся, качая головой. Попытка представить себе это все выбила все остальные мысли. Забавно. Только смеяться на самом деле особо не над чем. Особенно, учитывая то, что Юрка теперь пленник. - Не делал этого Витька. И я не делал. Подставили нас, Юрка. Крупно подставили. И как этого твоего... самурая в этом убедить - понятия не имею.   
Юрка долго молчал. Тупо смотрел за окно и молчал. Охуенная ситуация на самом деле. Там ищут, там подставили, и никому ничего не объяснишь.  
\- Я ведь тоже ничего не сделаю, Бека. Он решит, что это ты меня подговорил. Что я пытаюсь выгородить вас, чтоб вас не порешили. А я ради вас готов… бля, вы с Витькой моя семья. И я нихрена не могу для вас сделать.  
\- И не лезь, - Бек тут же стал серьезным. - Не знаю, насколько у вас все серьезно было, но я помню, как ты плакал тогда. Если договоримся с твоим Самураем, то, может, что и наладится у вас. Черт… как все сложно. Не лезь, Юрк, просто не лезь. Особенно с этим.   
\- Бек, он мафиози, который думает что вы с Витькой грохнули его дядюшку, а я племянник того самого мудака, который, как он думает, приказал грохнуть его дядюшку. И еще он думал, что я был засланный. А потом спер нас и, наверное, решил Витьку за дядюшку грохнуть и тебя тоже за компанию. И ты думаешь, что после всей этой поебени может что-то наладиться? - Юра вздохнул. - Громозека как? Ты его хоть покормил? Жалко пацана… он точно не виноватый, что у нас пиздец случился.  
\- Юрка, если бы он действительно хотел вас убить, он бы уже это сделал. Но вместо этого он выслушал меня. Мне нечем крыть, нечем доказывать, что это не мы отдали приказ, но он разрешает мне увидеться и с тобой, и с Витькой. Как думаешь, от желания поиздеваться перед нашей смертью? Он далеко не дурак, твой самурай. Может, интуиция, может ты, но он сомневается. А это значит, что все не так плохо. Все совсем неплохо. И за кошаком твоим присмотрят. Просто зыбко все. Но ты не дергайся, уляжется все, поговорите и решите.   
\- Ладно, замяли, - господин Плисецкий подошел к нему, обнял за плечи, выдохнул куда-то в плечо. – Главное, что живые. Хотя бы пока.  
Отабек обнял его в ответ, взъерошил волосы, прижался губами к виску.  
\- Дурак ты, Юрка. Но я тебя все равно люблю. Просто остынь немного. А то нервные клетки не восстанавливаются. А мне еще к родственнику твоему идти.   
\- Вы там только от полноты чувств трахаться не начните, - пробурчал Юрка, выкручиваясь из-под его руки. - Знаю я вас…  
\- Ничего не обещаю, - усмехнулся тот, дернул за прядку и направился к выходу. Подмигнул, обернувшись на пороге, и вышел, стирая улыбку с лица. И на своего проводника, оставшегося у двери, посмотрел уже тяжело и угрюмо. Тот молча кивнул и направился вдоль по длинному коридору, разрисованному в японском стиле, остановившись у другой двери. Отпер замок и отступил, пропуская Отабека вперед. Тот повел плечами и переступил порог, жадно ища взглядом Виктора.  
\- Ты жив, - донеслось негромко из угла. Там горел свет и в кресле, красиво закинув ногу на ногу, восседал господин Никифоров. При появлении Отабека он почти бросил книгу, которую читал и поднялся ему навстречу. И смотрел так, точно Отабек как минимум из мертвых восстал.   
\- Почему я должен быть мертв? - тот вскинул бровь, закрыл за собой дверь и сделал шаг вперед. - Ты подставился, Витя. - Насмешливые интонации, вызов в глазах. Только пальцы были сжаты до побелевших костяшек, и желваки играли на лице. Бек сдерживался. Но то ли от удара, то ли от порыва подойти и сжать до хруста костей.  
\- Подставился, - не стал отрицать Виктор, подходя вплотную и глядя в глаза пристально, тяжело, и жадно. - Но я рад что, все в порядке.   
\- В порядке? - просевшим голосом выдохнул Бек, пальцем проведя по синяку на скуле. - Это не в порядке, Витя. Я сверну этому самураю шею.  
\- Полагаю, что я тоже без алаверды не оставлю, - мимолетное касание, улыбка, и Виктор лбом прижался к его лбу, больше не позволяя себе ничего. Иначе – все. Сорвется. - Что произошло там? Что слышно? Как понимаешь, я тут немного оторван от мира.   
Отабек с силой закусил губу, прикрыл глаза, сжав кулаки, чтобы не дотронуться, только не дотронуться. Потому что стоит только…   
\- Все хреново, Витя, - начал он резко, отрывисто. - За твою голову назначена награда. И нас подставили, очень крупно. Старого оябуна убили наши, наши парни. Только суки мертвы уже, и я не знаю, что делать, как убедить Кацуки. У него доказательства. Фото. А у нас - ничего, кроме слов. Только здесь все равно лучше.  
\- Приказ мог исходить только от того, кто немного ниже тебя по рангу. Но я не верю, что это может быть Георгий.   
\- Они могли работать на кого-то еще, - Отабек медленно выдохнул, прижался щекой к его щеке, потерся, едва слышно застонал. Болезненно, тоскливо. - Я чуть не свихнулся, Витя. Боялся думать, что вас уже нет. Машина взорвана, парни погибли. А вас с Юркой нет.  
\- Мы есть, - Виктор ладонью обнял его за шею, пальцами погладил коротко стриженный затылок и сгреб в горсть длинные пряди выше. - Но будем ли дальше… зависит от тебя. И от доброй воли Кацуки.   
\- У него есть слабое место, - Отабек чуть отстранился, заглядывая в его глаза. Так близко, что была видна каждая прожилка с потемневшей голубой радужке. - Он не тронет Юрку. Так что хотя бы о нем не беспокойся.  
\- Знаю уже, - усмехнулся Виктор. - Странно все, правда? Кто бы мог подумать, что Юрка… что суровый Самурай будет с таким трепетом относиться к Юре.   
\- Я до сих пор этого себе представить не могу, - Отабек улыбнулся. - Не вяжется в голове картинка. Но если… Он нравится Юрке, по-настоящему. Только теперь все еще сложнее. Я разговаривал с Кацуки, мне показалось, что я смог убедить его в том, что мы в смерти его дяди не при делах. Надеюсь, он мне поверит. А если поверит… я хочу, чтобы вы с Юркой остались здесь. Можно уйти от федералов, но не тогда, когда у тебя на хвосте целая гильдия наемников. А я должен знать, что вы в безопасности.  
\- Я же здесь поседею, - Виктор потерся щекой о его щеку, повторив его жест. - Я не могу бездействовать, Бек. Это не в моей природе. И ты это знаешь, как никто другой.   
\- Не стоит искушать судьбу, Витя. На тебя объявили охоту.   
\- А на тебя, скажешь, нет? - выдохнул тот. - Потому и говорю, что поседею. Окончательно. Я на самом деле седой, Бека Был русый. Поседел, когда Светки не стало…  
\- Я не Виктор Никифоров. Так что даже парни из отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью считают меня лишь мальчиком не побегушках. Если верить Джакометти, - Бек сглотнул и отчаянно выдохнул: - Не могу больше.   
Накрыл губами губы, вломился в рот жадно, голодно, больно.  
Виктор зажмурился, отвечая ему так же, отчаянно, горячечно, всем телом вжимаясь в него. Жив. Здесь, рядом. Пусть ненадолго рядом, пусть всего на несколько минут.  
\- Здесь могут быть камеры, не стоит устраивать хоум-видео для Самурая… перевозбудится...   
\- Да и к черту, - выдохнул Отабек, но отпустил. - Только не дергайся, Витя. Пожалуйста, если я смогу уговорить Кацуки, не пытайся сбежать.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - беззвучно артикулировал Виктор. - Не смей умирать, мое Золото. Не смей.   
\- Ты тоже, - Отабек погладил его по щеке и отступил, пряча за ресницами словно тлеющие от эмоций глаза. - И если получится увидеться с Юркой, убеди его, что он ни при чем. А то он накрутил себе уже разного.   
\- Это же Юрка, у него по-другому пока и не получается, - кивнул Виктор. - Но я постараюсь. Все, иди. Пожалуйста.  
Отабек в последний раз обласкал взглядом его фигуру и исчез за дверью.   
Время играло против них. Это Бек чувствовал хребтом, позвоночником. Поэтому, как только ключ провернулся в замке, попросил отвести его к Кацуки.   
Тот был в той же комнате. Простая, но функциональная обстановка, ничего лишнего, ничего, что говорило бы о личности ее хозяина. Никаких милых и дорогих сердцу вещиц. Гостевой кабинет? Просто комната, оказавшаяся свободной? Времени на то, чтобы рассмотреть те, в которых разместили Юру и Виктора особого не было, но почему-то жила уверенность, что они были совсем другими.   
\- Спасибо, - без обиняков и лишних ужимок кивнул он, поймав взгляд почти черных глаз. Странно, но неприязни не было. Не было даже злости. Только любопытство и интерес. Этот парень сумел охмурить Юрку. Охмурить, околдовать и заставить плакать. И ненавидеть себя. Самое отвратительное, что Отабек Юри понимал. А еще Кацуки ему нравился. И почему-то очень хорошо представлялся рядом с Юркой. Тому как раз такой и нужен. Спокойный, уверенный, с огнем и стержнем внутри. Пусть и блестят сейчас его глаза не очень здорово.   
\- Пожалуйста, - Юри пожал плечами и встал. - У нас с вами сейчас сложилась очень странная ситуация, и я не знаю, как ее разрешить. Я верю документам. Я верю словам копа. Но и вашу логику признаю и понимаю. Я могу предположить, что вы правы и вас просто подставили, но и не думать о том, что все это тщательно продуманный и талантливо отыгрываемый спектакль я тоже не могу. Пусть я пока и не понимаю его конечной цели. А еще я не могу не думать о том, что сам Виктор действительно мог быть и не в курсе этих силовых решений. Которые, как я понимаю, вполне могли принять вы.   
\- Вы обязаны думать не только о себе, я понимаю, - Отабек устало вздохнул. - Но есть вещи, которыми я не готов и не могу рисковать. Витя и его дело - одна из таких вещей. Я могу предложить только одно. Дайте мне время, и я найду истинного заказчика. Что-то мне подсказывает, что у нас с вами общий враг и все это - один план. Просто дайте мне время.   
\- А в заложниках вы оставите у меня свою… семью? - Юри тонко улыбнулся.   
\- Хотите правду? У вас они будут в безопасности. Никто не будет искать их здесь. А я не буду беспокоиться. И… я знаю о ваших отношениях с Юрой.   
Глаза Юри на мгновение расширились.   
\- И вы решили, что это может стать гарантией их безопасности?   
\- Я всего лишь надеюсь, что вы не позволите случиться с ним ничему плохому.   
\- Он считает, что я предал его. Так что… никаких отношений больше нет.   
Отабек вспомнил, что говорил ему Юра и помрачнел. Но влезать в личные отношения не собирался. Сами разберутся. Ну а если не разберутся…   
\- Я не буду ему ничего говорить, это ваши с ним дела. Только одно: если Юрка решится сделать шаг, это будет его собственное решение. Ни я, ни Витя не знали о том, кем именно был его загадочный “друг”. Только о его существовании.   
Юри вздохнул. Хотелось верить отчаянно. Собственно, он и верил. Об Отабеке Алтыне ходили разные слухи, но ни разу никто не ловил его на лжи. И это играло то ли против Юри, то ли за.   
\- Я дам вам время. И сохраню вашу семью. Это все, что я могу сейчас сказать.   
\- Этого достаточно, - Отабек облегченно перевел дух. - Спасибо.   
Спасибо.


	12. Chapter 12

Утро началось с тихого перезвона колокольчиков, развешанных в саду то там, то здесь. А еще сейчас, в сонной тишине, был слышен плеск воды. Словно где-то в глубине, скрытый от глаз, бил ручей или текла небольшая река. Впрочем, и то, и другое подошло бы и к этому саду, и к этому дому. Как и его хозяин, вышедший на рассвете размяться. Чуть взъерошенный, в свободном костюме, он занимался с деревянным мечом и, похоже, не замечал ничего и никого вокруг. Точные выверенные движения, спокойствие и сосредоточенность. Не самурай. Не оябун. Даже не фигурист-любитель. Кто-то совсем другой, еще незнакомый и неизученный.  
Юри танцевал, сражаясь с невидимым противником, почти час, а потом ушел, скользнув взглядом по окнам. Стоило ему переступить порог, как дом словно ожил. Наполнился звуками, запахами, ощущениями. А еще через полчаса в дверь комнаты Юры коротко стукнули, и на пороге появился Юри. Уже собранный, строгий, прохладный. Только блеск глаз его выдавал. Поймав взгляд Юры, Кацуки слегка поклонился, приветствуя, и негромко произнес:  
\- Мой дом в твоем распоряжении, Юра. Твой и твоего опекуна. Только, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь сбежать. Я пообещал господину Алтыну безопасность, и мне не хотелось бы нарушать свое обещание.  
Юрка вскинул бровь. Получилось как-то само собой, точно помимо воли. Естественно. Не его жест, чужой, присвоенный. Подсмотренный когда-то у Виктора. Отточенный перед зеркалом, да так и не прижившийся. А вот сейчас вдруг проявившийся на его лице.  
\- Что изменилось, господин Кацуки? - он отложил книгу, которую листал. Не глядя, просто закрыв ее, даже не попытавшись запомнить страницу.  
Глаза Юри полыхнули. Он стиснул зубы, и почти сразу же расслабился.  
\- Обстоятельства. Я поверил вашему… спарринг-партнеру. Думаю, я не ошибся, это ведь он? Его вы мечтали победить.  
\- Не ошиблись, и я надеюсь, что он доживет до того дня, когда я сумею это сделать, - медленно кивнул Юрка. – Но, пожалуй, откажусь от вашего щедрого предложения, господин Кацуки. В любом случае, мне нечем здесь заниматься. Благодарю за гостеприимство.  
\- Я не могу тебя отпустить, Юра, - и без того бледная кожа Юри стала еще белее. – Я обещал. Заставить тебя я не могу тоже. Просто… - он обвел взглядом комнату и отвернулся, - дверь открыта. Ты можешь идти куда угодно в пределах дома и сада. Здесь нет катка, но неплохая библиотека. К, сожалению, мне больше нечего предложить, кроме себя, но это тебе не нужно, я уже понял.  
\- Я и не жду от вас предложений, господин Кацуки. Я ничего от вас не жду. Спасибо за внимание, оябун. Я не стану убегать. Здесь мой опекун, и его жизнь и жизнь Отабека зависят от вас.  
Юра снова взялся за книгу и опустил взгляд. Читать все равно не получится. Никто не предупреждает что так хуево становится, когда нельзя ничего изменить. Когда ничего нельзя сделать. Все, вали, господин Кацуки. Уходи. Чтоб не видеть и не слышать, чтоб не было так больно, горько и обидно. Сам дурак, Юрочка. Тебе не видать нормальной жизни просто потому что ты племянник того-самого-Никифорова. Это неизбежно. И любить тебе нельзя. Предадут. По-любому.  
Юри отшагнул назад и замер. Несколько долгих секунд смотрел на его склоненную макушку, а потом вдруг стремительно подошел, взял пальцами за подбородок, вынуждая вскинуть голову.  
\- Прости, - тоскливо выдохнул он, едва касаясь губами его губ. – Я не знаю, что мне сделать и что сказать, чтобы ты снова мне улыбнулся, но… прости.  
\- Исчезни, - губы дрожали, когда Юра произносил одно-единственное слово. Щеки были мокрыми, а перед глазами дрожало что-то, похожее на воду. И весь мир виделся как через мокрое стекло.  
Юри отпрянул. Потерянным взглядом окинул комнату, а через секунду дверь за ним бесшумно закрылась.  
Как только его шаги стихли где-то там, в коридоре, Юрка сжался в комок, пряча лицо в коленях, и разревелся. Совсем не по-мужски, не по-взрослому. Разрыдался, захлебываясь глухими горькими стонами, кусая губы, которые все еще помнили вкус почти-поцелуя гребанного Юри Кацуки, самурая чертова, чтоб ему… Есть вещи, которые невозможно объяснить. И одна из них - то чувство, которое возникает глубоко внутри, когда чувствуешь себя преданным. Даже если на самом деле это предательство таковым на самом деле не является.  
Но как говорил старик Оби Ван - все зависит от точки зрения. Похищение, взрыв машины, содержание в запертом помещении и холодный взгляд, ни слова в качестве пояснения - предательство? Даже если оно спасло Виктора и Бека от тюрьмы или от чего похуже? Но ведь можно было сказать. Просто сказать.  
Не будет катка. Не будет взгляда с трибуны. И поцелуев не будет. Ничего не будет. Потому что Юра Плисецкий - долбоеб. Но гордый. Такой гордый, что не примет ни «прости», ни «прощай». Невъебенно…  
Лучше б его тогда вместе с матерью и отцом… Всем бы было проще. Витьке так совершенно точно.  
Малодушно. Но здесь и сейчас Юрке хотелось только одного: сдохнуть.  
….С завтраком вот тоже не сложилось. Тошнило от одного запаха еды. Жаль, что нет Бека рядом. Жаль, что нельзя сорваться на байке куда-нибудь в клуб и танцевать до утра, пить какую-то дрянь, наплевав на режим, висеть на пилоне, ржать и орать вместе с толпой, которую завел беков рэйв… жаль что всего этого нет.  
Зато была теплая тяжелая рука. Знакомый, уже почти выветрившийся тонкий запах дорогущего “Кензо” и легкий флер усталости. Виктор. Пальцы в спутанных волосах чутко поглаживали затылок. Виктор. И Виктор не драл его ремнем с накладками и пряжками за влюбленность в японского босса. Виктор просто обнимал, называл идиотом, но позволил уткнуться лицом в плечо и прикинулся, что не видит и не слышит слез.  
\- Я сказал ему… - негромко выдохнул Виктор, переждав слезы и крепче прижав его к себе. – Беку. Я просто не мог больше не говорить. Так что если со мной что-то случится, он по крайней мере будет знать, что я его люблю… И знаешь, мне стало легче. Просто я увидел его глаза. И понял, что это самая правильная вещь на свете. И где-то в этом чертовом городе он знает, что я его люблю. Это очень сложно, Юра. И очень-очень больно… Но так хорошо. Я не могу утешить тебя, и не могу сказать тебе что делать, просто потому что это твоя жизнь и твое решение, только твое. Я в твоем возрасте все превращал в драму. Красиво и позерски. Я на самом деле тем еще пафосным придурком был… но потому что самое страшное для меня случилось намного раньше. У тебя тоже. Поверь.  
\- Но сейчас…  
\- Ничего страшного не случилось. Просто твой… друг пытается разрулить собственные проблемы на фоне нашего армагеддона. Только и всего, - фыркнул Виктор. Как просто! Если его послушать, так выходит, что его совсем не отпиздили, на него не устроили облаву и вообще все пучком, и Юри совсем не раздумывает над тем, грохнуть его или просто искалечить. - И в общем я его понимаю. Потому что я тоже неуступчивый и подозрительный засранец. А уж какая паранойя у Бека, ты себе даже представить не можешь...  
Они много говорили. Наверное, в первый раз так много за последнее время. О Юрке, о чемпионате, об Отабеке. Виктор фырчал, смеялся, злил Юрку. Помогло. Полегчало. И кажется, дышать даже стало легче. Кажется, он даже был готов к новому дню. Кажется, кажется, кажется….

***

 

У него было только одна настоящая зацепка. Крис Джакометти и его информатор. О том, что он есть, Отабек не сомневался ничуть. У старого оябуна было достаточно врагов, и Никифоров был не самым очевидным, хотя и логичным. Поэтому, решив не возвращаться домой, Отабек вернулся в снятый им номер. Тот самый, с балкона которого он оказался у Криса.  
Утро было хмурым. Или таким было настроение. Но чашка кофе примирила его с начавшимся днем. А когда на свой балкон вышел сонный и взъерошенный Крис - и вовсе заиграла яркими красками.  
\- Доброго утра, - усмехнувшись, поприветствовал его Отабек, отсалютовав чашкой и подходя поближе. Созерцать вытянувшуюся физиономию копа было даже забавно. Впрочем, тот взял себя в руки довольно быстро.  
\- Ты точно псих, - выдохнул тот, покачал головой и, забрав кофе у Отабека, сделал глоток. - Как тебе удалось стрясти с них нормальный кофе?  
\- Я обаятельный, - Отабек потянулся, чувствуя на себе оценивающий взгляд. Здесь и сейчас он не пытался соблазнить Криса, хотя не мог не признать, что тот был очень и очень горячей штучкой. Высокий, сильный, поджарый, с чуткими - как он успел вчера вечером убедиться - руками.  
\- Скорее, наглый. Но некоторые путают это с обаянием, согласен, - Крис хмыкнул, взлохматил волосы и зевнул. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Тебя жду? - Отабек присел на край, наплевав на высоту и риск навернуться.  
\- Вряд ли я понравился тебе настолько, чтобы ты изображал из себя преданную фанатку.  
\- Кто знает. Все может быть. Например, я потрясен твоим интеллектом. Или интуицией. Или принципами.  
\- Ты общался с оябуном, - Крис сделал правильный вывод из построенного Отабеком нагромождения слов. - Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Он мне поверил, - Отабек стал серьезным и кивнул в сторону номера. - Зайдешь? Есть разговор. У меня еще остался кофе.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - Крис поколебался, а потом, видимо, соблазненный обещанием кофе, перемахнул через ограждение, оказавшись на балконе номера Отабека босым, но хоть одетым. - Ну, и где этот божественный напиток?  
\- Кофейник на столе, чашка в шкафу, - Отабек зашел следом за ним в комнату, и Крис рассмеялся.  
\- Плохой из тебя хозяин.  
\- Каким уродился, - Отабек пожал плечами, тем не менее, поставив на столик вазочку с конфетами, купленными в баре еще ночью. Подождал, пока Крис устроится в кресле и сел напротив. - Мы этого не делали.  
\- Так говорят все преступники, - выдал Крис, с нескрываемым наслаждением сделав глоток.  
Отабек поморщился:  
\- Сам подумай. Убийство оябуна подняло слишком большую волну, которую мы не могли не просчитать, если бы действительно думали об этом. Это внимание. Лишнее и нехорошее. А нам оно ни к чему. И уж тем более, мы бы не стали это делать так… явно. Есть множество способов избавиться от человека с гораздо менее хлопотными последствиями, ты и сам это знаешь. Нас подставили. И мне нужно понять кто.  
\- Считаешь, что убийство и ваша травля - одно?  
\- Я рассматриваю самый очевидный вариант и самый неприятный. Я бы предпочел цепочку случайностей.  
\- Даже если и так - что ты хочешь от меня? - Крис съел конфетку, глядя на Отабека насмешливо и с любопытством.  
\- Помощи. Ты ведь не из тех копов, которым все равно на то, что за решетку сядет невиновные.  
\- Это вы - невиновные?  
\- Не цепляйся, ты отлично понял, что я хотел сказать. Мы не ангелы, но в убийстве оябуна мы не грешны. Мне нужна помощь. Ты получишь своего заказчика, а я - спокойную жизнь. Ну и шефа обратно.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь?  
\- У тебя больше возможностей. У тебя должен был быть информатор. Да и те фото, что ты дал оябуну, только кажется, что сделаны с камеры видеонаблюдения. Я хочу знать, кто это.  
Крис спокойно допил свой кофе, отставил чашку в сторону, даже слизнул с пальца подтаявший шоколад. И только потом вскинул на Отабека потяжелевший взгляд.  
\- У нас был договор - никаких имен. Но, думаю, тебе хватит и «особых примет». Они… весьма запоминающиеся.

****

Отабек любил хаос. Он отлично гармонировал с тем, что обычно творилось у него внутри. Но терпеть не мог анархию. А именно это и началось, стоило только ослабить контроль. И если с финансовым бизнесом все было более или менее в порядке, благодаря тому, что Виктор строго разграничивал и разделал эти сферы своей работы, то все, что касалось отмывания денег и траффика - пошло под откос. Виктор исчез слишком внезапно, и никто в семье, кроме собственно Отабека, не знал, где находится глава семьи Никифоровых и жив ли он вообще. И Бек был готов самолично пожать руку Юри за то, что тот так вовремя подвернулся. Потому что за Виктором развернулась настоящая охота, следы которой Бек очень хорошо видел, «заглянув на огонек» домой спустя почти двое суток отсутствия. Он находился в нем всего пару минут, но успел заметить и слежку за «официальной резиденцией», и услышать воющие портативные датчики прослушки, и наткнуться на неработающие вдруг «глушилки». Все это складывалось в очень нехорошую картину, но тогда он к возвращению был не готов. Но в это логово он собирался вернуться. Более того, вернуть туда Юрку. Потому что так было нужно. Потому что Бек был «лишь помощником», а клану нужен был глава, хотя бы номинальный. У самого Отабека был четкий и жесткий план, но посвящать в него Виктора он не собирался, отлично зная его реакцию. Зато рассказал о нем Кацуки, рискнув использовать телефон. Тот долго молчал, переживая где-то внутри себя необходимость отпустить Юрку из-под своей защиты, но и сам понимал, что все зашло слишком далеко, и вопрос надо решать.  
Подготовка заняла немного времени, и сегодня они должны сделать самый первый шаг. Вернее, второй. Первый сделал Отабек, официально вернувшись домой. Под поставленную в его отсутствие прослушку, под видеокамеры и слежку. Попович, все это время занятый поисками Виктора и потому ослабивший контроль, сначала порывался «привести дом в порядок», но Отабек запретил. Все это было частью его плана.  
Он даже заглянул к Миле, выслушал ее сожаления по поводу исчезновения Виктора, требования о неустойке за недоставленное колумбийцам оружие, пообещал исправить ситуацию и ушел. И теперь, стоя у окна, выходящего в сад, ждал приезда Юрки. Переговорить с ним самому у него получилось только по телефону, и сейчас он сомневался, что Юрка рискнет в это влезть, несмотря на все обещания. Витька свернет ему, Беку, шею за все это, и будет прав. Но для начала пусть останется жив и на свободе. 

…Но Юрка влез. Обеими руками, не иначе, вцепился в возможность выйти за пределы дома. И не просто выйти, но и принять самое деятельное участие в дичайшей авантюре. Из чемоданов с манатками, так и не доехавших до аэропорта, был извлечен дорогущий костюм, белоснежная сорочка и туфли и теперь все это, отутюженное, идеально сидело на хозяине.  
Ему вернули телефон. Только кому звонить? С Беком уже все обсудили. Ввиду отсутствия господина Никифорова, все дела переходили к его преемнику. Юный господин Плисецкий, о котором ни черта толком и не известно-то, готов был действовать. Но чего от него ожидать - черт его знает.  
\- Вам не обязательно сопровождать меня, - в сторону сидящего рядом Юри он не смотрел. Но это “Вы” резало его самого на кусочки. Кровоточащие болючие кусочки. И каждое слово давалось адово тяжело. Щипало в носу, к горлу подкатывал ком, а к глазам предательские слезы.  
\- Я знаю. Но я хочу, - Юри был такой же, как тогда, в ту встречу в «Старбаксе». Очки, джинсы, спортивная куртка. В таком виде его никто никогда не узнает. - Я не буду выходить из машины. Но я должен знать, что с тобой все в порядке.  
\- Со мной… - пальцы сжались в кулаки, и Юрка досчитал до десяти прежде чем попытаться сказать еще хоть слово. - Блядь… Не в порядке. Потому что я хотел бы ударить тебя, хотел бы сделать тебе больно, хотел бы тебя ненавидеть, но я тебя хочу. Молчи и ничего не говори. Мне пох… мне все равно что ты там себе в голове придумал и какого черта все это отколол.  
\- Ударь… - едва слышно прошелестел Юри, поворачиваясь к нему и подаваясь вперед. Снял очки, подслеповато щурясь, став вдруг таким юным и беззащитным.  
Юрка вжался спиной в мягкую кожаную спинку сидения. Это уже ниже пояса. Это не по правилам. Мафиозный босс себя вообще так вести не должен. И так говорить не должен. И вообще не должен быть таким.  
А Юри только покачал головой, придвинувшись еще на сантиметр.  
\- Ну же, ударь. Ненавидь. Только чувствуй хоть что-то. – Кажется, самому Юри было плевать на то, что должен или не должен мафиозный босс. Он был собой. Был просто Юри.  
Юрка выставил перед собой ладонь, не позволяя ему приближаться. И в глазах плеснула паника. Не страх, не ярость с ненавистью. Паника. Стоит только прикоснуться, и он не выдержит. Не сумеет просто. Это выше его сил, не касаться, не целовать, не любить. Не хотеть. Он чувствовал. Слишком много всего чувствовал для того, чтоб оставаться безучастным. Отабек был прав, когда говорил что проще перепихнуться и забыть. Если б только перепихнуться. А если хочется постоянно быть рядом? Всегда. Видеть его, говорить с ним, быть с ним?! Как это называется?  
\- Не провоцируй меня, Юри.  
\- Не могу, - тот тоскливо улыбнулся, качнулся вперед, мягко коснувшись словно для этого подставленной ладони. Замер так на несколько долгих секунд и медленно отстранился, еле успев удержаться за спинку, когда машина резко повернула. – Прости.  
Юрка стиснул в горсти его футболку помимо воли, точно помогая удержаться и не завалиться на бок.  
\- Я тебя… люблю. Но простить не получается.  
\- Любишь? – одними губами выдохнул Юри. Его глаза на миг расширились, а в зрачках заполыхал огонь. – Ты меня… любишь? – Он не верил, не мог поверить. Словно когда-то раз и навсегда решил для себя, что все это – не для него. Он накрыл ладонями Юркины запястья, несильно сжал, лаская подушечками пальцев кожу над бьющейся венкой. – Прости… я не знаю, что сказать… Я счастлив. И мне больно.  
Юрка отпустил мягкую ткань, попытавшись отдернуть руки, кажется, совсем влип в спинку сидения.  
\- Не надо, все, ты ничего не слышал, я ничего не говорил…  
Лицо Юри словно закаменело. Какое-то время на нем еще жили глаза, а потом и они потухли, отразив напоследок разочарование и странное облегчение. Словно то, что нарушало так тщательно выстраиваемую им картину мира, исчезло.  
\- Я так и думал… - едва слышно произнес он и отодвинулся, отворачиваясь к окну. Нашарил брошенные на сидение очки, вернул их на место и закрыл глаза. – Еще десять минут. А потом ты будешь свободен.  
\- Пока я дышу я не буду свободен от тебя, Юри, - выдохнул по-русски Юрка, так же отвернулся к окну и застыл, глядя на пробегающие за окном улицы. Десять минут. Гребанная жизнь. Он такой же больной ублюдок, как и Витька с Беком. Только те зациклены друг на друге, а его самого замкнуло на чужаке. И то ли сдохнуть, то ли сдаться.

...Бек уже ждал. На подъездной дорожке, у двери, у самого ярко освещенного дверного проема. Покаянный вид, мальчики охраны вокруг оцепленного периметра. В общем, все, лишь бы только его не засекли. Все, чтоб с одной стороны сохранить типа-инкогнито, а с другой – подчеркнуть, что вот он, новый шеф явился. Трепещите и преклоняйтесь.  
А то, что «наследнику престола» только семнадцать и он нихера не разбирается в происходящем, более того, не имеет ни малейшего зеленого понятия о том, чем занимается семья - другая история.  
Едва машина остановилась, как Юрка вздохнул. Глубоко и рвано. Страшно. Боже ж ты мой, как страшно! Стоит выйти - и дальше сам. И пусть рядом будет Отабек, все равно придется действовать самостоятельно. Вроде как родился, будь добр, крутись дальше сам. Остались секунды на то, чтоб ему открыли дверь, и каждая секунда отдавалась даже не в груди, где-то в горле бешеным пульсом.  
Боженька, усраться можно. Боженька, помоги, а?  
Обеими руками он оперся о сиденье по обе стороны от себя, чувствуя живое тепло Юри. Плеча, руки, ладони. Крик вспухал внутри, распирал, силясь прорваться в напряженную тишину. Может, это самое последнее прикосновение? Пальцев к пальцам.   
Хруст гравия по ту сторону.  
Сильное пожатие по эту. Прости? Прощай? Юрка успел поднять взгляд и посмотреть Юри в лицо за мгновение до того, как распахнулась дверь. Не улыбнулся. Просто побелели костяшки. Просто разжались пальцы. Просто надо было идти. И он пошел.  
Прямая спина, развернутые плечи - это не сложно, когда у тебя осанка танцора. А если дерзко вскинуть голову - вообще шик. Вот так, господа… вот так…   
\- Отабек, - сухой кивок, когда Бека шагнул к нему. Надменный маленький говнюк. Разбалованный вниманием, деньгами и вседозволенностью. Почти правда: домашние его знали капризным, матерящимся, неуправляемым. Пусть считают, что теперь к этому присоединилась еще и власть.   
\- Юрий, - Отабек, умница, спустился с крыльца с каменным лицом. И тоже верно. Все в доме в курсе, что их мир никогда не брал. И что обзывал Юрка Отабека по-разному, и ненавидел. Ну а то, что по барам иногда вместе шлялись - так это ничего, спишут на капризы богатенького мальчика, которым Бек был вынужден подчиняться. А что глаза у Отабека тлеют - так это от страха, а не от адреналина: терпящего «казашонка» босса нет, а чего ждать от его наследника - неизвестно. - Надеюсь, дорога была приятной.   
\- Да прям пиздец, какой приятной, - окрысился Юра, окидывая взглядом «встречающих». - Летел и мечтал как сверну тебе шею. Что, блядь, за хуйню тут происходит, может пояснишь? А то я тут дурею от происходящего.   
В черных глазах Отабека заискрился смех и тут же пропал.   
\- Мы делаем все, чтобы найти Виктора. На обратной дороге из аэропорта на них напали. - И суровое выражение лица обязательно. - Он подал тревожный сигнал, а потом все датчики и маячки с него сняли.   
\- Отговорочки, Батыр, - и злорадство в голос, чтоб прям сочились слова ядом. - Мог бы уже давно и чип вживить. А то как в итоге искать… труп любимого дядюшки? А если его угробили уже?! Ни требований, ни ультиматумов, и ебанная полиция без понятия где он!!! - Юрка почти заорал ему в лицо. Жаль, что нельзя подмигнуть. Это почти-весело, оказывается. Только все равно страшно.  
Отабек отшатнулся, поджал губы, глядя на него предостерегающе. Он где-то заигрался?  
\- Мы ищем, Юра, - твердо ответил он. Все правильно, Бек не маленький мальчик, дрожать коленками перед пацаном не должен. Опасаться - может быть. Дергаться - несомненно. Но не дрожать коленками. И проявлять характер. Он - Золото Виктора, «силовой министр» и по-хорошему мог бы дать отпор зарвавшемуся юнцу. - Нам лучше пройти в дом, выносить свои проблемы на люди не стоит.   
Юрка пренебрежительно дернул губой, вздернул нос и прошествовал в дом. Первая сцена продолжается, просто меняется место дислокации.   
\- Я хочу знать с чем я столкнусь в ближайшие дни и как ты намерен искать Виктора.  
\- Я введу тебя в курс дела, - Отабек вздохнул ничуть не наиграно, входя следом. - Мы ждали тебя, ужин накрыт. Или сначала немного отдохнешь с дороги?  
\- Отдохнешь? Наотдыхался уже, спасибо, - тряхнул головой Юра. Дверь за спиной закрылась. Все. Играем дальше. Жаль, что не на льду. Лед кажется родным. Незыблемой опорой под ногами в отличии от мраморного пола в холле и гостиной. - Я готов ужинать и слушать.  
Отабек пожал плечами, развернулся и напрягся, увидев стоящую наверху лестницы Милу. В открытом платье глубокого черного цвета, с уложенными волосами и капелькой бриллианта в ложбинке между грудей. Она скользнула по Отабеку равнодушным взглядом, перевела его на Юру, и глаза ее вспыхнули, а губы раздвинулись в улыбке. Ну да, Виктор старался держать их друг от друга подальше, и до этой минуты Юра с Милой не пересекались вот так… близко.   
\- У нас гости? - мурлыкнула она, спускаясь по ступенькам. - Или это и есть загадочный мальчик-фигурист, в котором, как говорят, Виктор души не чает? Бек, почему ты раньше не познакомил меня с таким очаровательным молодым человеком?  
\- Потому что испугался за твои милые ушки? - съехидничал Отабек.   
\- Не стоило, - Мила спустилась и подошла поближе, обдав их ароматом духов. - Ну так исправь свою ошибку сейчас.   
Отабек поджал губы и повернулся к Юре.  
\- Юра, это Мила, дочь нашего хорошего партнера. Здесь и сейчас находится как наблюдатель и контролирующий выполнение сделки.   
\- Как официально, - Мила передернула плечом и протянула Юре руку. - Обойдемся без посредников. Я Мила.   
\- Рад, - Юрка пожал ее руку, вымучивая улыбку. Искренней попросту не получалось. Но от него в общем и не требовалось на самом деле. Он же «мальчик-фигурист», ему семнадцать и весьма сомнительно, что он знает как обращаться с женщинами. Конечно, уроки этикета у него были, и на самом деле он должен был поцеловать протянутую ему руку. Но нахуй-нахуй… Прикинься валенком, Юра. - Юрий Плисецкий. И где ты был Бек, когда я был «мальчиком»? Простите, мадам, вы ээмм… - он сделал вид, что пытается придумать комплимент и наконец разродился: - Вы прекрасно выглядите.   
\- Какая очаровательная непосредственность, - выдохнул Мила, погладила его по щеке и отступила. Подхватила Отабека за руку и потянула за собой. - Как жаль, что нет Вити, все вместе вы смотрелись бы прекрасно. Варвар, девственник и бестия.   
\- Поумерь свой пыл, милая, - Отабек позволил увести себя, лишь оглянулся на Юру, словно проверяя, идет ли тот за ним. - Вите вряд ли понравится, если он застукает тебя за тем, что ты строишь глазки его любимого племяннику.  
\- Если он вернется, - Мила придвинулась ближе, шепнула нарочито громко, бросив на Юру взгляд. - Четвертые сутки пошли, а ты не в курсе, где твой любимый босс. Обычно это означает, что его уже и нет в живых.   
\- Он вернется, - резко ответил Отабек.   
\- О, я понимаю твое беспокойство. Без его мощной поддержки твое положение в Семье очень зыбко.  
\- Позволь нам самим разобраться, - Отабек помог ей устроиться за столом и, поймав взгляд Юры, незаметно кивнул ему на место Вити.   
Юра прошествовал во главу стола, с самым непосредственным видом уселся в кресло, которое до этого всегда занимал Виктор. Непривычно. Неудобно. Неуютно. Боженька, сделай так, чтоб ему больше никогда не пришлось сидеть здесь.  
Подали первую смену блюд. Забавно, но ему вина не налили. Сок и минералка. Ну да, несовершеннолетний же.  
\- Я слушаю, - снова напомнил о своем новом «статусе» Юрка, выжидательно уставившись на «казашонка».  
\- Что именно тебя интересует? - Отабек к еде не притронулся. Только отпил вина.   
\- Все, Бек. Вы держали меня в неведении. Это я так, напоминаю. Дед хотел, чтоб бизнес был сосредоточен в Семье, а сейчас получается, что кое-какие моменты переданы… м-м-м… на аутсорс?  
\- До сих пор дела Семьи тебя не интересовали. Фигуристки и медальки, - Отабек скривился так, чтобы всем стало понятно его отношение к интересам «наследника». - Пока Виктор не исчез, мы выполняли заказ, но поставка сорвалась по независящим от нас причинам. Сейчас мы разбираемся с последствиями и ищем обходные пути.   
\- На твоем месте я бы искала еще и деньги, - Мила побарабанила накрашенными ноготками по столу. - Колумбийцы не получили свой товар, отец очень недоволен. И, возможно будет требовать пересмотра условий.   
Отабек нахмурился:  
\- Не раньше, чем я получу подтверждение того, что именно и на какую сумму мы потеряли. Я согласен на неустойку, но в разумных пределах.  
\- Ты так легко распоряжаешься деньгами семьи? - Мила кинул на Юру быстрый взгляд, словно проверяя его реакцию. - Так уверен, что Виктор бы одобрил твое решение?  
\- Виктора здесь нет.  
\- Зато здесь есть его племянник, - Мила улыбнулась Юре. - И у него тоже может быть свое мнение. Может, мы сможем договориться.   
Отабек тут же вскинулся, глядя на Юру:  
\- Даже не думай принимать решение, не посоветовавшись со мной.  
\- Бееек, мой очаровательный варвар, - пропела Мила. - Я бы на твоем месте была бы очень и очень осторожна. Виктора здесь нет. И, уверяю, я могу помочь Юре определиться ничуть не хуже тебя. Благополучие Семьи Никифоровых важно для нас и нашего бизнеса.  
\- А Юра может внезапно иметь собственное мнение, - ядовито протянул Юра. - Фигуристочки и медальки - это история. А дела Семьи меня интересовали всегда, просто вы с Виктором свято следовали заветам дедули, который до упора считал меня ребенком. Я не моя покойная маман… - внутри его плющило и корежило. Слишком больно было говорить подобные вещи, даже спустя время. Он почти не помнил матери, но все еще помнил и любил деда. - Я не буду сидеть и тупо ждать пока за мной придут и грохнут…  
\- Мы делили каждую партию на две равные части. Одна отправлялась по воздуху и земле. Другая шла по воде. Принцип «не складывай все яйца в одну корзину». Он никогда не подводил, товары были под охраной. Но кто-то нас слил. В результате ту часть, что доставлялась по суше, накрыл Интерпол. А на судно напали пираты.   
\- Виктор дал моему отцу гарантию в том, что наш груз будет доставлен в целости и сохранности, - Мила закинула ногу на ногу. - Вы облажались, Отабек. Кроме прямых потерь, мы теперь не можем доверить вам транспортировку оставшегося. Нам придется искать новых перевозчиков, а это рискованно, долго и хлопотно. И терпение у колумбийцев не бесконечное. Хочешь знать, что я на самом деле думаю? Что Виктор сбежал от ответственности. Оставил тебя как козла отпущения, а сам сбежал, как только запахло по-настоящему «жареным».   
\- Виктор никогда не боялся ответственности! - вскинулся Отабек. - И за свои ошибки всегда отвечал сам!   
\- Тогда где же он? - Мила демонстративно оглянулась. - Прошло больше четырех суток, он проспал почти сразу и до сих пор никакого объявления, или требования о выкупе. И мы оба с тобой знаем, что вариантов всего два: Виктор либо уже мертв, либо сбежал. В любом случае, отвечать за все придется тебе. И Юре. Но я уверена, что мы сможем договориться. С Юрой. Не так ли, солнышко? - она повернулась к Юре и очаровательно улыбнулась.   
\- И чего же вы хотите?- вскинул бровь Юрка, рассматривая ее так, точно оценивал и прикидывал все плюсы и минусы сотрудничества с Милой. Это просто пиздец, если Витьке с Беком постоянно приходится вот так балансировать. Просто тронуться мозгом можно. - Ваши предложения?  
\- О, а это, думаю, мы обсудим наедине и без цербера над душой, - она нагло улыбнулась Отабеку и снова вернула свое внимание Юре. - Он крупно ошибся, и моя семья больше не хочет иметь с ним никакого дела. Но нам еще стоит решить, с ним или с семьей Никифоровых в принципе. А пока предлагаю поужинать, повар Виктора выше всяких похвал. И, может, пора показать, кто здесь хозяин?  
\- Ваша семья, - улыбнулся Юра. - Но ваша семья - не моя семья. Виктор почему-то держал Отабека при себе. И почему-то он занимался строго определенными заданиями. Есть прокол, с которым мы разберемся, - на последнем слове Юрка нарочито сделал ударение. - Не так ли, Отабек?   
\- Разумеется, - почти оскалился тот. - Мы во всем разберемся.   
\- О, - улыбка Милы стала еще более очаровательной. - В таком случае, поторопитесь. Время - деньги. Может, все-таки нальешь вина Юре? Он уже не маленький мальчик.  
\- Конечно, - Отабек встал, взял бутылку со стола и обойдя Милу, склонился к Юре, наливая вина в его бокал. - У нас есть за что выпить. - Вернулся на свое место, поднял свой бокал. - За тебя.   
\- Какая неприкрытая лесть, но что еще ждать от варвара, - Мила повела бровью и повернулась к Юре. - Но присоединюсь. За Юру.   
\- Почему бы и нет? За Бека! - фыркнул Юрка, в свою очередь поворачиваясь к Отабеку. Маленький круг замкнулся. Отчаянно захотелось вдруг обратно, в маленькую комнату, окно которого выходит в сад. И чтоб тихо перестукивал бамбук. И на гравийной площадке танцевал Юри.  
Мила удивлено открыла рот. Но промолчала. Отабек кинул на Юрка веселый предостерегающий взгляд, но тоже выпил молча. Лишь когда в бокале не осталось ни капли, начал разговор на отвлеченную тему. Они говорили много, живо, перескакивая с одного на другое, хмелея все больше от выпитого вина. Десерт решили попробовать в гостиной, там же Отабек ловко стянул с Юры пиджак «чтобы не запачкался».   
На десерт - крем-брюле, и белое десертное вино. И плотоядный почти взгляд Милы. И буквально разлитое в воздухе напряжение, которое никаким вином разбавить невозможно, просто потому что ну вот так. Просто потому что от него ждут слишком многого, а он просто мальчик-фигурист, который должен спасти свою семью. И не проебать всех, кого он любит.   
Но алкоголь свое дело делал. Расслаблял, заставлял смеяться, смотреть как отчаянно флиртует Мила, как отвечает Отабек и флиртовать самому. Погрузиться в безумное ощущение, в адреналин, позволить увлечь себя, повиноваться горящим взглядам Бека и пить, пить, пить. Запивая то ли страх, то ли боль, то ли саму память о оябуне. Еще вина.. Еще!


	13. Chapter 13

Ощущение неотвратимости и неприятности было настолько сильным, что в какой-то момент господин Никифоров отложил книгу и вышел в сад. Тишина, мягкий запах влажной земли, травы, душный аромат глициний, тихий звонкий перестук бамбука у фонтанчика. Привычные уже парни с оружием и ни следа хозяина.  
В комнате Юрки не было. Отабека не было тоже. Чемоданы Юры были старательно выпотрошены, шмотки валялись абы как, но совершенно точно недоставало костюма. На свидание? В костюме. Это вряд ли. Скорее в любимой «леопардовой» толстовке и стоптанных кедах — позорище, которое стоило бы уже давно вышвырнуть, да Юрец не давал. Но вот сейчас и толстовка, и кеды были на месте. В смысле в куче юркиных вещей, но самого Юрки как корова языком слизала.  
Дальше — лучше. Кацуки не оказалось ни в библиотеке, ни на татами, ни в его апартаментах. Свалил с Юркой? Что-то сомнительно, учитывая то, как бесился Юра последние дни и как рыдал, стоило только Самураю показаться на горизонте.  
Здесь что-то другое. Но что?  
То ли мальчики господина Кацуки имели на тему господина Никифорова особые распоряжения, то ли оябун перестал считать его угрозой, но его пустили всюду, куда бы он ни шел. Так что обнаружив в кабинете внезапно работающий городской телефон, первое, что сделал Виктор — набрал номер Бека. Но господин Алтын вызов с незнакомого номера проигнорировал. Номер Юрки так же не отвечал, как и домашний. Зато отозвался телефон Поповича.  
Гоша был рад. Даже не так, Гоша был искренне счастлив, так, что это слышалось в его голосе, таком усталом и каким-то надтреснутом. Таким его голос был только в период, когда он распрощался со своей невестой. Анна подкосила его, но сейчас голос отражал неподдельную радость.  
Босс жив, и это отличная новость на сегодня, потому что дома творится черт знает что, Отабек мечется как подорванный, а сегодня вот вернулся с Юркой и у них там посиделки, танцы-шманцы, и Мила жжет, и Юрке наливают…  
Юрка дома? В смысле вернулся домой? Какого черта происходит? Задавать вопрос нельзя, иначе у Гоши подорвет все на свете, а с Поповича станется поднять панику и испортить все, что еще не испортил своим появлением Юрка. Ну Юрец ладно, но куда смотрел Бек? Какого дьявола не отправил его сразу к чертовой матери в Москву? Какого беса Кацуки недосмотрел?! И вообще, почему Кацуки отпустил Юрку? Сам же божился, что будет защищать!  
Запертый в четырех стенах господин Никифоров сходил с ума. С одной стороны, он ни черта не понимал, что происходит и действия Отабека, Кацуки и дурацкий побег Юрки пониманию не способствовал. С другой стороны, Юра и Бек сейчас дома. И Мила тоже там. И судя по словам Гошки — они вполне себе… развлекаются?  
Надо выбираться и срочно. И домой. Как можно скорее, потому что творится какая-то нездоровая херня. Гошка, в свою очередь, полюбопытствовал где босс и не надо ли за ним подскочить. Надо, конечно надо, Попович, никогда в жизни Виктору Никифорову не хотелось домой. Если бы существовали телепорты, он не задумываясь отдал бы треть своей жизни за то, чтоб оказаться там. Дома. Но телепорта не было, а сам господин Никифоров не знал где именно он находится.  
Придется выбираться как-нибудь. Давай же, Витька, ты все сможешь.  
Он пообещал набрать Георгия, как только доберется до более удобного для разговора места. Если быть точнее — до места, которое можно хотя бы идентифицировать и понять где он и куда можно вызвать такси. Ближайший Макдональдс вполне подойдет.  
Стемнело. В саду все еще слышался плеск и бамбуковый перестук. И Кацуки все еще не было. Зато вычищенный и отглаженный костюм и свежая рубашка Виктора были на месте. Как и бумажник. Переоделся он быстро. И тут партию свою начала паранойя. Это было слишком легко. Никого в коридоре, никого на галерее, и даже парень у ворот в будочке… дремал. Или делал вид, что спит. Тихая аллея, спуск к магистрали и ни одной машины ни к особняку, ни назад. Что-то не так. Чувство опасности порцию за порцией впрыскивало в кровь адреналин, но остановиться он уже не мог. Он без приключений добрался до крошечной закусочной, в которой даже был телефон. Он связался с Георгием, и тот явился спустя всего-то час после звонка. Сомневаться в том, что Гоша летел по городу, не приходилось.  
Кацуки его отпустил. Но перед этим Бек общался с ним. И с Милой скорее всего. И, вероятно, с Джеем. И бог его знает с кем еще. У Виктора Никифорова всего-то два больных места. Вот только понять, кто и за что его предал — никак не получалось. Не верилось. Не хотелось верить. Не могут так подставить два самых дорогих человека. Не могут. Вот только все указывало, что смогли. И предали.  
Юрка и Кацуки. Бек и Бабичев. Сговорились, как по нотам разыграли сценарий. Неужели Бек решил прибрать к рукам Юрку? Из ведомого и подчиненного стать главным? А тот и повелся? Но зачем? Чего им обоим не хватало? И зачем было так долго лгать?  
Он чуть не спятил прежде чем машина остановилась у парадного. Буквально пулей вылетел из салона, стремительно преодолел расстояние до двери, вломился в ярко освещенный холл. Музыка и смех доносились из гостиной. Громкая музыка. Пьяный смех. Их там трое. Бек, Юрка и Мила. Вот и действующие лица трагедии. Хотя, наверное, это все-таки комедия. Абсурд и сюр. И главным посмешищем сделали его.  
Танцы-шманцы. Он видел их, всех троих. Бек развалился в кресле и пялился на то, как Мила обжималась с Юркой. Совершенно пьяным и от того — невнимательным и абсолютно расслабленным. И этот взгляд… о, ему знаком такой взгляд Бека. Вот как, значит. Не Никифоров ему нужен, ему Юрку подавай… а старика Виктора — в расход. Как же ты радовался, должно быть, когда услышал-таки признание влюбленного слепого идиота! За что же ты так, Бек, а?  
Витя не выдержал, когда пальцы Милы с силой смяли юркин зад. Шагнул вперед, рывком разворачивая Бабичеву к себе лицом, отдирая ее от Юрки. Женщин он никогда не бил и не собирался начинать. Так что просто толкнул ее в глубокое кресло, подошел к подорвавшемуся с места Отабеку, встретив его мощным ударом в челюсть.  
Тот отшатнулся, но не упал, ниндзя херов. Улыбнулся, слизывая кровь из разбитой губы:  
— А вот и хозяин пожаловал.  
А вокруг словно и не стало никого. Ни Юрки, ни Милы. Даже ее крик словно издалека донесся. Только Отабека было слышно.  
— Заебал ты меня, Витенька. Заебало шавкой при тебе быть да на побегушках.  
— Чего ж тогда ждал? Столько раз грохнуть мог! — Нет, не может быть. Что же ты несешь, Бек, мое Золото? Это ложь, господи, не может такого быть! Не в этой гребанной жизни! Виктор смотрел в его глаза и не понимал.  
В почерневших глазах Отабека промелькнула на мгновение сильная, почти чудовищная боль и утонула на дне зрачков.  
— Надеялся, что что-то изменится? Что ты человека во мне увидишь? — он шагнул вперед, вытягиваясь перед Виктором. — Твоя родня мне жизнь сломала! Капризы твои выполнять надоело! Истерики выслушивать достало!  
Виктор побелел. На секунду показалось, что покачнулся даже. У Юрки — глаза дурные. Не соображает нихера, повис на Миле, с тупой пьяной улыбкой. Пропадет ведь охламон… но Бек…за что ж ты так?  
— Задорого продался? Кому? Бабичеву? Джею? Кацуки? Или полиции меня сдашь?  
— Я не продаюсь! — Удар был четким, очень точным. По касательной, но с инерцией, отшвырнувшей Виктора назад. На ногах тот не удержался. Рухнул назад, от удара в затылке перед глазами засверкали фейерверки. Тело точно парализовало, по шее потекло что-то горячее, а сознание словно погрузилось в туман. Голоса, крики, звуки он слышал, но сознание их не фиксировало. И глаза держать открытыми сил не хватало.  
— Твою мать… — зло зашипел Отабек где-то прямо над ним. Зачем-то приложил пальцы к шее, но прикосновение было до странности нежным. Где-то подальше был слышен женский голос, но разобрать слова было невозможно. Кажется, о том, что он, Виктор Никифоров, все-таки умер. А потом его подняли и понесли куда-то. Свет сменился тьмой, потом еще раз светом. И окончательно воцарилась тьма. Он еще чувствовал, как его куда-то уложили, и как твердое под ним начало плавно покачиваться, словно он лежал на волнах. — Он ударился… — слова слышались урывками, — …много крови… не так страшно… я вернусь… надо обработать… чтобы ни один волос…  
А потом он все-таки ускользнул в забытье.

Хмель Юрки сошел, стоило только увидеть кровь. Крови было много. Пепельные пряди Виктора стали грязно-рыжими, слиплись сосульками и облепили бледное лицо с бескровными губами и закрытыми глазами.  
На белой рубашке — яркие брызги. И резко пахнуло металлом. Сладковатый запах то ли железа, то ли меди. Руки безвольно раскинулись. И вообще сейчас Виктор был не похож… не похож на живого. Скорее напоминал сломанную куклу. Красивую фарфоровую куклу из тех магазинов, в которых мастера изготавливают коллекционный штучный товар. Виктор-кукла. Виктор сломан. И кровь…  
Отабек спокойно подошел ближе, наклонился, коснулся шеи кончиками пальцев. Даже отсюда было видно, как заходили желваки на смуглом лице.  
И все же так страшно было смотреть на это. Слышать каждое слово их… разговора. Видеть какое у Виктора было лицо. Лицо человека, которого предали. Которого убили.  
Давай, Юрка… надо закончить. Надо, иначе все это было зазря. А зазря быть не должно. Нет. Они не об этом договаривались. И такого вот… конца они с Беком не планировали. Виктор должен быть жив. Должен быть в порядке. Но роль еще не сыграна до конца.  
— Блядь, Бек… ты не подохуел часом?.. — какой хриплый и тихий голос получился. Не так говорят свежеиспеченные мафиозные боссы. Но он новенький… и в состоянии эффекта. Нет, как-то это по-другому называется. Аффект. Когда у тебя на глазах человека убили, крышей протечь можно. — Ты, бля, че творишь?.. Ты ебанулся, чувак!.. Ты, блядь, только что моего траханного дядюшку угробил! Ты шаришь ваще, что ты творишь, или последний мозг тебе вынесло, м?..  
Юрка смотрел, как Бек поднимал с пола Виктора. Как ТЕЛО. Как труп. И как грязно-порыжевшие волосы Виктора окончательно скрыли обескровленное лицо. Руки безвольно свесились вниз, и Бек ушел. Не обернулся даже. Бросил, что со всем сам разберется, но не обернулся. Будто боялся смотреть в лицо. Ну и хер с вами. Трясло так, что зубы за малым не стучали. И жесть как холодно. Адреналин выходил, но рано, еще рано, еще ничего не закончено.  
Что-то начала втирать Мила. Что это конец, что он теперь полноправный хозяин. Что Бек зарвался и от него надо избавиться, пока за убийство не посадили. Что самому Юре нахер руки марать не надо, он же звездочка, ему в катание надо, медали собирать, а Мила может побыть вместо Бека, она готова, а у папы есть свой банкир, который поможет Юрочке обязательно, они помогут и прикроют если что… Юрка кивал, как китайский болванчик, мычал что-то в ответ, расплываясь сознанием все больше. Виктор-Витя-Витька…  
Бек вернулся к тому моменту, когда он успел дернуть бокал вискаря и самолично затереть кровь на полу. Вискарем же и салфетками. И успокоить внутреннюю истерику, чтобы не ошибиться, не переиграть.  
И Юрка снова начал орать. На вконец остохреневшего казашонка, на то, что Бек теперь сам себя ебать может, потому что свою жопу Юра ему не доверит, и что зверям место в клетке, и Бек такой же больной ублюдок, как и покойный любимый дядюшка…  
Прооравшись, он налил себе еще вискаря, залпом выпил и уселся в кресле. Маленькая разбалованная сука. Мальчик, у которого было все. А стало еще больше. А все остальное — по пизде. В том числе смерть «любимого дядюшки».  
— Хочешь жить, Бека… если хочешь жить, готовься умолять меня о том, чтоб я не спустил на тебя собак. Потому что работать с тобой я не хочу.  
Тот только криво ухмыльнулся, но повернулся почему-то Миле:  
— Что, уже успела устроить ему королевский минет?  
Но Мила, тоже уже успокоившаяся, только плечом передернула:  
— Тебя это уже не касается. И что-то мне подсказывает, что ты здорово облажался.  
— Думаешь, у тебя получится лучше? Мои парни девку слушать не будут.  
— Будут, если Юра отдаст такой приказ.  
— Зачем это тебе? У тебя свой бизнес.  
— Надоело под папочкой ходить. Закончим сделку, и я помашу ему ручкой.  
Отабек повернулся к Юре:  
— И ты отдашь этой бляди все, что мы с твоим дядей создавали?  
Юрка осклабился, выбрался из кресла, шагнул ближе, похлопал его по щеке и, приподнявшись на цыпочках, громко прошептал на ухо:  
— Посмотрим, мое золото… А теперь свали, пока я не вспомнил, что ты самолично грохнул моего типа любимого дядюшку, и не свернул тебе шею, как полагается.

…было темно. Пахло какой-то химией. Тошнило, кружилась голова и было холодно. Хотелось повернуться и оттолкнуть что-то позади. Не получалось. Обернуться не выходило. Его осторожно, но настойчиво удерживали на месте посредством крепких объятий.  
Странно, но к этим объятиям он кажется даже привык… успел привыкнуть. Надо отвыкать. Потому что… болезненной вспышкой под веками — искаженное ненавистью лицо. И слова, которые хочется забыть. А лучше — никогда не слышать. И еще удар. И взгляд. И Юрка.  
Замутило с новой силой. Виктор трудно сглотнул. Адски хотелось пить, но во рту было горько. Это удар в голову. Сотрясение и скорее всего серьезное. Что же происходит? Что случилось в доме? И почему… почему он снова в доме Кацуки?  
— Не дергайся, — у Бека был усталый голос. — Если хочешь пить — просто скажи. И… прости. Так было нужно, — он легко коснулся губами шеи.  
— Хочу, — Виктор снова сглотнул и глухо застонал, когда к горлу подкатило. — Блевану сейчас… — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Помоги…  
Его подняли, перенесли, устроив перед тазиком. И пока его рвало, придерживали за плечи, поглаживая по волосам. А когда выворачивать перестало — приподняли, оперев спиной на грудь, все также обнимая и поднося стакан с водой.  
— Пей. Только не торопись. По маленькому глоточку.  
В следующую минуту он целиком сосредоточился на двух действиях: дышать и пить. Медленно, крохотными глоточками, прикрыв глаза. Мир под веками кружился, никак не желая останавливаться.  
— Что происходит? — наконец выдохнул Виктор, откинув голову на жесткое плечо позади себя. Точка опоры — это хорошо. Это как точка отсчета. Есть к чему вернуться.  
— Нас обложили, — словно понимая его самочувствие, Бек говорил коротко, негромко, но четко. — Награда за твою голову очень высокая, тебя ищут. Нужно было убрать тебя со сцены. Уже завтра вся страна будет знать, что тебя убили.  
— Дай угадаю, исполнять обязанности главы семьи теперь будет Юрка? — в голосе Виктора прорезалась злость, и будь он чуть менее слаб — Беку бы прилетело. — Чем вы думали вообще? Я готов жертвовать чем угодно, чтоб Юрка не лез в это говно… а вы, два дебила, херите это все, и ради чего? Черт…  
Вода попросилась обратно, и его снова долго выворачивало над тазом. Мучительно, желчью и унылым стаканом воды.  
— Юрку до дела никто не пустит, — Бек, как только приступ закончился, вернул его и подал новый стакан воды. — Он просто играет роль разбалованного пустого мальчишки, которому интересны только медальки и фигуристки. Такой он ни для кого угрозы не представляет. Тише, Витя, не дергайся… — Отабек отвел от лица прядки, погладил лоб, губами прижался к виску. — Мы все там играли роль. Только твое падение я не просчитал. Прости. Это должно было бы по-другому.  
— Я все равно не понимаю, — Виктор тяжело поднял руку и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. — И я не могу тупо сидеть в лубочном домике Кацуки.  
— Можешь. И будешь. Потом меня убьешь, когда все закончится. А сейчас просто лечись. Я не смогу здесь остаться, но Юри обещал, что присмотрит за тобой, — Отабек осторожно развернул его голову так, чтобы заглянуть в мутные глаза. А лицо у него усталое, осунувшееся. Посеревшее. Бек погладил его губы и опустил руку. — Надеюсь, ты не поверил ничему, что там было сказано?  
— Уволю и отправлю на Бродвей… если до этого тебя не убьют, — Виктор устало закрыл глаза. Объяснить, что в тот момент, когда все придуманное двумя идиотами услышал — тупо умер, — он не мог. Не было сил ни моральных, ни физических. Сейчас даже облегчения от того, что все оказалось спектаклем, не было.  
— Не марай об меня руки. Я сам уйду, — тихо и очень устало выдохнул Отабек. — Только сейчас не лезь. Не хочу с ума сходить из-за страха за тебя. Юрки хватит. Я обещал Кацуки, что найду ему настоящего убийцу. Ему и Джакометти. Так что теперь это не только наше дело. И это уже не остановить.  
— Я же мертв. Куда я полезу? — В сон клонило со страшной силой. То ли виной всему стресс, то ли тяжелая рука Бека, то ли еще что, но Виктор медленно и верно уплывал в некое странное подобие сна, где не было боли. И волнений тоже не было. Зато была постель и яркие краски тропического утра. Как же хочется выдохнуть…  
— Зная тебя — не удивлюсь, если ты найдешь способ духом прийти, — в голосе Отабека слышалась улыбка. Он чуть сдвинулся и аккуратно уложил Виктора на кровать. Поправил подушку, накинул одеяло, склонился, почти ощутимо лаская взглядом лицо. — Спи. И позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.


	14. Chapter 14

Ждать было сложнее всего. Ждать, играть и молиться, чтобы ничего не сорвалось. Юрка официально отстранил его от дел и перепоручил их Миле. Смену руководства не все приняли спокойно, с кем-то Беку пришлось пообщаться лично, но в целом обошлось без потерь. Вместо засвеченных каналов, по требованию Милы, пришлось задействовать другие, находящиеся еще в разработке и не «обкатанные», и Отабек только рычал про себя, но не стал спорить. Только честно предупредил о последствиях, на что Мила только мило улыбнулась, уверив, что все пройдет просто отлично. И что тот неведомый, сливавший Никифорова, не станет тягаться с ее отцом. Отабек на это только хмыкнул, но своих людей на траффик не дал. Мила пожала плечиками, но Юрке с этим вопросом идти не стала, а созвонилась с отцом, и тот вместе с грузом отправил своих боевиков в сопровождение. Вопрос о компенсации потерь заглох как-то сам собой, и Отабек его не поднимал. Его цель была в другом. Мила работала тонко, не признать это было невозможно. Наблюдать за ней было почти удовольствием. Она по капле вытягивала из рук Юрки официально управление, замыкала на себя контакты, исполнителей, информацию. Исподволь, очень аккуратно, она приводила всех к мысли, что теперь она истинная хозяйка, а Юрка лишь вывеска.  
Но раздражение нарастало снежным комом. Вдали от Вити, под круглосуточным наблюдением, рядом с дергающимся и откровенно уставшим от игры и приставаний Милы Юркой… Бек не боялся, что сорвется. Он боялся того, что где-то ошибся. Данное якудзой и копом время истекало, нервы были на пределе.  
— Бек, — Гоша тронул его за плечо, отвлекая от тяжелых раздумий. Один из немногих, кто был посвящен во все. Изначально начальника службы безопасности Отабек в расчет не брал, но тот доказал свою преданность и не раз. Пусть эмоции частенько у парня на первом месте, он… нормальный.  
— Пора? — Отабек тяжело вздохнул и обмяк, с силой потирая лицо руками.  
— Да, — Попович только кивнул и отошел. — Груз почти прибыл.  
«Все получится, мое Золото», — словно эхом прошелестел в голове голос Виктора, и Отабек слабо улыбнулся. Кажется, он сходит с ума. Слышать в голове голоса — это же нездорово, верно? Ну и черт с ним.  
— Тогда давай посмотрим, — Бек подошел к терминалу, оборудованному несколькими огромными мониторами. Часть из них была разделена на квадраты: на них шли картинки с видеокамер, установленным специально для сегодняшнего дня. На одном мониторе была карта с контрольными точками, на другом — схема передвижения его ребят и передвижения патрулей. Окинув терминал взглядом, Бек облизнулся, чувствуя, как в крови закипает адреналин. — Как думаешь, Гоша, где самая уязвимая точка в траффике?  
Попович поймал его взгляд и отразил его усмешку.  
— Думаешь, один такой умный?  
— Посмотрим, — Отабек повернулс к парню перед мониторами.  
…Это было мало похоже на сцену из фильма. Некрасиво, жестко, грязно, жестоко. Спецназ никогда не церемонился, и мальчики Милы были уложены лицами в пол очень быстро. А вот колумбийцы не подвели. Впрочем, начавшаяся перестрелка закончилась быстро. Потерь у федералов не было, чего не скажешь о латиноамериканцах. Бек чувствовал себя бессердечной сукой, но, глядя на пятна крови на бетонированном полу и черные мешки с трупами, он улыбался про себя. Убитые знали на что шли. Они все ходят под смертью, просто пришел их час. А вот боссы наркокартелей таких осечек не прощают. За неполученный товар не заплатят, стребуют неустойку и занесут в «черный список», но захвата своих людей они не простят. Но это только начало. До этой минуту вмешательство и воздействие Отабека было минимальным. Один звонок Джакометти и еще один по телефону, номер которого тот дал — и взяли всех. Мила просчиталась, не озаботившись дополнительной охраной и проверкой места передачи товара, хотя именно эта, завершающая точка всегда была самой уязвимой во всем траффике. Но Бабичев никогда не занимался серьезно логистикой, откуда бы его любимой дочери знать такие тонкости.  
Отабек откатился в кресле от терминала и встал. Поймал взгляд Гоши, его тонкую улыбку и вышел, вытаскивая на ходу телефон. Последний выход Юрки. Он должен отыграть его на «Оскар», иначе все это было зря.

Как называется состояние, когда трясет до поджилков, когда лихорадит и даже в собственной постели не чувствуешь себя в безопасности? Особенно в своей постели, потому что деликатный стук в дверь каждую ночь — это уже не случайное, это тупо домогательство. Очень меркантильное, на самом деле, просто потому что он слышал каждое слово Милы и прекрасно понимал мотивы, которые ею двигали.  
Мила хотела власти, еще больше власти. А власть она собиралась заполучить через контроль мальчика-фигуриста, а контроль проще всего добыть, забравшись в постель. Вот и приходилось Юрочке Плисецкому запирать дверь на ключ изнутри. За завтраком терпеть поглаживание ноги под столом и томное трепетание ресниц. И еще время от времени Бека. То ли озверевшего, то ли заебанного вконец.  
Тот вечер был кошмаром. Он помнил разъяренного Виктора. Помнил боль в голубых глазах. Помнил с какой горечью он смотрел на Бека и на него, Юрку. И его корежило от осознания, каким преданным и растоптанным чувствовал себя Виктор. Таким же растоптанным, каким чувствовал себя Юрка, когда понял, что они в особняке Юри.  
Пиздец ощущение. Просто лютый пиздец.  
Они с Беком пересеклись на следующий день на катке. И Юрка с дуру чуть не полез в драку. Если бы мог — он бы порадовался изумлению на лице Отабека, когда тот понял, что Юрка блистательно вырвался из захвата и подновил ссадину на губах партнера, оставленную накануне Витькой.  
О, Юрка готов был порвать Бека на лоскуты… потому что план падение Витьки не включал. И такого количества кровищи — тоже. Но отчего-то не порвал. Может, потому что на дверце шкафчика после тренировки нашел фотку? Вид изнутри: толстый мягкий матрац перед низким окном, застеленный красиво расписанным покрывалом, книга, плети глицинии, падающие в окно и кусочек парка с бамбуковым фонтанчиком.  
Он бы взвыл. Только выть боссу семейства не полагается.  
Дальше — больше. Еще одна фотка: пиала с чаем на прямоугольном блюдце и три пирожных. Охеренно красиво. И наверное, очень вкусно. Во всяком случае выглядит как какой-то эстетический оргазм. Но японцы ж все двинуты на красоте и гармонии.  
Юрка чувствовал его присутствие где-то рядом. Очень-очень близко, словно Кацуки невидимой тенью следовал рядом и намеками давал понять: я здесь, я рядом, что бы ни случилось — я всегда рядом. Ты спишь, а я сижу в той комнате, где остались твои вещи и любуюсь цветами через распахнутое окно. Ты едешь на тренировку, а напоминание обо мне уже ждет тебя.  
И Юрка не знал: беситься, яриться или, бросив манатки в раздевалке, бежать к выходу, в отчаянной попытке поймать ускользающего Кацуки.  
Бек отмалчивался. Виктору звонить было нельзя. Но по крайней мере Витька жив, хоть об этом Алтынище изволил сообщить. А единственный, с кем можно было нормально поговорить — прятался, не желая выходить на связь иным способом, кроме как оставляя после себя тонкий флер дорогого парфюма и фотографии.  
А сегодня была роза.  
Белая роза на сумке, которую он оставил на скамейке, когда отчалил в туалет. Уходил — розы не было. Вернулся, и вот она лежит, черенок бережно погружен в плотно закрытую пластиковую капсулу с водой. И ведь вышел же на минутку всего, сколько там того времени нужно на то, чтоб умыться и вернуться?..  
— Юри!!!  
Но у того, похоже, в роду были ниндзя, потому что его и след простыл. Только знакомый аромат парфюма таял в воздухе. Чертов самурай выполнял его, Юркино, указание, и на глаза не показывался. И то ли извинялся, как мог, то ли просто не хотел, чтобы о нем забыли.  
Взвыл телефон и Юра вздрогнул. Достал из кармана трубку, бросил мимолетный взгляд на экран. Бек. Если звонит — значит что-то важное и срочное. Они так уговорились, никакого лишнего трепа даже чтоб спросить жив или уже прикопали.  
— Слушаю?..  
— Твой выход, малыш, — Отабек редко, очень редко называл его так. Только когда нервничал или боялся за него, Юрку. — Нам нужно это закончить. Так что возвращайся домой. Осталось совсем немного, но мы должны отыграть это на все сто. Мила дома, так что ждать ее не придется. Ты же помнишь, о чем я тебе говорил и что именно нужно тебе сделать?  
— Помню, — коротко ответил Юра, на секунду зажмурившись. Что-что, а истерики ему давались блистательно. Да и роль зарвавшегося золотого мальчика тоже. — Возвращаюсь.  
Селестино не будет счастлив. Но ему вообще не надо знать, что его воспитанник по факту та еще сука и почти-преступник. Вот уж радость…  
Переодевался он быстро. Отгоняя от себя любые мысли, что не касались последнего финального выхода. Особенно мысли о Юри. Юри… Юри… белая роза одуряюще пахла. Не строго-безликая голландская. Настоящая, срезанная утром в саду возле дома. И скорее всего, срезанная самим хозяином. Такая же белая, как его кожа, на контрасте с черными волосами.  
Не думать. Ни в коем случае не думать. Не сейчас. Сейчас нельзя. Можно только раз за разом представлять Милу и ее потуги забраться в постель. Возмущенный мяв Громозеки. Бледные губы и закрытые глаза на безвольном лице Виктора.  
Путь домой был на удивление коротким. Он даже не успел как следует выбеситься, как нужно было выходить. Давай, Юрочка… ты все можешь, маленькая наглая задница.  
Он ураганом ворвался в холл, швырнув в сторону спортивную сумку, молясь, чтоб роза внутри не сломалась.  
— МИЛА!!!  
Где-то на краю зрения промелькнул затылок Отабека. Все правильно, Бек появится позже. А вот ему придется подняться в комнату Милы самому. Здесь и сейчас лишние глаза и уши не нужны.  
Юрка взлетел по ступенькам, пронесся по коридору и вломился в апартаменты госпожи Бабичевой.  
— Мила, что за хуйня?! Ты вообще что натворила?! Все по пизде решила пустить?! И меня в первую очередь, да?! Я уже тоже мешаю, как Витька-покойник?!  
— Что случилось? — та на миг опешила, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Отложила журнал в сторону и встала, даже не попытавшись запахнуть тонкий пеньюар. Хотя о соблазнении сейчас она не думала, иначе вела бы себя по-другому. А вот в глазах начал тлеть страх.  
— Накрыли, блядь… еще раз по слогам — на-кры-ли! Всех, — Юрка остановился посреди комнаты, уперев руки в бока. Прищурился, глядя на девушку, зло закусил губу, а потом протянул. — Ты это специально, да?.. Ты меня подставила специально… и теперь на меня тоже начнут охоту, а ты будешь в шоколаде…  
Мила побледнела и кинулась к телефону. Лихорадочно набрала номер, долго ждала, а когда на той стороне ответили, отпрянула, тут же отключившись. Сглотнула, фурией развернулась к Юрке. Рыжая грива захлестнула лицо, но Мила этого даже не заметила.  
— Откуда ты…  
— О, Юра, ты уже здесь, — Отабек резко распахнул дверь, переступая порог с улыбкой, от которой даже Вите стало бы страшно. — Ну как тебе твоя новая подружка? Доволен ее работой? — он почти нежно потрепал Юрку по волосам, а потом резко шагнул к Миле, становясь между ними. — Доигралась, сучка? Думала, что это легко? Что я вру, когда предупреждал тебя не лезть в не обкатанные каналы?!  
Мила отшатнулась, бледнея еще больше. Страх в ее глазах верно перетекал в панику, но она еще держалась.  
— Откуда мне знать, может, это ты все подстроил?!  
— О, конечно, Тогда, может, скажешь зачем?  
— Избавиться от меня? — Мила лихорадочно оглядывала комнату, ища выход.  
— Хорошая идея, но мороки много, — Отабек скривился и шагнул к ней, из-за ремня сзади вытаскивая пистолет и приставляя его ко лбу девушки. — Звони, сучка. Отцу, черту, богу, да кому угодно. Иначе я скормлю тебя колумбийцам.  
— Прекрати меня дразнить, Бек! — рявкнул Юрка. — Лучше сделай что-нибудь. Я не хочу подохнуть как Витька, слышал?! Не хочу!  
— А я что, по-твоему, делаю? — Бек на него даже не оглянулся. — Ты виновата, Милочка. Ты облажалась. Значит, и отвечать тебе. Или думаешь, что если Витькиной фамилией прикрылась, так и спроса с тебя никакого? Мне плевать, что и как ты сделаешь, но, клянусь, я навешу на тебя всех собак, если хоть край моего имени или имени Юрки в этой истории промелькнет! Считаю до трех. Три.  
Он взвел курок, Мила ощерилась, но спорить не стала. Отшагнула, пряча страх за ресницами, снова набрала номер.  
С отцом она разговаривала дрожащим голосом, но по делу. И только в конце сорвалась в почти-истерику, услышав явно что-то не очень для себя приятное. Всхлипнула, зажала рот ладонью и отключилась. Отвернулась, бросив злое:  
— Он сам приедет, сам со всем разберется. Убирайтесь отсюда оба!  
— Это не твой дом, детка, — Отабек с той же улыбкой медленно отвел пистолет в сторону. — У него сутки. И ты останешься здесь. В качестве залога. Ты понравишься колумбийцам, уверен. Они таких холеных девочек очень любят.  
— Убирайся! — Она все-таки сорвалась, из красивой, знающей себе цену девушки превратившись в некрасивую ревущую девчонку. Размазывая косметику по лицу, она судорожно куталась в пеньюар, и прятала лицо за волосами.  
— Я запру тебя на замок, даже не пытайся удрать, — Отабек на ее слезы не повелся. Отступил спиной к двери, выразительно кивая Юре на выход. — Уж прости, но я отлично знаю какая ты актриса.  
— Пошел вон! — А вот это было уже похоже на настоящую Милу. Разъяренную огненную фурию, готовую вцепиться когтями в глаза. Она кинулась на Отабека, но тот успел первым. Отшагнул, почти вываливаясь через порог и захлопнул дверь перед ее носом, закрывая на ключ. С той стороны что-то упало, зазвенело, разбилось. Отабек поморщился, услышав очередной вопль, и с силой растер шею.  
— Все, Юрка. Можешь расслабиться. Твоя роль закончена. Прости, но «Оскара» я тебе не дам. Хотя и заслужил.  
— И что дальше, Бека? — они отошли от дверей апартаментов Милы и Юрка устало зарылся обеими руками в свои и без того взлохмаченные волосы. — Как долго все еще протянется?  
— Пару дней, не больше, — Отабек потянулся, пригладил его торчащие прядки. — Потерпи еще немного. И, знаешь, пока из дома не высовывайся. Я бы тебя вообще в бункер отправил. Во избежание, пока колумбийцы не успокоятся. Но ты ж брыкаться начнешь. Так хоть просто на улицу не выходи. Каток твой никуда не денется.  
— Он мне розу принес, — Юрка боднул его плечо и замер на минутку, позволяя обнимать себя. — На глаза не показывается, но я знаю, что, когда я там, он тоже там. Это пиздец, Бека… теперь я понимаю, как вам с Витькой… хуево быть придурком…  
— Розу? — Отабек только бровь вскинул. — Романтик? Или просто влюбился. И ведь радоваться бы, что держишься подальше от якудзы, но ведь и правда придурок. Что ж у тебя так сложно все, а? — Отабек прижал его к себе одной рукой, прикрывая глаза. К Витьке хотелось. Тянуло, тащило. Просто увидеть хотя бы. Но его пасли, пасли серьезно. И рисковать так Отабек не собирался.  
— В сумку спрятал… — кивнул Юрка. — Сложно, ага… я ж сам его послал к чертям, а теперь вот… увидеть хочу. — Юра зажмурился и едва слышно выдохнул. — Люблю его.  
— Круто ты попал, малыш, — Отабек только вздохнул. В принципе, ничего нового Юрка ему не сказал. Это и так было видно. По тоскливому взгляду и погасшим глазам. — Что делать собираешься? В это ни я, ни Витка влезать не будет.  
— Не знаю, — едва заметно дернул плечами Юрка. Нахохлился по-птичьи, ссутулился и вздохнул. — Но он же якудза. Он же вроде мужик и все такое… а я фигурист и по фигуристочкам должен быть. И медальками бредить.  
— Он тоже фигурист, если ты не соврал, — Отабек наблюдал за ним с улыбкой. — Да и как одному другое мешает? А вот если ты с ним связываться не хочешь потому что он якудза… это повод.  
— Да блин… блин, нет… в смысле не парит, — мотнул головой Юрка. — Просто по дурному все как-то. Все у нас через жопу, да? В прямом смысле слова через жопу.  
— До прямого смысла вы не добрались, — Отабек устало вздохнул. — Но я тут тебе не помощник, с отношениями у меня всегда были проблемы. Не удивлюсь, если Витька меня пошлет после всего. И будет прав. Так что я только жилеткой могу.  
— Ну не дошли, — буркнул Юрка. — Лекцию прочтешь? Хотя нет, я ж под землю провалюсь со стыда. Интернет мне в помощь.  
— Надеюсь, не на порнушке учиться собираешься? — фыркнул Отабек. Тема — самое оно после такого адреналина. Жизнь продолжается. — Правды там мало. В реале все по-другому. И больно. Особенно в первый раз. И потом лучше денек в постельке полежать. Уверен, что ты этого хочешь?  
— Ну ты… — Юрка покраснел до корней волос. — А на чем мне еще учиться? На кошках, бля? Или попросить кого? Так тебя Витька с прахом смешает, если ты в мою сторону хоть покосишься.  
— Ради такого он глаза закроет. Только чтоб тебе хорошо было, — ухмыльнулся Отабек. — Сам с собой для начала попробуй. Описание в интернете есть что да как, а вот вживую попробовать…  
— Думаешь, он как скотина себя вести будет? — нахмурился Юра, стараясь не смотреть Отабеку в лицо.  
— Хочешь правду? Секс с девственником — то еще удовольствие на самом деле. Если конечно твой любовник действительно не скотина. Слишком много ответственности и почти никакого удовольствия. Он хоть ангелом может быть, но реакций тела никто не отменял. У тебя отличная растяжка, но этого мало. И я не уверен, что тебе понравится. Платоническая любовь, конечно, хорошо, да и прочие виды секса никто не отменял, но ты просто должен быть готов. Если, конечно, хочешь, чтобы у вас что-то было. Пока я вижу только обиду и страдашки.  
Юрка стал пурпурным.  
— Ладно, ээмм… забей. Все равно ничего такого и это все только фантазии. И страдашки. Я… я не буду высовываться из дома. В смысле я тут побуду. За Громозекой соскучился. Может все разрулится и Витька… воскреснет…  
— Осталось немного, Юрк, потерпи, — Отабек взлохматил им же приглаженные волосы и отошел. Но у самой лестницы остановился, глядя куда-то вниз. — В сумке, говоришь, роза? — обернулся на миг. — Ну-ну… Надеюсь, ты из нее гербарий делать не собирался.  
— Эмм… она в капсуле. Не вянет. Главное, чтоб не сломалась, — Юра сбежал вниз, подхватил сумку и вернулся. — И чтоб Громозека не сожрал. И… короче, ладно, я пошел, да? Ты ж сам разберешься, Батыр. Если не ты, то никто ваще.  
— Иногда я даже скучаю по старому-доброму Юрке, — Отабек отсалютовал ему уже от порога в комнату охраны. — Все будет хорошо.


	15. Chapter 15

На розу Громозека пялился очень неодобрительно. Гипнотизировал, сидя в кресле, но стоило Юрке окликнуть его - мгновенно делал вид, что ему вовсе не интересно втыкать в какой-то там странно пахнущий цветок. Лучше поймать лапами руку Юрки и легонько прикусить пальцы. Зубы чешутся.  
Цветок Юрка избавил от капсулы и поставил в самую настоящую узкую высокую вазу. Получилось красиво. Главное, чтоб кот не свалил. А он может, факт. Пришлось сходить в кладовку в поисках двустороннего скотча. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Громозека коварно подкатывал к цветку с явным намерением похрустеть зеленым стеблем. За что получил щелчок по носу и обиженно скатился на пол, возмущенно мявкнув.  
За пару часов роза раскрылась еще сильнее и теперь нежный аромат цветка заполнял комнату невидимым, но вполне ощутимым флером.  
За книги садиться не хотелось, так что Юрка, помаявшись несколько минут в “планке”, поотжимавшись и поприседав приличия ради, все-таки врубил ноут и растянулся на постели. Забавно, но в кое-то веки не хотелось смотреть ни фильмы, ни прокаты Ханю. Зато слова Бека жгли просто невыносимо. Так что в какой-то момент он поймал себя на том, что лихорадочно гуглит информацию о сексе между мужиками. По большей части - полнейшее фу. Довольно мерзкая штука все эти подготовки, да и вообще…   
Теории он начитался уже через час. Что надо, как лучше, чего бояться, и всенепременно чтоб литры смазки, презервативы пачками и осторожность.  
Ну пиздец прям.  
Еще через час он залип на видяшке. Залип так плотно, что в просторных спортивках стало очень неуютно. Вот прикол: предыдущие несколько часов серфинга в сети - не вставал дружочек. А стоило на экране монитора появиться парню, так похожему на Юри, и привет, милый, доообрый вечер!   
Он сбегал в душ. Промерз до посиневших губ, но… выполнил кое-какие нехитрые манипуляции. Чисто по приколу. Ничего сложного, просто немного стыдно, только и всего. Так перед операциями рекомендуют делать, чтоб типа в случае чего не произошла какая-нить неприятность типа ас-пи-ра-ции. Ему вот тоже делали. Когда вырезали аппендицит.  
Громозека заинтриговано наблюдал за его манипуляциями, но на розу больше не покушался. Собственно, напрыгнуть на его руку, двигающуюся меж разведенных бедер, он не пытался тоже.   
Больно? Нет, не больно. Скорее неприятно. Пальцы распирают тело изнутри, и это кажется странным. Может, потому что это он сам? Потому что прислушивается к собственному телу и замирает, стоит только ощущениям стать чуть более неприятными?  
Не больно. А если в нем будет ходить член, толщиной с его собственный? Каково будет? Вот так же, сильно и почти яростно? Пальцы на ногах поджались. Как-то само собой получилось. И стонать он вообще-то не собирался. Просто получилось задеть что-то внутри, отчего под веками рассыпались искры.  
\- Еееоообтвоюмааааать…  
Он заелозил по постели, задергался, всхлипнул, жмурясь и кусая губы, и почувствовал, как обожгло живот липким и теплым. Гребанный стыд. Просто гребанный стыд…  
Какое-то время он еще лежал, распластанный на постели, не в силах собрать себя из тех кусочков-осколков, на которые разбился Юрочка Плисецкий. Юри. Юри Кацуки ломал его одним фактом своего существования, превращая в непонятно кого, корчащегося от накатывающего оргазма. Кто бы сказал, что он будет удовлетворять себя так - в рожу получил бы.   
Пиздец.  
Он все-таки сгреб остатки воли и сил в кулак и вернулся в душ. Ополоснулся, вернулся в комнату, распахнул окно. Запах спермы и розы не конфликтовали, скорее усиливали друг друга и у него тупо кружилась голова. Как это Бек с Витькой переносят?  
Гребанный стыд!!!  
Громозека игрался со шнурком на капюшоне толстовки. Надо одеться и выйти пройтись. Хоть бы и до комнаты Бека. Или Витькиной. Бек в последнее время зависал там. Самому оставаться категорически не хотелось. Стремно. До какого днища Юрка Плисецкий докатится дальше?

 

И снова ждать. Через час после разговора с Милой отзвонился Гоша, отправленный «на разведку боем». Колумбийцы ярились, но выслушать согласились. Отабек разговор в долгий ящик откладывать не стал, хотя отдавал себе отчет, что шансов его пережить у него немного. С другой стороны, он не Витя и не Юра, среди «коллег» он был известен только как помощник, хотя награда за него и была обещана. Но он исходил из того, что наркоторговцы прежде всего дельцы, и деньги для них важнее.   
Разговор был тяжелым, и Витя свернул бы ему шею, если бы узнал, на какие условия согласился Бек. Но, в любом случае, это было меньше того, что они могли потерять, упусти он контроль или позволь Миле полностью командовать парадом. По-хорошему, взятые обязательства стоило предъявить истинному виновнику, но Отабек справедливо полагал, что это не то, с чем стоит идти к наркоторговцам. Покупателю все равно, что за форс-мажор случился у перевозчика. Аванс уплачен, он должен быть либо возвращен, либо отработан. Но это был далеко не конец, даже если с этой стороны он обезопасил и себя, и Юрку с Виктором.   
Но этой ночью он почти не спал. Устроившись в комнате Вити, на кровати, которая совсем недолго была общей, он то вспоминал часы, проведенные здесь, то заново перебирал детали плана, ища неучтенные слабые звенья. Осталась последняя точка, а таких звеньев было много. Весь его план в целом был на грани фола, и это привыкшего к контролю Отабека дергало, даже если основная его часть прошла почти идеально. Немного спокойствия придавало только присутствие Юрки здесь, рядом и в поле зрения. Жаль, что с Виктором не поговоришь: еще слишком опасно. Но как хочется хотя бы голос услышать.   
Юрка появился как чертик из табакерки. Скользнул в комнату, прикрыл за собой дверь, а потом, поколебавшись, вовсе запер на замок. Он был в любимом спортивном - леопардовом с черными вставками, и в обнимку с урчащим котенком.   
\- Сорян, уснуть не могу, подумал, что ты сильно не против будешь, если я с тобой тут чутка затушу, а?  
Отабек повернулся к нему, натянул одеяло на бедра повыше, поколебался, а потом все-таки сдвинулся в сторону, давая место Юрке и себе время справиться с эмоциями. Возможно, это было странным. Возможно, непристойным. Но Отабек был по-настоящему рад. Так одиноко он не чувствовал себя давно.   
\- Ложись. Надеюсь, твой блохастик лужу в постели Витьки не наделает. А то хана ему придет. За это время твой любимый дядя наверняка соскучился по любимой кроватке.  
\- Он не блохастик. Мы ему ошейник купили, прививки сделали, и он приличный кот, - возразил Юрка и отпустил Громозеку на пол. Котеище тут же поднял хвост трубой и величественно прошествовал к человеческому лежбищу. Не без усилий взобрался на постель, мягко прокрался поближе к Беку и возлег рядом, точно разделяя кровать пополам. - У тебя все норм? Меня уже тошнит от дома, если честно.   
\- Что так? – Отабек поколебался, но все-таки лег, закидывая руку за голову. Странное было чувство. Очень. Словно… словно он Витьке изменяет. Бред, конечно, но избавиться от него не получалось.  
\- Скучно. Уныло. В зале я конечно тренируюсь, танцую там, растяжку делаю, но не то. Это не на льду, понимаешь? - Юрка вытянулся на постели ниже, притянул себе под грудь подушку и принялся почесывать кошачье пузико. - И по нему скучаю тоже.   
\- Так тебе не дом надоел на самом деле? – Отабек улыбнулся и перевернулся на бок, к нему лицом. Их отношения изменились слишком сильно. Еще каких-то пару месяцев назад шутка о «Юре в его постели» казалась смешной. А сейчас и постель чужая, и Юрка рядом. – Ты так с ним и не разговаривал с того дня? Когда это было? Когда он тебя привез?  
\- Нет, - тот покачал головой и вздохнул. - Он мне просто в ледовом всякие прикольчики оставляет. Типа фотка с видом в сад из комнаты, там чашка с чаем и вкусняхи японские. Роза эта. Он, в общем… я сказал ему… тогда, в машине, но короче не склеилось. А я просто законченное лошидло.  
Отабек только глаза закатил.   
\- Слушай, как Витька тебя в детстве понимал? Ты и сейчас изъясняешься на эльфийском, - он помолчал, почесал довольного котенка за ушком и вытянулся с коротким выдохом. – На самом деле херово это, Юрка. Когда жизнь вдруг с ног на голову становится. Мы с Витькой даже не поняли сразу, что случилось. Знаешь, какой у нас с ним первый поцелуй был? – темные глаза словно засветились от воспоминаний, а на губы сама собой вползла улыбка. Совсем другая. Не привычная ухмылка. А теплая. Почти нежная. – Как в кино. Никогда не думал, что в жизни так тоже может быть. Он споткнулся, я его еле успел поймать. Схватил и держал, как придурок. И отпускать не хочу, и что делать дальше – не знаю. А у него глаза светились. Помню, что на ресницы засмотрелся, а он меня поцеловал. Сам. По-детски. Смутился. Парень же вроде, друзья. Выбраться попытался. А я за ним потянулся. Носами столкнулись, зубы чуть не повышибали. Помню, дождь начался, мы промокли до нитки, а мы стоим как идиоты под ливнем и целуемся. Смешно.   
\- А меня Юри спросил… можно или нет. В смысле разрешу я ему или не разрешу, - раньше Юрка заорал бы что-то типа «Фу, Бека, что за хрень ты городишь, заглохни». А сейчас отчего-то представлялся Витька. Такой, какой он бы,л когда патлы длинные носил. Красивые. Хвост собирал. - Это тогда вас с ним… попалили?  
\- Позже, - Отабек поскучнел. - Через полгода где-то. Мы от первых поцелуев уже далеко ушли, но не настолько. В раздевалке. Витька как раз свою тренировку закончил, а я его ждал. После смерти Светки херово ему было, я поддерживал его как мог. Он словно за ночь тогда повзрослел. С мальчишки до молодого человека. Хотя на самом деле он им и был. Он же старше. Просто светлый, улыбчивый. А тогда потемнел. Только и держался за меня. Сам смерти боялся, за отца, за меня, а больше всего - за тебя. Его же к такой жизни не готовили. Но крестный с первого дня твердил, что должен и не должен делать глава семьи. От Витьки это тогда, как горох от стены отскакивало. Крестный злился, а тут еще и это… Поломал он Витьку. Во всех смыслах поломал. Ты еще совсем маленьким был, дед тебя на воспитание взял, а Витьку услали.   
\- А потом? В смысле ты же вернулся, и вы в общем, и у вас как-то все очень стремно было и странно… я это помню. Он на тебя как-то очень злился. Или не на тебя, а в принципе, но вы ходили и друг на друга волком смотрели, - Юрка закусил губу, когда Громозека коварно скогтил его пальцы передними лапами.  
Отабек помолчал. То ли вспоминая, то ли собираясь с мыслями. То ли решая, стоит ли говорить об этом.   
\- Мы долго не виделись. За это время много всего случилось. Крестный Витьке мозг промывал регулярно, девок ему подсовывал. С одной тот даже роман настоящий закрутил. А когда решили, что он от своей «болезни» вылечился, вернули обратно. Тут ты подрос, а отец стал совсем плох. Я в семью попал почти случайно. Когда мы с Витькой только встретились, я не знал кто он и чем его фамилия знаменита, просто мальчик с катка. Он, конечно, рассказывал понемногу, что знал сам, но из этого картинку не сложишь. Да и не интересовали нас тогда взрослые дела. У меня у самого семья та еще… Поменьше, попроще, но с хорошими деньгами и связями. У меня старший брат есть и сестра. Вот старшего и готовили наследником, а я так был, на побегушках. Не знаю, как наши семьи пересеклись, но появился общий интерес. Я к тому времени стал совсем дурным. Без Витьки, с тем, что считал себя больным… бешеный в общем. И сладить со мной никто не мог. Ну, отец и пожаловался на младшего непутевого сына партнеру – деду твоему. А тому как раз такие дурные нужны были. Без тормозов и принципов. Чтобы вопросов не задавали, смерти не боялись и на адреналине жили. Я как раз таким был. Пока Витька домой не вернулся. И тут нас обоих перемкнуло. Мы же оба изменились. Он таким холодным стал. Вроде улыбается мило, светится, а внутри не сердце, а комок льда. А я из восторженного замкнутого мальчишки стал монстром. Ох, как мы друг друга ненавидели. За то, что вело, за то, что разойтись и забыть так и не вышло. За то, что он был единственным, кто умудрялся до самой печенки одним только взглядом достать. Ломало, корежило. А уж как хотелось… то ли шею свернуть, то ли трахнуть. Крестный тогда нас больными ублюдками назвал. Прав был старик, ох прав.   
\- Я не представляю себе, что тебя нет рядом, - Юрка вдруг поднял на него взгляд и как-то вымученно улыбнулся. - Ты всегда есть рядом. И нихера ты не больной ублюдок. Меня всегда бесит что люди к другим в постель забраться стараются и обязательно кости перемыть. Херня это все. Ты надежный, как стена. Ты что угодно разрулить можешь. Ты крут невъебенно. И ты офигенный друг. Вот правда, ты мой друг. Наверное, только тебя я и могу другом назвать. А все остальные пусть нахуй наденутся…   
Отабек молчал долго. Вглядывался в его лицо, глаза, чуть нервно покусывая губы. А потом потянулся вперед и коснулся губами лба. Наверное, это было неправильно, но они и так в одной постели лежат, а Бек рассказывает такие вещи, которые никто знать не должен, так что… какая уже разница?  
\- Ты вырос, - немного усталого удивления в голосе. Удовлетворения. Гордости. И хорошо, что Юрка в одежде. Его тогда можно обнять, притянув к себе. Милые семейные обнимашки. В детстве, да и постарше Юрка от любых прикосновений шарахался, как дикий кот. А потом сам ластился, то под руку Витьки подлезая, то просто стараясь сесть поближе. – Когда вся эта херня закончится – съездим в бар. Оторвемся. На пилоне висеть, за пультом стоять. И Витьку возьмем. Чтобы снова собой стал.   
\- Ну типа да. - Громозека между ними завозился, уперся лапами, недовольно мявкнул. - Врослые детки, большие проблемки. Хорошо, что ты не похож на… него. Целоваться хочу что пиздец…   
\- Со мной – разве что если захочешь от меня избавиться, - Отабек рассмеялся. – Витька даже спрашивать не будет.   
\- Гм… да я как бы и не собирался, - даже в темноте было видно, как Юрка покраснел. - Херовая идея будет нагрянуть, да?  
\- Не знаю, Юрк. Вот честно – не знаю. В отношениях, как ты понимаешь, я не особый спец. А тебе еще и особенно повезло нарваться на самурая. Он странный. Холодный. Спокойный что твой удав. Могу представить, как он любуется этой самой розой или втыкает ее кому-нибудь в грудь, но… Словно два разных человека. Но красивый, вкус у тебя явно есть.  
\- Гм... Бека, можно я тебя кое-о-чем попрошу? Просто мне эту херь не продадут, а если и продадут, то следом полиция приедет, типа меня тут растлевать будут и все дела, - Юрка поерзал, а потом выпалил: - Можешь мне заказать или купить в секс-шопе эту вот лабуду, чтоб ну в общем… блядь… ну ты понял, да?  
\- Нет, - Отабек приподнялся на локте. – Я не шучу и не издеваюсь. Просто реально не понял. А ход твоих мыслей предугадать иногда невозможно. Ну и не помню, чтоб тебе интернет отключали. Любой цвет, размер и форма.   
\- И доставку заказать до дома, пиздец, гребанный стыд, - Юрка сполз еще ниже и накрыл голову подушкой. Что-то приглушенно пробубнил, засопел, а когда подушку вернул на место буркнул: - Мне нужен искусственный член. Не гигантских размеров. Просто обычный такой…   
\- Адрес доставки можешь любой заказать. И отправить кого-нибудь из парней ее забрать, - Отабек покачал головой, кусая губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Юрке и без того хреново. Удивительно, что он вообще решился о таком попросить. – Но если мне ты больше доверяешь… то ладно, найду тебе «не гигантских размеров». Но я бы на твоем месте с пальцев начал.   
\- Ну… Бека… бля, начал, но ты этого не слышал, и я у тебя нихера не спрашивал и вообще, ты мне друг или где? - Громозека вывернулся из-под него, резво ускакал на другой конец кровати и там принялся увлеченно вылизываться.  
\- Совет нужен? – почти осторожно спросил Отабек, боясь спугнуть доверие или обидеть только-только начавшего раскрываться Юрку. – Или вопросы есть?  
\- Нормально все, - тот мялся, пунцовел физиономией, ушами, шеей. В общем весь. - Правда. Ничего страшного. Я это… справляюсь как могу.  
\- О боже… - Отабек придвинулся ближе и выволок его из-под одеяла. – Это не обязательная программа, Юрка. Это должно удовольствие приносить, понимаешь? Без этого никакого смысла.   
\- Эммм… давай обойдемся без мастер-класса, - тот сгруппировался, сжался, будто его кто волочь куда дальше собирался. Или будто Бек его на в зале на маты зашвырнул.  
\- В свой с Витькой первый раз я бы полжизни отдал за мастер-класс, - Отабек отпустил его, отстранился. - Что угодно, лишь бы ему так больно не было.   
Юра замер.   
\- Мне все равно если будет больно. Я спортсмен. Я привык к боли. Любой. И мне не страшно. Я знаю, что ты мне точно не навредишь. Но я хочу, чтоб это был он. Хочу с ним. И похуй если мне будет больно.  
Бек застыл.   
\- Ты… Ты что, решил, что я… - он спрятал лицо в ладонях, заливаясь нервным смехом. - Боже, Юрка… ну ты и фантазер… Я, конечно, мудак, но не до такой степени. Мне никто не нужен, кроме Витьки, а ты… Нет, если припрет… - он перестал смеяться, но все еще пофыркивал совсем как Громозека, выползший из-под дивана. - Юрка, я твой друг, в любовники я тебе не напрашиваюсь совершенно точно. И мастер-класс предлагал исключительно на словах.  
Юра сдержанно и очень серьезно кивнул.  
\- Лады… но пока правда не надо. Мне нужен средних габаритов м-м-м… искусственный хрен. А там разберусь. Вот.   
Отабек отнял руки от лица и повалился назад, на подушку.   
\- Договорились. Только если Витька тебя за этим застукает - сам отвечать будешь.   
\- Не застукает. Я ж не собираюсь перед ним репетиции устраивать, - пропыхтел господин Плисецкий. - И уж точно не для него. Так что вот. - Он сполз с постели, поймал котенка, почесал пушистый подбородочек и побрел к выходу. - Будут вопросы - приду. Честно.  
\- Ладно, поверю на слово, - Отабек зевнул, с удивлением чувствуя, как отпустило напряжение и что спать все-таки хочется. - Спасибо. Мне важно знать, что ты меня больше не ненавидишь.   
\- Придурок ты, узкоглазый, - неожиданно весело ухмыльнулся Юра. - Ты всегда был частью моей семьи. На старших братьев, наверное, можно злиться. Но их всегда любят.  
\- Тогда ты просто отлично маскировался, - отразил его усмешку Отабек. - Вали, Юрка. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Хороших снов, Бека, - Юрка щелкнул замком и выскользнул за дверь. Только что был здесь, и уже нет.


	16. Chapter 16

— Ненавижу, когда кто-то делает за меня мою работу, — Джакометти сидел рядом в своем пижонском арендованном автомобиле и курил в приоткрытое окно.  
— Ну извини, милый, что отобрал у тебя кусок хлеба. Обещаю, что на славу покушаться не буду, — Отабек чуть сполз по сидению, подбирая ноги. И как Крис помещается?  
— Попробуй только, — сам Крис был расслаблен. Словно и не сидели они в салоне машины, спрятанной в тени ангара аэропорта.  
— Я думал, что ты за справедливость.  
— Намекаешь, что я прохлаждался, пока ты делом занимался?  
Отабек слабо улыбнулся.  
— Намекаю. Хотя на самом деле тебе осталось самое веселое.  
— Самое сложное, ты хотел сказать? Допрос не входит в число моих любимых занятий.  
— У каждого своя точка зрения, — Отабек пожал плечами, откидывая голову и прикрывая глаза.  
На самом деле он лукавил. И они оба это прекрасно понимали. Замкнуть кольцо в одиночку Отабек бы не смог никогда. Крис очень ему помог. Потому что одно дело — найти своего врага, а другое — поставить ту саму точку, которая устроила бы всех. Например, снять обвинение в убийстве.  
— Я заслужил свои пять минут славы хотя бы за то, что связался с тобой и Кацуки. Это пятно на моем честном имени, от которого я до конца жизни не отмоюсь. Папочка был бы очень мной недоволен. — Крис смеялся, как обычно. Но за легкостью скрывалось напряжение. Джакометти рисковал. И это они тоже понимали оба. У каждого хорошего копа были свои связи с преступным миром, без этого в их работе успеха было не добиться. Но мелкие дилеры, сутенеры и проститутки — совсем не то, что оябун якудзы или «папа» русской мафии. И если кто-нибудь задаст Джакометти вопрос, как он вышел на заказчика убийства старого оябуна, тому придется очень сильно извернуться.  
— Ты поверил мне. Поверил якудзе. Сомневаться надо было тогда, Крис. Сейчас уже поздно.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю? Вы оба меня поймали. Каждый на свою крючок. Подумать только, я был уверен, что безупречен.  
— Мы просто порвали твой шаблон, — Отабек позволил себе усмешку. — Молодые, симпатичные, с принципами и своим кодексом чести.  
— Скромность — явно не твоя отличительная черта, — Крис скользнул по его фигуре откровенным взглядом.  
— У нас говорят: сам себя не похвалишь — никто не похвалит.  
— Не замечал у тебя низкой самооценки.  
— Да ты вообще меня не знаешь, — пожал плечами Отабек. Расслабиться не получалось, несмотря на то, что основаная работа закончена, и от него уже ничего не зависит. Дальше осталась работа только для федералов.  
— Верно, — Крис затушил сигарету, кинул взгляд в зеркало бокового обзора и расслабленность исчезла. — Самолет сел.  
— Выйдем? — Отабек тоже выпрямился.  
В ответ Крис кивнул и открыл дверцу. Отабек выбрался следом, обошел машину и прислонился к капоту рядом с Джакометти. Наблюдать за происходящим было… волнительно, но в этой истории нужно было поставить точку, убедиться, что все закончилось.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, не было ни бойцов спецназа, ни даже кортежа из машин с сигнальными огнями. Просто к трапу подошли двое в строгих костюмах. Из толпы пассажиров ловко извлекли высокого импозантного мужчину с седыми висками и прямо там надели наручники. От неожиданности тот дернулся, идущие следом телохранители рванулись следом, но застыли, остановленные грозным окриком и недвусмысленной демонстрацией значков и оружия. Толпа отхлынула в испуге, но мужчину вместе с его телохранителями уже вели прочь.  
— Ловко, — не мог не оценить работу федералов Отабек. Четко, быстро и без шума.  
Крис только поморщился. Вся эта ситуация ему не нравилась. И то, что пришлось задействовать так не любимых им смежников из отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью — особенно. Отабек отлично его понимал, но без помощи Криса ему действительно было не обойтись. В этом делое им с Виктором вообще очень повезло. Например, в том, что Леруа не стал пытаться добить остатки империи Виктора Никифорова. Впрочем, возможно, он решил, что лучше изученный вдоль и поперек бывший помощник Отабек Алтын, чем неизвестное зло.  
…Консильери Леруа, Криспино, был не только правой рукой дона, но и его ушами, глазами и волей. Поэтому когда вместо Джея навстречу ему вышел его помощник, Отабек только облегченно перевел дух. И пусть с консильеры он был едва знаком, с ним все равно было проще, чем с его хозяином. И приветственных церемоний с ним можно было не соблюдать. Хотя не желание дона общаться с ним лично все равно царапнуло.  
— Дон получил ваше сообщение, — с места в карьер начал Криспино, кивнув в сторону, подальше от крыльца так любимого Джеем ресторана. — Мы задали вопросы нужным людям, но ответ вас не обрадует. Это Гонконг.  
Отабек только прикрыл глаза. Мозаика сложилась окончательно. А заодно пришла мысль о том, что пора выбираться из своего кокона и заводить связи с кем-то еще помимо якудзы и итальянцев.Очень полезно и почти не страшно.  
— Передайте дону мою благодарность, — Отабек сдержанно кивнул, дождался ответного кивка и, натянув капюшон поглубже, растворился среди толпы туристов, гомонящих у автобуса…  
Следующий пунктом был Крис. Данное в тот вечер описание информатора, не оставляло сомнение, но Отабеку нудо было знать абсолютно точно: ошибка могла обойтись очень дорого. Отправив Джакометти фотографию, Отабек получил подтверждение и только скрипнул зубами. Пожалуй, он сам «подаст в отставку». Он должен был предвидеть. Должен был понять…

Проводив процессию тяжелым взглядом, Отабек обмяк, прикрывая глаза. Крис хмыкнул и протянул ему открытую пачку сигарет.  
— Похоже, они тебе нужны.  
Отабек распахнул ресницы, вытянул пижонскую сигарету с золотым ободком, прикурил от зажигалки Криса и вместе с сигаретным дымом выпустил часть накопившегося напряжения.  
— У тебя проблем не будет? — после недолгого молчания поинтересовался Отабек. Крис, конечно, сейчас соврет, но не спросить Отабек не мог.  
— Никаких, кроме внутреннего конфликта. Я точно знаю, под чью юрисдикцию передадут дело, но все равно поборюсь за право провести первый допрос. У меня есть пара козырей.  
— Ты раскрыл дело, кому какое дело до того, кто именно взял убийцу?  
Крис покачал головой:  
— Ты должен мне бутылку «Вдовы Клико», — он тонко улыбнулся, явно не желая развивать тему внутрисистемных отношений. — Можешь скинуться со своим обожаемым шефом и якудзой.  
Отабек вскинулся:  
— Шефом?  
— Отличное место для того, чтобы его спрятать, снимаю шляпу, — Крис откровенно смеялся. — Искать его там даже мне бы не пришло голову.  
Отабек выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как от запоздалого страха холодеют руки.  
— Откуда ты…  
— Видишь ли, не ты один «крутишь роман» с ледяным самураем.  
— Тебе сказал Кацуки?  
— Нет. Просто один очаровательный в своей угрюмости мальчик забыл показать своему боссу фотографию копа из досье, и, увидев незнакомое лицо, тот решил поинтересоваться именем. Только Белую бестию с кем-нибудь перепутать невозможно.  
— Ты его видел, — Отабек досадливо поджал губы. Понимание того, что если бы Крис был чуть менее принципиальным и чуть более жадным до денег, Виктора могло бы уже и не быть.  
— Две бутылки. А твой шеф обещал мне ужин, — Крис рассмеяся. — Я буду здесь еще пару дней. И да, это намек.  
— Пришлем приглашение, — смущенно буркнул Отабек. Вот так и прокалываются. На мелочах.  
— Главное, чтобы не с голубями, колечками и ленточками, — Крис усмехнулся и вдруг подался вперед. Мягко коснулся пальцами подбородка, почти невесомо губами — до губ. — Ты прелесть, Отабек Алтын.  
— Мелкая месть, — тот не стал отстраняться. Только криво улыбнулся.  
— Считай это репетицией. До дома сам доберешься?  
— Разумеется, — Отабек отстранился и незаметно перевел дух. Забавно, но рядом с Джакометти он чувствовал себя почти мальчишкой. Хотя Крис был младше Вити.  
— Тогда до встречи, — Крис роскошно улыбнулся и сел в машину. Отабек отошел подальше, и пижонский автомобиль рванул с места, помигав задними фарами на прощание.  
Оставшись один, Бек надел капюшон, сунул руки в карманы и, пройдя через двери служебного входа, затерялся в лабиринте коридоров. Осталась самая малость. Выпустить Витю из его «плена» и навестить колумбийцев еще раз, чтобы утрясти все детали и обелить честное имя Виктора Никифорова. И да, организовать ужин. С тремя бутылками «Вдовы Клико». Третью бутылку он стрясет с Кацуки. Кстати, может, тот согласиться принять Джакометти у себя?

…Тот согласился. Не без колебания, но все-таки согласился. Мелькнула было мысль устроить все это у себя, но Юрка в компанию не вписывался, да и Витьку лучше было бы не держать в неведении. К чести Кацуки, заявление о шампанском он встретил только вскинутой бровью и легкой усмешкой. Приглашение Крису Отабек распечатал лично. На фотобумаге и в цвете. И, занимаясь сведением последних деталей, подсунул под дверь его номера в отеле.  
А дел было действительно много. Очистить дом от «жучков», «микрофонов», от следов чужого присутствия. Пересмотреть систему охраны, разобраться с колумбийцами и подготовить «воскрешение» Вити. За хлопотами прошли почти сутки, ночью он уснув, даже не раздевшись. А на следующий день, чувствуя себя очень и очень странно, в сопровождении усмехающегося Джакометти, посетил офис Интерпола, из которого вышел с расцарапанной щекой и считал, что еще легко отделался. Милу Бабичеву арестовали. Взяв в расплох, и девушка своего неприглядного вида простить ему не могла. Как истинная женщина, отсутствие макияжа она посчитала оскорблением гораздо большим, чем наглая подстава, разыгранный специально для нее спектакль и последующее заключение под стражу. Впрочем, Отабек не сомневался, что ее выпустят под огромный залог. Не сразу, разумеется, но выпустят. Но все равно было немного страшно. Что Крис обманул. Что его ждут с наручиниками и вместо беседы его ждет допрос. Но Джакометти не обманул ни в чем. Отабек рассказал весьма подредактированную версию участия Бабичева в убийстве старого оябуна, и на этом его отпустили. По дороге к выходу Крис только пофыркивал, косясь на него, но все-таки сжалился и коротко рассказал о том, что Бабичев оказался твердым орешком, но совершил огромную ошибку, втянув в свои дела дочь. Слушая его, Отабек только возносил благодарственную молитву всем богам за то, что Виктор с таким фанатизмом старался держать Юрку подальше от всей этой грязи.  
Но вечер все равно наступил очень внезапно. Закатившимся солнцем, коротким звонком Юри и заездом в магазин.  
Встречаться с Виктором было… страшно. После глухого молчания, неизвестности и скуки тот мог решить, что вполне обойдется без такого напарника-помощника, как Отабек Алтын. Но даже это не так ударит по сердцу, как холодный взгляд. Поэтому порог дома Отабек переступал с легким волнением и страхом. И красота украшенного фонариками сада, как и уже накрытый в беседке стол прошли мимо сознания. Витя… Ему нужно было увидеть Никифорова.  
Виктор нашелся на той самой каменной скамье под глицинией. Он просто сидел, запрокинув голову, обратив лицо к темному небу, с загорающимися то тут, то там искорками звезд. Услышав шаги, он только тихо вздохнул.  
— Знаешь… я ведь правда почти умер. Никогда не подумал бы, что ты тот человек, который способен убить меня. Одними только словами убить. Это страшно, Бек. Очень страшно. Никакому врагу такого не пожелаешь, если испытаешь на собственной шкуре.  
Отабек остановился в пяти шагах. Просто замер там, словно у невидимой стены. И почему он решил, что они все решили тогда, когда он объяснил все сразу после?  
— Вряд ли тебя утешит, что это взаимно. Когда я узнал, что на вас напали по дороге… — заканчивать он не стал. Вспоминать о том, как сходил с ума, просто не хотелось.  
— Верю, — негромко отозвался господин Никифоров. — Так же, как и я, каждый день здесь. Когда не знал где ты и что с тобой. И что происходит вообще. Здравствуйте… меня зовут Виктор Никифоров и я Отабекозависим.  
Отабек покачал головой и, преодолев эти пять шагов, вдруг опустился перед Витей на землю, утыкаясь лицом в колени.  
— Прости.  
— Ненавижу тебя… — Виктор склонился над ним, обнимая обеими руками, ероша короткие волосы пальцами, упиваясь его запахом. — Убил бы… не-на-ви-жу… — мучительно выстонал он куда-то в шею.  
— Я тебя тоже, — едва слышно выдохнул Бек, стиснул бедра, поднял голову, скользя губами по всему, что попадалось. По ткани брюк, пряжке ремня, пуговицам. Пока тепло обнаженной кожи в вырезе рубашки не коснулось лица. Замер, дыша тяжело и шумно сглатывая. Под зажмуренными веками невыносимо жгло. — Прости. Все закончилось. Все уже закончилось.  
— Никогда, слышишь? Никогда больше не делай так, — лихорадочно шептал Виктор. — Я не хочу потерять тебя. Я без тебя — не я. Мое Золото.  
— Юрка меня тоже так называл. У тебя перенял, — едва слышно усмехнулся Отабек, даже не пытаясь взять себя в руки. Поднял голову, обнял лицо Вити ладонями. Заглянул в глаза, мягко коснулся губами губ. Поймал выдох и негромко, но четко произнес. — Я люблю тебя. И мне плевать, что будет потом. Я. Тебя. Люблю.  
— Оно стоило того… услышать это от тебя, — Виктор накрыл его пальцы своими и улыбнулся. — Я хочу, чтоб ты был со мной. Как бы дальше не повернулось все у нас, я хочу этого. Я хочу, чтоб ты был моим, Бек.  
— Я и так твой… — Отабек закрыл глаза, сглотнул, чувствуя, что срывается. Отчаянно пытается удержаться за реальность тепла кожи Виктора, прохладу вечера. Но все равно срывается. И летит навстречу то ли смерти, то ли вечной жизни. — Твой…

…Юри отступил в тень, не сводя взгляда с замершей парочки. Он не понимал ни слова из ими сказанного, но перевод был не нужен. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он слился с наступающей темнотой, и вернулся в дом, отстраненно радуясь тому, что отпустил почти всех, кроме парочки слуг. Его никто не увидит. Ни перекошенного лица, ни закушенных губ. И от чертовых линз больно.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Юри прислонился к ней спиной и закрыл глаза. А под веками все еще стояла эта пара: сидящий Виктор и коленопреклоненный Отабек. Любовники. И хорошо от чужого чувства, и плохо от своего собственного. Слишком поздно для него. Где оно было в его шестнадцать? Почему тогда не сводило с ума, заставляя терять голову? Он стал рассеянным, еще более замкнутым. И лед почти забросил: тот больше не приносил покоя. И пора бы, наверное, поставить точку.  
Юри вытянул из кармана телефон, открыл список контактов… Удалить? Да. Когда нет надежды…  
Шум машины ворвался в его мысли, разметав тоскливое отчаяние, заставив встряхнуться и вспомнить. Да, точно. Ужин. И еще одна точка.  
Юри, уже не глядя, вернул телефон в карман, пригладил волосы и, с трудом вернув лицу бесстрастное выражение, вышел из комнаты навстречу гостю, надеясь, что тот не спугнул парочку в саду.  
Однако те приближение машины точно услышали. Во всяком случае они появились всего-то парой минут позже. Вполне достаточно времени, чтоб скрыть под ровной бесстрастной или благожелательной маской истинное выражение лица.  
Виктор шел чуть впереди. И эта его полуулыбка… не то бесит, не то восхищает. Но равнодушным к себе Белая Бестия не оставлял никогда.  
— Какие люди. Кристоф Джакометти собственной персоной!.. Господин Кацуки, я благодарен вам за оказанную помощь и согласие принять в стенах вашего дома еще одного гостя.  
Юри сдержано улыбнулся.  
— Не стоит считать меня лучше, чем я есть. Мне всего лишь очень любопытно. Господин Алтын обещал мне рассказать все и сказать имя истинного убийцы моего дяди.  
— Какая разница, как мы все здесь оказались. Главное, что мы здесь. И я вижу свое любимое шампанское в ведерке со льдом, — Джакометти улыбнулся, кивнул, поклонился Юри. — Доброго вечера, господа.  
— Ты вымогатель, — Отабек непринужденно устроился за столом между Виктором и Крисом.  
— Кто еще так позаботится о любимом мне, как я сам? — фыркнул тот. — Юри, вы выкрали повара у Дона?  
— Я его сманил, — Юри повел плечами, заставляя себя расслабиться. Вечер, теплый воздух, напоенный ароматом цветов. И плевать, что хочется совсем другого.  
— Сестра консильери Криспино чудо как хороша собой… и по совместительству один из лучших аналитиков и игроков на бирже. И на сколько мне известно — жаждет выйти из-под опеки брата, — заметил Виктор. — Рекомендую обратить пристальное внимание. Но так же вынужден предупредить, что как минимум двое будут сильно против вашего внимания к столько очаровательной персоне. Поговаривают, Микеле Криспино что твой дракон над кладом…  
— Вы сватаете ее мне как девушку или как помощницу? — Юри даже не стал скрывать удивления. Хотя удивительного ничего в этом не было. Виктор Никифоров абсолютно точно будет счастлив, если оябун якудзы оставит его племянника в покое.  
— Не сватаю, а рекламирую, — тонко улыбнулся Виктор. — Сватать не стану по целому ряду причин. Самая главная ожидает меня дома в дурном расположении духа, как я полагаю.  
— У меня уже есть помощник, — Юри вежливо улыбнулся. — И он меня вполне устраивает. Но я запомню. Кто знает, может, это и есть моя судьба?  
Отабек вскинул на него тяжелый взгляд, но Юри его проигнорировал, не желая ни с кем обсуждать личные темы.  
— Моя надежда добраться сегодня до этого божественного напитка снова воскресает, — подал голос Крис. — И я, пожалуй, даже сам открою бутылку.  
Отабек хмыкнул, дотянулся до ведерка, вытянул уже охлажденное шампанское и протянул Крису с торжественным видом. Тот принял ее с нарочитым благоговением, и уже через несколько секунд в саду раздался хлопок. Бокалы со звоном встретились над столом, и Крис со смехом разлил шампанское. Правда, право голоса предоставил не хозяину, а самому старшему из них.  
— Что ж, господа, — Виктор отдал должное легким закускам и с удовольствием пригубил бокал, окинув взглядом присутствующих мужчин. — Так уж вышло, что все, что произошло, так или иначе очень сильно касалось меня и моей семьи. И вас, Юри, если позволите мне вас так называть. Но я к своему стыду, все еще понятия не имею что происходило, и кто же на самом деле оказался виноват. Может, уже раскроете карты?  
— Не очень похоже на тост, — Крис разочаровано вздохнул.  
— Зато Виктор выразил общее нетерпение. Я знаю только кусочки, и мне тоже хотелось бы узнать все целиком, — Юри коснулся края бокала Криса своим. — Так что предлагаю выпить за рассказчика. Может, это придаст ему сил.  
— Сил у меня достаточно. Но рассказчик из меня хреновый, — Отабек вздохнул. Почти до дна выпил свой бокал, чуть поморщился от пузырьков и взялся за сок. — На самом деле все довольно банально.  
— Начни сначала. Говорят, помогает, — вклинился Крис.  
— Не в твоем случае, — Отабек почти огрызнулся. — Все началось с того, что у колумбийцев начались проблемы с федералами и конкурентами. И им понадобилось оружие. Много оружия. Получить такой заказ многие были бы рады, несмотря на сложность общения с наркоторговцами и опасность. Ваш дядя, Юри, успел первым. И если бы не убийство, сделка была бы его.  
— Хотите сказать, что его убрали из-за этого? — Юри нахмурился.  
— Да. Сумма была достаточно большой. К тому же здесь было гораздо больше, чем просто сделка на поставку оружия. Это был целая операция с несколькими конечными целями.  
— Похоже на попытку интервенции на побережье, — протянул Виктор. — Убивай, дискредитируй, разделяй и покоряй. Ненавижу подобные расклады. Слишком грязно. Слишком пошло.  
— Что-то вроде. И да, если кто не понял, наш главный противник — Александр Бабичев, — Отабек на Виктора старался не смотреть. Бабичев долгое время считался другом и партнером семьи. То, что он сделал, было предательством. Очень циничным предательством. — Ему было мало сделки с колумбийцами. Он хотел получить в свое пользование траффик семьи Никифоровых. Решил, что мы берем слишком большой процент, а для его бизнеса свой траффик будет полезнее. Он хотел получить Америку.  
— Бабичев? — Юри осторожно поставил бокал на стол. — Он и есть убийца?  
— И не только убийца, — Отабек скользнул взглядом по невозмутимо жующему Крису. — Он решил слить нас. Он все точно рассчитал. Первой ступенью было убийство вашего дяди. Он собирался «повесить» его на Виктора, тем самым убив двух зайцев, избавившись от двух мешающихся ему людей разом. Он правильно рассчитал, что новому оябуну понадобится время на то, чтобы принять дела. И клану точно будет не до сделок. А вот полиции он не особо доверял. Или не надеялся, что тот удастся прижать Виктора. Поэтому он отправил Милу к Крису в Мюнхене, как только стало известно, что дело отдадут ему, и в то же время сделал так, чтобы сорвалась доставка. Колумбийцы — не полиция, они следствие не ведут, и на алиби им плевать. Не полиция, так они закончат им начатое.  
— Мила Бабичева? — Юри перевел взгляд на Криса.  
— Она и была тем информатором, который дал мне очень прозрачную наводку и фотографии. Те самые, — пожал плечами тот. –Они были подлинными. У меня не было оснований ей не верить. Но тогда я еще не знал, кто она.  
— Зато ее знал я. И как только Крис описал ее, я начал понимать, в какую сторону надо смотреть, — продолжил Отабек. — Вернемся к доставке. Это Бабичев слил информацию Интерполу о готовящейся сделке. Но информаторы у Леруа не дремлют, и тот заморозил канал, который мы собирались задействовать. Нам пришлось использовать другой, «слить» который Бабичев уже не мог. Поэтому он сделал проще: пошел на поклон к гонконгским триадам, под чьим крылышком нейтральные воды бороздят пираты. Я не знаю, что он им пообещал, но могу догадаться: то самое оружие и все, что будет еще на корабле. Пираты напали на судно и пустили его ко дну, избавившись от любых улик. Поставка сорвалась, и он перевел на нас все стрелки. Это было отличной подстраховкой. Если до Виктора не доберется полиция, то это сделают охотники за головами. И он выиграет в любом случае. Но он не учел одного, — Отабек поднял на Юри прямой взгляд. — Вас.  
— Меня? — тот удивленно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
— Именно. Думаю, Александр Бабичев даже в самом страшном сне не мог себе представить, что оябун якудзы самолично навестит копа и предложит помощь. И что тот предоставит ему те самые фотографии, которые отдала ему Мила. Те самые, на которых так хорошо были видны исполнители, и которых специально снимали в момент убийства и убили после, чтобы они уже никому ничего не могли рассказать. Этого он просчитать не мог.  
— Как и того, что Юра напишет мне смс, — Юри криво улыбнулся.  
— И это тоже. Потому что именно вы в итоге спасли обоих.  
— Если бы с Юркой что-то случилось, если б хоть один волос упал с его головы, я бы разнес Штаты на кирпичики, — обаятельная улыбка Никифорова вообще никак не вязалась с теми словами, что он говорил. — И Бек, за участие в этом бардаке Юрки — ответишь отдельно.  
Отабек поморщился, но комментировать это не стал. «Семейные разборки» точно были не для чужих ушей.  
— В общем, дальнейшее, думаю, понятно и так. Мне нужно было увести из-под удара Виктора и вернуть бизнес, обелить его имя не только в глазах колумбийцев. И первое было важнее хотя бы потому, что, не зная точно жив Виктор или нет, Бабичев не мог начать свой рейдерский захват. Пока я искал Виктора, пока Гоша сбивался с ног со своими мальчиками, люди Милы установили в доме «жучки» на тот случай, если Виктор вернется. Когда я понял, чьих рук это дело, родился мой план. Бабичева нужно было спровоцировать. Такой провокацией стало появление Юрки. Она не знала, что Виктор пропал вместе с ним, а не на обратной дороге из аэропорта, и только поэтому этот фокус удался. Юрка отлично сыграл свою роль, и она решила, что с таким «боссом» вполне справится. И когда появился Виктор… Я знал, что он придет. И Попович сказал ровно то, что должен был сказать, чтобы заставить Виктора вернуться домой. К сожалению, я недооценил реакцию, и мне пришлось импровизировать вместо того, чтобы придерживаться изначального плана. Но эта импровизация сработала и даже лучше. Мила видела падение. Видела удар и кровь. Поэтому когда я объявил Виктора мертвым и пообещал разобраться с его телом, она поверила в его смерть. Юрка принял «корону». И передал полномочия Миле. Та возобновила поставку, но мы уже были готовы.  
— Так мило слышать, когда ты называешь нас на «мы», — умилился Крис. Поймал внимательный взгляд Юри и пожал плечами. — На этом этапе мы работали вместе. Я слил смежникам информацию, и они накрыли караван точно так же, как поступили с траффиком Виктора.  
— Так вы знали все? — Юри сдвинул брови. Похоже, мысль о том, что он тут единственный был в неведении, его особо не радовала.  
— На самом деле нет. Большая половина прошла мимо меня.  
— Я не самый доверчивый человек на свете, — Отабек невинно улыбнулся. — Поэтому каждый из вас знал лишь часть плана.  
— Ну, господин Кацуки, со своей стороны могу вас заверить, что я оказался самым непросвещенным человеком в этой истории, хотя бы еще и потому что оказался покойником на почти что неделю. Знаете ли, не самое приятное чувство. Живым быть лучше, — заверил Юри Виктор. — Мне только интересно, когда вы успели сговориться? — его внимательный взгляд перебегал с Отабека на Джакометти и обратно.  
— У нас были соседние номера в отеле, Отабеку приносили кофе лучше, чем мне, а балконные перила — ничто перед страданиями кофемана, — безмятежно улыбнулся Джакометти, а Отабек неожиданно смутился.  
— Отель был единственным местом, где можно было поговорит без чужих ушей.  
— Поговорить? — прищурился Виктор. Да, это ревность, да, это капля злости. Да, сейчас ему хотелось зубами вцепиться в горло и не отпускать, покуда не почувствует вкус крови. Вопрос в том, чьей именно.  
Крис тонко улыбнулся.  
— Я был бы не против, если бы это было не только поговорить. Но, увы, господин Алтын на провокации не повелся.  
Отабек только хмыкнул в свой бокал, вспоминая эти самые провокации. Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что их игра временами была на грани откровенного фола. Это здорово держало в тонусе.  
— Отличное времяпровождение, — страх мало-помалу откатывал, оставляя Виктору после себя усталость длительных нервов, ничего неделанья и напряжения. — Знаете, Юри, я иногда вам чудовищно завидую. Как бы там ни было, но у вас все еще есть лед. И если вы пожелаете, вы получите и его и… нечто бОльшее. Мой лед закончился крахом, когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать. И я больше к нему не возвращаюсь. Слишком больно думать о том, что у меня могло бы быть. Потому я живу только тем, что имею здесь и сейчас.  
— Ваш лед все еще с вами, — Юри не удалось скрыть удивления. — Просто теперь он только для вас, а не ваших зрителей. Мой тоже только для меня, — в темных глазах промелькнуло любопытство. — Прошлое надо оставлять в прошлом. Вам никогда не хотелось ступить на лед? Только для себя? Снова почувствовать себя в своей стихии.  
Виктор покачал головой.  
— Я обещал Юрке быть… смотреть его выступление с трибун. И я буду. Но снова травить себе душу — нет. Не хочу.  
Юри только покачал головой, но промолчал. Зато у Криса появился вопрос:  
— Отабек, вернись в наше дело. Какую роль во всем этом играла Мила? Ну, кроме того, что дала мне наводку и пыталась перетянуть на свою сторону нового босса?  
— Она пыталась втереться в наше доверие. Строила глазки, изображала из себя легкомысленную девицу, а сама собирала информацию. К сожалению, я слишком поздно спохватился, если бы я спросил у ее наблюдателей раньше маршрут ее передвижений, было бы все гораздо проще. Это она от имени отца разговаривала с триадами. И именно она в интернет-кафе отправила информацию о готовящейся транспортировке. В предыдущий свой приезд она завербовала двух парней, которые впоследствии и убили старого оябуна. Новость о срыве поставки застала ее врасплох. Только поэтому нам удалось вынудить ее поговорить с отцом и вытянуть его сюда. Это и было нашей самой конечной целью: привести в лапы Интерпола Александра Бабичева.  
— Но наркоторговцы свое оружие так и не получили.  
— Не получили. Вернее, получили только часть. Я рассказал им то, что знал сам. И хотя это в принципе не их проблемы, они согласились пойти на уступки. Нам, конечно, придется заплатить хорошую неустойку и начинать все заново, но это уже мелочи.  
— Язык мой — враг мой, как говорят у вас, — Крис сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.  
— Здесь и сейчас ты не коп, — Отабек выдохнул, откидывая на спину стула. — К тому же мы тебе слишком нравимся.  
— Ну что за наглый тип, — Крис рассмеялся. — Виктор, как вы его терпите?  
— Более того, никому и никогда не отдам, он — только моя головная боль, — вернул улыбку господин Никифоров. — Видите ли, все дело во взаимопонимании. И давней-давней дружбе, которая выручала нас обоих не раз и не два. Это больше чем дружба. Наверное, даже больше чем любовь в том смысле, в котором ее понимают люди. Мы почти выросли вместе. Бек был рядом, когда погибла моя сестра и ее муж. Бек был рядом, когда я принял управление бизнесом. Бек всегда был рядом. Я его не терплю. Я им дорожу.  
— Это поймет любой, кто хоть раз увидит вас рядом в неформальной обстановке, — заметил Крис, и Юри поспешил вмешаться, переведя разговор на другую тему.  
И беседа потекла неторопливо, спокойно, с подколами и остротами на грани пристойности. К делам уже не возвращались, и когда стрелки часов показали двенадцать, Крис спохватился и собрался домой. Долго не прощались, но пообещали еще увидеться. А когда стих гул увозящей его машины, Отабек повернулся к Юри.  
— Нам тоже пора. Вы… ты очень помог мне. Нам. Спасибо. Надеюсь, к Виктору больше нет вопросов?  
— Нет. Может, позже, я спрошу тебя, как ты все это искал, но не сейчас, — Юри выглядел уставшим и очень бледным. — И останавливать вас не буду. Понимаю, как Виктор соскучился по дому. Надеюсь, пребывание здесь было все же не таким мучительным.  
— Думаю, что для всех нас это очень странный, очень болезненный, но объединяющий опыт, — Виктор поднялся из-за стола, обошел его и коротко и уважительно поклонился Кацуки, следуя правилам японского этикета. — Я благодарен. За себя и за Юру. И несмотря на то, что мой племянник дьявольски упрям и вряд ли в ближайшее время признает, что был неправ, я буду рад видеть вас в гостях. И не буду против… Это ваши дела. Его и ваши.  
— Боюсь, у нас больше нет общих дел. Я буду слишком занят, — Юри встал навстречу. — Думаю, меня успеет забыть даже лед.  
— Вы уезжаете? — Отабек нахмурился.  
— Мне придется провести небольшую инспекцию. И я еще не до конца разобрался со своим «наследством». А это не то, что можно отложить, — Юри вежливо улыбнулся. — Но спасибо за приглашение. Если вдруг заскучаете по моему саду — приезжайте в любое время, я предупрежу охрану.  
— Благодарю, — еще один поклон. Вот и все. Закончена глава. Можно отпустить все и просто вернуться. Просто лечь наконец спать, обнять смуглого мужчину, стоящего рядом, зарыться лицом в его плечо и утром проснуться от аромата свежесваренного кофе. Только останется одно маленькое болезненное «но». И оно сожмется в горький сумрачно молчащий ком, и будет глотать беззвучные слезы у себя. А потом пойдет на тот самый лед и станет умирать там, день за днем, пока не добудет свою выстраданную медаль. — И все же буду надеяться. У нас говорят, что надежда умирает последней. Хорошей ночи, Юри.  
Хорошей ночи, Отабек. Хорошей ночи, Виктор. Дорога домой легкая и быстрая. И на лицах встречающих парней — настоящая радость.

— Он не знает, что ты должен вернуться сегодня, — дальше первой ступеньки лестницы Отабек не пошел. — Думаю, вы должны поговорить. Он очень испугался за тебя тогда, в тот день.  
Виктор кивнул. Он помнил себя, когда понял, что остался совсем один. Что на его плечах все: и ответственность за бизнес, и дела нелегальные, и Юрка. И множество людей, которые ему доверяют. И каково было Юрке видеть, как он типа умер… думать не хотелось об этом совершенно.  
— Значит сегодня я ночую в компании Юрки и кота. Не скучай, мое Золото. Ему я действительно нужен сейчас куда больше чем тебе.  
— Я знаю, — Отабек кивнул без улыбки. — Он как-то приходил ко мне ночью. Мы разговаривали. Ему это нужно — чтоб кто-то был рядом. Особенно сейчас. Особенно ты. А у меня еще есть дела.  
— Увидимся утром, — невесомое касание и Виктор стремительно взлетел по ступенькам вверх. Здесь тихо. Здесь нет больше чужих. Неяркий свет, привычный коридор, ваза на приставной консоли. Знакомая дверь. Только Виктор постучал прежде, чем ее открыть. И ждал целых пять секунд, давая хозяину время собраться, вытереть щеки, или натянуть футболку на узкие плечи. — Привет, Юр…  
— Витька…  
Он уже не был ребенком. Этот Юрка, который сидел на полу и аккуратно вычесывал густой подшерсток пушистого котенка. Он не был подростком. И наверное, даже юношей перестал быть. За неделю всего Юрка стал мужчиной. И это пугало больше всего. Этот вот молодой человек, с собранными в хвост волосами, удивлением и осторожной радостью в глазах.  
Он отпустил животину, поднялся на ноги и, в несколько стремительных шагов преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, крепко обнял. Шумно с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Господи, как же я о тебе волновался, Никифоров!..  
— Я о тебе тоже, Плисецкий, — подражая, фыркнул Виктор, крепко прижимая его в себе.  
…Как странно. Говорить не хотелось. Хотелось просто так сидеть, уютно молчать, чувствуя тепло плеча рядом, чутко вслушиваясь в кошачье урчание. И дышать, потому что дышится. Спокойно и размеренно. Уверенно и совсем не страшно.  
В комнате с приглушенным светом, с плотно зашторенными окнами, с какао в кружках и целой горкой разных брускет на тарелке, сидя прямо на полу на сваленных горкой подушках, Виктор шепотом сознавался в собственных страхах и волнениях. А Юрка тихо сопел, свернувшись у него под боком. Он только раз задал вопрос:  
— Как он там?..  
— Считает, что потерял тебя, — честно ответил Виктор. — И ты не станешь его разубеждать, да?..  
— Я знаю, что это тупо, — помолчав, проговорил наконец Юрка. — Но я не могу за двоих.  
— Люб…  
Юра приподнялся на локте и накрыл его губы ладонью.  
— Не произноси этого слова. Пожалуйста. Это слишком больно… сейчас больно… может потом перестанет, и я смогу сказать это. Но не сейчас. Так что не говори, не надо.  
— Выходит, он правда потерял тебя, — Виктор коснулся губами центра его ладони и вздохнул. — Глупый Юрка. Все образуется. Обязательно. Вот увидишь. Просто надо немного подождать.  
Громозека, урча, вскарабкался на юркино бедро и умостился там, обернув себя хвостом. Зажмурил очи-блюдца, дернул палевыми ушками с кисточками на кончиках и вздохнул. Юрка инстинктивно протянул руку и почесал пушистика по голове, отчего урчание стало только громче.  
— Просто нужно еще немножко подождать, — он с нежностью погладил пушистые прядки, выбившиеся из хвоста Юры. И все образуется. Он же дождался Бека. А все остальное — не важно.


	17. Chapter 17

Чемпионат давался трудно. Волнительно. Слишком много маститых-знаменитых претендовало на выход в финал Гран-при. Так что открытию года, еще сопливому дебютанту взрослой лиги, потомку эмигрантов Юрию Плисецкому, довелось схлестнуться с лучшими из лучших. Стиснуть зубы и кататься как в последний раз в жизни. Парить надо льдом, стремительно рассекать застывший холодный воздух.  
Селестино так и не сумел вынудить его взять темой сезона «счастье». Какое тут в жопу счастье, когда Витька с Беком чуть не попались, а он сам, не иначе как от великого счастья, по самые уши влетел в якудзу? Сам о счастье катайся, Чао-Чао! А Юрочке Плисецкому самое оно — Отчаяние.  
Джудит Хилл с ее отчаянием, тающим на губах, как мятный шоколад, как аромат увядающей белой розы из японского сада. Он блестяще откатал короткую. А его бильман просто порвал на клочки судейскую коллегию.  
Квады во второй части произвольной и совершенно безумный кантилевер в конечном итоге принесли ему победу. Первое золото в национальном чемпионате. Золотой прокат, за которым с трибун наблюдали Виктор и Отабек.  
Он так долго шел к этой своей первой победе. Так долго, что замерев под софитами в короткой эффектной точке, протянув раскрытую руку к проходу между секторами, он даже не сразу понял кто стоит там. А его победа чуть печально улыбнулась, и блеснула карими глазами из-под очков. Его победа развернулась и ушла прочь, оставив на поручне белую розу. Его победу не догнать сейчас, потому что впереди — награждение, впереди — фотографии и пресс-конференция.  
И орать ему в спину — не выход.  
Как сказал Виктор — надо просто совсем немножко подождать. Совсем чуть-чуть. Всего-то до конца мероприятия. А потом сесть в машину и рвануть нахрен. И наконец догнать.  
Только догнать не получилось. Выданный хмыкнувшим Отабеком водитель довез его до дома Кацуки, но вежливый охранник сказал, что оябун не появлялся с утра и вряд ли будет в ближайшее время. Что неугомонный якудза мотается по стране, и в конце вообще собирается вернуться в Японию на некоторое время.  
— Окейно, — сказал Юрка. — Не вопрос. Он ведь разрешил являться полюбоваться его садом, да? Вот и полюбуюсь. Пока не приедет.  
Это было нагло. Даже для того, прежнего Юры Плисецкого. Узнав о его решении, Витя только рукой махнул, Отабек покачал головой и предложил не маяться дурью, а взять и позвонить, а то «любоваться садом», может, придется до китайской пасхи. И вообще, с чего он взял, что Юри возьмет вот так и примчится? Ну или что охрана сообщит о нежданном жильце не его помощнику, а самому Юри? Была, конечно, вероятность, что и в отношении Юры Кацуки оставлял какие-то указания, но вот Бек в них не верил. И Юрке не советовал.  
А Юру отвели в «его» комнату. И даже принесли цветов и фруктов. И накормили ужином. И завтраком на следующий день. Но Юри так и не появился. То ли вымещал обиду, то ли больше не хотел видеть, а на катке Юрке вообще померещилось, то ли действительно ничего не знал.  
Юрка же в общем и целом занимался всем тем, чем занимался дома. Читал, занимался, готовился к экзаменам, ездил на тренировки, заезжал домой чтоб погладить оскорбившегося на весь свет Громозеку, но всегда возвращался в дом Кацуки. Упрямо, день за днем, снова и снова.  
К нему привыкли. Перестали смотреть с тщательно скрываемым любопытством. Встретив на дорожке сада, кланялись так же низко, как хозяину, ожидали указаний, а если их не было, то шли себе дальше по своим делам.

…О том, что Юри приедет сегодня, можно было понять сразу. С самого утра прислуга суетилась, сметая несуществующую пыль, протирая окна и вычищая прудик. Со стороны кухни доносились потрясающие запахи, а охрана у ворот стала еще бдительнее. К обеду суета улеглась, и дом погрузился в сонное ожидание.  
Ждал и Юрка. В саду, на каменной скамейке, в обнимку с планшетом, с разбором прокатов, собственных ошибок, потенциальных противников на Скейт-Канада. Наверное, не будь всего этого — он бы спятил от волнения. Его и так колотило внутри, мысленно он вопил от собственной наглости и паники: а что если он опоздал? Что если все, поздно? Если Кацуки Юри переболел и капризный упрямый русский ему нахрен больше не нужен?  
Что ж, если так — он уедет. И больше никогда не вернется. Горечь — это тоже эмоция, способная поражать. Боль разбитого сердца — тоже вдохновение.  
Появление Юри можно было почувствовать. Спиной, затылком, даже позвоночником, кажется. Залаяли собаки, едва слышно заскрипели ворота. Машина, мягко урча, въехала во двор, шурша покрышками по мелкому гравию. Резкие окрики на японском и знакомый уставший голос, осаживающий, судя по интонации, особо кого-то ретивого.  
С места дислокации Юры крыльцо было не видно, только нос машины. Но вот лестницу было видно хорошо. Мелькнула черная макушка, профиль. На лице Юри лежала тень усталости и ясно различимые синяки под глазами.  
Колебаться уже поздно. Поздно переигрывать и отматывать все назад. И еще это было бы глупо, учитывая то, как сжалось в груди сердце. Вот он, Юри. Совсем не похожий на того, кого Юрка знал. И в то же время тот самый. Юри Кацуки, обожающий лед, чай и… может быть кого-то еще?  
Юрка оставил планшет там же, на скамье, поднялся на крытую галерею, преодолел оставшееся до апартаментов Юри расстояние и приоткрыл дверь.  
— Ужасно выглядишь…  
Юри замер. Его спина закаменела, как и плечи. Он медленно поднял голову, но оборачиваться не стал. Словно боялся, что если обернется, то Юра исчезнет.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Не самое приятное приветствие, но, наверное, он имел на это право.  
— Дожидаюсь тебя, — негромко ответил Юра. — Меня ты после выступления не дождался, так что…  
— Ты видел меня? — Юри встал вполоборота. — Прости, не думал, что попадусь тебе на глаза.  
— Я рад что увидел тебя. И что вижу сейчас. Можно войти? — взгляд Юрки метнулся по комнате. Сдержанно. Лаконично. Ничего лишнего. В этом весь Юри.  
Тот не сдержал вздоха и наконец повернулся лицом.  
— Входи. — Знаменитая японская вежливость, сдержанность или просто нежелание Юри разговаривать? — Поздравляю с медалью. Ты ее заслужил. — Все-таки вежливость.  
— А тебя? Как я могу заслужить тебя? — Юрка вошел, прикрыл за собой дверь и замер, глядя ему в глаза.  
Юри нахмурился, но не отступил.  
— Я не понимаю. Все это время я был тебе не нужен. Ты был обижен, я понимаю, но что вдруг изменилось сейчас? — и не понять, что тлеет на дне его зрачков. То ли надежда, то ли отчаяние, то ли все сразу, щедро приправленное пеплом.  
— Обижен и неправ, если быть точнее, — закусил губу Юра. — Я не выслушал тебя, повел себя как ребенок. Или как законченный придурок. Я маюсь без тебя. Мне плохо без тебя. И я без тебя не могу. Так что ничего не изменилось, Юри. Просто я признаю собственную неправоту.  
Юри как-то неловко дернулся и опустил взгляд на свои руки. Снова больше не оябун и не якудза.  
— Ты не позвонил ни разу. Я думал, что все закончилось. И что, наверное, я был прав. В конце концов, я не тот, с кем тебе было бы легко. Я преступник, и я старше тебя почти на десять лет.  
— Это не важно, Юри, — Юрка подошел ближе, между ними осталось всего полшага. И одно прикосновение. Он взял Юри за руку, переплетая их пальцы и крепко сжал их. — Для меня не важно.  
Юри погладил подушечкой пальца его костяшки, обмякая, расслабляясь. Словно выпуская то напряжение, которое было с ним все это время.  
— Я не отпущу тебя. Ты говорил, что любишь меня. А потом — чтобы я об этом забыл. Ты сердишься, обижаешься, играешь. Я не смогу больше опустить тебя, даже если ты лжешь. — Больно. Ему больно. Это чувствовалось в изломе бровей, виднелось в уголках опущенных губ, слышалось в голосе. — Мне плохо без тебя. Мне больно рядом с тобой. Но я, наверное, мазохист.  
— И пусть, — Юра сделал еще полшага, обнял рукой его за плечи, заводя другую себе за спину так, чтоб и Юри обнимал его. — Пусть, Юри. Я правда люблю тебя.  
— Ты… — и больше сил ни на что не хватило, кроме как на этот отчаянный выдох. Юри запретил себе даже мечтать. Было слишком больно. И так хотелось поверить сейчас. Снова довериться.  
Он обнял Юру сильно, жадно. Так, чтобы врезаться в него всем телом, почувствовать присутствие, поверить, что тот не призрак. Сомнения сожрут его завтра. Что они не пара, что быть рядом с ним опасно, и что они слишком разные. Страх, что Юрка одумается, и найдет кого-нибудь интересней скучного японца.  
— Я не отпущу тебя.  
Вместо ответа Юрка на мгновение откинулся на его руки, а потом накрыл его губы своими, с нежностью и какой-то удивительной жадностью целуя его. Он целовал и целовал, пока хватало дыхания, пока под веками не заплясали огненные круги. И только потом снова поднял него взгляд. Немного шалый, немного пьяный, но решительный и очень упрямый.  
— Тогда увидимся завтра, на катке. И я очень хочу, чтоб ты не выглядел призраком. И чтобы просто был собой. Со мной. Всегда.


	18. Эпилог

Восемнадцать бывает раз в жизни. Особенно, когда твой парень свято блюдет твою честь и тебе приходиться справляться своими силами. Поэтому Отабек искренне надеялся, что главный свой подарок Юрка ждет не от них с Виктором и особо мудрить не стал. А вот найти подарок для Виктора было сложно. Перед его глазами прошли десятки вариантов прежде, чем он смог остановить свой взгляд. Но это была авантюра чистой воды, и реакцию Виктора он предсказывать даже не брался.  
Пройдя бесшумной тенью по коридорам, он приоткрыл дверь в сонное царство и, поставив свой подарок в ногах кровати, скинул куртку и вытянулся рядом со спящим мужчиной, откровенно любуясь спокойным, таким юным и красивым сейчас лицом. Будить Виктора не хотелось, но и удержать себя было сложно. И Отабек подтянулся ближе, навис над ним, едва касаясь губами теплой кожи плеча.  
— Я тебя слышу, — не открывая глаз, сонно выдохнул Виктор и улыбнулся. — Коварные планы? Суровые новости? Давай, рассказывай… или демонстрируй, я очень не против.  
— С днем рождения Юрки, — Отабек спрятал свою улыбку в его шее. Провел носом по плечу, зарылся лицом в волосы, легко поглаживая спину. И кто бы мог подумать, что они до этого дойдут? Больным ублюдкам чужда нежность. Они не выздоровели, просто перешли на новую ступень своей болезни. — Я приготовил тебе подарок. И очень боюсь, что за него ты меня пристрелишь.  
— Ну-ка повтори, — попросил Виктор, приоткрыв один глаз. — Ты решил поздравить меня с юркиным днем рождения? М-м-м… со своим днем рождения ты меня тоже поздравишь? — Он выпростал из-под одеяла руку и пальцами зарылся в черные волосы. — Ну давай, что там?  
— Не мне ты залечивал коленки, учил уроки и трепал за вихры, если я шалил, — Отабек потерся затылком о его ладонь, а потом вывернулся и, дотянувшись до изножья кровати, аккуратно взял маленькую корзинку и поставил ее между собой и Виктором.  
В корзинке что-то завозилось, тихонько пискнуло, тоненько заплакало, заелозило и корзинка опрокинулась, а из ее недр на постель выкатился крохотный собачий детеныш. В темноте комнаты не разобрать было какого он цвета, но малыш в инстинктивном поиске тепла и присутствия, подполз к Виктору и ткнулся влажным холодным носом-пуговкой ему в ладонь.  
— Бек… — едва слышно выдохнул Виктор. — Это… ты сумасшедший, честное слово!  
— Я помню, как ты мечтал о собаке тогда, давно, — Отабек погладил щенка между ушками, прошелся лаской по пальцам Виктора. — Это пудель. Почти такой же, как на той картинке, что ты показывал. Цвета кофе с молоком, — дотянулся, коснулся лба губами. — Просто хочу, чтобы у тебя был кто-то еще. И чтобы ты не скучал.  
— То есть в компанию Громозеке мы добавляем еще капучинового карапуза, — фыркнул Виктор. — И во время ваших отлучек я буду играть роль большого папы.  
— Именно, — Отабек отразил его усмешку. — Надеюсь, ты не выставишь этого малыша на улицу. Ты ему понравился. А с юркиным чудовищем им будет веселей.  
— Ну ты меня совсем за монстра не держи, а? — господин Никифоров гладил разомлевшего щенка, а потом сурово спросил: — Ты хоть накормил ребенка? Напоил? Или забыл благополучно? Потому что за котом вечно мне присматривать приходится.  
— Час назад. Иначе принести его тихо у меня бы не получилось. Имя ему хоть дай, папочка.  
— Я люблю кофе с молоком и шоколадом. Малыш, как ты говоришь, цвета кофе с молоком, значит быть ему Мокачином, — торжественно провозгласил Виктор.  
— «Шарик» был бы не в тему, да? — Отабек рассмеялся и откинулся на подушку, с удовольствием потягиваясь. — Как думаешь, когда Юрка встанет? Раньше в день рождения он нас поднимал.  
— Тузиком еще окрести ребенка, — хмыкнул Виктор. — Думаю, что мы услышим когда он поднимется. Или сказать «восстанет», он полночи по телефону болтал.  
— Значит, у нас есть еще время поваляться и приготовиться к празднику. Подарок я ему приготовил, но как он хотел отметить эту знаменательную дату?  
— Полагаю, что совершенно точно без нашего с тобой присутствия. Ну или с минимальным… — Виктор перевернулся на спину, устроил щенка на своей груди и теперь жмурился от того, что кроха взялся восторженно вылизывать его лицо. — Предлагаю поздравить, оттаскать за уши, накормить тортом, успокоить его мятежную душу, не говорить о торте Селестино, и отпустить Юрку с богом. Он, если помнишь, ждал своего восемнадцатилетия как… даже не знаю, я так никогда Рождества и Нового года не ждал!  
— У него был стимул, — Отабек улыбался, глядя на такого Виктора. Расслабленного, довольного, настоящего. — Но этот стимул все равно раньше вечера не появится. Во избежание. Хотя Юрка еще не видел мой подарок. Может, он и займет на целый день.  
— Так, подожди… а что ты ему даришь-то? — закусил губу Виктор, усиленно пытаясь нахмуриться. Не получалось, просто потому что его губу уже попирали крохотные лапки, а песий язычок перекочевал на кончик носа.  
— Подожду, пока Юрка проснется. Оба посмотрите. Меньше шансов у меня быть прибитым до этого момента, — хмыкнул Отабек и скатился с кровати. — В комплект к этому чуду у меня есть миска, мячик, косточка и ошейник.  
— Бека, — пропыхтел «подавленный» господин Никифоров. — Это бесчеловечно и жестоко. Ну мне-то можешь сказать. К тому же вдруг мы подарим одинаковые подарки? Хотя нет, точно не одинаковые…  
— Именно, — Отабек на миг наклонился к нему, накрыл лохматый затылок щенка ладонью, чтобы не мешал, коротко поцеловал Витю в уголок губ и отстранился. — Поэтому потерпишь. Чувствую, Юрка проснется скоро, несмотря на то, что лег поздно. Ты так и не сказал, понравился ли тебе мой подарок.  
— По-моему у нас с твоим подарком случилось взаимопонимание и любовь. — Малыш под рукой Отабека завозился и обиженно тявкнул.  
— Надеюсь, что-то похожее у них случится и с Громозекой. А то с Юркиным чудовищем, я за твоего «малыша» бояться начинаю, — Отабек, словно извиняясь, пригладил шерстку и почесал за ушком.  
— Вы этого уникума вместе притянули, между прочим, — фыркнул Виктор. — Красавцы. Амбрэ на всю комнату, и кот такой — мяяяу, пожрааать бы… Ну вот и отожрался. Морда себя шире поперек.  
— Он сам нам под колеса выкатился. И у него порода такая. Так что нечего ворчать. Но знакомить их придется. И желательно под присмотром. А то останется кто-нибудь без глаза и, подозреваю, не Юркин мелкий.  
— Я не против, и даже за, — Виктор подхватил кроху под пузико, осторожно сел на постели и опустил его на пол, позволяя передвигаться по комнате и знакомиться с обстановкой. Даже если малыш сделает в уголке лужу — ничего страшного. — Но полагаю, что для того, чтобы устроить сюрприз, нам таки придется выбираться из логова и заниматься делами. И я убью того, что потребует от меня сегодня работы.  
— Думаю, самоубийц не найдется, — Отабек проследил за тем, как маленький плюшевый комочек немного неуклюже изучает свои новые владения и с улыбкой подошел к Вите. — Для тебя это тоже праздник. Ну что, устроим ему сюрприз сейчас или дождемся, пока он проснется, а сами займемся праздничным завтраком-обедом?  
— Ты предлагаешь ворваться в комнату Юрки с воплем «хэппибездей»? — хмыкнул Виктор. Он потянулся всем телом, выбрался из постели и поплелся в душ. Освежиться, одеться, и можно заниматься.  
— Можем устроить утренние обнимашки, — Отабек устроился на кровати вместо него. — Даже если видеть он хочет не нас, потерпеть ему придется.  
— Гм… Бек, только оденься, а? Не то отложится поздравление, — господин Никифоров обернулся, удостоверился что песий детеныш не будет задет дверью в ванную комнату и скрылся. Спустя еще минуту в душе зашумела вода.  
Выбрался он спустя всего-то минут десять, определенно посвежевший и готовый к новым свершениям, пусть даже весьма сомнительным, вроде побудки виновника торжества.  
Отабек переоделся. Пригладил взъерошенные волосы. И лениво листал какой-то журнал. При появлении Виктора он встал с кровати, на которую снова устроил щенка и тот дремал теперь рядом, пригревшись.  
— Мой подарок ждет Юрку внизу. А твой? Или тоже будешь хранить интригу до конца?  
— Чтоб показать мой придется ехать довольно далеко, — Виктор кончиком пальца разгладил складочку меж его густых бровей и улыбнулся. — Но взрослому мальчику — взрослые подарки. — Одевался он привычно-быстро. Но не вычурно. Джинсы, рубашка, внезапно — кроссовки. — Будим?  
— Будим.  
— Заодно познакомим ребенка со старшим… блин, у меня ассоциация — с паханом, — Виктор подхватил спящего кроху на руки и кивнул Беку на выход.  
Отабек закусил губу, кинув на него тяжелый взгляд, и вышел следом.  
— Ты никогда не хотел иметь собственных детей?  
— Я никогда об этом не думал, — пожал плечами тот. — Почему у тебя возник этот вопрос?  
Отабек покосился на щенка в его руках.  
— Ты называешь его ребенком. Да и инстинкт папочки в тебе явно проснулся. Нормальные люди в этом возрасте заводят семью. Говорят, от этого очень меняется жизнь.  
— Он собачий ребенок, Бека, так же как котенок — кошачий ребенок. А Юрка — почти что мой, потому что мне его после Светки растить пришлось. Я не очень представляю ребенка в наших реалиях. Вот честно. Но если в подоле принесешь маленького мрачного казашонка — приму как родного.  
— Я тебе детей не рожу. Но если найдешь себе девчонку — в реалиях все будет логично. Я не в восторге от идеи о маленьком и мрачном казашонке. Хватит меня одного.  
— Ты сердишься? — Виктор остановился, прижал к себе Бека еще ближе и губами накрыл его губы. — Не надо, Бек. Мне нужен ты. Просто ты. И если вдаваться в детали, то это скорее моя типа роль…  
— Нет. Не сержусь, — Отабек ответил на поцелуй и отпустил. — Возможно, я боюсь, что когда-нибудь ты пожалеешь о том, что некому называть тебя папой. Лет этак через пятьдесят.  
— Думаю, что этот вопрос мы разрулим уже лет через десять, и не потому что я тебя отпущу или заведу бабу. Если мы примем решение завести ребенка — мы возьмем ребенка из системы опеки. Вот и все… — не сговариваясь, они остановились у юркиной двери, и Виктор, три раза громко постучав, толкнул дверь, входя в комнату. — С днем рождеееенияяяяяя!!!  
Отчаянный душераздирающий мяв стал ему ответом. Громозека то ли подпевал, то ли возмущался столь ранней побудкой. Ну, а вообще он как всегда был не против пожрать.  
— Боооже, — простонал Юрка из глубин постели. — Уже?..  
— Хей, еще год назад ты бы уже валялся у Витьки на постели и требовал свой подарок. Стареешь? — Отабек вошел следом, оглядел устроенный Юркой беспорядок, а потом шагнул к постели и сгреб его вместе с одеялом. — Тебе восемнадцать, парень. А ты дрыхнешь. Проспишь всю жизнь. Подъем!  
— Еще год назад я только о медали мечтал, — сонно фыркнул Юра, тем не менее обнимая его и совершенно как раньше повиснув на Отабеке всем телом.  
— А сейчас о чем-то другом, — необидно поддел Виктор, одной рукой обнимая обоих, другой продолжая поддерживать крошку-щенка. Малыш смешно пищал, тявкал, порывался подлезть в обнимашки, кого-нибудь лизнуть и совершенно игнорировал возмущенно шипящего Громозеку где-то внизу.  
— Бля… вы мне собаку решили подарить? — округлил глаза почти проснувшийся виновник торжества.  
— Нееет, это Бек мне подарил. А твои подарки ждут тебя чуть-чуть в другом месте!  
— У тебя кот есть. С которым, кстати, этого собачьего детеныша вам с Витькой знакомить. А я в сторонку отойду. — Отабек взлохматил Юркины волосы. — С днем рождения, малыш. Хотя какой ты теперь малыш. Значит, по щам будешь получать как взрослый.  
— Это ты у нас чувак с самыми сложными щами, — широко улыбнулся Юра. — Я тебя тоже обожаю, Бекааа…  
— Ладно, так… Громозека, — Виктор опустился на корточки рядом с возмущенно шипящим котом и опустил щенка на уровень кошачьей морды. — Маленького обижать нельзя. Иначе будешь получать по наглой котячьей роже. Все понял?  
Кот топорщил дыбом шерсть, подозрительно выл, но ударить лапой малыша не пытался. А тот, прижав гладкие ушки-тряпочки к круглой мордахе, смотрел глазенками-пуговками на пушистого здоровяка и пытался перевалиться в витькиных руках на спинку, подставляя старшему в доме беззащитное пузико. Типа ну это, я маленький и безобидный…  
Бек несколько мгновений смотрел на это безобразие, а потом залился смехом и отпустил Юрку.  
— Давай, хозяин, научи свое чудовище хорошим манерам.  
— Громозека не чудовище, — хмыкнул Юра и опустился на пол рядом с котярой, погладил его по вздыбленной шерсти, почесал за ушами, другой рукой он гладил щенка и негромко выговаривал: — Маленького обижать нельзя. Ты ж не законченное мурло, Громозека… так что не обижай. Иначе будешь ненавязчиво пизжен…  
Кот успокаивался, косил глазом на щенка, а потом даже снисходительно обнюхал его. Фыркнул, дернул хвостом и слинял куда-то на кровать.  
— Вот и познакомились, — удовлетворенно кивнул Виктор. — Ладно, одевайся и спускайся! Праздничный завтрак и развлечения начинаются!  
— А если успеешь за минуту, то я даже подарок тебе свой вручу, — заметил Отабек, забирая кота с постели.  
— Эй, а почему за минуту? — округлил глаза Юрка, но тут же послушно направился в душ. Еще один чистюля, который без контрастного поливания проснуться нормально не может.  
— Потому что пора приучать тебя к дисциплине. Как в армии. Считай себя призывником.  
— Слышь, суровый Батыр, а ты сам-то служил? — говорил Юрка уже из-за двери, собственно, он и вернулся быстро. Практически молниеносное «уууух»… из кабины, энергичные растирания, и вот уже господин Плисецкий прыгает на одной ноге, втискиваясь в узкие джинсы.  
— У меня был другой старшина, — невесело усмехнулся Отабек. — И, поверь, в армии было бы лучше. Ну что, готов? — он окинул его придирчивым взглядом и направился к двери. — За мной. Шагом.  
Юрка в ответ что-то проворчал, Витька только хмыкнул, но оба вышли вслед за ним. Спустились по ступенькам на первый этаж, но у подножия Отабек вдруг развернулся, вытягивая из кармана плотную ленту.  
— Давай-ка, малыш, завяжем тебе глазки.  
— Черт, Бек, ну так не честно! — запротестовал Юрка, но после насмешливого взгляда Виктора смирился и позволил. Правда схватился за витькину руку и не отпускал.  
— Эй, никто тебя не бросит, — сжал его ладонь Никифоров.  
— Просто он трусишка, — Отабек стиснул вторую ладонь и повел за собой. Бормоча под нос предупреждения вроде «ступенька, порог, осторожно скользко», он вывел Юру из дома, придирчивым взглядом окинул свой подарок, и снял повязку.  
…Он стоял там, перевязанный огромным леопардовой расцветки бантом. Мотоцикл. Настоящий Кавасаки ГТР. Почти такой же монстр, какой был у Отабека.  
— Ох, ебтвою мать… ох… еб… — и без того огромные глаза округлились до невозможности, и Юрка Плисецкий принялся пританцовывать вокруг стального коня, все еще не веря что такое чудо произошло с ним. Вот прям здесь и прям сейчас. — Бека… бля… Бекааа… зае… оху… круууто…  
— Мне щенка, Юрцу монстра… Мое Золото, мне как-то страшно думать, что ты подаришь мне на юбилей, — тихо-тихо выдохнул Виктор ему на ухо.  
— У меня нет ничего, чего бы у тебя не было, — Отабек с улыбкой наблюдал за Юркой. — Разве что могу избавить тебя от своего присутствия в качестве подарка, но я пока к такому не готов. А чего бы тебе хотелось?  
— Понятия не имею, — признался Виктор, задумчиво поглаживая снова задремавшего на его руках Моккачина.  
— Так я и думал, — Отабек улыбнулся и обратился к Юрке. — Прокатиться хочешь?  
— Спрашиваешь! — восторженно сверкнул глазами тот.  
— Можем спокойно поехать ко второму подарку… если есть желание, — вставил свои пять копеек Виктор  
— Поехать? — переспросил Юра.  
— Ну… да, — пожал плечами Никифоров. — Правда, пока у тебя нет прав лучше все-таки на машине.  
— Я могу его отвезти, — Отабек покосился на Виктора. — Но прежде, чем я Юрку одного пущу, он сдаст мне экзамен на вождение.  
— Не возражаю. Но защиту наденьте, у вас есть пятнадцать минут на сборы, — подмигнул Виктор. — А я пока собачьего ребенка накормлю и спать уложу!  
— Он же лопнет, — Отабек рассмеялся и, притянув Юрку к себе, повел в гараж. — Пошли, чудо, пока любимый дядюшка не передумал.

…первым из ворот выехал Виктор. Хищно сверкнул серебристым боком его пижонский «Додж», и стремительно покатил по дороге по направлению к центру. Не так чтоб далеко, но и не близко, хватило и взять разгон на хайвэе, и на крутой вираж на развязке, и на красивую петлю у подъезда к многоэтажке в стиле «Хиллтон». Кондоминиум из новостроев, с наворотами, охраной и запредельными люкс-удобствами. И что немаловажно — до ледового не так далеко добираться.  
Виктор остановился на подземной парковке, вышел, дождался, пока серая матовая стрела байка остановится рядом, а пышущий щеками от удовольствия Юрка не затанцует рядом. Ключи он достал просто из кармана. Тяжелая связка с ключ-картой и сложносуставчатым ключом от лифта.  
— Владей… Пентхаус, — он улыбнулся, когда Юрка, взвизгнув, повис на его шее. — Придушишь…  
Отабек только головой покачал. Расстроиться бы, что сам не догадался, ну так у него бы и денег не хватило.  
— Круто начал, парень, взрослую жизнь, — Отабек прислонился к боку машины. — Пожалуй, твой именинный тортик здесь будет уместнее. Могу свечей подогнать для более романтической обстановки.  
— А-пар-та-мен-ты… меблированы, — пропыхтел Виктор и выдохнул, когда Юрка его отпустил и рванул к лифту.  
— Бляяя… — провыл Юрка, врываясь в зеркальную кабину.  
— Рад, что тебя воодушевляют подарки, — рассмеялся господи Никифоров.  
-Хочешь сказать, что свечи ты тоже предусмотрел? — Отабек с места не сдвинулся. — Номер квартиры хоть спроси, чудо! — крикнул вслед убегающему Юрке.  
— На брелке написан! — сквозь закрывающиеся двери бросил тот.  
— Я подумал, что хорошая мысль в свете всего, что случилось, подарить ему собственный дом… просто… ну правда, не мотаться же ему по отелям. Не думаю, что он захочет уединяться в японском домике. Приватность…  
— Ты его отпускаешь. — Не вопрос. Констатация факта. — Будешь сходить с ума от беспокойства вдалеке, звонить вечерами и требовать отчета?  
— Нет, этим будешь заниматься конечно же ты, — фыркнул Виктор.  
— Зануда ты, — деланно вздохнул Отабек. — Ну что, свалим, пока он там? Пришлем ему тортик, своего японца, думаю, он сам позовет.  
— Видишь, какой я молодец, что приехал на машине. Тебе не придется угонять у именинника мотоцикл, — Виктор открыл машину, кивнул Беку на переднее пассажирское. — Или ты хочешь за руль?  
— Нет уж, поработай водителем, — Отабек обошел машину и устроился на указанном месте. — Как насчет того, чтобы просто прокатиться по городу? Как тогда, когда ты угнал у отца машину, помнишь? Было страшно и весело. Мы заблудились сначала, но нам было все равно. Черт, на ностальгию потянуло. Старею, похоже, — он покосился на Виктора и спрятал лукавую улыбку в уголках губ.  
— Не прибедняйся, мое Золото, — Виктор устроился за рулем, хлопнул дверью и сорвался с места, стремительно и резко. — Тебе до старости больше чем мне… Но я тебя понимаю… хоть некоторые вещи мне куда больше нравятся именно теперь.  
— О да, машину теперь угонять не надо, — Отабек рассмеялся. Он вообще слишком много улыбался в последнее время. Словно все, что случилось, изменило его. Хотя, наверное, так и есть. Он чуть не потерял Виктора. Юрку. Потерял, не сказав самого главного. И перестал загоняться по пустякам.  
Все еще тихо пофыркивая, он развернулся к Виктору, пригладил растрепавшиеся от встречного ветра прядки и, подавшись к нему, коснулся губами до плеча.  
— Люблю тебя, — шепнул тихо, едва слышно. Так, чтобы слова поймал и унес ветер. И добавил чуть громче. — К черту всех, Витя. К черту. Всех.

***

Квартира была огромным лофтом. Наверное, здесь спокойно поместилась бы с половина футбольного поля. Ну и зная любовь Виктора к удобству и отделке, можно было не сомневаться, что продумано здесь все до мелочей, вплоть до цвета полотенец на кухне, и наволочек.  
Потрясающий вид на город, совершенно сногсшибательный. Хотелось просто растянуться на лохматом ковре у армированного стекла и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть…  
Забавно, но торт стоял прямо на столе. Ложка лежала рядом. И поздравительное послание. И пожелание. И еще… сообщение что презервативы и прочие милые сердцу нужности под подушкой. В общем, шали, взрослый мальчик.  
Он несколько раз обошел свои уже апартаменты прежде чем решился набрать Юри. Да и тогда он тупо завис над тортом, решая, начать лопать самому или дождаться-таки своего самурая.  
— С днем рождения, Юра, — теплый голос «самурая» искрился эмоциями. Тихой радостью, легким нетерпением, незаданным вопросом. — Ты рано. Не дали поспать?  
— Вручили подарки, — выдохнул Юрка. — И я как раз нахожусь в собственном подарке… и безумно хочу, чтоб ты ко мне приехал. Представляешь, у меня теперь есть собственная квартира! Я сбросил тебе адрес, так что буду ждать тебя. Очень буду ждать. Потому что мой лучший подарок это ты.  
Юри рассмеялся:  
— Я не имею права заставлять именинника ждать. Я не дома, но дай мне час — и я буду у тебя. Тебя завтраком хоть накормили?  
Юрка нырнул в холодильник и негромко рассмеялся.  
— Здесь есть продукты, вино, торт и ээмм… в общем, здесь есть все.  
— Через час, — выдохнул в рубку Юри и отключился.  
Чтобы ровно через шестьдесят минут появится на пороге этой самой квартиры с большим шелестящим пакетом в руках. Без костюма, в строгой жилетке и очках в прямоугольной оправе — он был совсем другим. Не домашним мальчиком, не страстным фигуристом и не ледяным оябуном. Таким его видел только Юрка. Такой он принял в объятия высокую тонкую фигуру своего любимого мальчика.  
— С днем рождения, — поцелуй вышел быстрым, но глубоким. — У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок.  
— Если бы ты только знал, как я ждал этого момента, — выдохнул в его губы Юрка. Его взгляд был уже пьяный. Не от вина. От ожидания, растянутого во времени. Он скользил по влажным губам Юри, тонкому носу, к глазам, скрытым за очками.  
Пакет с грохотом упал на пол, выпав из разжавшихся пальцев Юри.  
— Я забираю тебя себе. — Уверенно, чуть жестко и очень властно. — У твоего дяди, твоего названного брата, у всех. У тебя есть пять минут на «отказаться».  
— Только льду меня оставь, — тихо-тихо попросил Юрка. — Ты и лед — все чего я хочу в этой жизни.  
— Жизнь такая долгая, Юра, — Юри провел по его лбу, отводя прядки от лица и откровенно любуясь. — И она только начинается. Но, обещаю, у льда я тебя не заберу. И, кстати, о нем. Мой подарок, — он отпустил Юру, коротко чмокнув его в нос и опустился перед ним на одно колено. Дотянулся до выпавшего пакета, вытащил большую коробку, открыл крышку, и достал из нее коньки. Шикарные коньки с воронеными лезвиями, сделанные явно на заказ. С гравировкой вдоль всего лезвия — именем самого Юры, переплетенное в затейливую вязь.  
— Ты ведь вернешься на лед со мной, да? — Юрка прижал их к себе. Прохладная тяжесть металла, привычные очертания ботинка, некоторые вещи врезаются в память на всю жизнь. — Мне не хватает на льду тебя.  
Юри опустил взгляд.  
— Я не могу обещать тебе быть там часто. Но я буду, обязательно. Я хочу кататься с тобой, — встал, улыбаясь. — Накормишь голодного бойфренда?  
— «Бойфренд» звучит ужасно на самом деле… но накормлю, — Юрка метнулся к зоне кухни, осторожно отложил подарок на кресло по дороге, и принялся накрывать на стол. Тарелки, приборы, бокалы, салфетки. Запеченное мясо он учуял в духовке, и было оно как раз приготовившимся. Такое впечатление что Витька предусмотрел все, а обслуга свалила из квартиры аккурат перед самым их приездом.  
Свечи поджигать не стал. Солнце заливало апартаменты яркими лучами во все окна. Слишком красиво.  
— Присаживайся за стол, бойфренд!.. — пригласил его Юра. — Это прикольное чувство, когда в один день внезапно становишься домовладельцем.  
Юри с улыбкой наблюдал за его хлопотами, а когда он закончил, шагнул вперед, ловя в объятия:  
— Я больше не буду. Извини. У меня не очень хорошо с иронией.  
— Пофигу, — Юра обнял его за талию, уткнулся лицом в плечо и засопел. — Ты не бойфренд. Ты мой любимый человек и мой друг. Это лучше, чем парень. Мне так кажется.  
— Определенно, — выдохнул Юри, касаясь губами его плеча. Чуть потянул за волосы, вынуждая откинуть голову, и накрыл ртом венку под тонкой кожей. Языком проследил ее путь, оставил влажный вслед поцелуя рядом с ухом. И жарко выдохнул: — Кажется, так я проголодался гораздо сильнее.  
Юрка захлебнулся вздохом, и обеими руками вцепился в его плечи.  
— Я тренировался… так что знаю, как это в общем делается…  
— Тренировался? — Юри на миг замер, а потом залился смехом, уткнувшись в его плечо. — Это… Я даже не знаю, что сказать… Понравилось? — смех и короткий выдох опалил шею, а потом Юри еще добавил, пальцами пробежавшись по шее и зарывшись в волосы.  
— Сначала нихера не понял, потом так себе, потом… м-м-м… и вообще, сам-то вообще в курсе как это делается? Или все это время ты съезжал с темы потому что не умеешь? — щекотка стекла по коже вдоль стены, и Юра задрожал. Тряхнул головой, быстро облизнул губы.  
— Наверное, мне жаль, но ты не первый мужчина в моей жизни, — в голосе Юри на миг запело настоящее сожаление. Он немного отстранил Юру от себя, заглядывая в глаза. Подушечкой пальца провел по губам, смял нижнюю и соскользнул по скуле на шею. — Я тебя хочу, Юра. Я очень тебя хочу. Но тебе решать, как это будет.  
— Когда научишь, тогда и решу, — шепнул Юрка ему на ухо, выскользнул из объятий и шагнул вперед. — Постель там, в том конце. И она монументальна. Не развалишь даже если станешь прыгать как на батуте…  
Юри закусил губу, чуть хмурясь. Он хорошо говорил по-английски, хорошо воспринимал этот язык, но было, похоже, что-то, чего он понять не мог. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
— Я, наверное, что-то не то сказал? Ты, — на щеки плеснуло краской, — не хочешь?  
— Да я до истерики хочу тебя, только вообще-то, если не считать моей правой руки, девушки у меня не было, а порнуха, прости, не лучший учебник невинному мне, — Юрка пересек всю квартиру, остановился перед кроватью и потянул через голову футболку. Тонкий трикотаж смялся, скомкался и был отправлен точной рукой в полет до ближайшего кресла у окна. — Так и будешь стоять? Потому что я хочу получить самый главный свой подарок.  
Юри облегченно выдохнул. Скользнул взглядом по обнаженному торсу Юры и шагнул к нему, раздеваясь на ходу. Тренировки с катаной, фигурное катание — он держал себя в форме и выглядел великолепно. У небольшого декоративного столика он остановился, оставив там очки, мгновенно превращаясь из строгого и чуть прохладного якудзы в простого молодого человека, немного беззащитного, потерявшегося в пространстве без очков.  
Юрка замер, потрясенно рассматривая его. Без одежды. Первый раз. На тренировках Юри носил футболку с длинными рукавами, так что вьющихся по его рукам драконов он не видел. До сих пор. Алый и серебряный. И волны, и облака, и рвущиеся к небу по груди зеленые побеги и цветы. Он только читал о том, что якудза набивают татуировки по всему телу. И чем больше и затейливей рисунок — тем выше статус того, кто их носит.  
Тело Юри было покрыто узорами. И с каждым шагом рисунок менялся, перетекал вместе с мускулами под кожей. Красиво и опасно. Чертовски опасно. Очень красиво.  
Тем временем, Юри, подслеповато щурясь, добрался до кровати и протянул руку вперед, чтобы дотронуться, коснуться наконец так, как давно хотелось, но было нельзя.  
— Иди сюда… — притянул Юру к себе, накрывая губы поцелуем и опрокидывая его на постель. Первый раз, если задуматься. Так близко, плотно, сильно и жарко. Все, что было у них до — это кабинка в туалете и бортик на катке. Объятия, поцелуи, взрыв чувств в кофейне. Сейчас все было по-другому. Так откровенно и непристойно, по-настоящему, по-взрослому.  
— Все есть под подушкой. Я… проверял… — пожалуй, последние внятные слова господина Плисецкого на ближайшее время. Он раздвинул ноги, выдохнул, когда колено мягко толкнулось в пах, поджимая, возбуждая, взвинчивая его еще сильнее. Ради этого стоило помаяться. Правда, теперь из ушей за малым пар не валил, а внутри заходилось беспокойным безумным «ту-дум» сердце. О-фи-ген-но!.. И так сложно отвести взгляд от переплетающихся на коже драконьих тел. Кольца обвивали корпус, чешуйки наползали одна на другую, танцевали при каждом движении совершенного тренированного тела, драконы жарко дышали, силясь и его тоже взять в плен, задушить, сдавить в объятиях и никогда-никогда не выпускать.  
— Кому-то стоит сказать за это спасибо? — Юри целовал его долго, вдумчиво, с тщательно контролируемым нетерпением. Словно дразня, заводя еще больше, заставляя требовать большего. Пустившись в изучение распростертого под ним тела, он то оставлял яркие болезненные следы, но еле отмечал свой путь губами. К соску он прикоснулся легко, почти невесомо. Тронул вершинку кончиком языка и направился дальше, ниже, пока не зарылся в светлые волоски в паху.  
— Потоооооо… — Юрка прогреб скрюченными пальцами постель, цепляясь за простыни и гортанно застонал. — Ююуури… боженька, что ты творишь…  
— Хочу проверить, усердно ли ты тренировался, — фыркнул Юри, погладил внутренние стороны бедер и навис на руках над покачивающимся членом с выступившей смазкой. — Посмотри на меня, Юра. Я хочу видеть все, что ты чувствуешь. — Поймал взгляд и медленно опустил голову, пропуская член сквозь кольцо своих сомкнутых губ в горячий жадный рот.  
— Лучше… лучше всех… оххх… — Юрку словно поджаривали, на медленном, издевательски медленном огне, его ласкали и нежили так, что мысли из головы вылетели. Его плавили, перековывали и закаляли совершенно особым способом, превращая в сокровище, свое собственное сокровище. И на самом дне глаз то ли чайного, то ли шоколадного цвета таились все японские демоны, которые только существуют в этом гребанном мире.  
Юри стиснул его бедра. Зафиксировал, лишив возможности двигаться. И задвигал головой сам. Сильно, напористо, без той нежности, которая сейчас, в эту секунду была не нужна. И остановился, когда Юре остался лишь шаг до бездны. Отстранился, выпустив свою игрушку, отклонился назад, улыбаясь и облизывая припухшие губы. Попросил тихо, хриплым голосом:  
— Перевернись.  
Взмокший, будто под дождь попал, Юрка повиновался. Оперся дрожащими руками о постель, тяжело перевернулся, потянул под живот плотную подушку. Ноги разъезжались, подламывались локти. Тело предавало его, но это ладно. Все-таки немного страшно. Да что там немного. В первый раз с игрушкой, которую принес Бек, было откровенно больно, даже когда он заставил себя расслабиться. И только природное упрямство удержало тогда от того, чтоб послать хуй к хуям…  
И все-таки, это — Юри. Это его самурай. И если он столько ждал, значит, нехрен ссать, Плисецкий.  
— Ты всегда можешь меня остановить, — Юри прошелся губами вдоль его позвоночника, прикусил загривок, запустил руку под живот, ладонью обнимая член. Рассыпал цепочку поцелуев по спине, стиснул ягодицы, но, почувствовав, как напрягся Юра, отпустил. Погладил бедра, языком проследил путь от колена вверх, поглаживая, играя с напряженной плотью. А потом отпустил и надавил на поясницу Юры, заставив его лечь на живот. Снова погладил ягодицы, развел их в сторону и языком прошелся между ними, пока только едва касаясь сжавшегося входа в тело. Аккуратно, неторопливо, то спускаясь ниже, то поднимаясь вверх до самого копчика. Остро, жгуче, стыдно. То просто словно пробовал на вкус, то ввинчивался кончиком, размыкая мышцы.  
Юрку размазало по постели, да и вряд ли он хоть сколько-нибудь внятно смог бы пояснить в какой именно момент принялся подаваться бедрами назад, на встречу бесстыдным ласкам Юри. Просто он еще шире развел ноги, просто еще сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, просто выдохнул что-то бессвязно-приглашающее. Что-то вроде: «Давай»…  
Но Юри не был бы Юри, если бы тупо последовал «приказу». Он отстранился, оставив напоследок поцелуй на ягодице, дотянулся до тюбика со смазкой, и к разгоряченной коже прикоснулись его прохладные скользкие пальцы. Уже чуть открывшееся, не такое тугое отверстие приняло кончик его пальца легко. Но Юри все равно не стал пока проникать глубже. Только когда палец словно сам скользнул внутрь — позволил себе чуть больше. Хотелось найти ту самую нужную точку, но с первого раза не получилось.  
Пальцы — это не страшно. Не больно. Это привычно. Это даже хорошо, потому что Юрка сам себя пальцами как-то до оргазма довел. Только дышать было трудно, и голова кружилась так, что соображать было все трудней.  
— Юри, пожалуйста…  
— Тш-ш, — Юри наклонился, чувствительно прикусывая шею. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Еще немного…  
Немного. Совсем немного. Еще один палец, «ножницы», потом еще один. Нет удовольствия, только желание и возбуждение.  
Но даже когда Юра был готов, Юри медлил. Смазал себя, раскатал латекс, и замер, приставив головку ко входу. Погладил ладонями спину, бока. Надолго прижался губами к выступающей лопатке и, шепнув что-то отчаянное по-японски, медленно вошел, останавливаясь каждый раз, когда спина Юрки каменела.  
И ни звука. Только тяжелое сорванное дыхание. Да и то через раз. Юрка глотал воздух распахнутым ртом, чувствуя, как по лбу, по шее течет пот, словно он только что произвольную откатал в полной выкладке. Тело, его замечательное, тренированное тело, все равно к такому готово не было.  
«Похуй… похуй…»  
Он зажмурился, усилием заставляя собственные мышцы расслабиться, уткнулся мокрым лицом в простыню, позволяя каплям впитаться в ткань. Боль притуплялась до нового легкого, едва ощутимого на самом деле толчка, и снова жадно облизывала бедра.  
Бек был прав… но лишь отчасти. Губы обжигали шею, плечи, загривок. И это было хорошо. Даже очень хорошо.  
— Расслабься… еще немного, малыш, — Юри рисовал узоры на его напряженной спине, а потом снова завел руку под живот и принялся ласкать уже немного обмякший член, отвлекая внимание от боли и дискомфорта.  
Юрка кивнул, все так же жмурясь и кусая губы. Но слишком настойчив был Юри, слишком упрям в своем желании сделать хорошо во что бы то ни стало. Юрка толкнулся в ласкающую ладонь, на мгновение подавшись бедрами вперед, и вернулся, охнул, когда член любовника вошел еще глубже. Качели. Туда-сюда, и всякий раз все легче. И приятнее, пусть и не так, как предполагалось.  
«Так, как предполагалось» накрыло неожиданно. Юри всего лишь вошел чуть глубже, сдвинувшись, кажется, на миллиметр. Ударил в самую точку, замер, заметив отклик, выдохнул облегченно и, зафиксировав Юрку, задвигался смелее, сильнее, накрывая собой, почти втираясь грудью в спину.  
Юрку гребло, Юрку со страшной силой плющило, Юрку прибивало накатывающими ощущениями раз за разом, отбрасывая в полубессознательное состояние, в котором он двигался, повинуясь звериным инстинктам, замирал, выгибался, когда становилось совсем невмоготу — гортанно глухо стонал, а когда совсем не стало сил — вскрикнул, уткнулся в сгиб руки, вздрагивая всем телом, тяжело дыша. Слишком много. Слишком.  
Юри продержался недолго, кончив почти сразу после. Застонал глухо, сладко, опустившись на Юрку всем весом. Сделал пару рваных вздохов, скомкано извинился и скатился, вытягиваясь рядом. Коснулся губами плеча, погладил спину, снимая капельки пота.  
— Спасибо, Юра. Ты… волшебный.  
— Только феей не называй, — Юрка пошевелился, с трудом вытащил из-под себя изгвазданную подушку, пнул на пол, зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы и только тогда повернулся на бок. Так было гораздо удобней рассматривать профиль Юри.  
— Разве что про себя. Я в курсе, как тебя называют фанатки, — Юри отвел прядку от его лица и придвинулся ближе, обнимая. — Люблю тебя. Ты дал мне новый смысл. Теперь мне есть ради чего жить. Спасибо. С днем рождения.  
Спасибом на спасибо не отвечают. Да и высказать все, что кипело и искрило внутри — все равно не получится. Не сейчас по крайней мере точно. Так что Юра просто обнял его за талию, уткнулся в плечо и заметил:  
— Наш завтрак, конечно, остыл, но торт греть не надо, а я сегодня намерен грешить… если ты Селестино ничего не скажешь.  
— Не скажу. Тебе сегодня можно все. Совсем все. Я принес шампанское. Лежи, я принесу, — Юри мягко коснулся губами губ и встал. Смутился из-за собственной наготы при таком открытом свете дня, но прятаться за одеждой не стал.  
Мало для счастья или много? Все, что он получил? Конечно, его семья не бедна, и вряд ли кто на восемнадцать может получить и байк, и дом, и любовника… И все же, Юрка Плисецкий был бессовестно счастлив в свои восемнадцать. У него потрясающий дядя. Витьку в общем и дядей-то не поворачивается язык назвать. Витька он просто… Витька. Тот ненормальный, ради которого он сам способен в логово мафии отправиться. Хотя Бек не позволит. Бек… человек, который стал для него старшим братом. И приятелем по безумным выходкам. Скорее всего, они с Золотом не раз еще от Витьки огребут. Правда, теперь огребать Юрка станет и от Юри.  
Но кто бы мог подумать… Юри. Самурай. Ледяное божество. Такой любящий и такой нежный. Да. Юрке Плисецкому бессовестно повезло. У него есть золото. И его собственное Золото. И за это — не грех выпить!  
В бокале пузырилось шампанское, торт белел кремом на блюдце, бессовестно дразня. Вот только в кои-то веки Юрке Плисецкому было не до него. Юри вернулся к нему с бутылкой и тортом. С пятнышком крема на светлой коже, аккурат на чешуйке вытатуированного дракона. И это решило судьбу последующего часа. И наверное, оставшейся жизни — тоже.


End file.
